Disgusting
by Maria Nasser
Summary: "Bruto! Monstro! Filho de uma égua! Tomara que caia um galho enorme em sua cabeça! - Humana... - ouvi-o dizer em tom de aviso, me lançando um olhar gélido. Engoli seco. Ele lê mentes?" - Quando Kagome brigou com Inuyasha e se afastou de seus amigos para relaxar em uma lagoa, ela não imaginou que terminaria nas garras de Sesshoumaru, meio-irmão de Inuyasha e Lorde do Oeste.
1. Prólogo

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Período Heian - Japão]**

O ar parecia em chamas e para onde quer que olhassem, haviam feridos, casas destruídas, cheiro de sangue e ao longe, os gritos, tanto de guerreiros a batalhar quanto de suas vítimas.

Era o caos.

O som ensurdecedor de uma explosão junto de uma forte força os jogou longe, e eles protegeram o pequeno pacote que carregavam como puderam.

— Oh...e o que desejam que eu faça com ela? — A feiticeira perguntou, tragando o fumo de seu cachimbo, feito de bambu e prata. Mais entretida com os desenhos de dragão de seu instrumento de relaxamento do que com a conversa com o casal.

— Por favor. Não sabemos para quem mais recorrer...não há mais tempo!

A voz da inu-youkai de olhos azuis cristalinos saiu com tamanho desespero, que a feiticeira lhe direcionou os orbes dourados, profundos e hipnotizantes, como os de uma serpente. E ao olhar a criança nos braços da outra, sorriu.

— Não se arrependerão de sua escolha? Não poderá ser desfeito.

O casal se entre olhou e depois olharam para a criança, que dormia alheia a toda a conversa dos adultos. Um carinho foi depositado na cabeça dela pelo inu-youkai de olhos azuis escuros e profundos, enquanto que sua companheira beijou a bochecha, se demorando um pouco mais do que deveria naquele contato.

Era tão doloroso, pois era uma despedida.

A entregaram rapidamente para a youkai dos orbes amarelos, que os encarou séria, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

Não estava satisfeita em ter de se envolver com aquela história toda. Assuntos dos reinos não lhe interessavam.

Largou seu cachimbo e pousou uma mão na criança, deixando uma luz esverdeada adentrar o pequeno corpo.

— Isso bastará por hora. Porém, irei precisar da ajuda de uma pessoa...alguém cuja a pureza pode transcender eras.

— O que? Mas ela jamais irá acei...

— Aceitar? Oh, meu bem, assim que ela olhar para esta criança, ela irá.

[...]

A sacerdotisa olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da feiticeira de madeixas negras e onduladas, se perguntando se a loucura finalmente nela havia atingido o limite.

— Eu não farei isso.

— Fará.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Sim. A loucura havia chegado ao limite naquela youkai.

— O que lhe dá tanta certeza de que eu farei...ou melhor, que eu deixarei que esse seu plano vá para frente?

— Da mesma forma que eu fui obrigada a aceitar. Não vês?

A feiticeira se aproximou, com a pequena nos braços, a esticando para a outra poder olhar melhor para ela. E assim que o fez, os orbes castanhos da miko se arregalaram.

— É tão pequena..., mas é adorável seu potencial para a destruição, não achas?

Disse a feiticeira. Seus olhos baixos, olhando para a bebê.

— Só você mesma poderia achar _isso_ adorável. — A feiticeira sorriu. Tal comentário lhe parecia um elogio. — E os pais? — O sorriso se esvaneceu.

— Precisaram partir. A deixaram sob meus cuidados. — Admitiu, aninhando melhor a criança. E estranhamente, a olhando com carinho.

A sacerdotisa procurou não dar importância para a forma materna que a outra agia, lhe virando as costas para adentrar de volta no templo.

— Siga-me.

[...]

Eram muitos. Muitos youkais!

A sacerdotisa se apoiou na espada fincada ao chão da melhor forma que podia, aquela luta já estava durando tempo demais. Sete dias e sete noites.

Olhou por sobre o ombro, em busca dos olhos dourados de sua companheira de batalhas.

— Leve-a daqui! - Vociferou, mas parecia que a feiticeira estava paralisada pelo medo.

— Você não vai conseguir sozinha! — Rebateu, recuperando a voz. A criança, agora um pouco maior, lhe agarrando as pernas, chorosa.

A sacerdotisa desviou das presas de uma das cabeças de um youkai monstruoso, enquanto cortava outra com a espada. Usou a palma da mão para purificar os voadores que tentaram lhe pegar de surpresa.

Os outros youkais hesitaram por um instante, se aproximando devagar, suas mandíbulas escapando miasma.

— Não há tempo para essa besteira sentimental! LEVE-A DAQUI AGORA!

— Humana...entregue a criança! — Um youkai dragão surgiu entre os outros youkais, avançando em grande velocidade, suas mandíbulas bem abertas contra a miko.

— MIDORIKO!

[...]

Segurou a Jóia entre os dedos com um olhar melancólico. Como podia algo tão pequeno guardar tantas almas...como a miko poderia ter se sacrificado ao ponto de condenar a própria alma a lutar por toda eternidade dentro daquela bolinha?

Seguiu os olhos na direção da menina. Estava distraída, correndo atrás de algumas borboletas no jardim de flores amarelas.

Faziam poucos dias que eram apenas as duas. Ela sabia o que devia ser feito agora. Apenas não conseguia se forçar a faze-lo.

Suspirou. Não poderia mais procrastinar.

Afinal, era a última vontade dela.

— Menina! — Chamou, contendo a dor no peito pelo que teria de causar.

A criança parou o que fazia de imediato e foi até ela, com um sorriso triste.

— Está na hora? — Perguntou a pequena, em seu tom infantil de voz.

A feiticeira se agachou, acariciando a face da pequena inu, ela se parecia tanto com seus pais. Os olhos do pai, a beleza da mãe, a teimosia de ambos.

Sorriu para a última observação.

— Eu poderei te ver de novo? E a Mido? — perguntou, contendo as lágrimas, suas bochechinhas vermelhas.

— Não tenho certeza pequena. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza — Apertou a Jóia na mão, fazendo um desejo, ao que a Jóia brilhou intensamente. — a falta que eu vou sentir de você. — As lágrimas rolaram.

Ela sabia que não era o desejo certo.

Mas era o desejo que seu coração gritava para fazer.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	2. Capítulo 1 - Sequestrada

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Período Sengoku - Japão]**

_Divertido hein – _Revirei os olhos com o pensamento.

Era fim de tarde, e o sol já começava a sumir ao horizonte. Nós havíamos caminhado o dia inteiro, parando apenas alguns minutos para comer umas frutas...Digo, eu comi.

Ele apenas me observava o tempo todo, com aquela expressão vazia e irritante.

Minha paciência já estava por um triz!

Mesmo que ele não estivesse demonstrando, já que está sempre com essa cara de mal-amado, eu tinha certeza que ele se divertia às minhas custas.

Parece ser divertido para esse youkai sádico, de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de ouro que eu estivesse à sua mercê por tantos dias. Ou seria semanas? Quem sabe um mês! Argh!

Não sei mais. Já perdi a conta de quanto tempo se passou desde que fui arrancada de meu grupo, enquanto estava tomando um banho.

Tá certo que era numa lagoa afastada de todos e eu estava sozinha por escolha minha, mas isso não deixa de ser um sequestro!

O que é um detalhe ainda mais constrangedor: fui pega nua e levada por baixo do braço igual uma boneca, sem nem ter chances de pegar minhas roupas!

Não é bem uma lembrança que guardo com carinho, mesmo que logo após isso ele tenha me dado uma roupa de sacerdotisa.

Me pergunto onde ele a conseguiu...bom, ela é parecida com as que uso, só que ao invés da hakama ser vermelha, é na cor verde.

Mas será que ter sido vista nua é mais constrangedor do que agora estar amarrada em uma árvore, enquanto encaro o _meio-_irmão daquele idiota do Inuyasha? Tenho minhas dúvidas.

A expressão desse youkai não muda!

E digo isso porque eu tentei, de muitas formas. É constrangedor encarar alguém por tanto tempo e não conseguir uma reação sequer!

Naquele dia em que fui abruptamente levada, eu briguei mais uma vez com Inuyasha por ele ter sumido e fui me banhar para esfriar a cabeça.

Na certa ele estivera com Kikyou, pra variar, e eu briguei com ele por ter sumido sem avisar, pra variar.

E a tola aqui? Foi capturada enquanto tomava um banho! O quão mais absurdo poderia ser minha vida?

_Burra...devia ter chamado Sango ou o Shippou para irem comigo! _— Praguejei mentalmente, lançando mais um olhar angustiado para a direção daquele ser inexpressivo que estava descansando em uma árvore, um pouco afastada da que eu estava amarrada.

_Bruto! Monstro! Filho de uma égua! Tomara que caia um galho enorme em sua cabeça! _

— Humana... – ouvi-o dizer em tom de aviso, me lançando um olhar gélido.

Engoli seco. _Ele lê mentes? Ah, cara de cachorro! Isso não me intimida!_

— Diga _**Senhor**_Sesshoumaru, – disse, em tom de zombaria, o que me rendeu mais um olhar de aviso – quanto tempo mais terei que ser sua prisioneira? Já lhe disse. Inuyasha não virá me procurar, você não terá a Tessaiga!

Um sorriso. Mínimo, mas estava lá por uns dois segundos, antes de voltar a seu habitual: cara de poucos amigos.

Não me respondeu. Claro, desde o começo quase não ouvi a voz do inu-daiyoukai e duvido muito que alguma hora isso vá mudar.

Solto um longo e audível suspiro, exausta por tentar me livrar das cordas e cansada daquele não-diálogo que tínhamos todos os dias.

Todos os dias ele me soltava apenas para que eu pudesse me alimentar, cuidar de minha higiene e me lavasse. Sim, eu dormia _abraçada_ a árvore.

Mais um motivo para eu achar que ele se divertia com tudo.

Qual a necessidade de me amarrar? Não havia como escapar de Sesshoumaru nem de mãos livres!

Tentava fugir nas raras vezes em que ele ficava de costas para mim, mas era impossível, ele estava sempre me vigiando com aqueles lindos olhos dourados, mesmo que de longe.

Bufei, contrariada. _Lindos?_

_Ok, Sesshoumaru é de fato um youkai de tirar o fôlego, nesses dias em que estive com ele tive bastante tempo para reparar um pouco mais em cada detalhe. _

_Seus olhos são o que mais me atraem, mesmo que frios, na grande parte do tempo, em raros momentos podia ver um brilho diferente quando o pegava me olhando fixamente. O que será que ele está pensando em fazer comigo?_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Não estava em meus planos sequestrar a humana de meu _meio-_irmão.

Eu a encontrei se banhando por acaso, e ela chorava. De certo o inútil do Inuyasha seria o motivo de suas lágrimas. Eu teria a deixado lá se fera dentro de mim não tivesse se remexido, exigindo que levasse a miko.

Rosnei em contradição, mas no fim acabei por levar a humana comigo.

Ela cheirava a morangos, seu aroma era doce. Mas não só isso, tem algo de diferente nela de todas as demoness e humanas que já vi. Algo que fez minha fera despertar e quase tomar o controle de minhas ações por completo.

Nesses últimos dias tenho a mantido perto, no intuito de descobrir o que era aquela sensação e qual o motivo de eu ter ficado tão intrigado com a miko, mas estou começando a perder a paciência com essa humana, pois ela está sempre tentando puxar conversa e sendo impertinente em seu modo de falar.

_Assim como agora..._

Há mais de uma hora que a irritante está reclamando que quer tomar um banho por se sentir suja depois de tanta caminhada.

Estive a ignorando até agora, mas já era o bastante de ouvir suas reclamações. Vou em sua direção e começo a desatar o nó das cordas, quando ela me solta a seguinte insolência:

— Me solte logo, cara de cachorro! – gritou enquanto a soltava das cordas em seus pulsos. Rosnei, já segurando seu pescoço.

— Que coragem! Esqueceu com quem falas, _**humana**_?

Com minhas garras arranhando um pouco sua pele, ela apenas me encarou, soltando um gemido de dor, mas ainda me desafiava com os olhos.

_Interessante. Eu gosto disso._

Afrouxei o aperto em seu pescoço aos poucos, me aproximando e a empurrando levemente até que suas costas encontrassem a árvore em que estava amarrada anteriormente.

Devo admitir que aquela humana se tornava cada vez mais...como devo dizer? Uma criatura curiosamente atraente.

Ainda a segurava, de forma mais suave, mas ainda firme o bastante para que me olhasse nos olhos.

Aqueles olhos azuis profundos continuavam fixos aos meus. Ela abriu a boca, na certa para protestar mais uma vez.

— Quieta! – Minha voz saiu rouca, em um rosnado.

— Ou o que? Não tenho medo, me mate de uma vez se desejar! – seu corpo inteiro tremia, fazendo minha fera interior desejá-la.

Passei minha mão que ainda se encontrava em seu pescoço para sua nuca, causando arrepios em sua pele e indo para sua face, fazendo uma carícia em seus lábios com os dedos.

Achei engraçada sua expressão mudar completamente e o rubor que apareceu instantaneamente, voltei meus dedos para sua nuca, puxando-a.

— O q-que está fazen...? – Finalmente quieta, mesmo que sendo preciso usar minha própria boca para conseguir isso. Apenas um encostar de lábios, continuava com seus olhos fixos nos meus. Mas agora não me desafiavam, estavam confusos.

_Ótimo._

Afastei-me, enquanto ela colocava as mãos no rosto, escondendo a boca.

— Venha. E não me desafie novamente, humana. – Avisei, enquanto caminhava em direção à floresta.

Aquela viagem estava demorando mais do que eu desejava e ainda não havia conseguido respostas para o que eu queria saber. E precisava de saber antes de chegarmos ao nosso destino.

_Por que me sinto tão atraído por essa humana? Minha fera parece desejar a miko cada vez mais..._

_...preciso manter os instintos da fera sob controle._

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	3. Capítulo 2 - Outro banho

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Durante alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, eu o segui em silêncio, confusa e com a sensação de seus lábios ainda sobre os meus.

Meu coração ainda batia acelerado em meu peito.

O que Sesshoumaru pretendia com aquilo? E mais importante... _Como Inuyasha podia demorar tanto para me encontrar? Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

Olhei para as costas de Sesshoumaru. Em nenhum momento ele se virou para mim depois daquilo e apenas continuava andando floresta adentro.

Estava cansada, me sentia suja e tudo o que queria naquele momento era um banho para me acalmar e relaxar o corpo.

_Foi um banho que me meteu nessa furada._

Soltei um suspiro, me sentindo derrotada, fechei os olhos e os massageei de leve, sentia uma dor de cabeça começando.

Trombei com algo e olhei para frente, encontrando as costas de um Sesshoumaru muito bravo e seu olhar frio por cima do ombro deixava isso evidente.

Claramente um aviso para prestar atenção no caminho. Fiz uma careta e desviei os olhos para o que estava à frente dele, sorrindo sem querer.

— Águas termais? – sussurrei sem acreditar. Finalmente poderia relaxar um pouco!

Comecei a caminhar em direção daquele paraíso, mas tive meu braço apertado de repente, me fazendo virar em sua direção.

Ia reclamar com todo o ar de meus pulmões, mas ao ter aqueles olhos tão perto dos meus, a voz sumiu.

— Onde pensa que vai, _humana_? – perguntou friamente, mas pude sentir sua mão suavizar o aperto em meu braço, visto que minha careta aumentava conforme a dor no local.

Engoli seco. Não sabia que seu cheiro podia ser tão gostoso, me lembrava à manhãs de neve, algo suave e refrescante... Viciante, de uma forma estúpida e perigosa.

— Kagome – ousei o corrigir, falei em um fio de voz, fazendo com que ele arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas. – Meu nome é Kagome e não humana! E eu achei que pudesse aproveitar um pouco já que estamos aqui. – disse, cortando o contato visual, sentindo minha face esquentar com a aproximação de nossos corpos.

— Uhn. Pois bem. – disse, soltando meu braço e indo em direção às águas enquanto retirava sua armadura e vestes, e antes que retirasse a calça, me olhou por sobre o ombro – O que está esperando, _Kagome_? – bufou ao pronunciar meu nome, se afastando para a outra ponta das águas. Seria para que eu tivesse privacidade?

_Sesshoumaru sendo gentil_?

Meu coração falhou uma batida ao lembrar o beijo de mais cedo, que mesmo bruto, havia certa delicadeza no contato de seus lábios com os meus.

Balancei a cabeça, a fim de afastar tais pensamentos.

Despi-me rapidamente atrás de uma árvore, mesmo que ele já tivesse visto tudo. Ainda não estava confortável com seu olhar sobre meu corpo, nem mesmo vestido.

Entrei na água na ponta mais afastada de onde ele estava, curiosamente, de costas para mim. Nem parecia se importar com a minha presença.

Corei, ao pensar que estava sendo cuidadoso para comigo.

_Talvez Sesshoumaru não seja tão ruim como pensei que ele fosse._

— Senhor Sesshoumaru – o chamei, afundando um pouco mais na água, até que estivesse até o queixo.

Ele apenas se virou um pouco, o suficiente para me encarar, novamente aqueles olhos frios.

Puxei o ar com a boca antes de continuar.

— Acho que Inuyasha realmente não virá, ele está ocupado demais pensando na Kikyou. Ela também pode encontrar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, então ele _não precisa necessariamente de mim._

Minha voz falhou no final, mesmo me esforçando para mantê-la firme. Podia sentir um bolo se formar em minha garganta e os olhos marejarem, e voltei meus olhos para a água, tentando afugentar a vontade de chorar.

— De fato, talvez ele apenas me procure pelos fragmentos que estão comigo. Não por mim, então você só precisa da Jóia. – Murmurei, tocando o pedaço da Jóia que estava em uma corrente, em meu pescoço.

Silêncio.

Ah...talvez ele estivesse realmente apenas interessado na espada, e agora deve estar planejando se apoderar dos fragmentos que estão comigo para fazer a troca.

_Espera...porque estou decepcionada?_

— Não a capturei com o objetivo de chamar a atenção daquele hanyou estúpido.

Sua voz soou mais próxima do que deveria, me fazendo levantar a cabeça e constatar que ele estava de fato MUITO perto.

_Assustadoramente_ perto!

Mas não consegui me afastar, _**algo**_ me fazia querer ficar perto dele.

_Kagome, o que está acontecendo com você, sua tola?_

— Então...Por quê? – minha voz saíra mais falha do que eu gostaria e instintivamente levantei meu corpo para ouvir sua resposta mais atentamente, me esquecendo completamente de minha nudez.

Sesshoumaru pareceu se surpreender com meu ato, mas se aproximou ainda mais.

— Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou, quase que em um sussurro, chegando mais e mais perto de mim.

Seus olhos pareciam me devorar enquanto um meio sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Dei alguns passos para trás, mas não cheguei muito longe. Minhas costas logo entraram em contato com uma das rochas que estava na beira.

_Merda, Sesshoumaru!_

Engoli o bolo de saliva que havia se formado com o nervosismo, tomando coragem para fazer mais uma pergunta, enquanto ainda estava em controle de meus atos.

— Certo, não quero saber isso. Mas para onde está me levando, Sesshoumaru?

Observei, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e abriam novamente. O sorriso sumiu, como se não quisesse tocar naquele assunto.

Mas ele não se afastou de mim.

Tremi quando sua mão tocou minha pele, numa carícia distraída em minha bochecha e trilhando um caminho para minha nuca, deixando arrepios por onde seus dedos passavam.

Corei violentamente. Era demais para mim aquele contato.

— Estou te levando para meu castelo, sabes bem que sou o Senhor do Oeste, e estive tempo demais fora de meu território. Rin me aguarda lá.

_Pequena Rin! Como tenho saudades da menina que acompanha Sesshoumaru._

_Também sinto saudades de meu pequeno Shippou._

Seus dedos agora deslizavam por meus cabelos, segurando uma mecha e a levando próximo de seu rosto, seus olhos fechando no processo.

_Ele está cheirando meu cabelo?_

Aquela proximidade estava me atordoando, tentei afastá-lo com as mãos em seu peito suavemente, e rapidamente ele segurou meus pulsos, os levantando para acima de minha cabeça. Os segurou assim, me deixando presa naquela posição.

— Sessh... – Não pude terminar a frase.

Seus lábios logo capturaram os meus, me surpreendendo.

No primeiro beijo ele apenas encostou seus lábios aos meus, mas diferente da primeira vez, ele agora pedia para aprofundar o beijo com a língua.

Incapaz de resistir, eu logo entreabri a boca, permitindo aquele contato maior, resultando em um beijo lascivo.

Seu corpo pressionava o meu ao limite, me fazendo estremecer com o contato de nossas peles nuas, sua mão livre passeava pelo meu corpo, acariciando, me arrepiando.

Era tudo muito confuso.

Antes, sempre que o encontrava, estremecia. Não apenas de medo. Sempre tinha uma sensação estranha quando o via.

Ele tentara me matar por mais de uma vez no passado, mas tinha algo em seus olhos. Eles sempre se encontravam com os meus. Intensos, profundos, curiosos.

Sempre achei que o daiyoukai menos prezasse humanos, no entanto, ali estávamos. Nos desejando avidamente.

Pude sentir seu membro latejar pressionando meu ventre, me assustando.

Nunca tive um contato tão íntimo com alguém, nem mesmo Inuyasha havia feito algo assim comigo.

O máximo que tive foram poucos beijos cálidos do mestiço, que sempre pareceu estar pensando _nela_.

Mas agora com Sesshoumaru...aquilo estava indo rápido demais!

Tentei soltar minhas mãos novamente, mas ele era muito mais forte.

Algumas lágrimas desceram por minhas bochechas. Aquilo não poderia acontecer! Não estava pronta para isso e a força que ele usava estava a me assustar.

Me desesperei quando Sesshoumaru agarrou um de meus glúteos e puxou minha coxa para levantar minha perna, quase encaixando seu membro ereto em minha intimidade.

O mordi.

Pude ouvir um rosnado contido em sua garganta e ele soltando meus pulsos.

Afastei-o com as mãos em seu peito assim que ele interrompeu o beijo.

Ofegante e corada, sustentei o olhar de Sesshoumaru, os lagos dourados pareciam procurar por respostas em meus olhos, e estavam cheios de desejo, mas também cheios de dúvida.

Durou pouco tempo.

Rapidamente ele voltou ao seu semblante inexpressivo e parecia recobrar à razão, se afastando de mim e deixando meu corpo em chamas.

Minha mente permaneceu em turbulência, enquanto meu corpo escorregava para dentro da água.

Sesshoumaru não se virou para mim em nenhum momento, enquanto saía da água e ia se vestir.

Observei-o em silêncio, tentando fazer minha respiração e coração voltarem ao normal, visto que ainda estava descompassado e eu ofegava diante os últimos acontecimentos.

_Esse youkai vai me levar à loucura! O que ele pretendia fazer? Realmente iria até o fim? Estava assustada, mas também em expectativa, porquê?_

— Não me faça esperar, humana – ele disse com a voz enrouquecida e novamente não me chamando pelo nome. Saiu dali, logo se afastando a passos largos.

Apressei-me em sair da água, a me vestir e segui-lo.

Esta seria uma oportunidade única para escapar, poré, não sabia o motivo, queria ficar próxima a ele, mesmo sendo inesperado, meu corpo agora pulsava em expectativa por ele e meu coração ansiava por mais daquelas sensações que o prateado me causava. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	4. Capítulo 3 - Silêncio dela, a Besta dele

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

— Não me faça esperar, humana.

Tentei soar o mais frio possível, mas minha voz rouca evidenciou o desejo que ainda sentia e amaldiçoei minha fera interior por disputar o controle naquele momento.

Voltei a caminhar em direção do castelo, seria melhor apressar o passo. Apenas mais um dia de caminhada e chegaríamos lá.

**[...]**

Fazia um tempo que não ouvia reclamações.

Não ouvia a voz da miko desde aquela hora, e resolvo olhar para trás. Não que estivesse curioso ou preocupado, apenas era estranho que ela estivesse tão quieta.

A miko me seguia de perto e em silêncio, podia ver suas mãos apertarem de leve as vestes ao lado do corpo.

Ela estava provavelmente remoendo o acontecido nas águas termais, e sua franja escondia seus olhos.

Seu rosto estava rubro, enquanto mordia de leve os lábios. —_** Minha...ela quer ser abraçada! **__—____QUIETO! Já fizeste o bastante por hoje! — _a fera não iria sossegar enquanto não fizesse da miko a companheira deste Sesshoumaru.

_Hunf, uma humana. _

— _**Sim...uma humana. Mas uma poderosa miko. A miko é forte! Dará ótimos filhotes a este Sesshoumaru! Terão um sangue raro! - **_Disse entre rosnados e outras bobagens, para me convencer a tomar a miko como par.

E eu estava extremamente inclinado a obedecer, não apenas porque a fera exigia, mas porque nos últimos dias eu apreciava a companhia daquela humana irritante...me fazia sentir mais vivo.

Rin precisava de uma figura materna e a humana afeiçoou-se a ela.

— _Filhotes hanyous...seriam fracos como meu meio irmão._ — _**A mãe daquele tolo era uma humana fraca! A miko é forte! **_

A fera tinha um bom ponto.

Realmente a humana se tornara uma miko muito forte, mais forte do que aquele espólio de barro ridículo e peçonhento que meu irmão insistia em ir atrás.

Nossos filhotes seriam Hanyous, mas seriam os mais poderosos. — _**O cheiro dela é doce em meu olfato! Eu a quero! Quero provar seu sangue quando a marcar, deve ser tão doce quanto seu cheiro! - **_Rugiu a fera dentro de mim, quase tomando o controle.

— Sesshoumaru...?

Fui despertado de minha discussão interna pela voz trêmula da miko, enquanto ela segurava uma ponta da manga de meu kimono, me fazendo parar de andar e ficando ao meu lado.

Sua franja ainda escondia seus olhos e sua face continuava corada.

— Podemos parar um pouco? Estou cansada. — Completou, levantando um pouco os olhos para encontrar os meus, numa súplica silenciosa.

Olhar para ela só piorava a minha situação, a fera parecia ensandecida dentro de mim.

Desviei os olhos procurando qualquer lugar para a humana poder dormir, e não muito longe pude ver uma espécie de caverna e me pus a caminhar na direção dela.

A miko permanecia segurando minhas vestes de leve, me seguindo novamente em silêncio.

Entrando no lugar escuro, constatei que não havia nada nem ninguém ali que pudesse oferecer riscos à humana.

Pedi que ela se sentasse e esperasse que eu trouxesse algo para ela comer, ela apenas assentiu.

Aquele silêncio começava a me incomodar.

Saí da caverna em busca de alimento e não demorei a encontrar um javali. O matei rapidamente, peguei alguns galhos para alimentar o fogo e voltei ao encontro da humana.

Ela permanecia no mesmo lugar de antes, sentada, enquanto abraçava suas pernas.

Coloquei os galhos no meio da caverna e comecei a cortar a carne do animal abatido com as garras.

— Normalmente, Jaken o acompanha para todos os lados e ele quem faz esse tipo de coisa, né? Esteve sozinho até me encontrar? Por quê?

A pergunta viera de supetão, e eu a encarei, tentando entender de onde viera aquela questão.

— Ele ficou responsável pela segurança de Rin e de outros afazeres. O motivo de eu estar sozinho não é de sua conta, miko.

Voltei a me concentrar no que estava fazendo, incomodado com o fluído vermelho do animal em minhas garras. Não era bem o tipo de presa que meu paladar tinha preferência.

_Porque estou me incomodando em fazer isso para ela?_

Ela não ligou para a forma que eu a respondera, apenas observava de forma distraída meus movimentos, com os pensamentos longe.

— Sesshoumaru, posso fazer uma pergunta?

_Quando ela começou a me chamar apenas pelo nome?_

— Apenas faça — respondi, um tanto ácido.

Continuei cortando a carne com as garras e preparando a fogueira, que já iluminava a caverna e aquecia o ambiente.

Terminei de espetar o último pedaço de carne com um dos galhos e coloquei próximo ao fogo, para que ficasse assando.

Me sentia incomodado com aquele tanto de sangue nas garras, mas ainda aguardava a pergunta da miko.

Desviei os olhos de minhas garras para a miko, pedindo que continuasse o que quer que fosse que ela queria perguntar.

— B-bom...é que...eu... — Ela não me olhava diretamente e parecia ainda mais aturdida que antes.

_Irritante. _

— Humana...irei limpar minhas garras e quando voltar, espero que tenha formulado sua pergunta e seja direta.

Sem esperar que ela respondesse, a deixei só com seus pensamentos.

Fui a um rio próximo dali, precisava de um tempo afastado de seu cheiro inebriante antes que a tomasse para mim e a marcasse.

Pois depois de marcada como minha, não teria volta.

Ela seria minha para sempre se o fizesse, e isso só poderia ser algum tipo de loucura ou feitiço, pois jamais tomaria uma humana como minha companheira.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	5. Capítulo 4 - Mokomoko

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Grosso! Nem me deixou explicar que não estava me sentindo bem.

Após sairmos das águas termais, comecei a sentir um mal-estar e com muito esforço pedi para que ele parasse em algum lugar, devo estar com febre.

No caminho parecia que Sesshoumaru estava muito concentrado em algo, parecia falar sozinho e teve momentos que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

O que será que está havendo com ele?

Novamente, este seria um momento perfeito para escapar, ele normalmente nunca me deixa sozinha.

Mas não sinto a menor vontade de fugir. Também não sinto vontade de purificar ele para fugir.

Porque eu deveria me preocupar em fugir? Inuyasha tem a Kikyou. Provavelmente nem notou minha ausência esse tempo todo, e pelo visto também não sentiu falta dos fragmentos da jóia..., mas nem estou ligando mais para isso, onde está Sesshoumaru? Ele não é do tipo que se demora.

Após pensar um pouco se deveria ou não procurar pelo daiyoukai, decido me levantar para ir a busca dele, não queria ficar sozinha.

— Sente-se, miko. – Quase caio de bunda no chão. Quando foi que ele veio para o meu lado?

— Quer me matar do coração? – Recebo um rosnado em resposta.

Ok. Não queria mais discutir, então apenas obedeci. Por hora.

— Você estava demorando, por isso... – Olha que chão interessante! Bem mais fácil de olhar que os lagos dourados do charmoso youkai ao meu lado.

Espera...charmoso? O que? Kagome, você só pode estar louca de vez!

Ele não me respondeu, pra variar.

Senti algo felpudo e extremamente confortável serpentear ao meu redor e o olhei incrédula ao notar que se tratava da pelagem que ficava em seu ombro.

— Esta é Mokomoko.

Explicou, ao ver minha cara de dúvida. Assenti para ele.

Mokomoko era macia e quentinha. E a pelagem parecia se pressionar contra mim. Fiquei muito tentada em acariciar aquela coisa estranha e toquei levemente com a ponta dos dedos, iniciando uma carícia ao qual logo tive minha mão segurada com força por Sesshoumaru.

— Não.

— Uhm!? – No susto, agarrei Mokomoko com a mão livre e ouvi um ronronar de Sesshoumaru, seguido de um rosnado e mais um olhar gélido do Senhor do Oeste.

— Solte! Sou ligado à Mokomoko pelo youki!

Seu olhar ia de minha face, que deveria ser a de quem via uma pessoa com duas cabeças, para a mão que ainda segurava Mokomoko, com menos firmeza e mais delicadeza agora.

Observando sua expressão mudar de alguém impassível para alguém muito bravo, uma ideia perigosa se formava em minha mente.

_Seria inteligente provocar um youkai?_

E não qualquer youkai, _aquele_ youkai.

Sorri com a expectativa de me vingar, mas resolvi deixar aquela ideia para mais tarde, pois naquele momento eu podia ver a morte em seus olhos.

— Desculpe.

Me limitei em dizer, enquanto soltava minha mão do aperto da dele e largava Mokomoko.

Olhei para a pelagem que ainda se apertava em mim e o encarei.

– ahn...Sesshoumaru? Se não deseja que a toque, não deveria tirar de mim?

Era uma questão um tanto óbvia, porém tinha que fazer já que ele nada fez para tirar aquela coisa macia de meus ombros.

— Você não parece bem. Mokomoko irá estabilizar sua temperatura e energia, mas não a acaricie! Não é uma mascote.

Sibilou a última parte e entendi o recado.

Ele realmente se sentia incomodado. O quão interligado eles são? A curiosidade estava me matando, a mão coçava para testar a teoria!

— Uhnm...está bem, está bem!

Respondi, desviando os olhos para a carne perto do fogo e pegando dois gravetos com o "churrasco", devorando logo em seguida.

O youkai apenas me olhava de esguelha, provavelmente não acreditando muito em minhas palavras.

_Ah, se ele soubesse que não me intimida mais com o olhar como antes._

Apenas eu comi.

Sesshoumaru logo se afastou de mim, indo se sentar do outro lado da caverna.

Parecia estar dormindo, pois estava de olhos fechados e a face tranquila, mas sei bem que ele estava sempre atento a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Mesmo assim me permiti o admirar um pouco.

Resolvi por ir dormir, mesmo sem ter sono. Deitei tendo somente Mokomoko como conforto naquele chão duro da caverna.

Passei levemente os dedos pela extensão da pelagem ao meu redor, olhando em direção ao dono para ver se havia alguma reação por parte dele.

Nada.

Talvez estivesse mesmo dormindo como imaginei.

Fechei os olhos, gravando a fragrância suave que vinha dela, era a mesma de Sesshoumaru.

Espiei-o com um dos olhos, ele permanecia na mesma, fazendo minha ideia de testar a teoria voltar com força.

Era agora ou nunca!

Abracei Mokomoko, enterrando meu rosto e passei a acariciar a pelagem como se acaricia um pet, justamente o que Sesshoumaru me mandou não fazer.

Mokomoko se enlaçou mais a mim e passei a observar as expressões do dono do outro lado das chamas da fogueira.

Havia um leve rubor ali?

Ele parecia estar "sofrendo" e lentamente sua face se tornava mais fechada. Lambi os lábios.

Como posso explicar?

Ele não estava parecendo desgostar do que eu fazia e só isso já matava a charada do motivo pelo qual eu _**não**_ deveria acariciar Mokomoko. De acordo com ele.

A coisa serpenteou mais um pouco, passando por minhas pernas e me apertou, estava mais quente e senti como se a pelagem vibrasse a cada toque de meus dedos.

Aprofundei-os na pelagem e o youkai rosnou, me assustando e me lembrando que deveria vigiar suas reações.

Tarde demais. Ele já estava sobre mim.

— MIKO.

Seus olhos vermelhos e suas presas aparentes deixavam claro que ele não estava brincando, suas garras arranhavam o chão, próximas a minha cabeça.

_Merda, eu fui pega no flagra. _

– Eu a adverti sobre acariciar! O que pensava estar fazendo, humana inconsequente!?

Engoli seco.

Não tinha como explicar aquela situação, se eu dissesse que fiz por curiosidade, ele não gostaria, se dissesse que fiz para provocar, seria ainda pior, então fiz o que geralmente faço.

Sorri amarelo.

— Ah-ah...veja só, Sesshy, eu devo ser sonâmbula, nem percebi que estava fazendo isso! – menti descaradamente.

— Do que me chamou?

_Táqueopariu, perdi a noção._

— Na-nada! – menti de novo, ele se limitou a me encarar ensandecido, mas pelo menos os olhos não estavam mais vermelhos.

E ficamos naquela situação constrangedora por mais um tempo, até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Qual era sua pergunta? – Pisquei algumas vezes, confusa sobre o que ele estava falando. – Você ia me fazer uma pergunta quando chegamos aqui. Estou esperando, humana!

AH! A pergunta...qual era mesmo?

Pela minha cara, era óbvio que eu não me lembrava dela, o que fez com que o prateado me olhasse descrente e se lembrasse de sair de cima de mim de imediato.

Me sentei para olhar o prateado se afastar.

Observei enquanto ele voltava a se sentar do outro lado da caverna e me senti um pouco solitária. Suspirei com esse sentimento, como eu poderia estar desejosa da companhia de Sesshoumaru?

— Já que não me fará sua pergunta, me permita fazer uma. – disse, me olhando em seguida, como eu não tive nenhuma reação, ele continuou – Desde o início, poderia ter tentado me purificar para escapar, por qual motivo não o fez nenhuma vez? Suas tentativas de fugir eram sempre sem nenhuma vontade de realmente ir.

Abri a boca para responder, mas nada saiu.

Porque eu não o havia feito mesmo?

Ah...sim...eu esperava que Inuyasha viesse me resgatar, por isso..., mas e depois que eu percebi que Inuyasha não viria?

Porque eu não tentei fugir, o purificando? Poderia tê-lo feito e ele na certa me pegaria de novo, mas ainda assim é estranho que eu não tenha ao menos tentado.

Isso não combina comigo.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru, ele ainda aguardava que eu respondesse sua pergunta, mas eu não tinha uma resposta plausível para meu comportamento.

O que me fazia lembrar que ele também não havia me respondido uma pergunta.

— E você Sesshoumaru, qual o motivo de me levar para longe de meus amigos? Já que não deseja a espada de Inuyasha, o que poderia querer comigo?

— Se atreve a responder minha pergunta com outra pergunta, humana? – Seus olhos passavam o quão descrente ele estava.

— Bem, eu havia perguntado sobre isso antes, mas você não me respondeu também, então... – ele parecia ponderar sobre, segurando o próprio queixo e olhando para baixo, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a conversa, me encarando.

— Não tenho uma resposta satisfatória para sua pergunta, ainda estou pensando sobre isso, apenas posso lhe dizer que meus instintos me levaram a isso.

— "Instintos"?

_Do que ele está falando?_

— De youkai, minha fera exigiu que a levasse como minha companheira, mas ainda estou me perguntando qual o motivo disso agora, antes nunca havia existido essa exigência, ainda mais com uma reles humana.

Arregalei os olhos. Ele estava mesmo querendo dizer isso? Me levantei rápido, fazendo que Mokomoko quase caísse no chão.

— VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE TÁ NO CIO E ME LEVOU POR CAPRICHO DA SUA BESTA, SESSHOUMARU?

Ele apenas fechou os olhos, extremamente irritado, pude ver as presas saírem enquanto ele respirava fundo, na certa se controlando.

_Acho que perdi mesmo a noção do perigo!_

— Primeiramente, machos não tem cio, humana insolente! Abaixe seu tom para se dirigir a este Sesshoumaru!

Abriu os olhos e pude ver o vermelho nestes enquanto ele se levantava e vinha em minha direção em alta velocidade.

Apenas pude andar para trás e encostar minhas costas na parede da caverna enquanto ele me pressionava contra ela, suas mãos segurando meus ombros, seu rosnado audível por todo o ambiente.

Apenas fechei os olhos, esperando algo que não veio. Me senti ser solta e ele se afastar novamente, olhei para suas costas, um tanto confusa.

— Continuaremos essa conversa outra hora, vá dormir – disse me olhando por sobre o ombro, já sem as presas aparentes e o olhar vermelho.

Os dourados me encararam fixo por alguns segundos e logo o vi saindo da caverna, me deixando sozinha novamente.

Suspirei aliviada e abracei Mokomoko, indo para perto das chamas, decidida a dormir dessa vez.

_Eu não entendo mais nada. Ele não sabe dizer porque me levou e eu não sei dizer porque não tentei fugir com mais afinco. _

Enterrei meu rosto em Mokomoko, sentindo o cheiro do daiyoukai e me entreguei ao mundo dos sonhos.

Talvez amanhã possa ficar mais próxima das respostas para nossas dúvidas. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	6. Capítulo 5 - (Especial) Autocontrole

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Quando voltei, a miko ainda estava na mesma posição.

Sentada e abraçando as próprias pernas, parecia perdida em pensamentos pois nem percebeu quando me sentei ao seu lado.

Passei a observar um pouco mais a humana, estava corada e respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, fui descuidado com sua saúde.

Será que a humana está sentindo frio? Talvez tenha algo que eu possa fazer sobre isso...

Toquei Mokomoko um pouco em dúvida se deveria mesmo oferecer a ela. Afinal, eu sentiria tudo, o toque da humana, o calor dela, seus batimentos cardíacos.

O problema seria _sentir_ coisas que não gostaria no momento. Olhei para a miko mais uma vez, ela estava com uma expressão decidida e se levantava, como se fosse para algum lugar.

— Sente-se, miko. – Ordenei, vendo-a se assustar e quase cair.

Achei graça, mas não demonstraria isso, então voltei meus olhos para as chamas à minha frente, ainda ponderando sobre se deveria mesmo usar Mokomoko para aquecer a miko.

— Quer me matar do coração? – Rosnei em resposta. Ela continuava insolente em sua forma de falar com este Sesshoumaru.

A miko voltou a se sentar, obediente. Algo tão simples a fez me obedecer, talvez eu o faça mais vezes...

— Você estava demorando, por isso... – começou a se explicar, olhando para o chão de forma fixa, parecia evitar olhar em meus olhos.

Isso me incomodava.

Ter seus olhos sobre mim me fazia sentir algo diferente, acalmava minha fera.

_Mas o que estou pensando? Que pensamento mais ilógico!_

Resolvo por deixar Mokomoko com a humana para que ela possa se recuperar mais rápido e a retiro de mim, a colocando sobre o corpo frágil ao meu lado.

Logo a pelagem se enroscou ao corpo da humana, pressionando sua pele e a aquecendo.

De imediato pude sentir a maciez e o calor da humana em mim e seus batimentos, eles pareciam aumentar um pouco.

— Esta é Mokomoko.

Disse a ela, sem explicar o que era a pelagem.

A miko me olhava incrédula.

Desviei o olhar e me permiti sentir as sensações que Mokomoko me passava através do youki. Mas logo percebi a audácia dela em acariciar Mokomoko, pois suas carícias refletiam em mim.

Precisei deter os toques dela antes que resultasse em algo trágico em meu corpo e segurei sua mão que acariciava a pelagem, a assustando no processo:

— Não. – disse apenas, esperando que ela entendesse que não deveria continuar com aquilo.

— Uhm!?

Ela pareceu extremamente surpresa com meu toque, e com sua outra mão agarrou Mokomoko.

Aquilo teve um efeito imediato e deixei um ronronar escapar. – **Me deixe tê-la...agora! **— Rosnei para a fera se calar, assustando ainda mais a humana e a olhei com o semblante sério.

— Solte! Sou ligado à Mokomoko pelo youki!

Tentei soar o mais calmo possível, mas estava enfurecido, isso estava óbvio em minha expressão.

Pensei ter sido claro em meu aviso, mas pude ver um singelo sorriso nos lábios da humana, o que me deixou um tanto intrigado. Ver aquele sorriso fez algo se aquecer em mim.

— Desculpe – se limitou a me responder.

Observei ela retirar minha mão da sua e desviar os olhos enquanto se desfazia do sorriso, fiquei incomodado por não ver mais seu sorriso, mas pelo menos agora não tocava mais a pelagem.

Poderia relaxar agora.

A humana olhou para Mokomoko que ainda se enroscava nela pensativa e me encarou.

– Ahn...Sesshoumaru? Se não deseja que a toque, não deveria tirar de mim?

_Bem que eu gostaria, mas não devo. Se não melhorar logo, demoraremos ainda mais para chegar ao castelo._

— Você não parece bem, Mokomoko irá estabilizar sua temperatura e energia, mas não a acaricie! Não é uma mascote.

Tentei dar uma explicação mais breve possível do motivo de não a retirar, sem entrar em detalhes de minha ligação com a pelagem. Não era uma informação pertinente.

Observei a miko ficar tensa.

– Uhmm...está bem, está bem! – me respondeu um tanto apressada desviando os olhos dos meus e se alimentando da carne que já deveria estar mais do que assada.

Achei sua resposta duvidosa e passei a observar seus movimentos com o canto dos olhos, para ter certeza que não ousaria tocar a pelagem novamente.

Me certifiquei que se alimentasse corretamente e me afastei para descansar um pouco.

Fui para o outro lado da caverna me sentar, coloquei as espadas ao lado encostadas na parede da caverna e cruzei os braços no peito.

Fechei os olhos apenas para evitar mais interações desnecessárias.

Pude sentir o olhar da miko sobre mim por um tempo antes dela ir deitar, e agradeci internamente por finalmente parar de me olhar.

Ser observado pela humana me deixava tenso, não entendia bem o motivo. – _**A humana se sente atraída por este Sesshoumaru!**_— _Silêncio! _

Detive um rosnado enquanto olhava minimamente para a humana do outro lado, ela se abraçava à Mokomoko no chão, me causando um leve _"incômodo"_.

Fechei os olhos, tentando controlar as sensações passadas a mim pelo youki da pelagem.

Eu já sabia que durante o sono seria inevitável que ela acabasse por tocar, então eu deveria aguentar por um tempo.

Tão logo fechei os olhos, pude sentir que a humana acariciava a extensão de Mokomoko, refletindo em _mim_ as sensações.

Abri um dos olhos para observar o que ela estava fazendo. Ela parecia confortável com a face enterrada na pelagem, aspirando o cheiro que provinha dela.

_Humana insolente! _

Voltei a fechar os olhos, disposto a aguentar. Não poderia deixar que ela entendesse o que aqueles toques faziam comigo.

Mas aparentemente meus avisos foram ignorados, pois agora ela abraçava ainda mais e acariciava ainda mais a pelagem.

_**Fiquei tenso**_.

Mokomoko reagia, se enroscando mais ainda à humana, pois era isso o que eu passava _**sem intenção**_ para ela, pelo youki que nos ligava.

Pude sentir minha ereção aumentar, aquilo estava passando dos limites, já não controlava mais minhas expressões.

A vontade de tê-la tomando controle. Precisei enterrar minhas garras em meus braços para me deter.

As carícias que ela fazia pareciam ser feitas em mim. Um dos males de ter uma ligação com a Mokomoko.

_Maldita! _— _**Desejo marcá-la! A humana provoca este youkai! **_— _SIM, ela provoca! _

Senti quando Mokomoko se entrelaçou nas pernas da miko e as apertou, pude sentir a maciez de suas coxas e desejei ter o corpo da humana sob o meu, à medida que ela passeava os dedos pela pelagem.

De fato, estava indo mais longe do que deveria, minha ereção pulsava e isso se refletia em Mokomoko, a miko na certa sentiria isso.

Não consegui conter um grave rosnado, passou por minha garganta quando senti que a miko aprofundava os dedos na pelagem de Mokomoko.

Quando dei por mim, já estava sobre a humana, a fera assumindo o controle.

— MIKO – usei minhas garras para arranhar o solo ao lado de sua cabeça, uma tentativa inútil de me acalmar _— _Eu a adverti sobre acariciar! O que pensava estar fazendo, humana inconsequente!?

Observei enquanto ela engolia saliva e me olhava confusa, ao me responder sorriu abobalhada.

– Ah-ah...veja só, Sesshy, eu devo ser sonâmbula, nem percebi que estava fazendo isso! – _**Mentira! Posso sentir em seu cheiro! A miko provoca este Sessh...**_

_Espera._

— Do que me chamou?

_Sesshy? Oras, como se atreve a chamar o grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste de algo tão ridículo! _

Mas isso serviu para acalmar um pouco a fera e apaziguar minha excitação descontrolada.

— Na-nada! – Mentia de novo para este Sesshoumaru, o cheiro de mentira continuava ali, a rodeando.

_Insolente! _

Permaneci sobre a humana, apreciando sua fragrância e seus olhos de azul profundo, quando me lembrei de algo.

— Qual era sua pergunta? – perguntei simplesmente, enquanto ela piscava várias vezes, parecendo não entender do que eu falava.

_Perderei a paciência com a miko alguma hora!_

— Você ia me fazer uma pergunta quando chegamos aqui, ainda estou esperando, humana!

Abaixo de mim, ela fez mais uma vez a cara de quem não fazia ideia do que eu falava.

Suspirei com a falta de sensatez da humana e me afastei. Seria uma longa noite e eu previa mais irritações por conta da miko!

_Algo me diz que ainda terei de controlar a fera para não atacar a miko hoje..._

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	7. Capítulo 6 - Se você ao menos soubesse

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

*Pov. Sesshoumaru*

Precisei me afastar rapidamente da caverna.

Fui o mais longe que podia, sem que perdesse o cheiro da humana. Desde o momento em que soltei os ombros da miko, me afastando dela, a fera não sossegou e ainda ensandecida me enlouquecia com suas exigências uma vez mais:

– _**Devemos voltar! Deve marcá-la! **_— decidi por ignorar suas vontades e descansar em um dos galhos mais alto de uma árvore majestosa que estava por ali.

A noite estava silenciosa, apenas o vento uivava vez ou outra quebrando a quietude. Deixei-me relaxar e pensar mais sobre os últimos dias com a miko e sobre o porquê daquele desejo constante.

Não menti à humana que nunca antes a fera havia exigido tomar ela como par.

Mas eu sabia desde o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez, na tumba de meu pai, que minha fera a desejava, apenas não havia a proclamado.

– _**A miko tornou-se forte! Eu a quero! **_— _Cale-se... _— _**Este Sesshoumaru também a desejou quando a viu pela primeira vez! **_— _Não... _— _**E a desejou todas as vezes que a viu após aquele dia! **_— QUIETO!

O rosnado ecoou, calando a fera e silenciando ainda mais a floresta ao meu redor.

Porém, eu não poderia negar mais que a fera tinha razão.

Jamais poderia esconder algo de mim mesmo e eu estava abalado pela fêmea humana...em todas as vezes que colocava meus olhos sobre ela, eu me perdia.

Me embrulhava o estômago vê-la junto do bastardo, e era preciso muito autocontrole quando a via chorar, em todas as vezes que o imbecil a deixava pelo jarro de barro e ossos.

Muitas vezes nossos olhos se cruzaram e eu também pude sentir seu desejo por mim, que ela fingia não ter consciência.

Mesmo sem trocarmos uma só palavra sobre o assunto, aquela conversa silenciosa bastava.

Até que alguns dias atrás, a fera a exigiu e eu quase não pude controlar meus atos, quase passando dos limites algumas vezes.

Um suspiro.

Realmente não estava agindo com a razão ultimamente, os instintos não poderiam tomar o controle com tanta força todas as vezes que estava perto dela. Precisava pensar em uma forma de dominar minha fera.

**...**

Pude apreciar a paz por algumas horas, mas logo senti energias conhecidas se aproximando.

– _**O hanyou se aproxima!**_— Torci o nariz com a confirmação do cheiro de meu meio-irmão e me mantive quieto aguardando o momento que ele apareceria, ocultando minha presença e cheiro para não ser incomodado.

Não demorou muito, ele logo saltava na grama, um pouco afastado, vindo por entre arbustos, já com a Tessaiga em punho, novamente, de forma tola.

— Kagomeee! – gritava, olhando para os lados, de forma desesperada.

_Hunf, até agora não foi capaz de encontrá-la. Realmente não a merece, hanyou tolo._

— Inuyasha! Pensei ter dito que sentiu o cheiro da senhorita Kagome, porque sacou a Tessaiga? Ela está em perigo?! – a pergunta veio do monge.

O resto do grupo de meu meio-irmão estava logo atrás. Observei cada um deles e percebi um novo membro ali, a miko de jarro de barro e ossos.

_Como meu meio-irmão é "inteligente". Quanta criatividade!_

— Também senti o cheiro horrível de meu irmão, Sesshoumaru! Mas perdi o rastro, tanto dele quanto o dela. Posso jurar que senti os cheiros dos dois misturados...aquele maldito!

Detive um rosnado insistente, pela raiva de ouvir insultos daquele hanyou.

Passei a observar o grupo discutir sobre o paradeiro da miko desaparecida, todos pareciam muito preocupados, com exceção da miko de barro que olhava para todos entediada.

Em algum momento o pequeno youkai raposa caiu em prantos chamando o hanyou de idiota, acho que havia batido nele. A exterminadora o pegou no colo, consolando.

O grupo seguiu discutindo. Pude ver a coisa amarela estranha que a humana sempre carregava consigo em cima das costas da youkai, Kirara, e pensei que talvez a agradasse ter seus pertences consigo.

Passei a seguir o grupo, ainda ocultando minha presença.

Eles pararam para acampar não muito longe dali, e logo estavam todos dormindo, exceto pelo hanyou e a miko de barro.

Eles haviam se afastado juntos, assim que chegaram ali.

Não foi difícil pegar o que eu queria e voltar para a caverna. Com Mokomoko com a humana, eu saberia se acontecesse algo, mas já havia deixado a humana tempo demais sozinha. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

*Pov. Kagome*

Estava acordada já fazia um tempo, mas permaneci deitada, perdida em pensamentos.

Lembranças de todas as vezes que encontrei Sesshoumaru invadiam minha mente. E eu achando que havia conseguido afastar tais tolices da cabeça.

Decido por olhar em volta. Sabia que o daiyoukai ainda não havia retornado, também sabia que não deveria ter ido muito longe, mas estava demorando muito.

Suspirei e me sentei.

Precisava cuidar de minhas necessidades e resolvi sair da caverna sem esperar mais pela volta dele. Havia ouvido o barulho de água por perto, com sorte haveria algum riacho ou algo assim por ali.

Na entrada da caverna me permiti olhar para cima, cobrindo a vista dos raios do sol, seria um dia quente!

A alguns metros da entrada da caverna, senti Mokomoko serpentear um pouco em volta de meu pescoço, parecia um longo cachecol, mas não estava tão quente, era confortável.

Hesitei um pouco, mas passei os dedos pela pelagem branca, me perdendo em pensamentos enquanto caminhava para onde achava ter ouvido som de água.

Quando vi Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez na tumba de seu pai, eu lembro de ter achado ele o ser mais lindo que já tive o prazer de conhecer.

Ele parecia um anjo!

Pena esse anjo ser Lúcifer. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele tentou me matar.

Era suposto que eu o achasse _repugnante_ pela forma como falava dos humanos e pela forma como tratava Inuyasha.

Eu tremia toda vez que o via, após tentar me matar a primeira vez, mas em todos os nossos encontros eu me permitia alguns momentos para admirar sua beleza e também sentir seu olhar sobre mim, nossos olhos se cruzavam algumas vezes...ou seria imaginação minha?

Fiquei muito feliz ao ver a pequena Rin ao lado dele, ali eu comecei a olhar para ele com outros olhos, talvez ele não fosse aquele youkai que todos pintavam e que eu temia, frio e inatingível.

Talvez ainda houvesse um coração capaz de amar ali, seria bom se ele ainda pudesse ter esse tipo de sentimentos por outros humanos.

_Quem estou querendo enganar? A única humana que ele é capaz de mostrar algo parecido com amor é com sua protegida, a Rin, ele cuida dela como se fosse sua cria..._

Suspirei com o pensamento bobo.

_Mas e naquele dia _n_as águas termais? Será que ele voltará a me tocar como naquele dia? _

Acho que o chateei quando mordi seu lábio durante o beijo...eu estava assustada com a rapidez que estava indo, mas...eu não estava desgostando por completo...

Mais um suspiro, seguido de mais uma carícia em Mokomoko, que parecia vibrar um pouco com meus toques.

_O que será que isso causa no dono? Essa noite ele ficou assustadoramente incomodado com as carícias, que mal tem isso nele? Achei isso engraçado e por isso eu o provoquei, mas o que de fato acontece ao Sesshoumaru?_

Mokomoko pulsou forte quando passei meus dedos por entre a pelagem, aprofundando mais a carícia e uma ideia se passou pela minha mente, me fazendo corar até a raiz de meus cabelos_. _

_NÃO! Não é possível! Será? O que que eu fiz?_

Parei imediatamente as carícias com o pensamento e apertei o passo quando avistei o rio próximo.

_Espero que ele não me mate!_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

Já tinha amanhecido, mas não demorei muito para chegar na caverna.

Ao longe eu senti falta do aroma da miko por ali e desconfiei que ela havia saído sem minha permissão.

Qual minha surpresa ao chegar na caverna e constatar que estava vazia?

– Humana insolente... – falei, um tanto baixo, enquanto jogava a "coisa" amarela no chão e massageava os olhos, a irritação presente.

Me concentrei um pouco nos cheiros ao redor e senti a fragrância de morangos não muito longe, ela provavelmente procurava por algum rio próximo.

Peguei a "coisa" amarela que pertencia a humana e fui em sua direção, já preparando uma bronca por sair sem a permissão deste Sesshoumaru.

No caminho, enquanto pulava de mais um galho para outro, concentrei-me um pouco mais nas sensações que Mokomoko me passava pelo youki.

A frequência cardíaca da humana, assim como o resto de seu corpo pareciam bem. Mas novamente ela me desobedecia e acariciava a pelagem!

Pude sentir seu delicado toque a acariciar Mokomoko e os toques refletirem em mim, me instigando.

Na noite anterior já havia sido insuportável conter o desejo de tê-la em meus braços e agora ela me provocava novamente.

– Maldita! – _**Devemos possuí-la! **_— Quieto! – Falei entre rosnados para silenciar a fera, indo mais rápido em direção à humana.

A encontrei andando apressada no solo, quase correndo, parecendo um tanto nervosa e me lancei à sua frente, aterrissando com cuidado para que ela não acabasse trombando com este Sesshoumaru.

— AH! Sesshoumaru! Uma hora você ainda me mata do coração de verdade! – disse, parecendo brava e com o semblante todo vermelho.

— Saiu sem permissão deste Sesshoumaru, humana. – ignorei a falta de modos, caminhando em sua direção calmamente, parando à sua frente – Também me desobedeceu novamente e tornou a acariciar Mokomoko...depois de tantos avisos! – Observei ela engolir seco e desviar os olhos, corando ainda mais.

— Não foi por intenção, você estava demorando a voltar e eu precisava cuidar de minhas necessidades humanas, não iria muito longe...o rio fica logo ali.

Respondeu, apontando para algum ponto atrás de mim. Entre-abri os lábios e deixei que um pouco de ar escapasse por ali, numa tentativa de me acalmar.

Fixei meus olhos nela por um pouco de tempo, percebendo ela ficar cada vez mais nervosa com meu olhar sobre si.

Podia sentir seu cheiro mudar, eu sabia que a humana me desejava também, mas ainda não estava na hora de a cortejar, precisava ter certeza que ela não desejava mais o estúpido do hanyou. – _**Nossa fêmea! **_— Franzi o cenho, detendo um rosnado em resposta à fera, voltando minha atenção para a humana.

Ela estava desviando o olhar mais que o normal deste Sesshoumaru, achei estranho, mas não me sujeitaria a fazer tal pergunta e simplesmente joguei a "coisa" amarela à sua frente, virando as costas em seguida, indo em direção do rio.

Talvez uma água gelada fosse tudo o que eu precisava para acalmar os ânimos.

— MINHA MOCHILA! – Pude ouvir sua voz em surpresa, chamando aquela "coisa" de "mochila" – Obrigada, Sesshoumaru!

Me agradeceu com a voz mais alegre e pude ouvir os seus passos, vindo atrás de mim. Fiquei satisfeito com o agradecimento sincero da fêmea, me permitindo um mínimo sorriso, ela não o veria.

— Apresse o passo, miko!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	8. Capítulo 7 - Talvez, só talvez

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

— Apresse o passo, miko!

Me apressou o prateado, me fazendo bufar em contragosto, mas logo voltei a sorrir, estava feliz por ter minhas coisas de volta!

Não demoramos a chegar ao rio.

Parei para admirar um pouco a paisagem, o sol brilhava intensamente, as águas do rio, calmas e transparentes, a grama e as flores em abundância em volta, algumas árvores ofereciam sua sombra por ali.

Achei lindo e lancei um olhar para o prateado para comentar a beleza do lugar, mas ele já havia se distanciado de mim, indo se banhar um pouco mais à frente, próximo à algumas rochas.

Fiz um bico e fui para a direção oposta da dele, para me banhar também, olhando para sua direção algumas vezes para ter certeza que não estaria espiando.

— Não irei fazer nada, miko. Pode ficar tranquila. – disse alto o bastante para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo, sem abrir os olhos para me fitar. Ele apenas continuou recostado à rocha, dentro da água.

— A-acho bom mesmo!

Respondi rápido demais, me arrependendo um pouco em seguida, virando as costas para o daiyoukai enquanto ia para me despir atrás de um arbusto.

Coloquei Mokomoko pendurada em um galho ali, assim como o resto das peças de minhas roupas, e assim que retirei a última peça, corri para a água e me joguei nela. Não queria pensar muito.

Afundei um pouco na água, abrindo os olhos, estava fria. Era muito refrescante.

O rio não era muito fundo e ao olhar para cima podia ver a bola de luz que o sol refletia na água, e as bolhas que escapavam pelos meus movimentos, submersa, era realmente algo lindo de se ver e me perdi um pouco admirando.

Até que me senti ser puxada com força pelo braço e ser levada para a superfície.

Tudo o que vi antes de sair da água foi a cabeleira prateada e me assustei quando vi os olhos dourados de um Sesshoumaru muito bravo quando já estávamos com a parte superior do corpo fora da água.

— O que estava pensando, miko?! – sua voz soou...preocupada?

— Eh?

— Esperei que voltasse logo para a superfície. Estava demorando demais. No que tanto pensava?!

Olhei atônita para o daiyoukai, ele realmente pensou que eu poderia morrer?

_Então, ele se preocupa comigo? _

O pensamento de que talvez, só talvez, ele se preocupasse um pouco comigo, fluiu, e eu deixei que fluísse.

Pensar isso deixava uma sensação quentinha em meu peito.

Fitei o prateado, ele segurava meus braços, me mantendo próxima de seu corpo e me olhava fixo nos olhos, atento à minha respiração.

E então aconteceu. Não sei o que deu em mim...Eu só _precisava_ dele.

Segurei seu rosto com as mãos e me aproximei de seus lábios, rapidamente, depositando um beijo casto ali em seus lábios. Foi um toque tão rápido, mas me bastou para revelar um pouco sobre meus sentimentos em relação ao lorde.

_Talvez, só talvez...eu possa amar Sesshoumaru._

Afastei meus lábios ainda segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, temerosa de levar alguma bronca por ter o tocado sem permissão.

Então o fiz de olhos fechados, fui os abrindo aos poucos, como se isso aliviasse meu castigo pela atitude audaciosa.

Esperava encontrar os dourados em fúria, mas o que vi foi um brilho diferente, sua expressão era de alguém um tanto surpreso.

— D-desculpe, eu não pude evitar, quando vi já estav...– tentei me explicar, soltando sua face, mas o prateado roubava-me os lábios novamente.

Um beijo tão lascivo quanto o das águas termais se iniciando, colando seu corpo ao meu, me fazendo ficar _consciente_ de nossa nudez e tentar me afastar novamente com as mãos em seu peito nu.

Dessa vez ele permitiu que eu interrompesse o beijo e me afastasse um pouco, mas não soltou meus braços, me mantendo próxima a ele, seus olhos devorando cada centímetro de meu corpo.

Levei meu olhar para baixo, tentando escapar um pouco de tanta intensidade e senti que precisava colocar em palavras para que ele entendesse.

— N-não é que eu não queira, Sesshoumaru, mas – voltei a olhar para ele, um pouco mais determinada – preciso saber...faz isto apenas pelos instintos? Apenas porque sua fera está exigindo? Posso pensar que há algo mais além disso?

Um brilho passou em seus olhos com minha última pergunta e senti suas mãos suavizar o aperto em meus braços.

— Pergunta se este Sesshoumaru possui sentimentos por você, Kagome? – sussurrou meu nome ao final e meu coração falhou uma batida.

Meneei a cabeça, confirmando que sim e ele soltou meus braços, quebrando o contato de nossas peles.

Sesshoumaru passou um tempo olhando para meus olhos e parecia pensar na resposta de minha pergunta, corei com a intensidade que me olhava e desviei o olhar, mas ele segurou meu queixo, me fazendo voltar a fitar seus olhos.

— Sim, sinto algo pela miko que vai além de desejo e estou tentando descobrir o que realmente significa. Nunca senti algo parecido.

Disse simples, aproximando seus lábios dos meus e me fazendo corar ainda mais após sua resposta, não me opus quando ele puxou um pouco mais meu queixo para o beijo.

Começou lento e suave, apenas um roçar casto de lábios.

Sesshoumaru levou uma das mãos a minha cintura e a apertou me puxando mais para ele, enquanto sua outra mão fazia uma carícia em minha nuca, enterrando seus dedos em meus fios negros.

Arfei ao sentir suas garras arranhar minha cintura levemente, o que lhe permitiu aprofundar o beijo, sua língua procurando pela minha.

Estremeci com o toque quente e úmido da língua dele na minha, instigando-a a dançar junto.

Me sentindo nervosa com minha falta de experiência, apenas me deixei levar por aquela sensação tão boa de ser desejada, acompanhando seus movimentos.

Arrisquei envolver os ombros do maior num abraço, aproximando ainda mais os corpos, pressionando não só seu peito com meus seios, como também pressionando meu ventre em seu membro que já estava rijo e pulsante, arrancando um gemido baixo do daiyoukai.

Sorri divertida em seus lábios por conseguir tal reação do prateado, o que me rendeu um rosnado rouco e um levantar bruto de minhas coxas, as puxando para o encontro de sua cintura.

Fiz o que achei mais natural fazer, envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas, deixando seu membro em contato maior com minha intimidade.

Minhas bochechas esquentaram com a fricção que os _lábios_ de meu sexo faziam ao redor do membro latejante do inu-daiyoukai, que sem pressa, sem me penetrar, ainda assim conseguia me arrepiar a cada toque.

– _**Minha! **_— exclamou em voz bestial e estremeci quando ele me fez movimentar para cima e para baixo com suas mãos em minhas nádegas, acariciando seu membro rijo em minha intimidade e molhando ainda mais sua extensão com nossa lubrificação.

Gemi melodiosa em sua boca e ele passou a beijar meu pescoço, lambendo, chupando e mordendo a pele ali.

Mesmo que ainda estivéssemos na água, a lubrificação em nossas intimidades estava em abundância, era viscosa e nos excitava mais.

As garras de uma de suas mãos passaram delicadamente por minhas costas, arrepiando a pele por baixo e eu o apertei mais com minhas coxas, pressionando minha intimidade molhada em sua _tora_.

Pude ouvir um gemido rouco escapar do prateado e me senti lisonjeada por conseguir provocar o daiyoukai.

Estava delirando em prazer e com muita vergonha de olhar para o semblante de Sesshoumaru.

Tinha um gemido contido em minha boca, apertei o abraço e mordi seu pescoço quando senti que não poderia deter minha voz de sair um pouco mais alta.

Ele ronronou de prazer e eu passei a lamber e chupar a pele de seu pescoço, enquanto arranhava suas costas. Em resposta, o prateado me apertou em seus braços, esfregando seu membro, lascivo, em minha intimidade.

Ele pulsava cada vez mais forte em contato com meu sexo e o desejei dentro de mim mais do que nunca.

— Por favor...Sesshy! Eu o quero dentro...agora... – implorei com dificuldade, rebolando em seu membro para instigar, recebendo um rosnado grave em resposta.

Afastei meu rosto da curva de seu pescoço para fitar seus olhos, num pedido silencioso e me surpreendi com seus olhos vermelhos e as presas aparentes, ele também estava em seu limite, provavelmente, já há um tempo.

— Ainda não, **minha** fêmea – disse, com sua voz alterada, claramente tentando se conter, enquanto saía da água, me levando junto com ele para fora.

Em segundos me deitava na grama próximo ao rio, comigo ainda entrelaçada em sua cintura, ele se sentou nos próprios calcanhares, mantendo o contato de nossas intimidades.

Ele se curvou em minha direção e não tive tempo para fazer ou falar nada, logo ele segurava e abocanhava um de meus seios, massageando o outro com sua outra mão. Sua língua quente circulava meu bico, em uma sensualidade de outro mundo, vez ou outra o segurando entre os dentes me lançando um olhar de puro desejo, a outra mão fazia um trabalho tão exímio quanto sua língua em meu outro bico.

Eu gemia e arfava arranhando suas costas e ombros, cravando minhas unhas em sua pele.

Entre minhas pernas, seu membro ainda se pressionava contra meu clitóris, massageando a área erógena, a fricção pulsante de seu membro mais do que rijo me obrigava a arquear as costas, em completo prazer com aquele movimento lascivo e molhado.

Senti minha intimidade ficar encharcada e instintivamente o abracei com minhas pernas.

O prateado lambeu mais uma vez meu seio antes de subir sua boca para a minha, tomando-a em um beijo, aumentando a velocidade em que seu membro friccionava em meu clitóris.

Senti um calor que, ao mesmo tempo em que era insuportável, era a melhor coisa que sentia, enquanto meu corpo tremia.

Arfei quando seus lábios deixaram os meus e ele se ergueu, me devorando com os olhos, em puro desejo, um sorriso de lado era perceptível em seus lábios.

Ele estava quase completamente dominado por sua fera, os olhos vermelhos e suas presas aparentes denunciavam o seu descontrole, suas mãos seguraram minha cintura com certa brutalidade, arranhando minha pele e com um movimento rápido ele me encaixou na _cabeça _de seu pênis.

Sesshoumaru me olhou, como se pedisse permissão.

Eu sabia que iria doer, e ele também. Achei que fosse Inuyasha quem iria tirar minha virgindade, então já havia pensado naquilo diversas vezes.

Afastei Inuyasha de meus pensamentos.

Não tinha coragem de dar a permissão em palavras, por isso, puxei Sesshoumaru mais próximo, com as pernas.

Ele rosnou com a pressão entre nossos corpos e o senti pulsar em minha entrada.

Sem perder mais nem um segundo, ele me penetrou fundo e forte, retirando de uma só vez a única barreira que havia ali dentro, não se movendo mais depois de ouvir meu grito de dor, o qual não pude conter.

Agarrei-me aos seus braços, cravando minhas unhas, esperando que a dor passasse. Ele pulsava dentro de mim, eu sentia sua necessidade em me possuir ainda mais, mas Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado.

Esperando que eu me acostumasse com seu membro dentro de mim, senti-lo tão desejoso me excitava e logo o estava apertando por completo e rebolando para que ele continuasse. Ouvi-o grunhir em satisfação.

O inu-daiyoukai se curvou em minha direção e lambeu uma lágrima que descia de meus olhos, passando para minha nuca e logo indo para o lóbulo de minha orelha, a mordiscando, arrancando um gemido baixo de meus lábios.

Seu quadril começou a se mover de forma ritmada, lenta, e eu já não controlava mais os sons que saíam de minha boca.

E foi assim, de forma ritmada e aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos, que eu senti ele me puxar para seu colo, sem retirar o membro de dentro de mim.

Ele me auxiliava, para que eu o cavalgasse, com suas mãos apertando minhas nádegas, ao mesmo tempo que continuava as estocadas fortemente.

Me senti no céu quando ele envolveu o bico de um de meus seios com sua língua, em movimentos circulares e exímios, o prateado estava obstinado à me levar a loucura.

— Oh...Sesshou... – Eu gemia cada vez mais melodiosa, o som ecoava longe.

Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos e o puxei mais de encontro ao meu peito, mordi o lábio ao sentir uma leve mordiscada em meu bico e rebolei em seu colo, fazendo o youkai rosnar contra minha pele.

Ele levantou rapidamente, me tirando de cima dele, para que o mesmo ficasse de joelhos, me mudando de posição na grama e me puxando pela cintura para ficar de quatro à sua frente.

Tão logo me posicionou, me penetrou de uma só vez novamente, voltando às estocadas ritmadas, aumentando a velocidade conforme sentia que eu o envolvia e apertava mais.

A quantidade de líquido que brotava era enorme, escorria por nossas pernas, transparente e viscoso.

Sesshoumaru segurou com mais força minha cintura com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra me empurrava as costas para que minha bunda empinasse mais.

Meu interior pulsava em sincronia com seu membro e novamente senti que chegaria ao ápice, o youkai também parecia estar perto, pude sentir seu membro dilatar-se dentro de mim enquanto ele me puxava para ficar colada ao seu corpo.

Logo me senti ser invadida por um líquido quente, enquanto eu mesma entrava em frenesi.

Nossos corpos se entregaram ao cansaço e juntos caímos na grama, arfando.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura, me puxando para deitar em seu peito e eu pude ouvir o quão rápido seu coração batia, olhei para sua face, ele havia voltado ao normal.

_Que visão divina! _

Sesshoumaru carregava uma face tranquila, com um sorriso que nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz de mostrar, seu olhar mostrava algo que eu só consegui descrever como sendo um olhar de..._amor?_

Direcionei minha mão ao seu rosto, hipnotizada, precisava tocar, acariciar.

Mas antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo, seu semblante se fechou e meu pulso havia sido segurado por ele, me assustando no processo.

— Temos companhia... – disse, com a voz irritada, se sentando e me levando junto, me fazendo ficar entre suas pernas, ainda com meu rosto encostado em seu peito.

Seus braços me envolviam de forma protetora. Ouvia-o rosnar gravemente junto ao som do farfalhar de folhas.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes sem entender sua atitude e direcionei meu olhar para ele, pronta para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

— Kagome...

Eu conhecia essa voz.

Arregalei os olhos, enquanto meu coração falhava uma batida.

– ...O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	9. Capítulo 8 - Entre feras

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

— _Kagome..._

Eu conhecia essa voz, arregalei os olhos enquanto meu coração falhava uma batida.

– ...O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Estremeci nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Não tive coragem de virar e encontrar a face de Inuyasha, não era preciso, eu sabia bem que tipo de expressão ele estaria fazendo.

Na certa enojado e sua voz a pouco evidenciou isso.

Me encolhi na tentativa de esconder minha nudez, enquanto o maior me envolvia de forma protetora, ele rosnava para o meio-irmão.

— Miserável...o que fez à MINHA Kagome, Sesshoumaru?!

A voz de Inuyasha ia se tornando um grave rosnado, se misturando aos de seu parente, e eu temi pelo pior quando senti meu protetor fazer menção de se levantar.

Agarrei-me a seus braços fortemente, como se minha vida dependesse disso, fazendo-o me fitar.

Balancei a cabeça em negação, meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, o implorando que não fizesse nada, mesmo sabendo que em seu estado de fúria ele não acataria minhas súplicas.

Seu olhar estava vermelho e eu podia sentir sua vontade assassina emanar de todo seu corpo. Precisava pensar em algo para impedir aquela luta o mais rápido possível, pois Inuyasha não sobreviveria dessa vez!

— Ela é MINHA, Sesshoumaru!

Novamente ele dizia aquele absurdo, e em meio ao meu desespero, pude ouvir um "estalo" dentro de mim, algo estourava.

Mordi o lábio com força para frear minha raiva, mas o gosto de sangue só fez aumentar minha fúria.

_Como Inuyasha se atreve?!_

Novamente o daiyoukai tentou se mover e eu instintivamente apertei os braços do maior com mais força, cravando minhas unhas em sua carne.

Ele rosnou, desviando sua atenção do hanyou às minhas costas momentaneamente, para me olhar e logo voltar a tentar se levantar, ele iria avançar em Inuyasha.

— PARE! _— _minha voz soou embargada e ele parou de se mover para me olhar novamente, a fúria em seus olhos atravessando minha alma.

Eu sabia que ele estava se controlando por mim, se o desejasse ele já teria estraçalhado o mais novo e no momento, eu o impedia.

Meu corpo tremia, mal conseguia me mexer, me senti incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa e aquela situação não podia se prolongar, eu não seria capaz de impedir Sesshoumaru por muito mais tempo.

— KAGOME! _— _a voz de Inuyasha veio como um raio, algumas lágrimas venceram a batalha e escorriam livremente por minhas bochechas. _— _ME OBEDEÇA! VENHA! _— _fechei os olhos com força, enquanto mordia com mais força meu lábio inferior, o gosto férrico invadindo minha boca, o cheiro de meu sangue parecia ensandecer ainda mais o youkai à minha frente e eu não vi outra opção.

— Inuyasha...

Me virei minimamente para olhar em seus olhos, estavam vermelhos como sangue, e como imaginei, ele estava enojado.

Não só isso, decepcionado.

Tentei buscar dentro de mim motivos para merecer tal olhar. Não os encontrei. Aquilo me magoava profundamente.

Inuyasha fez menção de atacar Sesshoumaru com suas garras e eu me irritei com seu atrevimento.

Ele não tinha esse direito!

— Inuyasha. Senta. _—_ Mandei num fio de voz, mas o comando funcionou perfeitamente e a kotodama o puxou para o solo, causando um leve tremor na terra e abrindo uma cratera mínima. Ouvi-o grunhir e tentar se levantar.

— Senta...senta...Senta! SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTA SENTAAAAAAAA! _— _a cada estrondo que eu ouvia, minha voz ganhava força e volume.

Eu não o deixaria se recuperar e se levantar, então ordenei até que ele perdesse a consciência. Não me virei para verificar, o silêncio bastava.

Arfei angustiada, mirando os dourados agora mais calmos de Sesshoumaru, que até então havia se controlado para não arrancar a cabeça do meio-irmão por mim.

Conforme a raiva ia me deixando, as lágrimas iam voltando com mais força, mas eu não as deixaria sair livremente.

Mordi o lábio novamente.

Mas fui impedida de continuar pelos lábios do daiyoukai, foi um toque tão carinhoso que me tirou do torpor em que me encontrava.

Senti os braços de Sesshoumaru me envolverem e ele me puxar para o encontro de seu peito, sua mão fazendo uma carícia em meus cabelos. E eu pude relaxar, foi impossível não soltar um suspiro de alívio.

— Vamos embora, _**minha**_ fêmea.

Aquela voz gutural foi o suficiente para jogar longe qualquer angústia que eu poderia estar sentindo e me deixei ser carregada por ele.

Ele me levou para onde minha mochila e roupas estavam e deixou que eu me vestisse sem pressa, enquanto ele ia buscar suas próprias vestes.

Devidamente vestida, peguei Mokomoko e a coloquei sobre meus ombros, permitindo que a mesma serpenteasse em volta de mim e me desse uma sensação à mais de segurança.

Apertei a pelagem contra meus lábios e pude sentir o aroma de Sesshoumaru ali. Corei ao lembrar de como nossos corpos se uniram e meu peito se aqueceu.

Fui envolvida pela cintura e me virei para encontrar os dourados dele a me fitar intensamente.

— Segure firme, minha miko _— _disse, envolvendo minha cintura com um braço e sua outra mão pegava minha mochila.

Uma bola de energia nos envolveu e logo estávamos no céu em uma velocidade impressionante.

— Uau!

Exclamei abobalhada, olhando para baixo e virei meu olhar para o daiyoukai que estava concentrado.

— Porque não fez isso antes? Teria sido mais rápido! _— _Fiz um bico mínimo, aquilo teria me poupado de vários dias caminhando e aturando o humor do prateado.

Ele apenas me olhou com o canto dos olhos e voltou a olhar para frente.

— Precisava de mais tempo. _—_ respondeu simples, depois de algum tempo em que insisti na pergunta.

— Hum? Tempo para o que? – ele não me respondeu e eu segui viagem com um bico nos lábios me perguntando que diabos de tempo era esse que ele precisou.

_O que ele estava esperando acontecer?_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

Foi preciso apenas alguns minutos de viagem naquela bola de energia e logo avistávamos um imponente castelo, um pouco mais à frente.

Era maravilhoso, nunca havia visto uma estrutura tão magnifica e bela.

Fiquei espantada com o tamanho, me virando para o prateado.

— _Aquele_ é o seu castelo!? – um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios e entendi que aquele ato era como um "sim", bastante orgulhoso.

Voltei meus olhos para a estrutura magnífica à nossa frente, e quanto mais chegávamos perto, mais detalhes eu podia ver e mais impressionada ficava. Era lindo!

Ele pousou em frente aos enormes portões e logo foi soltando minha cintura e me entregou minha mochila.

Olhou em meus olhos como se quisesse me dizer algo e eu senti necessidade de o agradecer, sem saber exatamente o que..

Mas antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a boca, fomos rapidamente recebidos por um exército, de youkais e humanos, que se ajoelharam à nossa frente.

Me assustei com a quantidade de homens e youkais que surgiram de forma repentina.

Sesshoumaru apenas se endireitou na direção deles e um youkai se destacou, vindo em nossa direção, curvando em respeito.

Ele parecia apenas um rapaz, alto e forte, os cabelos tão negros quanto os meus não passavam do ombro.

Nas pontas dos fios, o negro se tornava azul e sua franja caía majestosa em seus olhos, que se encontravam fechados, havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, quase zombeteiro, mesmo estando em uma posição de saudação tão respeitosa, de cabeça baixa.

Olhei para o rapaz curiosa, ele é bonito.

_Mas tem algo de muito familiar nele, o que poderia ser?_

Talvez tenha fixado os olhos nele por tempo demais, pois ouvi um grunhido partir de Sesshoumaru e o rapaz abriu os olhos lentamente em minha direção.

Meus lábios entre-abriram em surpresa por alguns segundos...os olhos dele são tão intensos e azuis quanto os meus!

— Vossa alteza, estávamos ansiosos por seu retorno! Existem assuntos urgentes que precisam de vossa atenção.

Disse o rapaz ajeitando a postura, sem perder o sorriso e ainda com os olhos fixos em mim.

Corei levemente por notar que o mesmo encarava Mokomoko, que ainda estava comigo.

Desviei os olhos para o prateado, incerta sobre o que deveria fazer em uma situação como essa e o mesmo me olhava com o canto dos olhos, logo voltando sua atenção para o rapaz à nossa frente.

— General Hayato, reúna os outros generais, os encontrarei em meu escritório daqui 15 minutos. – disse sucinto ao rapaz à nossa frente.

— Certamente, Vossa Alteza. – respondeu igualmente sucinto e olhou de mim para Sesshoumaru, já se preparando para indagar algo ao daiyoukai.

— Está dispensado, general. – sibilou ao rapaz, estreitando os olhos, em claro aviso que não deveria se atrever a dizer uma só palavra.

O menor apenas alargou o sorriso, fez uma reverência e se retirou junto ao exército, enquanto Sesshoumaru me murmurava um "me siga" e se punha a caminhar por entre os portões, adentrando o castelo.

Apenas o segui.

Enquanto passava pelos enormes portões, eu me perguntava onde diabos eu estava me metendo...

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	10. Capítulo 9 - Orelhinhas

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Autora***

— Pessoal! Ele tá aqui! Eu encontrei o Inuyasha! — gritou Shippou para o grupo, enquanto sacudia os bracinhos.

Inuyasha permanecia com a fuça no solo, sem se mover, enquanto Sango, Miroku e Kirara se aproximaram calmamente.

— Ele tá vivo, né, Miroku?

Perguntou Shippou para o monge, ao pular em seu ombro. Este se agachava ao lado do corpo com um graveto na mão, que estava por ali, o cutucando. Um sorriso de satisfação não se desgrudava da face do houshi.

— Inuyasha provavelmente encontrou Kagome e ela o fez comer terra.

Respondeu Sango à pergunta do filhote de raposa, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e revirando os olhos para a cena que via. — Houshi! — o chamou em tom de aviso, para que parasse de cutucar o corpo estirado no chão.

O monge sorriu largamente para a exterminadora.

— Mas Sangozinha, veja isso, ele não reage! — se explicou, voltando a cutucar o hanyou, mas tendo seu pulso segurado pelo mestiço, se assustando com o grunhido que o outro dava.

— Argh! Para onde aqueles dois foram!? — perguntou um Inuyasha muito irritado para o monge, que já se levantava, recuperado do susto.

— "Aqueles dois"? Quem, Inuyasha? — indagou, não muito preocupado com a condição do outro que estava cheio de lama na face.

Inuyasha vira o rosto, fechando os olhos e se sentando na grama, cruzando os braços.

— Kagome e... o maldito do Sesshoumaru! — Miroku e Sango trocam um olhar e o voltam para Inuyasha.

— Ela não quis voltar com você, não é, Inuyasha? — perguntou Sango, desconfiada, agora colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Aposto que ele fez alguma besteira, de novo. Ela descobriu sobre Kikyou, não foi? Que a trouxe para o grupo.

Acusou o monge.

— Inuyasha, seu idiota! — xingou o filhote de raposa.

A cada fala de seus amigos, o hanyou tinha uma veia à mais saltando em sua testa, e afundava as garras nos braços cruzados.

— CALEM A BOCA! NÃO FOI...não foi nada disso...

Abaixou o tom de voz após explodir, desviando o olhar dos outros integrantes do grupo.

Os outros três se entre olham confusos com a reação dele.

— Então foi o que, Inuyasha? Anda, desembucha! Porque Kagome está com seu irmão? — indaga Miroku, bravo e preocupado com sua amiga.

Inuyasha mexe as orelhas no topo de sua cabeça, incomodado com a pergunta e não responde, tampouco olha para os amigos que ainda esperam por uma resposta dele.

Quando o monge se preparou para dar-lhe na cabeça com o bastão sagrado, já impaciente com a demora do outro, Inuyasha se levanta repentinamente.

O hanyou olhou para seus amigos, pensativo, e logo sente falta de uma pessoa entre eles.

— Onde está Kikyou?

Perguntou, olhando para a exterminadora, já que Miroku desfazia as amarras do buraco do vento, pronto para usar nele.

Sango impediu o monge e bufou ao dirigir seu olhar para o hanyou:

— Achou mesmo que ela viria junto? Lembra que você a largou no chão e nos disse que precisava encontrar a Kagome, pois ela estava com os fragmentos da Jóia de quatro almas? Logo depois disso você sumiu floresta à dentro. Kikyou não nos deu muitas explicações, apenas virou as costas dizendo que voltaria para a vila de Kaede, pois não é de seu interesse procurar pela Kagome. Acho que ela não acreditou muito que você estava procurando pela Kah apenas por causa dos fragmentos.

Explicou Sango, visivelmente irritada e suspirou ao ver o hanyou abaixar suas orelhas.

— Nenhuma das duas está contente com essa situação, Inuyasha. Não queremos nos meter, mas isso acaba nos complicando também. Temos tido sorte que Naraku esteja se escondendo. Mas ele com certeza está aprontando algo e logo dará as caras.

Sango respirou fundo.

— Achamos que você deveria se decidir logo. Com quem está seu coração, Inuyasha? De verdade? — disse a exterminadora, de uma vez só.

Inuyasha não respondeu.

Ele não sabia como responder, estava confuso sobre seus sentimentos. Para ele, as duas eram dele, mas ele sabia que estava errado em pedir isso para as duas mikos, que era injusto e egoísta.

— E então, Inuyasha. O que pretende fazer? — perguntou Miroku, com o semblante sério.

Shippou em seu ombro só observava, enquanto que Sango acariciava Kirara agachada no chão, mas também estava atenta à conversa.

— Primeiro irei buscar Kagome, sei onde ela está agora. Voltem para a vila da velha Kaede. — Sem esperar que aprovassem sua decisão, o hanyou saiu correndo para o castelo de seu irmão, no Oeste.

Os três suspiraram, já sabendo que o hanyou fugiria da questão. Sem perder tempo voltaram para a vila em Kirara.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

Kagome e Sesshoumaru seguiam por um extenso corredor. O lorde à frente e ela, encabulada, o seguia em silêncio.

Todos faziam uma reverência ao Senhor das Terras do Oeste, surpresos por ele trazer uma humana para dentro de seu território.

E não só isso, para dentro de seu castelo.

Algumas servas a olhavam com um certo desgosto estampado na face, outras lhe sorriam. A maioria dos guardas não deixavam aparente sua opinião, mas alguns a olhavam torto.

Kagome se sentia um tanto incomodada com os olhares que todos lhe direcionavam, então ela priorizou o chão como seu principal foco de atenção, tomando cuidado para não se perder do prateado que caminhava à sua frente com passos firmes, sem olhar para trás.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Caminhava pelos corredores com os pensamentos longe.

Alguns súditos me cumprimentavam com reverências, assim como guardas. Procurei não dar atenção às várias reações para com minha companhia.

Os últimos acontecimentos ainda rondava minha mente e eu me perguntava como cheguei ao ponto de me envolver tanto com a miko.

Mas mais importante, porque não o fiz antes? Agora isso não importava mais, minha fera já deixara bem claro que agora ela é _**nossa**_ fêmea e eu compartilhava do mesmo pensamento.

Sou o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, minha escolha é absoluta e não deixarei que me atrapalhem em tornar ela a Senhora dessas terras.

O silêncio dela voltava a me incomodar, então me permiti olhar para a miko que me seguia de perto.

O lábio cortado por conta da força que ela usou para o morder no momento de tensão começava a ficar um pouco roxo, o olhar estava baixo, pensativa, parecia extremamente incomodada.

_Talvez se arrependendo._

— _**Conforte-a! —**_ rugiu minha fera.

Mas não havia tempo para tal, agora que estava de volta ao castelo, minhas responsabilidades precisavam de minha atenção. E a miko precisava descansar. Na certa estaria esgotada com tudo, física e emocionalmente.

Ao virar um corredor que levava para meus aposentos, percebo que o mesmo se encontra completamente vazio.

— _**CONFORTE-A! **__—_ exigiu novamente minha fera e eu trinquei os dentes. Ultimamente a besta não se silenciava e nem dormia.

Virei-me rapidamente para _Kagome_, sem intenção de assustá-la com o ato, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Precisava, necessitava, estava já um tempo sem sentir seu corpo junto do meu e não entendia aquela necessidade que corria por cada fibra de meu ser.

A abracei, com a parede servindo de apoio para suas costas, surpreendendo-a, e a mesma largou sua "coisa amarela" no chão. Logo correspondeu ao carinho que eu a impunha.

— Não poderei estar com você pelo resto da manhã e à tarde, Kagome...

Sinto ela apertar minhas vestes e menear a cabeça levemente em concordância, a afundando ainda mais em meu peito.

Odiei ter que deixá-la em um momento como este.

— Sinto não a acompanhar até meus aposentos, mas eu não me sinto em total controle ainda de meus atos quando estamos tão próximos e não disponho de tempo agora.

Digo, me afastando um pouco para segurar seu queixo e o levantar, sentia falta de seus profundos azuis.

Eles brilhavam e sua face estava corada. Sorri internamente e toquei em seus lábios com a ponta de meus dedos, a beijando em seguida.

Pelos Deuses, poderia me trancar com ela pelo resto do dia e não me importaria.

Um ruído se fez audível em algum lugar perto de onde estávamos e senti a presença de uma de minhas servas.

_Estava tão absorto que não a percebi?_

_A_ntes de me afastar completamente de Kagome, acaricio sua face e provo de seu lábio cortado mais uma vez com a ponta da língua.

Ainda tem gosto de sangue.

— _**Matarei Inuyasha na próxima oportunidade por ter deixado minha fêmea dessa forma. **_\- _Sim_.

Não discordei da ameaça que minha fera proferia. Kagome impediu este Sesshoumaru de o dizimar dessa vez, mas não haveria uma segunda chance.

Tendo esta certeza, me viro para onde o ruído se fez audível.

— Mayu! - As orelhas da youkai raposa apareceram minimamente.

Vindo de um corredor paralelo, suas mãos surgiram e logo sua face. Um pouco envergonhada de ter sido pega espiando.

Mas não a culparia.

— S-sim, Senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama! — ela exclamou, saindo por completo de trás da parede, se curvando.

— Pensei ter deixado Rin sob seus cuidados. O que faz aqui?

Perguntei, irritado, enquanto ela aprumava sua postura e brincava com os dedos.

Não era costume dela desobedecer a uma ordem direta, ainda mais se tratando de Rin.

— A-ah, a pequena Rin está com _Mizuki_, as duas estão brincando no jardim dos fundos. Como sabe, Rin prefere a companhia dela e eu não fui capaz de ser contra a vontade da menina. - disse ainda brincando com os dedos.

Suspiro, ainda não aceitando sua falta de firmeza para com Rin, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

— Pois bem, a partir de hoje você servirá à esta humana, seu nome é Kagome.

Digo, direcionando meu olhar à miko, que olhava admirada para a youkai à minha frente.

Talvez tenha realmente feito a escolha certa.

— Leve-a a meus aposentos, ela ficará comigo.

Noto que Mayu levanta o nariz para cheirar o ar e me sinto incomodado.

Sei bem que tipo de aroma ela está sentindo vir da miko.

— Tenha certeza de que ela fique à vontade e_** lhe prepare um banho.**_ Lhe dê um dos kimonos que estava guardando para Rin. Esteja sempre por perto e... — A mesma continuava distraída — Está me ouvindo, Mayu?! — Perco a paciência, pois ela ainda se encontrava atenta ao cheiro da miko.

— S-SIM, SENHOR SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, ...me desculpe, Senhor Sesshoumaru-sama.

Pediu ela, após se assustar, se curvando mais uma vez e voltando sua atenção para a miko, que me olhava com os orbes arregalados.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Mayu. Estarei lhe servindo a partir de hoje! — mais uma vez ela se curvava, mas dessa vez para a miko ao meu lado, logo ajeitando a coluna e lhe dirigindo um sorriso.

Mayu é uma de minhas melhores servas e confiava que Kagome tivesse o melhor tratamento por ela.

A miko sorriu sem graça, mas imitou o gesto — Muito obrigada, é igualmente um prazer conhecê-la! — respondeu para a youkai.

— Irei para minha reunião agora. Mayu, não esqueça de minhas ordens, mande que preparem água quente para o banho e peça que tragam comida para ela. — Dirijo meu olhar para Kagome - E você — Ela engole seco.

_Ainda a assusto?_

— Trate de descansar, estarei de volta aos meus aposentos à noite.

Ela apenas sorri e concorda com a cabeça, me agradecendo.

Sem mais alongar aquela conversa, sigo para meu escritório...aquele dia estava longe de acabar e eu esperava terminar com minhas obrigações o mais rápido possível. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Estava difícil resistir.

Sesshoumaru parecia dar uma bronca na moça à nossa frente, uma linda youkai raposa, que diferente de Shippou, tinha suas orelhas e rabo na cor preta.

Seus cabelos na cor rosa davam um ar maior de graça, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com mexas soltas ao lado da face, os olhos me lembravam os olhos de um coelho que cuidei na infância.

Ele era albino, e seus olhos brilhavam de tão vívidos e vermelhos que eram. Como os olhos cor de cereja dela.

Uma cicatriz estava bem visível em um de seus olhos, o atravessando de cima a baixo. Mas não tirava a beleza dela de forma alguma.

Ela usava um lindo kimono na cor preta, que ia se tornando rosa, um degradê harmonioso. Também tinha uma espada em sua cintura, o que me dizia que ela não era uma simples serva.

Possuía tattoos no corpo, mas eu não conseguia definir bem os desenhos... dragões?

Ela era linda, parecia uma guerreira forte, mas tinha um comportamento tão tímido que eu não resistia.

Eu queria pular nela!

Assim que perdi Sesshoumaru de vista pelo corredor, olhei para Mayu e pulei em suas orelhas, eram tão macias!

— Eeeeh? Kagome-sama?! — a vi corar com minha ação e achei aquilo ainda mais fofo, mas ela não me impediu. Apenas baixou o olhar, envergonhada.

Eu estava só sorrisos, mas conforme eu acariciava suas orelhas macias, meu sorriso foi murchando aos poucos.

_Eu fiz a mesma coisa quando vi Inuyasha pela primeira vez. _

Pensar no hanyou me fez pensar em todos os eventos até aquele momento.

Eu estava feliz por estar com Sesshoumaru, meu coração se aquecia próxima a ele, mas qual era nossa relação agora?

Ele detesta humanos.

E o que faria a respeito de Inuyasha? Ainda não tivemos uma conversa clara sobre isso.

E os fragmentos da Jóia e nossa luta contra Naraku? Eu deveria deixar pra lá e permitir que Kikyou apenas tome meu lugar?

A culpa foi minha da Jóia ter sido fragmentada, é minha responsabilidade juntar os pedaços, não posso apenas deixar pra lá.

Sem falar de minha família, eu não pertenço a esta era, como será depois que derrotar Naraku?

_São tantas coisas para se pensar. _

— Kagome-sama? Está tudo bem? — estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que me esqueci de Mayu.

Voltei a sorrir para ela, soltando suas orelhas.

— Sim, está tudo bem. Diga, Mayu, será que posso comer antes do banho? Estou morrendo de fome!

Não estava de fato com tanta fome, mas precisava me distrair.

— Poderia me levar até a cozinha do castelo? Gostaria de preparar algo eu mesma! Só irei deixar minhas coisas no quarto e aí podemos seguir pra lá!

Mayu arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouco incomodada.

— Mas, Sesshoumaru-sama mandou que preparasse um banho primeiro, não posso desobedecer às ordens dele. — Respondeu ela, desviando o olhar do meu. — Não é uma boa ideia, Kagome-sama!

— Deixe de bobagem, ele não vai brigar com você...vem, o aposento dele é por aqui, né? — Digo já arrastando a pobre coitada, agarrando em seu braço e levando ela pelo corredor.

**...**

Após deixar minhas coisas no quarto de Sesshoumaru, que nem mesmo olhei pela pressa, estávamos a caminho da cozinha e todos me olhavam estranho.

Desde que cheguei ao castelo aqueles olhares estavam me incomodando.

— Tens certeza que não prefere tomar um banho primeiro, Kagome-sama? — Mayu perguntava pela milésima vez, me olhando pelo canto dos olhos, me indicando a direção certa da cozinha.

— Tenho, Mayu!

Respondi um pouco irritada, não aguentava mais aquela questão, já havia tomado um banho de manhã no rio, junto de Sesshoumaru.

Porque aquela insistência?

A raposa apenas soltou um suspiro resignado, logo me olhando um tanto divertida.

— Hum...está bem, então. Já que insiste.

Desistiu por fim, com um sorriso malicioso sapecando nos lábios e direcionando os olhos para frente.

Achei estranho, mas não dei atenção, queria chegar logo à cozinha e preparar algo, talvez isso me distraísse dos vários pensamentos que rondava minha mente. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	11. Capítulo 10 - Lua Minguante

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Caminhando pelos corredores daquele imenso castelo, comecei a reparar mais em seu interior e em como era de ótimo e refinado gosto.

Digno de um lorde, de fato!

Mayu caminhava um pouco à frente, mas sem se afastar de mim.

Vez ou outra me lançava olhares junto à um sorriso que não consegui decifrar o que significava e mesmo eu perguntando se havia algo de errado, ela só me respondia com um melodioso "não é nada!"

Dei de ombros, voltando minha atenção para os olhares tortos de algumas youkais que passavam por nós.

Ao passar por uma que se atreveu a esbarrar em mim, acabei devolvendo o olhar na mesma intensidade, fazendo com que minha mais nova conhecida soltasse uma gargalhada e me puxasse para longe da outra.

– Nunca pensei que Senhor Sesshoumaru encontraria uma humana tão engraçada e corajosa. Aquela ali é uma youkai serpente, tenha cuidado com ela.

Explicou a rosada, me puxando pela mão e me dando um sorriso. – Acho que irei gostar bastante da senhorita!

Fiquei sem graça com a sinceridade dela e desfiz a carranca, mas quando passamos por mais uma youkai de cara fechada, torci o lábio em uma careta de novo.

– Ok, Mayu! – disse, soltando minha mão da dela, fazendo com que a mesma parasse de caminhar e me encarasse.

Cruzei os braços a frente do peito, era agora que eu teria uma explicação!

– Me explique agora. Porque todas essas megeras estão me olhando com tanta raiva?

Mayu colocou um dedo nos lábios e soltou uma risadinha contida, voltando a se virar para frente e continuando a caminhar, me forçando a acompanha-la novamente.

– Inveja, Kagome-sama! – disse, me olhando com o canto dos olhos, sem abandonar o sorriso malicioso.

– "Inveja"? Oras, mas o que eu tenho para que sintam inveja de mim? – estava desacreditada, algo não encaixava bem ali.

– Bem, para começar Sesshoumaru-sama nunca deixou que outros ficassem com sua Mokomoko, e aí está ela, toda enrolada em você.

Disse ela, apontando para a pelagem que eu havia me esquecido de devolver ao dono.

Corei por pensar que ele ainda poderia me sentir através dela. Mas aquilo não me convencia, tinha algo mais!

– Sei...mas tem algo além, não é mesmo, Mayu!? Anda! Fala! O que é? – exigi que me respondesse enquanto me aproximava dela.

A rosada virou, com uma das mãos na cintura, colocando a língua para fora e puxando a pele abaixo do olho esquerdo para baixo, em um gesto extremamente infantil.

– Brrlll, não vou te dizer! Esse é seu castigo por ser tão teimosa!

Finalizou a careta com um sorriso largo, saindo correndo pelo corredor.

– ORAS, SUA! – Corri atrás da raposa o mais rápido que consegui, mas só pude alcança-la uns cinco minutos depois de ter usado todo meu fôlego, quando ela já estava parada em frente a uma enorme porta de correr – arf...agora...uff...você vai me dizer...

Tentei recuperar o ar, com as mãos nos joelhos, mas era claro quem havia vencido ali.

– Chegamos na sala de refeições, Kagome-sama!

Avisou, parecendo se divertir, enquanto deslizava a porta e entrava no local.

– passando por aquela porta, chegaremos à cozinha. Vem!

Explicou, afobada, pegando novamente em minha mão e me arrastando para dentro do lugar.

Estava tão maravilhada com a simplicidade e elegância do lugar que nem me importei em ser arrastada.

Mesmo estando na Era Feudal, foi impossível não me impressionar com o lugar, muito bem equipado para a época, foi uma grande surpresa também a limpeza e cuidado para com o local.

Olhei abobalhada para Mayu que se dirigia a uma outra porta num canto.

Quantas portas mais será que tem?

– Aqui fica a despensa. Vai encontrar tudo de que precisa aqui e tem água limpa naqueles barris, fique à vontade para usar. – ela me olhava com os olhos brilhando – lembro de ter ouvido da pequena Rin, que a senhorita veio de uma época diferente, do futuro! Ela disse que sua forma de fazer comida é diferente da nossa, estou muito curiosa para experimentar...isto é, se me for permitido!

Ah, então é por isso a animação!

Me lembrei de como uma vez preparei um yakissoba para Rin quando ela ficou aos nossos cuidados na casa de Kaede, e a menina amou!

Não seria fácil com os ingredientes dessa época, mas acho que posso tentar repetir aquele feito! – Claro, Mayu! – a respondi com um sorriso sincero, me esquecendo por completo da pergunta que fiz à ela.

**...**

A massa já estava pronta e cozinhando, enquanto que Mayu cortava alguns legumes, estava quase tudo pronto!

Ao buscar um pouco mais de água para lavar algumas alfaces, percebo que a água de um dos barris está quase acabando.

_Não é nada legal usar a água praticamente toda e não repor._

– Mayu, onde consigo mais água para repor esses barris? – a rosada se virou com um olhar confuso, pensando por um instante.

– Tem um poço ali fora, é só passar por essa porta – disse, apontando para outra porta, na parede oposta à da porta pela qual entramos ali. – Mas não é preciso se preocupar com isso, Kagome-sama, assim que eu acabar aqui irei faz.. – tentou argumentar, mas eu já estava decidida em ir eu mesma.

– Deixe disso, eu sou totalmente capaz de carregar alguns baldes, não sou uma humana tão frágil assim! – falei orgulhosa, já saindo com um balde em mãos e um sorriso no rosto.

– Hum...ok, então. Boa sorte! – desejou-me com um sorriso travesso, voltando sua atenção aos legumes que cortava.

Dei de ombros, já estava me acostumando aos sorrisos enigmáticos da youkai raposa.

Ao passar pela porta, percebi que já haviam passadas boas horas e o sol já se preparava para ir...levei mais tempo que o esperado para preparar a massa do macarrão.

Suspiro com a pequena ansiedade que começava a surgir com a promessa de ver o daiyoukai ao anoitecer e balanço a cabeça para tentar afastar o rubor que voltava às minhas bochechas com as lembranças do corpo de Sesshoumaru.

Passando os olhos rapidamente pelo exterior do castelo, avistei o tal poço um pouco afastado, no meio do que imagino ser o jardim dos fundos do castelo e caminho satisfeita em direção à ele.

Uma brisa suave fazia alguns pelinhos de minha nuca se arrepiarem conforme me aproximava do poço de pedras, mas ignorei.

Coloquei meu balde no chão e comecei a puxar a corda que jazia pendurada ali, na certa com outro balde pendurado em sua outra ponta.

Já estava quase próximo, quando sinto meu rosto ser puxado rapidamente.

No susto acabei por soltar a corda e o balde voltou ao fundo do poço fazendo um grande som de "splash".

Uma mão me segurava pelo queixo enquanto que outra me segurava pela cintura.

– Ora ora. O que temos aqui? – aqueles olhos...Hayato! – Meu senhor se tornou descuidado, deixando sua fêmea sem marcação andando sozinha...

Sussurrou próximo de minha boca, ainda segurando meu queixo com a ponta das garras.

– Que maravilhoso aroma o vento me trouxe!

Disse, afastando Mokomoko de mim com a mão e vindo com sua boca de encontro ao meu pescoço, seu nariz fazendo cócegas em minha pele.

Congelei.

– Devo confessar que a senhorita cheira deliciosamente à morangos, à cio e à sexo...também tem o cheiro de um certo daiyoukai, acho que isso explica o cheiro de sexo.

Disse maroto, me apertando um pouco mais a cintura e passando lentamente sua língua em meu pescoço após sua fala, subindo para a nuca.

Além de Sesshoumaru, nunca tive esse tipo de contato com outro, então inevitavelmente senti minha face corar violentamente com o toque úmido e quente.

Despertei do _congelamento_.

Despertei por sentir vergonha de não ter odiado por completo o ato, mas também de raiva pela audácia do youkai e me preparei para o afastar concentrando poder espiritual nas mãos.

Mas Hayato se afastou rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse o purificar, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

– Opa opa, pra quê a violência, bela dama? Vejo que meu Senhor esteve bem ocupado nas últimas semanas. – disse, me lançando uma piscadela de olho – Será que devo chama-la de minha Senhora?

– Ela ainda não foi marcada, Hayato. Sabe bem disso! – ouvi a voz de Mayu atrás de mim e me virei para olha-la.

O que encontro é a youkai raposa com uma mão na cintura nos olhando divertida, mas logo dirigindo seus olhos apenas à mim.

– Eu avisei que a senhorita seria castigada. E não me olhe assim! As ordens eram de que se banhasse e permanecesse nos aposentos do Senhor Sesshoumaru pelo resto do dia.

Abri a boca para responder, mas a voz não saiu, ainda não entendia bem o que estava havendo, então apenas pisquei os olhos uma dupla de vezes, angustiada.

Mayu suspirou, se aproximando de mim, enquanto que Hayato se encostava ao poço, apoiando as mãos na borda.

Ele nos olhou com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de antes.

A youkai raposa chegou bem próxima de mim, com o nariz empinado, inalando o ar à minha volta.

– Você fede à sexo, Kagome-sama!

Disse com a testa franzida e a voz irritada.

– Não só isso, você cheira à cio...Não sei como Sesshoumaru-sama está resistindo à isso. A maioria dos youkais daqui já a teria marcado, não só pelo prazer de tira-la do senhor do Oeste, mas porque mesmo sendo uma humana, é algo _irresistível_. Eu estive mantendo os machos do castelo longe da senhorita com minha intenção assassina, mas isso não funciona com as fêmeas...essas têm inveja pelo Senhor delas preferir uma _mera_ humana.

– O-oi? Então quer dizer que você me deixou andar por ai _assim_, Mayu?! – ralhei, agora mais entendida do que estava acontecendo.

– Alto lá! Foi muito trabalhoso te manter longe de confusão até chegarmos à cozinha do castelo e além do mais... – disse olhando para o youkai de olhos tão azuis quanto os meus – Hayato estava por perto, então estava tudo bem. Quero dizer, mais ou menos, né? – perguntou ao outro.

– Bem...não deve demorar muito para que Vossa Alteza perceba que desobedeceu suas ordens, Mayu. Está bem encrencada!

– E quanto à você? Não deveria estar na reunião com ele e com os outros generais? – Alfinetou ela, franzindo o cenho.

O outro deu de ombros, sem a responder e eu estava atônita com aquela situação constrangedora.

Quando me lembro de um detalhe.

– Espera, Mayu. Você disse que...que meu cheiro é irresistível. Então, como é que _**ele**_ consegue ficar tão tranquilo assim? – questionei apontando para Hayato, que abriu um largo sorriso para mim.

A youkai das madeixas rosadas sorriu maliciosa e cruzou os braços, olhando para o mesmo.

– Não vai responder a pergunta dela, Hayato-_kun_? – o youkai diminuiu o sorriso e pude ver um brilho passar por seus olhos ao encarar Mayu, antes de me fitar com um sorriso mais amigável.

– Não que eu não queira sucumbir aos meus instintos, bela dama, mas digamos que youkais da mesma raça sejam bem mais competitivos entre si. Eu apenas pertenço à um clã diferente de Vossa Alteza. Eu estaria sentenciando minha morte se a tocasse além do que fiz.

Respondeu simples, se afastando da borda do poço e vindo em minha direção, mas parando à minha frente.

– Mas...se você é da mesma raça, então você também é um Inu-youkai?

Perguntei, recebendo um aceno de cabeça confirmando.

Estava mais atônita que antes! Achei que todos os inus tivessem cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar.

Passei a vasculhar com os olhos o corpo do youkai à minha frente.

Havia marcas semelhantes à de Sesshoumaru em sua pele, mas ao invés de vermelhas, eram azuis.

– Então, se você é de outro clã, também possui uma marca como a que Sesshoumaru possui em sua testa?

Hayato confirmou novamente, meneando a cabeça, e se colocou de costas para mim, me mostrando a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Ali havia uma Lua Minguante. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Após terminada a reunião com meus generais, fui direto para meus aposentos em busca da _miko_.

Mas ela não se encontrava no local, assim como Mayu não estava por perto, e pelo fraco cheiro das duas ali, elas nem mesmo ficaram muito tempo no ambiente, me fazendo ficar enfurecido pela desobediência.

Passei então a fazer uma curta caçada, não demoraria para achá-las e esperava que minha serva tivesse uma boa desculpa dessa vez para não acatar minhas ordens!

Segui o cheiro delas até o jardim e qual minha surpresa em encontrar as duas na companhia de meu _desaparecido_ general Hayato.

O mesmo estava de costas para a miko e ela olhava estupefata para a marca de seu clã.

Sorri internamente com sua ingenuidade, mas não gostei nada de _minha_ fêmea ter circulado pelo castelo em suas _atuais condições_.

– Vejo que estão se conhecendo melhor. – me fiz presente, visto que os três ainda não haviam me notado.

– S-senhor Sesshoumaru! – me chamou Mayu, com sua voz trêmula.

Quase voei em seu pescoço, sabia bem que tinha dedo dela nessa história.

Hayato ajeitou sua postura me reverenciando, com seu costumeiro sorriso de canto.

Um dia eu o arrancaria da face pela audácia. Mas não hoje.

Olhei para a miko, que por algum motivo olhava para o chão, com a face corada.

– Então...? Espero por uma boa explicação. Porque minhas ordens não foram obedecidas?

Semi-cerrei os olhos, prestando uma maior atenção à miko e não gostando nem um pouco da informação que chegava em meu olfato. – _**Ele se atreveu à tocar em nossa fêmea!**_ – Minha fera se remexeu ensandecida.

– **General Hayato. Poderia me explicar porque seu cheiro está na humana?**

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	12. Capítulo 11 - O sorriso dele

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

— _Também quero saber porque __**minha**__ Kagome cheira à mais um youkai miserável!_

Pude ouvir a voz do inútil do Inuyasha às minhas costas.

Sabia que ele se aproximava, porém não havia tempo a perder com o hanyou, então não me dei ao trabalho de virar em sua direção.

Minha atenção continuava em meu general, que levantava ambas as mãos e me sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Ora, senhores, acalmem os ânimos! — pediu, dando um passo para trás e eu dei um para frente, pronto para parti-lo ao meio.

— Vossa Alteza, me perdoe, mas sua bela dama apenas possui meu cheiro pois eu ajudei Mayu em uma lição, sabes?

_Lição? Realmente se atreveram a aplicar uma disciplina na companheira deste Sesshoumaru?_

_M_inha raiva cresceu, tingindo meus olhos de vermelho e minhas presas sobressaíram enquanto eu dirigia meu olhar para a serva, que encarava o general incrédula.

— B-bem, não foi bem uma lição, Sesshoumaru-sama, mas...então...sabe... — ela estava gaguejando e enrolando.

— **Foi ou não foi uma lição, Mayu?!** — a fera perguntou por mim e tive de cerrar as mãos nos punhos para a controlar.

Mataria os dois!

— Sesshoumaru! — olhei para o lado para encontrar a dona da voz que me chamava tão aborrecida.

A miko abraçava meu braço e me olhava sem um pingo de medo.

— Deixe-os, o maior culpado dessa situação toda, é você! Não acha que teria sido melhor ser mais claro comigo sobre...bom, você sabe. — sussurrou a última parte olhando para baixo.

Quase não ouvi o que ela falava, pois, tê-la tão perto estando em um momento de descontrole me lembrou do motivo pelo qual ordenei que lhe preparassem um banho.

— _**Seu cheiro é doce! **__—_ minha fera já esquecia sobre a carnificina que imaginava fazer com meu general e a serva. E eu também.

Em um movimento rápido já estava com a miko em meus braços, que protestava veementemente e comecei a caminhar com passos firmes em direção ao castelo.

— Até quando vai me ignorar, Sesshoumaru, seu miserável!?

O corpo em meus braços parou de lutar e estremeceu levemente.

— Kagome! Eu vim te buscar! Está me ouvindo? Se apresse e se afaste logo de Sesshoumaru!

Mandou o hanyou já com a tessaiga em punho.

A miko escondeu seu rosto em meu peito e entendi seu pedido silencioso de leva-la logo dali.

— General Hayato.

Me virei apenas o bastante para encontrar o olhar de meu general e logo após, o de meu _meio_-irmão.

— Está aí uma boa oportunidade de se desculpar pelo seu atrevimento. E você, _**querido irmão**_, nos entenderemos em uma outra oportunidade. Neste momento apenas o quero longe de minhas terras. Não teste minha paciência.

Dito isto, me afastei, a tempo de verificar na expressão de Hayato que ele entendera suas ordens.

Ainda estava em bom juízo para saber que não era hora de aplicar minha promessa para com o hanyou.

A miko não permitiria e provavelmente se machucaria ao vê-lo ferido.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

Já estava caminhando pelos corredores do castelo e o som de espadas se encontrando ainda podia ser ouvido.

Tinha total confiança de que meu general não falharia em expulsar o intruso sem mata-lo e por isso voltei a me concentrar em minha fêmea que ainda se escondia em minhas vestes.

— Não se preocupe, ele não a levará daqui. Sesshoumaru-sama nunca deixaria!

Mayu, que nos acompanhava silenciosamente, se fez presente, dizendo justamente o que eu pensava em dizer.

— Irei na frente para lhe preparar o banho, Kagome-sama. — com isso, a serva nos fez uma reverência e partiu rapidamente, sem ver que a miko a olhava com carinho.

Parei de andar e apreciei a tranquilidade que ela passava. Parecia mais calma agora.

— Vejo que gostas dela. Mesmo que ela tenha lhe pregado uma peça? — a ajeitei em meus braços, para que sua face ficasse mais próxima a minha e pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

O azul profundo me fascinou. Suas bochechas se tornaram rubras pela proximidade.

— Sim, mesmo que ela tenha aprontado comigo, eu gosto dela, é como uma irmã. Sempre quis ter uma irmã mais nova.

Me permiti um sorriso diante o comentário.

— Mayu é uma youkai, ela é tão antiga quanto este Sesshoumaru, mas não nego que seu comportamento possa se comparar à de uma jovem humana.

Voltei a caminhar em direção aos meus aposentos, a segurando firme, visto que tentava se soltar novamente.

— Eu posso andar, Sesshoumaru. — protestou, cruzando os braços e me olhando com zango.

Não sorri, mas achei divertida sua face de braveza.

— Eu sei, _Kagome_.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

"Eu sei, _Kagome_".

Ainda não estava acostumada a ouvir meu nome sair dos lábios do daiyoukai.

Imediatamente desviei o olhar do dele, não havia percebido o quão intenso estava a me fitar.

_E ainda tem o tal do cheiro! Ahhhh...que vergonha!_

— Desculpe. - pediu baixo, quase em um sussurro.

_Sesshoumaru pedindo desculpas? _

— Eu deveria ter lhe explicado sobre sua situação. Foi muita presunção de minha parte. - murmurou, me lançando um olhar rápido, desviando o olhar para frente.

_O poderoso Senhor das Terras do Oeste me pedindo desculpas?_

— Não te incomoda? — perguntou, me olhando rápido novamente.

— Hum? O que exatamente deveria me incomodar? — _Não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa._

— Seu corpo. Não tivemos tempo de nos limpar depois do que fizemos.

Minha face deve ter atingido tons do vermelho, roxo, azul até tons desconhecidos com aquela frase.

Até aquele momento não havia realmente me preocupado com aquele fato pois estava preocupada com outras coisas, mas o normal seria estar louca por um banho.

Eu o incomodei a viagem inteira por isso! Eu até mesmo fui sequestrada enquanto tomava um banho!

Maníaca por banho como eu sou, como eu não me preocupei com esse fato até agora?

— Eu...não havia pensado nisso ainda. — me limitei a responder, olhando para o outro lado.

— Entendo. — disse com um sorriso singelo brincando em seus lábios.

Fiquei a contemplar aquela, não mais tão raridade, sem perceber que já tínhamos adentrado o quarto dele.

— Ultimamente tenho visto bastante seu sorriso, _**Sesshy**_! Lhe cai bem!

O pensamento se fez em palavras sem que eu tivesse controle e o daiyoukai fez uma careta indecifrável, me colocando sentada em uma cama, próxima de uma porta de correr.

— É a segunda vez que me chama de tal coisa.

Sua voz saíra rouca e não pude ver se estava zangado, já que se virou para abrir a porta de correr, revelando um majestoso jardim, com flores dos mais diversos tipos.

Tinha uma linda cerejeira e um lago com uma pequena ponte. Estava sob a luz do luar, e além de lindo, se tornava quase etéreo com aquele toque prateado.

Fiquei apaixonada pelo lugar e num ímpeto, corri para fora.

— Ah, é tão lindo! Tem até peixes coloridos no lago!

Exclamei, me virando para olhar o daiyoukai, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Estava tão entretida que não percebi quando ele se fora.

— Sesshy? — Chamei, incerta, uma vez. — Sesshoumaru! — Pela segunda vez, já um pouco zangada.

Como pôde me deixar falando sozinha?

— Não me importo que me chame de um diminutivo tão ridículo.

Sua voz próxima de minha orelha me arrepiou até o último fio de cabelo e dei um pequeno pulo no lugar com o susto.

Logo senti a pelagem de Mokomoko serpentear para longe de mim, voltando para seu dono.

— Porém, só o faça quando estivermos a sós. Não o grite aos quatro ventos, miko. — ralhou, me pegando no colo, me levando de volta para dentro do quarto.

— De novo com isso! Eu sei andar, Sesshoumaru!

Tentei me soltar de seus braços, mas só recebi um rosnado como resposta, enquanto ele atravessava o quarto comigo em seu colo.

Sesshoumaru foi em direção à uma porta, que logo descobri ser onde meu banho havia sido preparado.

Olhei embasbacada para o local, a banheira mais parecia uma piscina!

Havia fontes nas pontas em formato de dragões e na água foram colocadas folhas e flores, o cheiro era maravilhoso!

Mas antes que eu pudesse me sentir feliz de finalmente poder tomar um banho digno e quentinho, fui jogada para dentro da banheira, sem dó.

Não era funda, então logo voltei a superfície, pronta para matar o daiyoukai, e o olhei com indignação nos olhos.

Este? Se encontrava de braços cruzados na beira, me olhando de cima, com sua face inexpressiva.

— Não discuta comigo, miko. Se não ficasse saltitando para todo lado, este Sesshoumaru não precisaria fazer algo tão sem sentido quanto ficar lhe carregando para cima e para baixo. Agora tome seu banho.

Disse simples, se virando para sair por onde entrou.

— Quando acabar, venha para o quarto, pedirei que lhe tragam vestes. — Terminou, me deixando sozinha.

Ainda encarava a porta fula da vida, enquanto me despia da minha, agora ensopada, roupa de sacerdotisa.

A mesma que ganhei do prateado quando este me _levou_.

A estiquei em um canto do quarto de banho, onde havia uma espécie de biombo, para que ela pudesse secar.

Voltei para a banheira, dessa vez apreciando a temperatura e o aroma da água.

— Que delícia! — minha voz ecoou pelo ambiente e me afundei um pouco mais, jogando a cabeça para trás para molhar o cabelo.

Na beira avistei alguns frascos fofos, de vidro, me aproximei e abri um deles.

Cheirava a morango!

Passei a lavar os cabelos com aquela mistura, me sentindo feliz por neste tempo ter algo com o cheiro que eu gostava de usar.

Enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos fios os pensamentos me traíram, rumando para minha casa, meu tempo.

— Que saudade, mamãe, vovô, Souta. — Um bolo se formou em minha garganta e impedi que algumas lágrimas rolasse pela face, me afundando na água de uma vez.

Voltei para fora d'água quando o ar faltou e me dei conta da situação em que estava.

Não poderia fugir de Inuyasha para sempre.

Os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas precisavam ser encontrados, e por mais que eu queira deixar este dever para Kikyou e viver minha vida, não posso perdoar Naraku pelas maldades que ele fez e continua fazendo, só terá fim com a derrota dele.

— Se Onigumo não tivesse invejado o amor dos dois, talvez eu nunca tivesse conhecido Inuyasha...ah...a inveja.

Bufei com o pensamento de já ter tido tal sentimento. Sentimento que agora parecia algo tão distante.

_Será que realmente amava Inuyasha?_

Senti algo se apertar em meu peito. Eu conhecia bem aquela agonia, sim, eu o amei, o amo.

Não mais como antes...ele estava perdendo espaço em meu coração, mas eu sabia que ele ainda estava lá.

Seu olhar de nojo quando me viu nua com o daiyoukai me partiu em pedaços e eu ainda não era capaz de encara-lo.

Mas não era só isso, sentia raiva toda vez que ele dizia "_minha_", como se eu fosse um objeto, uma boneca.

Não! Ele não pode ter as duas! Nunca! Não quero esse tipo de amor!

E Sesshoumaru? Ele seria capaz de me oferecer esse tipo de amor?

Daquela vez, eu realmente senti que poderia ama-lo. Ainda sinto.

À maneira dele, ele se importa comigo, me sinto protegida com ele e cada vez mais desejo ficar com o prateado.

Mas nossa conversa ainda não tinha acabado e eu precisava dar um jeito de ficar a sós com ele logo para dar fim nisso.

Sou tirada de meus pensamentos com uma batida na porta.

— Kagome-sama! Está tudo bem aí dentro? — Perguntou Mayu do outro lado da porta de madeira.

— Sim! Já estou saindo! — Respondi, me levantando para sair da água e logo saindo da banheira.

Apanhei uma toalha que estava dobrada por ali, me enrolando nela.

Me dirigi para a saída e encontrei Mayu em frente à porta, com uma yukata em mãos, um sorriso largo em sua face rosada.

— Sesshoumaru-sama pediu que lhe trouxesse isso! Ele precisou resolver alguns assuntos, mas logo estará de volta!

Falou de uma vez só, largando o tecido em minhas mãos e se virando para a saída.

— Me desculpe, Kagome-sama, não foi minha intenção lhe constranger...digo, não muito!

Soltou, debochada, próxima à saída, me lançando uma piscadel, mas sorrindo sincera logo após, já saindo do aposento.

Ainda fiquei uns segundos olhando na direção em que ela se fora, me perguntando se ela seria realmente mesmo tão "velha" quanto Sesshoumaru.

Sorri com o pensamento, voltando meu olhar para as vestes em minhas mãos.

Era uma yukata branca, com círculos vermelhos e verdes, tinha estrelas brancas por dentro, o obi era vermelho com estrelas bem pequenas e amarelas, de um tecido suave e fresco.

Me enxuguei e me vesti sem pressa, peguei uma escova em minha mochila e me sentei na cama para desembaraçar meus fios, quando uma lembrança se rompeu.

— INUYASHA ESTÁ LUTANDO CONTRA HAYATO!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	13. Capítulo 12 - Desastre

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Inuyasha***

– Nada mal para um hanyou!

O youkai à minha frente não estava a brincar. Um passo em falso e eu não seria capaz de me mover por semanas!

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos. Me irritava que ele ainda mantivesse um sorriso presunçoso na cara!

– Keh! Como se eu fosse perder para um ser inferior como você!

Ele riu e levantou sua katana em minha direção, imitei o movimento, colocando _tessaiga_ em posição de ataque.

– Para onde aquele inútil do Sesshoumaru levou _**minha**_ Kagome? Não tenho tempo a perder com você!

O sorriso do youkai à minha frente se desfez e pela primeira vez seu olhar mudou para algo assassino.

– Não que eu lhe deva explicações, _Inuzinho_, mas a bela dama é a companheira de meu lorde e aconselho à você tratá-los com mais respeito. Porque não vai embora, apenas? Ela não deseja lhe ver, e também, meu senhor não o quer em suas terras. Facilite um pouco as coisas...não quero ter de te machucar, a bela dama ficaria tão triste. - debochou.

De novo aquele sorriso. Eu iria arrancar aquelas curvas da face dele!

– Grr...SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!

Sem esperar que o general me respondesse, fui para cima, segurando a Tessaiga com as duas mãos, usando de todo meu peso, mas meu ataque foi bloqueado facilmente.

_Esse inu irritante! _

Trinquei os dentes e o encarei quando empurrou sua katana contra Tessaiga.

_Onde já vi olhos assim?_

– Gostando do que vê, Inuzinho? Não deveria se distrair em um momento como este! - disse em uma risada.

Me empurrou de uma só vez e me acertou em cheio no braço.

Dei alguns saltos para trás, desviando de outros ataques. Ele é bom!

Sorri ao ver o filete de sangue escorrer por sob a manga e passar por entre meus dedos.

– Feh! Até que você é rápido..., mas isso não será o bastante!

Me concentrei no youki ao nosso redor e logo pude ver a fenda onde deveria cortar, a Ferida do Vento daria conta! Chega de enrolações!

– Kaze no..!

Não pude terminar de desferir o golpe.

Fui arremessado contra o muro do castelo com força. Precisei segurar o ar em meus pulmões quando atingi as pedras, tamanha a dor que atingiu minhas costas.

Ajoelhei e me apoiei em Tessaiga. Olhei na direção que acreditava ter vindo o golpe.

Sesshoumaru!

– Detesto ter de interromper sua luta, general, mas não posso permitir que meu castelo seja destruído pela Ferida do Vento desse inútil. Cuidarei _**disso**_ agora, está dispensado!

O maldito se dirigiu ao outro, que fez uma reverência e se afastou em seguida, mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar de canto junto do sorriso que eu jurei arrancar!

Sesshoumaru se virou para mim depois que seu general havia ido embora.

– Inuyasha! A miko está dentro do castelo...por acaso esqueceu deste fato?

Kagome_ está dentro do castelo. _

Minha boca ficou seca e vi nos olhos de Sesshoumaru que ele se continha. Eu estive perto de colocar _**minha**_ Kagome em perigo!

– _M-minha_ Kagome...diga, maldito, a Kagome...ela está bem?

Me levantei. Mesmo que tivesse meu orgulho ferido em ter de perguntar para o mais velho sobre minha preciosa Kagome, eu precisava saber sobre seu estado!

Um brilho vermelho se apoderou dos olhos do daiyoukai e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a ceder aos desejos de sua fera.

Ele almejava intensamente me matar.

– _**A miko não lhe pertence, hanyou desprezível! **_\- sua voz saiu alterada, em um rosnado grave, e suas garras estalavam, controlando a tensão.

Deu um passo em minha direção e instintivamente levantei a espada em modo de defesa.

Ainda sentia a dor aguda em minhas costas, mas não poderia vacilar diante o senhor destas terras.

Não o deixaria ter _**minha**_ Kagome para si!

– Nem a você! Sei que não a marcou, Sesshoumaru! Eu percebi pelo cheiro dela...o que houve? Seu orgulho não deixou que marcasse uma simples humana?

Ia rir da expressão que se apossou do daiyoukai à minha frente, mas não tive tempo.

Tive que dar um salto para desviar de suas garras, que se fincaram no chão onde eu estava, matando o solo com o seu veneno.

Por um triz.

– Feh! Cutuquei a ferida, _irmão_? - Provoquei, mesmo sabendo não ser algo sensato.

Precisava ganhar tempo, pensar em uma forma de adentrar a fortaleza às minhas costas!

Sesshoumaru parecia me analisar por completo, se preparando para avançar novamente.

Julguei que sua falta de resposta à minha provocação se devia à pressa em me eliminar e olhei para os lados em busca de algo que prendesse sua atenção para que eu pudesse procurar por _**minha **_Kagome.

Nada!

Mas havia um cheiro que eu conhecia por perto. Quase certeza de que se tratava da pirralha que sempre acompanhava Sesshoumaru e aquele inseto verde!

Tinha uma presença muito forte junto com a com a menina. Talvez haja uma forma de usá-la...

– Keh! E então, _Sesshoumaru_? Realmente não a marcou por ser apenas uma humana? Pensei que por sempre levar aquela criança com você tivesse se compadecido, mas vejo que ainda continua com seu enorme ego! Irei levar Kagome embora e você não vai ficar em meu caminho!

Em um movimento rápido me virei para uma direção diferente da dele, de onde eu senti que vinha o cheiro da pirralha, com a Tessaiga erguida.

O daiyoukai arregalou os olhos ao ver a direção para onde eu apontava a espada e veio para cima em grande velocidade. Mas eu já havia lançado.

– Kaze no Kizu!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Perdida. Era a palavra que resumia minha atual situação!

Após me lembrar que Sesshoumaru havia ordenado para que Hayato colocasse Inuyasha fora de suas terras, saí andando pelos corredores daquele imponente castelo, em busca do caminho que o prateado havia feito umas horas antes.

Mas não conseguia me lembrar de qual caminho deveria seguir para chegar aonde estávamos!

Na certa, do jeito que Inuyasha é esquentado, os dois devem estar lutando com as espadas até agora.

Não sei o nível de habilidade do General, mas Inuyasha nunca desiste, mesmo estando todo ferido...não queria me preocupar, mas não podia deixar as coisas como estavam! Ele vai ter de me escutar!

Enquanto pensava em como interromper aquela luta ridícula, senti meus pés tocarem em algo fofo e úmido.

_Ah que ótimo, na pressa eu saí descalça!_

Olhei para baixo em busca de ver o que era. Grama.

Olhei em volta, estava do lado de fora do castelo, aparentemente em um outro jardim, que de dia deveria ser ainda mais maravilhoso do que à noite, com suas lindas flores amarelas.

Havia uma enorme variedade de tipos de flores, porém, todas amarelas! A maioria se encontrava fechada e me senti ansiosa por ver aquele lugar de manhã.

Amaciei a grama com meus dedos, aproveitando aquela sensação gostosa nos pés e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo o ar da noite.

Estava tão fresco e em paz.

Logo a respiração se tornou um suspiro pesaroso...não havia tempo para paz. Abri os olhos em busca de alguém que pudesse me indicar o caminho correto para o poço.

Não muito longe, sob uma majestosa oliveira, avistei uma youkai sentada em posição de lótus, estava concentrada.

Seus longos cabelos, tão escuros quanto o céu noturno, tinham ondulações delicadas, emolduravam bem seu rosto fino, a pele branca como papel a fazia parecer com uma boneca de porcelana.

Ela segurava um crânio, como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e uma serpente de cor de jade jazia adormecida em volta de seu pescoço.

Os olhos se encontravam fechados e assim permaneceram até que eu estivesse bem à sua frente, a encarando.

– _Está perdida, senhorita? _

Uma voz suave ecoou em minha mente e dei um pulo para trás olhando para os lados procurando de onde havia vindo aquilo.

A youkai à minha frente abriu os olhos e me sorriu singelo. O dourado em seus olhos logo me cativaram.

– Uma sacerdotisa, uh? Os boatos estavam certos, afinal de contas. - pisquei algumas vezes, processando a informação.

– Boatos? Sobre...mim? - perguntei, apontando para meu peito.

– Sim, senhorita. Andam comentando sobre uma miko que foi trazida por Vossa Alteza. Mas me diga, o que procura aqui fora, sozinha? Não lhe foi avisado para permanecer em seus aposentos? - desconversou.

– Ah! Quase me esqueço! Procuro pelo poço que fica próximo à cozinha! Preciso chegar lá rápido...poderia me indicar o caminho?

A youkai assumiu uma expressão séria e me olhou por alguns segundos, me analisando.

Ela abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer algo, mas fechou. Um sorriso se fez, antes de ela continuar a falar.

– Sinto, mas não posso lhe indicar este caminho. Deves voltar para seus aposentos, senhorita. - disse, simplesmente voltando a fechar seus olhos, parecia querer voltar à sua concentração.

– Olha, eu realmente preciso chegar até lá! Mesmo que não me diga para onde seguir, irei continuar procurando.

Bufei, me virando para ir embora dali.

Ouvi um longo suspiro às minhas costas.

– Qual seu nome, senhorita? - perguntou ela.

– Kagome. Me desculpe ter interrompido você, irei partir agora.

Me virei para olhá-la mais uma vez, antes de ir, mas esta já se encontrava de pé e me olhava com curiosidade.

– Me chamo Mizuki. Imagino que queira se encontrar com o hanyou, mas não posso deixar que vá até ele agora, Kagome-sama.

Disse, desviando os olhos para o lado.

– E também, conheço alguém que ficaria muito feliz em vê-la.

Olhei para onde ela fitava, e não muito longe de nós, uma garotinha estava agachada, arrancando algumas flores em um canteiro, ao seu lado jazia algumas coroas de flores.

A pequena se encontrava tão concentrada, que tornava a cena ainda mais admirável. Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha e cantarolava alguma música infantil.

– Rin!

A chamei, fazendo com que a pequena desse um pulo com meu grito.

– Senhorita Kagome! - me chamou, correndo em minha direção.

– SE ABAIXEM!

Mizuki gritou, me empurrando na direção da pequena.

Algo atingiu minha testa, mas não tive tempo de pensar na dor que começava a se instalar ali, apenas abracei Rin e me abaixei com ela, ouvindo uma grande explosão à nossa volta.

Um zumbido agudo se instalou, e levei uma mão à minha cabeça para tentar suavizar a sensação.

Olhei para Rin, ela havia desmaiado, mas estava bem.

Procurei por Mizuki com os olhos. Ela estava a nossa frente, em posição de oração, levantando uma barreira à nossa volta, de olhos fechados.

Todo o jardim fora da barreira estava destruído. Olhei para as marcas no solo, eu conhecia bem aquelas marcas.

Sabia bem quem as tinha feito!

Mas...porquê? Meus olhos embaçaram e uma tontura me fez vacilar. Estava prestes a apagar.

– I-inuyasha...porquê?

Minha visão se tornou escura e meu corpo cedeu, caindo no chão, ainda abraçada ao pequeno corpo de Rin.

– Kagome-sama! - a youkai me chamou, mas eu não conseguia mais vê-la.

Seu timbre transparecendo seu nervosismo, a voz de Mizuki parecia cada vez mais distante, até que não pude mais ouvir nenhum som.

Estava entregue ao mundo da inconsciência agora.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	14. Capítulo 13 - Enlouquecendo

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

– Kaze no Kizu!

Gritou Inuyasha, lançando o golpe de sua espada e eu apenas pude olhar impotente a explosão de energia devastar tudo em seu caminho na direção em que eu sabia que minha protegida estava.

Olhei, sem acreditar, para onde Inuyasha estivera, constatando que ele realmente havia usado disso para me distrair e fugido.

_Rin! Ele usou uma criança para fugir!_

Trinquei os dentes com o pensamento, enquanto corria para verificar o estado de minha cria.

Sabia bem que Mizuki nunca a deixaria se machucar. Tanto Mayu quanto Mizuki eram hábeis.

Sempre escolhi meus súditos a dedo, todos foram treinados para serem capazes de defender minhas terras com unhas e dentes se assim fosse necessário.

Também eram capazes de defender minha protegida em meu lugar e darem sua vida por ela. Eu sabia que ela estava bem.

_Então, o que é esse sentimento de angústia?_

O jardim de Rin ficava um pouco distante de onde eu estava lutando contra Inuyasha, mas cheguei com facilidade no local, olhei ao redor tentando manter a calma e usei meu olfato para encontrar Mizuki e Rin.

_Esse cheiro..._. – _**Nossa fêmea! **_– Não havia dúvidas! A miko também estava por ali.

_**Irei matar Inuyasha por sua idiotice!**_

Encontrei a barreira de Mizuki, bem próxima de uma das tantas marcas de destruição de Tessaiga, porém fora de seu caminho, errando por um triz as três fêmeas.

Kagome jazia no chão abraçada à Rin, em uma posição protetora, enquanto que Mizuki a sacudia e a chamava.

Me aproximei em passos firmes, deixando que meu youki rodeasse livremente, tamanha minha fúria naquele momento.

Mizuki deu um salto, desfazendo sua barreira e vindo em minha direção.

Não gostava nada do olhar preocupado que esta me lançava e apressei o passo na direção de minhas protegidas.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu não consigo acordá-la! Rin está apenas desmaiada pelo choque, mas Kagome-sama se feriu e eu não consigo acessar sua mente! – a youkai falou rápido, seu desespero evidente em sua voz.

Abaixou os olhos e os direcionou para as duas que estavam na grama.

– Me perdoe! Quando senti o perigo, a empurrei para que não fosse esmagada por uma rocha que veio em nossa direção, mas ela foi atingida por um estilhaço mesmo assim.

Entendi o que havia acontecido apenas analisando toda a cena, e me abaixei para acariciar a face de Rin.

Ela respirava calma, parecia mais estar dormindo. Respirei aliviado e me virei para a serva que se encontrava em pé ao meu lado, olhando apreensiva para a miko.

– Leve Rin para seus aposentos e chame a curandeira para verificar o estado das duas! – ordenei, já lhe entregando a pequena em seus braços, logo me abaixando para pegar a miko.

– Irei imediatamente, Sesshoumaru-sama! – respondeu, se afastando com o pequeno corpo nos braços para dentro do castelo.

Ajeitei a humana em meu colo e lhe toquei a face. Estava fria e parecia estar sofrendo.

Do corte em sua testa, um fio de sangue fluía. – _**Maldito Inuyasha! **_– minha fera rugiu e eu apertei mais a miko em meus braços.

Me levantei em seguida, a deixaria em segurança primeiro.

– _**Não escapará dessa vez, hanyou! **_– concordei internamente com o desejo de sangue que meu lado selvagem nutria e segui para dentro do castelo, contendo o rosnado que se formava em minha garganta.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Inuyasha***

Adentrei facilmente o castelo após o truque que usei para desviar a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Como eu imaginei, ele se focaria em sua cria humana e esqueceria de mim, por pelo menos alguns segundos, e essa foi a minha chance.

Do que eu conhecia do metido do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, ele nunca deixaria a pirralha andando por aí sem proteção.

Até mesmo aquele sapo inútil seria capaz de proteger a menina, eu não a mirei diretamente, então seria fácil para qualquer um daqueles imbecis salvá-la.

Ou pelo menos é o que eu suponho, já que tenho mais com o que me preocupar agora.

– _**Maldição**_...onde ele escondeu _**minha **_Kagome? – indaguei para o nada, virando mais um corredor, tomando cuidado com alguns guardas que passavam apressados, e em alerta, já que a Kaze no Kizu fez um grande estrondo.

Com tantos cheiros diferentes, estava difícil me concentrar no aroma doce de morangos que minha Kagome possuía, e ainda precisava tomar cuidado para não ser pego pelos guardas.

Não estava acostumado a ocultar minha presença por tanto tempo, aquilo era um pé no saco!

Mas infelizmente, necessário.

Se eu fosse pego, meu plano iria para o buraco. Mais um corredor, neste o cheiro de morangos parecia mais forte, misturado com o cheiro das coisas da Era de Kagome.

Avistei uma porta grande e nela o cheiro se intensificava.

– Deve ser aqui!

Ia em direção do aposento, mas ouvi passos às minhas costas. Entrei na porta mais próxima, um pouco longe de meu objetivo.

– Droga! – praguejei baixo e me pus em a ouvir o que acontecia do outro lado da porta.

Os passos se tornavam mais próximos e me atentei à voz alheia.

– Sssssenhor Sesssshoumaru-Sama! Sssssenhor Sesssshoumaru-Samaaaa! O que foi esssse essstrondo, Ssssenhor Sessssshoumaru-Sama..? Eeeehh? O que esssssssa humana desssssssprezível faz no casssstelo..!

– _**Cale-se, Jaken!**_ – ouvi a voz ferina de Sesshoumaru.

_Keh, ele está mesmo à ponto de matar o primeiro que estiver à sua frente! _

– _**Vá imediatamente buscar Mayu! Lhe diga sobre o estado da humana, ela entenderá! **_

– S-sim, Ssssssssssenhor Sesssssshoumaru-sama!

– _**E Jaken...a próxima vez que o ouvir a ofender, lhe arrancarei a cabeça. É um aviso. **_

Pude ouvir o sapo verde engolir uma enorme quantidade de saliva, e mais passos, provavelmente de Sesshoumaru voltando a andar, deixando o inseto para trás.

_Sobre quem ele estava falando? "Estado da humana"? Talvez a pirralha tenha se ferido afinal de contas. Não era minha intenção, mas agora já é tarde. _

– Hunf...agora sim ele virá me procurar para arrancar minhas tripas. Mas antes que o faça, levarei minha Kagome daqui!

Afirmei a mim mesmo, olhando para os lados do imenso corredor e constatando pelo cheiro que Sesshoumaru estava no aposento que eu havia sentido o aroma de Kagome.

Ouvi passos de guardas novamente e voltei para dentro do quarto onde estava anteriormente para não ser visto.

– Maldição!

Por_ hora esperarei aqui, até que ele saia de perto. Tenho certeza de que ela está naquele lugar! Acho que sou capaz de ocultar meu cheiro e presença por mais algum tempo. _

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Olhei em volta, tentando, mas inutilmente, reconhecer onde estava.

Não se parecia com nenhum lugar onde já estive antes.

Era escuro, mas ao mesmo tempo não era, eu conseguia me ver claramente, meu corpo parecia ser feito de luz.

Olhei para minhas próprias mãos, estas reluziam, as fechei em punho e as voltei para o lado de meu corpo. A irritação presente em minha face.

– Quem está aí? – perguntei para o limbo.

– _uhm...vejo que já me percebeste, sacerdotisa. Mas não há motivo para alarde. Eu sou você_.

A voz era igual à minha e parecia vir de dentro de minha mente. A única diferença era o tom confiante e quase sarcástico que ela soava. Mas como?

– _Como? Há uma infinidade de "como" isso poderia acontecer, minha criança, mas isso será uma conversa para uma próxima vez. _– riu e eu estremeci.

Aquilo não era nada saudável para minha sanidade, precisava sair daquele lugar!

– _Você mesma_ _se colocou aqui, criança. Não se lembra? Aquele hanyou idiota usou a tessaiga em Rin e você trancou sua mente para se proteger. Ah, já sei! Foi instinto? _

– Pare de dizer mentiras! Eu não sou você e nem mesmo o contrário...e...eu tenho certeza de que Inuyasha não o fez com a intenção de ferir alguém inocente...ele jamais faria isso!

– _Tens certeza disso? O mestiço é tão idiota que nem deve ter se preocupado de verdade se iria mesmo ou não atingir a menina. Porém, devo parabenizá-lo por te fazer vir até mim. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu sou sim você. Ou pelo menos sou a parte lacrada que você não aceita de forma alguma. Veja, precisamos conversar sobre isso, estou me sentindo solitária aqui, preciso esticar minhas garras. _

– Não sei do que está falando! Como faço para sair daqui? – gritei para o nada, não havia ninguém em volta, a voz de fato vinha de dentro de minha mente.

Provavelmente algum truque!

– _Não há truques, minha criança. Não ofenda a esta youkai! Apenas trapaceiros usam de truques sujos! _– disse entre rugidos e latidos.

Youkai?

Arregalei os olhos com a informação. Do que isso se tratava?

Tentei vasculhar em minha mente qualquer coisa, qualquer lembrança que fizesse sentido com o que aquela voz me dizia, nada se encaixava.

Estaria eu enlouquecendo?

– _Enlouquecendo? _– pude ouvir uma sonora risada.

– _Talvez_. _Agora que já tens consciência de sua existência lacrada, será tudo muito mais fácil agora. Voltaremos a conversar em breve, Kagome. _

E tão de repente quanto apareci naquele lugar, eu saí dele.

Me sentia ser carregada firme, com cuidado. Mas não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver quem cuidava de mim com tanto esmero.

Segui minhas mãos para onde achava ser o caminho do coração da pessoa, agarrando suas vestes.

Queria falar, mas a voz estava presa.

Algumas lágrimas teimavam em rolar por minha face, as lembranças do que havia acontecido antes de apagar tornavam a dor maior.

– Se acalme, miko. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu lhe prometo.

A voz de Sesshoumaru chegou como um sussurro e suspirei aliviada, enquanto meu corpo relaxava em seus braços, me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos dessa vez.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Foi breve, mas por um momento Kagome despertou do estado em que estivera até aquele instante.

Estava chorosa e amedrontada. Assim que a acalmei, a humana se permitiu dormir aliviada em meus braços.

Me apressei a adentrar meus aposentos e colocá-la sobre a cama. A cobri com cuidado e passei meus dedos por sua face, acariciando sua pele que voltava ao seu calor natural.

Me abaixei para beijar-lhe os lábios entreabertos e de imediato me senti aliviado por estarem quentes. Uma presença se fez notar e voltei meu olhar para a porta.

– Entre, Lucy!

Chamei a curandeira real, que se encontrava parada em frente a porta, observando toda a situação com um olhar crítico.

Sua aparência angelical, de olhos de um azul tão claro quanto água cristalina e seu cabelo longo e loiro não condiziam com seu sorriso malicioso, pintado de um vermelho intenso.

– Mizuki disse que era urgente, mas posso voltar mais tarde, se assim o desejar, Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse, com um sorriso largo.

Rosnei para sua impertinência, o que não lhe causou nenhuma reação de medo.

– Está bem, está bem, irmãozinho. Irei cuidar de sua tão adorada fêmea. Queira se afastar da cama, por favor, está atrapalhando! – mandou, me enxotando para longe de Kagome.

– Lucy, já lhe ordenei que não me chamasse dessa forma. Não somos parentes! – exclamei para a loira, prestando atenção nos movimentos que esta fazia ao colocar sua mão na testa da miko e fechando seus olhos, se concentrando.

– Fomos criados juntos, dá no mesmo. Agora, Lorde Sesshoumaru, trate de ficar quieto!

Minha fera rugiu com a resposta malcriada, mas me mantive atento ao que acontecia à minha frente.

Lucy concentrou sua energia em Kagome, era possível ver raios de energia de um azul celeste correr por seu corpo e sua expressão suavizar conforme a Loira intensificava a energia em sua mão.

Por fim, Lucy retirou sua mão e suspirou, voltando seu olhar para mim.

– Ela vai ficar bem, foi apenas um corte superficial. O problema real foi em sua mente...não precisa fazer essa cara, Sesshoumaru-sama! Não entre em desespero. A humana apenas lacrou sua própria mente, provavelmente por instinto de defesa em um momento de dor. Ela deve ser capaz de acordar sozinha, agora. Só precisamos aguardar.

– Este Sesshoumaru não se desespera, Lucy. – a corrigi, observando ela cuidar do ferimento da miko com uma pomada e enfaixando o local.

– Uhum. O que vi em sua expressão não foi desespero, tá bom. O conheço desde sempre, não pode esconder o que sente de mim. – novamente a ousadia.

Trinquei o maxilar, enquanto ela terminava de enfaixar a miko e se afastava, indo em direção a porta.

– Desde que conheceu essas duas humanas o senhor está bastante mudado, fico feliz por isso!

Soltou por último, com um sorriso, saindo dos aposentos e fechando a porta, me deixando incomodado com sua observação.

_Estará este Sesshoumaru realmente mudado?_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	15. Capítulo 14 - Somos uma só

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

O som de passos apressados ao longe se tornavam mais constantes e não consegui me manter dormindo.

Me revirei na enorme cama, procurando uma posição mais confortável, tentando não pensar no motivo que me levou a estar ali.

_Inuyasha...como pôde? _

Senti que começaria a chorar quando um bolo se formou em minha garganta e me forcei a levantar para que as lágrimas não rolassem.

Olhei em volta, a procura de um certo alguém, mesmo sabendo que ele não estaria mais ali.

_Mas é claro que ele não estaria mais aqui...sua idiota! _

Suspirei com minha própria decepção.

A claridade no exterior do quarto revelava que já havia amanhecido e invadia o imenso aposento pelas frestas da porta de correr da varanda.

Lembrei-me do lindo jardim que estas portas escondiam e me senti tentada em levantar para ir até lá, porém estava muito cansada para o fazer.

Me mantive sentada na beirada da cama, olhando para o teto, pensativa.

Na certa eu havia dormido por muitas horas, de onde vinha tamanho cansaço?

_Agora que já tens consciência de sua existência lacrada, será tudo muito mais fácil agora. _

_Voltaremos a conversar em breve, Kagome._

A lembrança simplesmente não saía de minha mente. Aquela voz, o que ela havia me dito não fazia sentido e eu temia descobrir o que tudo aquilo significava.

Mas eu precisava me preocupar com outras coisas, não havia tempo para endoidar de vez.

– Vejo que já acordou, miko.

A voz rouca de Sesshoumaru invadiu o ambiente e virei meu olhar para a direção de onde ela vinha, quase enfartando no processo.

Senti minha face esquentar com o que eu via e desviei os olhos para o outro lado.

_Ahhh, porque ele tinha que aparecer desse jeito? _

Sesshoumaru se encontrava com uma yukata totalmente branca e úmida, o que fazia com que ela se tornasse extremamente transparente.

Seus cabelos longos e prateados em apenas um dos ombros pingavam, deixando-o ainda mais molhado.

Era uma visão perfeita demais e me provocava lembranças nada inocentes de nós dois.

Ouvi-o rir de minha reação e virei-me indignada, para encontrar os orbes dourados a me fitar intensamente.

– Miko, já me viste nu antes e você se portou muito bem, mas me ver nestas vestes te incomoda?

– Q-quem disse que estou incomodada!? E saiba você que isso aí está bem indecente, eu vejo tudo! – outra risada, mais sonora que a anterior.

Senti-me hipnotizada por seu sorriso e passei a encará-lo, distraída.

– Não sabia que era tão inocente, humana. – disse simples, se virando para uma cômoda e retirando vestes dela.

Bufei com seu comentário e tentei não o olhar, pois imaginei que ele fosse se vestir com suas outras roupas.

– Ka-go-me. Já lhe disse que meu nome não é humana e nem mesmo miko.

O lembrei, olhando-o com o canto dos olhos para verificar se estava vestido, após um tempo.

Mas me surpreendi com o daiyoukai sentado ao meu lado na cama, ainda vestido da yukata branca e molhada que deixava cada parte de seu corpo nu ainda mais evidente.

_**Minha criança, que homem! Oh my daddy!**___novamente aquela voz!

Arregalei os olhos em choque por aquela voz ainda me assombrar e mais ainda ao constatar a curta distância da face do prateado da minha.

– Eu sei seu nome, miko.

Seus olhos pareciam procurar por algo nos meus.

– Consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu? – perguntou sério e eu o encarei com irritação por ainda me chamar de algo que não fosse meu nome.

Eu tinha total noção do que se tratava sua pergunta.

– Sim, Sesshoumaru. Eu me lembro de tudo. Como está a Rin?

Tentei manter meus olhos nos seus, pois olhar para baixo tiraria por completo minha concentração do assunto e fui corando com a proximidade de nossos corpos.

O outro tocou meu rosto numa carícia e encostou sua testa na minha.

Estava em choque! Sesshoumaru estava tão...carinhoso?

– Ela está bem, não passou de um susto. Você me preocupou muito mais, pois não acordava. – confessou em um sussurro, fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente.

_**Ela estava em uma conversa comigo nessa hora, bonitão!**___

_Cala a boca! _

OK! Essa definitivamente não é uma boa hora para endoidar!

Uma risadinha se fazia audível nas profundezas de minha mente e eu me perguntei seriamente se deveria dizer algo sobre isso ao youkai à minha frente.

_Será que ele entenderia? Nem eu estou entendendo. _

_Haja naturalmente, Kagome!_

_** Sim sim, haja naturalmente, Kagome! Agora, eu gostaria muito daquela conversa, o que acha de dispensar o gostoso para que possamos ter mais privacidade?**_

_Como é que é? _

Eu finalmente estava a sós com Sesshoumaru, haviam tantas coisas para conversar com ele e eu estava...com saudades.

_**~Deixe de drama, logo te deixarei aproveitar esse corpo maravilhoso.~ **_

O youkai ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados à minha frente, respirando calmamente. Como se respirasse pela primeira vez após muito tempo.

E eu me perguntava se ele era capaz de perceber algo de diferente em mim ou se era capaz de ouvir meus "pensamentos"_. _

Não queria me separar dele, logo agora.

Meus olhos perderam o rumo, trilhando um caminho árduo pelo corpo definido do prateado e arfei baixinho em desejo, minha respiração se tornando mais pesada.

Sesshoumaru percebeu minha mudança e me fitou com os orbes repletos de querer, ele também desejava.

Levei meus dedos até suas marcas em sua face e fiz um carinho sobre elas, me surpreendendo que ele pudesse corar levemente com algo tão casto, e sorri sob seus lábios quando este me puxou para um beijo não tão casto assim.

Sentira falta daquela dança que nossas línguas faziam, nossas bocas se encaixavam em uma sincronia perfeita e nem percebi quando ele me envolveu em seus braços.

Estava entregue a ele.

Uma de suas mãos passearam de meu braço para a ponta de meus dedos e se entrelaçou a ela.

Era diferente da primeira vez, não era apenas desejo, havia mais sentimento, e perceber isso me fez olhar para ele durante o beijo. Sesshoumaru nunca havia olhado assim para mim.

_Ele quer fazer amor comigo. _

_**~Pois é, mas acho que não vai rolar não viu. Tu sabes que tá no tal do cio ainda né?~ **_

_**A**__hhhh só fica quieta!_

Sabia que a voz em minha cabeça tinha razão, era muito arriscado agora.

_Oh, Deus, e se eu já tiver engravidado? Entrei no período fértil assim que tivemos nossa primeira vez. Tenho até dúvidas se foi durante ou antes o ato..._

Muito a contragosto, interrompi o beijo, o empurrando levemente e me perdi nas lagoas douradas que eram seus olhos por um instante antes de tomar fôlego para o que eu tinha à dizer.

– S-Sesshoumaru, eu não...será que já não estou...quero dizer – tropecei nas palavras, nervosa e apertando os nós dos dedos.

O prateado arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que eu queria lhe perguntar.

– É muito raro uma gestação acontecer entre humanos e youkais. É isto que lhe preocupa, miko?

O encarei surpresa e respirei aliviada, respondendo sua pergunta com meu ato.

– Hunf...tolice. Mas se a deixa mais confortável, deixarei que este período passe. – resmungou a última frase, soltando-me de seu abraço e me deixando ainda em chamas.

_Drogaaaaaa! _

_**~Entendo bem sua angústia, querida. Porque olha, minha nossa senhora de todas as fodas, me dê autocontrole!~ **_

_Caramba, aonde aprendeu esse linguajar? Está bem! Se conversarmos, você me dará paz? Promete sumir após fazer o que deseja?_

_**~Sumir eu não prometo não, sempre estive com você, mas prometo dar aos dois alguns momentos de silêncio. Teehe~ **_

Sua risada maliciosa soou em um eco e eu tive de me segurar para não rosnar.

_Espera...rosnar? Desde quando faço isso?_

– Está tudo bem, Kagome? – _Oh, meu Deus, esqueci-me de Sesshoumaru!_

Este já havia se afastado um pouco mais de meu rosto e me olhava em um misto de curiosidade e diversão, um sorriso travesso se curvando em seus lábios.

– Claro! Porque não estaria?

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços e me encarou, tentando assumir uma expressão séria. Mas eu ainda podia ver o sorriso em seus olhos.

– Você estava rosnando, Kagome. – disse firme, mas abrindo mais um sorriso de canto que me levava ao céu.

Corei com a visão e senti que gaguejaria apenas por ter tal Deus _Grego_ ao meu lado.

– D-deixe de bobagem, _Sesshy_! Humanos não rosnam! – esbravejei, o fazendo arquear a sobrancelha novamente com o apelido e não duvidando que talvez ele tivesse _realmente_ me ouvido rosnar.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? Agora eu que preciso conversar com aquela louca na minha mente! _

– Uhm...Isto é questionável se tratando de você. E você parece bem distraída no momento. Imagino que queira um tempo para colocar os pensamentos no lugar, miko. Com a confusão que Inuyasha criou, o castelo está um caos, o covarde fugiu e todos os guardas estão em alerta. Imagino que tenha ouvido a correria mais cedo.

Ouvi tudo atentamente e meneei um "sim" com a cabeça, enquanto o observava se levantar para se trocar.

_Como assim é questionável se tratando de mim? E Inuyasha realmente fugiu, então...mas Sesshoumaru parece estar tão calmo. Será que o deixará escapar assim? _

– Sesshoumaru... – o prateado se virou para me olhar, colocando sua habitual armadura sobre as vestes.

– você deixará Inuyasha ir dessa vez, certo? Rin e eu estamos bem, ninguém se feriu. Ele é um idiota, mas não seria capaz de nos ferir de propósito.

Um brilho avermelhado passou pelos dourados e em segundos eu estava deitada na cama, com o youkai sobre meu corpo.

Sua aparência me lembrava da primeira vez que o encontrei, em que ele se transformara. Parecia prestes a deixar sua fera dominar. O que vi em seus olhos era ódio puro.

Estava assustador!

– _**Irei matar aquele inútil e não tente me convencer do contrário, miko. Você e Rin poderiam ter morrido! **_

Senti medo, ele havia pulado sobre mim tão rápido que não tive tempo de pensar se aquela raiva era ou não direcionada a mim.

Instintivamente agarrei-me aos seus braços, soltando uma grande descarga de energia espiritual, fazendo com que sua pele queimasse.

O dai-youkai saltou para longe de mim, rugindo de dor e encarando os próprios membros surpreso.

_Merda!_

– D-desculpa! Foi tão de repente e...eu não tive intenção de te machuc...

– Mandarei que lhe tragam comida. Preciso cuidar de alguns assuntos em meu escritório. Peço que fique nestes aposentos por enquanto, ainda não tenho certeza do paradeiro do hanyou e não o quero perto de você.

Pediu, agora com a voz e sua aparência mais calma. Mas ele não me olhava nos olhos.

– Sesshoumaru...! – tentei chamá-lo, mas ele já havia atravessado a porta para sair e a fechado às costas.

– Sesshoumaru...ele parecia um pouco magoado.

_**~De fato, pegou meio pesado hein, Kagomezinha. Mas pelo menos agora podemos conversar. Teehee~**_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Passei pelos corredores em uma velocidade além do necessário, indo em direção ao meu escritório.

A fúria estampada em minha face deixava claro para todos meus súditos que não desejava conversa com ninguém.

Ao meu lado, uma cabeleira rosa tentava acompanhar meus passos.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! Vim lhe passar o relatório da manhã. – disse Mayu, já me entregando o envelope com o documento. – Verás que tem alguns pontos importantes sobre os danos causados pela Tessaiga e...

– Mais importante que isso, Mayu. Vá vigiar Kagome em meus aposentos, fique de guarda na porta. Eu ainda sinto o cheiro daquele maldito hanyou no ar, sei que o covarde está escondido. Irei resolver algumas coisas com meus generais e voltarei logo.

Sem esperar que a raposa concordasse, desapareci de sua vista.

– _**Precisamos caçar! **_

Minha fera afirmou o que meu âmago já deixara claro e comecei a farejar o ar, em busca daquele ser desprezível.

Mas ele havia melhorado em se ocultar.

– Por hora, você irá viver, Inuyasha.

Sorri para mim mesmo, sentindo prazer em ter uma caça depois de tanto tempo e concentrei-me em chegar ao escritório de uma vez. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

– Pois bem...conversemos então! Quem é você? – endireitei-me na cama, cruzando os braços.

Não havia ninguém para me ouvir falando sozinha, então seria assim que eu _conversaria_.

Esse negócio de ficar falando por força mental era desgastante demais e eu sabia que **ela** poderia me ouvir.

_**~Já lhe disse, eu sou você. Não teme que alguém lhe ouça, Kagomezinha? Irão achar que está louca. Não que não seja, claro.~**_

– Meu nome é Kagome, não é Kagomezinha e nem criança! E você não pode ser eu! Não diga asneiras. Qual seu nome!?

Estava mais do que irritada, estava falando sozinha com uma voz misteriosa, que além de abusada, tinha interrompido meu momento com o daiyoukai.

_**~Ainda chateada por ter empatado sua foda? Você terá sua chance novamente, acredite. Aquele youkai gostosão apenas não lhe "atacou" ainda pois o idiota do irmão estragou tudo de novo, hahah. Ele está com os nervos à flor da pele, você viu?**_

Eu gostaria de poder estapear a dona daquela voz, tamanha audácia.

– De novo esse linguajar! Não fuja da pergunta. Qual seu nome!? E porque tenho de aturar você invadindo minha mente?

_**~Aprendi em sua Era, querida, já lhe disse que sou você. Você sempre ignorou essa parte do mundo do futuro, enquanto que eu o abracei, meu jeito se deve a isso. Você sabe, o lado mais...divertido, digamos assim. **_

– Estou perdendo minha paciência! Eu quero saber o seu nome!

Exigi, me levantando da cama, um pouco exaltada, me esquecendo que o castelo estava cheio de youkais que poderiam ouvir minha voz.

_**~Eu não tenho um nome. Ou pelo menos não me lembro dele. Fui trancafiada nos confins de sua alma pois fui considerada um defeito e aqui tenho estado, em silêncio, até que um dos lacres fosse quebrado. Você é culpada em parte, sabe?**_

– Trancafiada...? Quem fez isso? E que defeito seria esse? Não tenho culpa de nada! Eu não me lembro de ter feito tal coisa!

_**~Uma coisa de cada vez...ah, humanos são tão irritantes! Bem, vamos lá. **_

_**Uma feiticeira xexelenta colocou um lacre para que eu não pudesse me manifestar em sua primeira infância. **_

_**Sou sua parte youkai. Este é o seu "defeito".**_

Isso só podia ser mentira...como? Eu nasci humana! Meus pais são humanos, eu não sou dessa Era.

No futuro não existem youkais.

Então, quer dizer que sou uma hanyou? Assim como Inuyasha.

Isso não faz o menor sentido!

_**~Deixe-me te corrigir um pouco. Você não pertence ao futuro, você foi mandada para lá! **_

_**E não seja parva, você não é hanyou! Ou pelo menos, não originalmente. **_

_**Midoriko não apenas criou a Jóia de Quatro Almas, ela era uma miko muito intrometida...antes de criar a jóia e ficar presa em uma guerra sem fim dentro dela, ela fez este "favor" à feiticeira. **_

– Porque? – Minha voz não passou de um fio e eu caí de joelhos sem acreditar no que ouvia.

_**~Uhm...também gostaria de saber. Eu era apenas um filhote, assim como você. **_

_**E não se faça de inocente, você fortificou o lacre por si mesma quando tinha 7 anos...e me apagou de suas lembranças. **_

Arregalei os olhos, estava assustada demais para argumentar.

Sete anos, quando eu tinha essa idade minha família sofreu um acidente de carro e eu perdi meu pai.

Eu não me lembro de nada do acidente, apenas sei o que me foi contado. Disseram que perdi minha memória por ter batido a cabeça com força na janela do carro.

Me levantei de onde havia caído ajoelhada e voltei a me sentar na cama, me sentindo sem chão.

_Será que este evento tem algo relacionado?_

**~Ding ding ding! Bingo! Agora posso encurtar a história? **

**Quando éramos um bebê fomos entregues à essa feiticeira mequetrefe.**

**Ela me lacrou, cuidou de você junto da sacerdotisa até que tivesse mais ou menos uns 4 anos, e à mandaram para o futuro, para que nascesse novamente. **

**Não sei ou não me lembro por que raios fomos jogadas para o futuro e também não sei porque permaneci separada do resto de sua alma, já que nasceu no futuro como uma humana. **

**Quando você tinha sete anos sofremos um acidente que...bom, não importa como esse acidente ocorreu.**

**O que interessa é que você fez questão de esquecer minha existência! **

**Estive aguardando o dia que poderia falar com você novamente!**

De repente eu me sentia triste.

Se eu fiz questão de esquecer sua existência, então quer dizer que nós éramos acostumadas uma com a outra.

O que poderia ter acontecido para eu querer apagar ela? A morte de papai seria o bastante para isso? Tem algo que não se encaixa!

– Como ocorreu o acidente...?

Perguntei ao nada, esperando ouvir sua voz em minha mente. Mas ela parecia ter se afastado.

– Volte aqui! Como aconteceu? Não fuja da questão! – num instante sentia sua presença novamente.

_**~Não fujo de nada, Kagomezinha. Apenas estou lhe protegendo de coisas ruins.**_

_**Por hoje irei encerrar nossa conversa, agora você sabe boa parte de sua infância e do porque estou aqui.~ **_

Sua voz soou melancólica e compartilhei de sua dor, sem nem mesmo saber a razão daquele sentimento e sabia que deveria deixar isto para um outro dia.

Por hora deixaria essa pergunta para lá. Mas ainda havia algo me incomodando.

– Youkai...posso lhe dar um nome?

Houve um silêncio e entendi que poderia fazer o que quisesse.

– Hanna. Esperarei ansiosa para conversarmos de novo.

Tentei passar tranquilidade para ela e relaxei ao sentir que ela se afastou de vez.

Sabia que ela ainda estaria atenta há tudo.

Afinal, como ela mesma disse, somos uma só! 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	16. Capítulo 15 - Pedido de desculpas

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Autora***

– Myouga-jiji, tem certeza que este é o caminho certo?

Sango estava preocupada.

Inuyasha estava demorando para trazer sua amiga de volta, então o grupo resolveu traçar o mesmo caminho que o hanyou, para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

No grupo estavam Miroku, Sango e Shippou, viajando montados em Kirara.

A velha pulga estava no ombro do monge e à toda hora passava a direção correta para a youkai felina.

– Mas é claro! É certo de que o senhor Inuyasha seguiu Sesshoumaru e só há um lugar para onde seu irmão iria. Para suas terras no Oeste. - disse a velha pulga, com ar de convicção.

– Essa história ainda não desceu. Porque Kagome-chan iria junto de Sesshoumaru e não de Inuyasha?

A exterminadora deixou a pergunta no ar, deixando todos pensativos. Até que Miroku quebrou esse silêncio:

– Apenas Kagome-sama pode responder essa pergunta. Mas faz um tempo que noto que ela não olha Inuyasha com os mesmos olhos de antes.

– Como assim, Miroku?

Shippou, que até então estava apenas ouvindo a conversa, quis saber.

O monge suspirou com o olhar curioso do filhote de raposa, não queria entrar em pormenores.

– Lembra quando aquele menino lhe tirou seu brinquedo e você chorou, Shippou?

A pequena raposa meneou a cabeça afirmando que se lembrava.

– Bem, ele estava muito feliz com o brinquedo e você parou de chorar. Você o deixou ficar com ele. Sabe dizer porquê?

O filhote se pôs a pensar e abriu um imenso sorriso.

– Ora Miroku, ele estava muito mais feliz que eu com o brinquedo, e eu vi como ele cuidava bem. Não gostava tanto para fazer ele chorar pegando de volta.

– É mais ou menos isso que ocorre com a senhorita Kagome. Ela observou tanto o amor de Kikyou com Inuyasha, que algo se esclareceu dentro dela. Ela se afastou aos poucos, só resta perceber. O problema é o Inuyasha, que ainda não aceitou que não pode ter as duas para si. Ele vê Kikyou em Kagome e, portanto, ela também o pertence. Na cabeça dele.

– Ahhh Inuyasha é um idiota! - esbravejou o pequeno, cruzando os braços.

Silêncio. Todos concordavam com a fala de Shippou.

– Lá está o castelo!

Myouga interrompeu o silêncio que havia surgido, apontando para a imponente estrutura.

– Parece que o senhor Inuyasha já esteve por aqui, vejam!

Todos olharam espantados para as marcas no solo causadas pela tessaiga do inu.

– Aquele idiota causando confusão de novo! - Sango se agarrou à um tufo de pelos de Kirara - Desça até lá, Kirara!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Andava de um lado para o outro dentro do aposento e quem visse poderia jurar que havia um buraco no chão de tanto que eu já havia dado voltas.

Essa demora!

Ok.

Em nenhum momento Sesshoumaru disse que voltaria logo para o quarto, apenas que mandaria comida.

De fato, uma serva veio me servir, e apenas quando senti o cheiro da comida percebi o quanto estava faminta e devorei tudo em questão de poucos minutos.

Tive uma curta conversa com a moça, perguntei se a comida que eu havia deixado foi bem aproveitada e ela agradeceu dizendo que sim, mas quando perguntei sobre a situação da procura do hanyou ela desconversou e se foi rapidamente.

Ai tem coisa!

Abri a porta com a intenção de perambular pelo castelo e procurar o idiota do Inuyasha, mas Mayu estava a postos e não permitiu minha passagem.

Essa tentativa se repetiu por mais umas três vezes e em todas a raposa me dizia seguir ordens do Lorde.

Em algum momento uma serva entrou no quarto para me preparar um banho e eu não recusei, precisava esfriar a cabeça.

O tomei rapidamente e busquei em minha mochila algo para vestir. No fim acabei por colocar minha roupa de colegial mesmo, ela me permitia ter mais liberdade nos movimentos.

Era inacreditável aquela situação: um grita aos quatro ventos que eu _**sou**_ dele e o outro _**acha**_ que me controla, esses dois idiotas estão testando minha paciência!

Acho que fiz mais um buraco no chão...

_AHHH que se dane!_

– Mayu! Eu vou sair desse quarto e você não vai me impedir! - gritei, abrindo a porta em um rompante, assustando a youkai que estava à porta conversando com Hayato.

Este me olhou e sorriu.

– Bela dama, como é bom vê-la bem! Mas, veja, Mayu já desobedeceu a ordens demais, mais uma e lhe cortam a cabeça. - disse rindo do próprio trocadilho e eu me segurei para não estapear o general.

– Então que ela venha comigo! Preciso falar com Sesshoumaru, para que lado fica o escritório dele?

Perguntei, mas já andando em uma direção qualquer que imaginava ser o caminho certo.

Os dois suspiraram e logo Mayu estava caminhando ao meu lado enquanto que Hayato teria seguido para o outro lado do corredor.

– Kagome-sama? Sei que está irritada com o Senhor Sesshoumaru, mas entenda. Há um invasor, E mesmo que este seja o irmão dele, ainda representa um perigo. Creio que ele apenas está sendo cuidadoso. - explicou, sorrindo.

Acho que para tentar suavizar minha expressão.

Me senti culpada por coloca-la em uma situação tão complicada como aquela e lhe sorri de volta.

Não era difícil lidar com Mayu.

Ela me indicou sem problemas onde era o escritório e seguimos para lá. No caminho vários guardas estavam em alerta e a postos em pontos estratégicos.

_Isso tudo para pegar o Inuyasha?_

– Posso lhe perguntar algo um pouco incomum, Kagome-sama? - olhei para a rosada e ela me devolvia o olhar de canto.

Afirmei com um "uhum" e ela molhou os lábios antes de continuar.

– A senhorita costuma falar sozinha?

Perguntou sem rodeios, parando de caminhar e me olhando de frente, me fazendo quase tropeçar na mesma.

– Uhn? Hein? Eu? Claro que não! P-porque a pergunta?

Droga_, fui pega desprevenida!_

– Não se faça de sonsa! Por pouco Hayato não ouviu você gritando no quarto igual uma doida mais cedo, à toda hora ele aparecia para saber de você. Aparentemente Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou que ele lhe entregasse um relatório de hora em hora.

– Mas quem ele pensa que é para ficar me vigiando assim!

Falei, nervosa, deixando que algumas faíscas de minha energia espiritual me rodeasse.

Mayu deu alguns passos para trás, mas se manteve séria.

– Ele é o Senhor dessas terras, Kagome-sama. Este é o território dele. E você é sua convidada, não esqueça disso.

Disse, se virando para seguir e eu me acalmei com suas palavras. Ela tinha razão.

– Não direi a ninguém sobre..._sua outra eu_, mas até que você possa lidar com isso, tente mantê-la quieta.

Não discordei, por enquanto era melhor que Hanna não fosse percebida por outras pessoas.

**...**

Paramos em frente a uma porta de madeira dupla, enorme e toda entalhada com imagens de dragões, e soube que ali era o escritório de Sesshoumaru.

Estava toda segura em enfrenta-lo e lhe dizer que assim como eu não era de Inuyasha, eu também não era dele, mas acabei por me lembrar da expressão que ele fez quando nos vimos pela última vez.

E depois das palavras de Mayu, senti que toda minha coragem se esvaía conforme as portas se abriam após a rosada bater na porta.

– Ora, Bela dama! Entre! Sesshoumaru-sama lhe espera. - Olhei besta de Hayato para Mayu.

_Como é que ele chegou aqui primeiro?_

Perguntei com os olhos para a rosada e ela deu de ombros.

– Mayu, você, eu e mais outros generais temos que conversar sobre a segurança do castelo. Deixemos os dois.

E foi empurrando a raposa para longe de mim.

Quando percebi, já estava dentro da sala com a porta se fechando às minhas costas.

Tive vontade de correr!

– Eu sabia que era difícil demais para você se manter quieta, miko.

Procurei pelo dono da voz pela enorme sala, que estava escura. As cortinas pesadas estavam fechadas e forcei minha vista um pouco para poder perceber melhor o ambiente.

Parecia uma biblioteca, haviam enormes estantes com livros dos mais diversos tipos, e nelas, escadas embutidas para alcançar os que estivessem mais no alto.

Centralmente, uma enorme mesa, com uma luminária que revelava o estado dela: repleta de papéis, livros e mapas espalhados sobre.

Atrás da mesa havia uma majestosa poltrona, digna de um lorde como o Sesshoumaru.

Mas ele não estava ali.

– Me procurando? - sua respiração próxima à minha nuca me fez dar um salto no lugar.

Me virei, afobada, quase caindo no processo e sendo segurada pelo prateado.

Seus braços me rodearam a cintura e nossas respirações se misturaram. Com a pouca iluminação do ambiente, os dourados brilhavam e era impossível desviar de seu olhar.

– Uhm. Sim, acho que lhe devo desculpas...por mais cedo. - confessei.

Minha voz saiu baixa.

Foquei em tentar me soltar de seu abraço, mas no fundo queria permanecer ali.

_Droga de mistura de sentimentos!_

Em resposta, o daiyoukai me apertou mais contra seu peito e sem saber onde colocar as mãos, as apoiei ali.

_Seu coração está batendo tão rápido!_

– Sesshoumaru, o qu... - sua boca roubou minha fala em um beijo urgente e vi em seus olhos o desejo que ele continha.

Uma de suas mãos abandonou minha cintura e me puxou pela nuca, para aprofundar o ósculo.

Ao sentir sua língua ardente em contato com a minha, fechei os olhos, correspondendo aquela dança voluptuosa, acompanhando seus movimentos e aproveitando melhor a sensação que ele me proporcionava ao corpo apenas com um beijo.

O ar começou a me faltar e uma corrente elétrica passou por todo meu corpo, me fazendo ceder nos braços do youkai.

Sesshoumaru me segurou firme quando amoleci e afastou os lábios, deixando um rastro de saliva cair lentamente entre nossas bocas, enquanto lambia o próprio lábio, satisfeito.

Eu arfava e provavelmente deveria estar um pimentão de tão vermelha. O daiyoukai mantinha um sorriso vitorioso.

– Está perdoada agora, Kagome. - disse, me soltando, e com isso meus joelhos finalmente me levaram ao chão.

O prateado seguiu, então, para a poltrona e se sentou ali, voltando sua atenção para alguns papéis que ali estavam. O olhei desacreditada.

Percebendo meu olhar insistente, ele voltou sua atenção a mim.

– Não irei lhe tocar enquanto estiver em seu cio, lembra-se, humana? - de novo, me chamando de humana.

Levantei do chão e o encarei com cólera transbordando de meus olhos. Ele me sorriu de lado, voltando sua atenção à mesa.

– Volte para meus aposentos e descanse, miko. Conversaremos mais tarde, lhe prometo.

– Iremos conversar AGORA, Sesshoumaru!

Bati o pé e cruzei os braços, ele não iria se livrar dessa vez. Este soltou os papéis de volta na mesa e suspirou antes de me encarar.

– Miko.

– Desculpe interromper, Sssssssenhor Sesssssshoumaru-sama! - Jaken irrompeu para dentro da sala sem bater e o inu o olhou com reprovação, fazendo o sapo tremer enquanto engolia em seco.

– Temos um rasssstro! Achei importante avisar o Sssssenhor!

Sesshoumaru se levantou de imediato e eu fulminei com o olhar aquela coisinha verde, enquanto este suava em bicas.

– Vamos, Jaken! - chamou o sapo, passando por mim.

– Esse rastro seria de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru!?

Segurei seu braço para que se virasse.

– Prometa não o machucar! Eu falarei com ele! – rapidamente o prateado soltou seu braço e me lançou um olhar furioso.

Sem me dirigir uma só palavra, continuou o caminho que seguia, com o sapo logo atrás lhe acompanhando.

Apenas pude observar ele se distanciar enquanto pensava em aonde diabos poderia estar Inuyasha!

_**...**_

Mais um corredor e logo estaria de volta aos aposentos de Sesshoumaru.

Eu até tentei seguir ele, mas o youkai era rápido demais e nem mesmo Jaken conseguiu o acompanhar.

O sapo ficou pelos corredores gritando por seu senhor desesperadamente e eu achei melhor voltar para o quarto e deitar um pouco ao invés de me perder sozinha por aqueles imensos corredores, visto que os guardas haviam todos seguido para algum lugar junto com seu senhor.

De repente, algo tampou minha visão e quando percebi ser uma mão, tentei gritar.

Mas antes que eu pudesse gritar, outra mão tampava minha boca, tentei o arranhar, mas quem quer que fosse, era forte demais.

Me desesperei.

– _**Minha**_ Kagome, finalmente te achei!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	17. Capítulo 16 - Repulsa

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Senti meu corpo ser puxado por trás e um som de porta se fechando com força ecoou pelo ambiente.

Ele havia me levado para dentro de algum lugar. Me remexo com violência contra o corpo que estava às minhas costas e novamente tentei gritar.

_Sesshoumaru!_

– Não grite! Sou eu, Inuyasha!

_Inu?_

Procurei me acalmar e sua mão se afastou de minha boca, porém manteve-se com uma mão sobre meus olhos e a tentei retirar.

– Fique assim!

Tive meu pulso segurado quando aproximei minha mão da sua, que ainda cobria minha visão.

– O que está fazendo, Inuyasha!? – Tentei soar brava, mas a voz saíra embargada. – Me solte! Não me obrigue a lhe queimar a pele purificando-o e...!

Um rosnado próximo à minha orelha fez com que eu me calasse quando ia gritar novamente para que ele me soltasse.

– No estado em que estou isso não será nada, Kagome. Não sentirei dor, tente me purificar!

Sem pensar duas vezes, liberei uma quantidade de energia que pensei ser grande o bastante para que ele me soltasse.

Mas ele apenas grunhiu e me apertou mais, fazendo um gemido de dor escapar de meus lábios pela força excessiva que ele usava.

– Você foi avisada! Agora... – com um só movimento, me virou de frente para ele e me empurrou contra uma parede, me prensando a ela – ...vamos ter uma conversa.

Procurei os dourados do Inu e me assustei ao vê-los banhados pelo vermelho.

Era devido que tessaiga impedisse que Inuyasha entrasse nesse estado de descontrole e a procurei com os olhos, ela estava na bainha, em sua cintura, afinal.

Então, por quê?

– Olhe para mim, Kagome!

Sua voz feroz rompeu meus pensamentos e fiz o que foi ordenado.

Não por estar assustada e obediente, mas por estar zangada, novamente recebia ordens.

– Se não me soltar agora, Inuyasha. Eu juro que não respondo por meus atos.

Sibilei, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, para que ele entendesse que não era uma ameaça vazia o que eu fizera.

– E o seu amor por mim?! Você está impregnada pelo cheiro daquele imbecil do Sesshoumaru! O que está acontecendo com você!?

Precisei respirar fundo.

Não seria Sesshoumaru quem mataria o idiota à minha frente se isso continuasse.

– Que amor? Você nunca deu o devido valor aos meus sentimentos, Inuyasha! O que queria? Que eu esperasse por você para sempre? Você pertence e sempre pertenceu à Kikyou, nunca houve espaço para mim e eu aprendi isso da pior forma.

Agarrei-me aos braços do Inu, cravando minhas unhas o máximo que podia e soltei novamente mais uma grande descarga de energia espiritual, sem deixar que ele escapasse.

Ele rugiu e apertou as garras em punhos, fazendo com que sua carne sangrasse e manchas vermelhas pintaram o chão.

Logo ele se soltou de mim, mas me prensou novamente à parede.

– Não faça isso novamente!

Sorri com a nova ordem dada. Então ele sentia sim dor, afinal.

– _Você foi avisado_, Inu!

O desgosto de ter suas próprias palavras voltando contra si se mostraram em sua face e eu me deliciei em vê-lo levantar o lábio e mostrar as presas com raiva de minha fala.

_**~huhuhu, finalmente está mostrando as garras, minha criança. Que tal me soltar um pouco?~ **_

_Quieta, Hanna!_

– Você é **minha**, Kagome!

Proferiu e eu senti repulsa a aquela afirmação dele.

– Não! Eu não sou sua, Inuyasha! Entenda de uma vez e deixe-me ir. Você deve ir embora antes que Sesshoumaru o encontre... não se preocupe. Terminarei meu dever para com a Jóia de Quatro Almas, mas por hora, eu não desejo ficar perto de você.

Expliquei, o mais calma que podia diante a situação.

Dentro de mim Hanna rosnava, desejosa por dar uma lição no hanyou.

Após arregalar os olhos à cada palavra que ouvia de mim, Inuyasha me soltou da prensa que me fazia contra a parede e parecia ter voltado à razão.

Seu olhar baixo evidenciou a vergonha que sentia e suspirei aliviada por ele finalmente estar começando a entender.

– Inuyasha...

– Farei você se lembrar do que sente por mim, Kagome. – e dizendo isso, sem nem mesmo me dar tempo para digerir as palavras, ele me avançou.

Inuyasha segurou meus pulsos acima da cabeça com uma mão e com a outra segurou meu queixo, encaixando minha boca a sua.

_Isso não está acontecendo! _

Me obriguei a pensar. Era irreal que agora Inuyasha fizesse justo aquilo que eu sempre desejei que ele fizesse.

Porém, não conseguia sentir nada além de aversão ao beijo.

Usei de toda minha força para o queimar e as listras em seu rosto aumentaram, assim como a fúria de seus lábios nos meus.

Suas presas arranharam minha pele e um fio de sangue escorreu pelo canto de minha boca enquanto sua língua forçava passagem.

Fechei os olhos com força quando meu uniforme fora destruído por suas garras e gritei em seus lábios com o movimento violento.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca, aproveitando-se de meu grito abafado. Seu corpo pressionou o meu ainda mais a parede, enquanto me olhava sádico, aprofundando o ósculo forçado.

Aquele não era mais o Inuyasha!

Ele parecia se excitar mais a cada vez que eu descarregava minha energia contra ele. Era certo que isso o queimava, mas ele parecia imune a dor, tamanho o prazer que sentia.

Aos poucos, meu coração se partia em vários pedacinhos ao perceber que aquele que eu, um dia havia amado, perdia a razão para seu lado mais feroz e insano.

Abandonou meus lábios para partir para meu pescoço e eu pensei em usar a ordem na Kotodama, para fazer ele parar com aquela loucura, mas a mão que antes estivera castigando meu corpo, agora tampava minha boca.

Ele percebeu minha intenção.

– Não deixarei que me interrompa, _**minha**_ doce Kagome.

Sua voz feral soou contra minha pele, que ele mordeu com gosto e lambeu demoradamente.

– Foi assim que o maldito fez com você?

O toque de sua língua era áspera e o asco que se formava dentro de mim apenas crescia mais.

Hanna ensandeceu e exigiu que a libertasse, enquanto que eu só conseguia pensar em Sesshoumaru.

Minha mente começava a se tornar um borrão, conforme os lábios de Inuyasha desciam até ao meu colo nu.

– Farei com que esqueça todos os toques dele. – rosnou contra minha pele e se elevou, libertando minha boca de suas garras e a tomando novamente na sua.

_**~ME DEIXE MATÁ-LO!~ **_

Em minha inércia, a voz de Hanna se tornava cada vez mais forte. Eu não poderia deter Hanna, e **não **queria.

Não percebi quando suas garras alcançaram outras peças de minha roupa.

Quando tive consciência, mordi sua língua com toda força que tinha, e ele mordeu meu lábio de imediato, em resposta.

Libertou meus pulsos por um momento e os segurou novamente em minhas costas.

Lambeu meu lábio inferior, que sangrava, e eu abri meus olhos repleta de raiva para encontrar o vermelho que estava em seus dourados.

Ele estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, a malícia não abandonou seus olhos em nenhum momento e sua língua ainda tentava se enroscar a minha, mesmo com minha relutância.

_**~Menina! Me liberte do lacre!~**_

A voz de Hanna soou longe.

Estava sem ar. Inuyasha só me permitia respirar por míseros segundos e logo tomava minha boca novamente.

_Eu não quero sentir! _

Minhas bochechas queimavam e minha mente já não se concentrava em nada.

Inuyasha apenas parou suas ações para abrir a própria calça, me fazendo temer o que viria a seguir, enquanto que minhas lágrimas agora corriam livremente.

_Sesshoumaru! _

O chamei em pensamento, na esperança de que ele pudesse me ouvir e Hanna rosnava para que eu desfizesse seu lacre.

Ele realmente o faria, eu sabia disso agora, não havia como fazer ele voltar a sua verdadeira consciência.

_Eu não tinha escolha_.

Quase já não tinha mais forças para purifica-lo de tanto que liberei de energia espiritual.

_**~AGORA!~**_

Libertei o lacre de Hanna com o resto de energia que tinha e choraminguei enquanto sentia um grande poder me invadir as veias.

Meu corpo pulsou ao receber a energia calorosa e senti minha consciência ser jogada para longe.

_**~Está tudo bem agora, minha criança. Ele não te fará mais nenhum mal...apenas durma!~ **_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

– _**Longe demais! **_– rosnou minha fera mais uma vez durante o percurso que fazia floresta a dentro, seguindo um de meus generais.

– Mugi! Onde disse ter encontrado o rastro do hanyou?

– É logo à frente, Senhor Sesshoumaru! Haviam pegadas e este tecido com o cheiro do mestiço no chão. – disse, me esticando um pedaço de tecido vermelho e estreitei os olhos ao encarar o trapo.

– Idiota. Não percebeu que isto foi cortado propositalmente?

O youkai lagarto encarou o pano em mãos e arregalou os olhos.

– _**Nossa fêmea corre perigo! **_

Minha fera se eriçou e rosnou mais alto em minha mente.

Ignorei os pedidos de perdão do youkai verde e corri de volta para o castelo, torcendo para que minha intuição estivesse errada.

Rapidamente adentrei os corredores do castelo e o cheiro de medo da miko invadiu meu olfato, juntamente do cheiro de excitação de meu _meio_-irmão, forçando minha fera a tomar parte do controle de meus atos.

Estava em parte transformado quando aproximei-me da porta de onde o cheiro dos dois vinha e ao derrubar a porta de uma só vez, o cheiro já havia se dissipado.

– **Ora ora, está um pouco atrasado, príncipe-sama. Tive de resolver por mim mesma a situação.~**

A voz era da miko, e aquele corpo com certeza era da miko.

Mas aquela não era a humana que este Sesshoumaru escolheu como sua fêmea. Ela cheirava a youkai e sua expressão era tão fria quanto a minha, mas com um toque de sarcasmo em seu olhar sem brilho.

Ela estava seminua, com suas vestes rasgadas. Seus braços estavam cruzados à frente dos seios, os cobrindo, enquanto que estava de pé pisando sobre o corpo desfalecido do hanyou.

– **Minha intenção era matar este verme desprezível, mas sei que ele não estava totalmente consciente de seus atos...além do mais, essa honra deveria ser sua. Não é mesmo, príncipe?**

– Quem é você?

Perguntei, procurando vestígios da miko no olhar vazio à minha frente. Nada.

– **Não vai encontrá-la por aqui agora, a coloquei para dormir. Me chamo Hanna.~**

Chutou o corpo do hanyou em minha direção e eu olhei para o estado miserável em que este se encontrava, logo voltando meu olhar para a mulher youkai à minha frente.

Tentei entender como a humana havia adquirido tal youki de um instante para o outro.

– **Ele quase destruiu minha criança. O cheiro dela foi demais para o lado youkai dele aguentar...mesmo assim, não o perdoarei. **

**Se isso não fosse fazer ela chorar, eu acabaria com a vida dele nesse instante. Eu apenas lhe dei uma surra para que ficasse inconsciente, deixarei para você tomar uma decisão sobre o que fazer em seguida. **

Explicou-se quase cuspindo as palavras. Ela olhava para o corpo ao chão como se olha à um rato sujo, e ao terminar de falar começou a andar em direção a porta.

Observei seu caminhar lento, ainda moendo suas palavras.

– Traga a miko de volta.

Ordenei para a criatura que tomou posse do corpo da humana, e ainda de costas, esta suspirou pesadamente. Sua tristeza repentina quase palpável.

– **Ela precisa de um tempo, príncipe-sama. **

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	18. Capítulo 17 - (Especial) Descontrole

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. InuYasha***

Fazia um tempo desde que ouvi Kagome sair batendo o pé dos aposentos, junto com uma raposa, e a espera pela volta dela ao quarto já estava se tornando angustiante.

Manter minha presença oculta era cansativo e provavelmente não seria capaz de manter por muito tempo.

Resolvo, então, que já estava na hora de tentar uma nova tática!

Será que Sesshoumaru seria idiota o bastante para cair em uma pequena distração? Feh. Ele provavelmente não, mas um de seus guardas estúpidos, sim.

Alguns guardas ainda estavam por ali e assim que surgiu uma oportunidade, saí da sala escura em que estava e segui para fora.

Colocaria meu plano em prática bem distante do castelo, assim teria tempo de levar _**minha**_ Kagome de volta!

**...**

– Heh...acho que isso é o bastante para que percam um tempo me procurando.

Digo para mim mesmo, esfregando mais uma vez minha mão em uma das tantas árvores, para que meu cheiro ficasse ali, mesmo que de leve.

Havia rasgado um pedaço de meu kimono de rato de fogo e pendurado em um dos galhos de um arbusto por ali.

De todo modo meu kimono se regeneraria, então não havia motivo para me preocupar em retirar um mero pedacinho.

Olhei para minha obra prima.

Pegadas e galhos quebrados formando um caminho, como se tivessem corrido por ali e os partido ao esbarrar. Um pedaço de minhas vestes, meu cheiro em várias árvores.

Somente um idiota cairia em algo tão óbvio, e por isso mesmo era perfeito.

Parti em busca da vítima que avisaria o inútil de Sesshoumaru de meus rastros e não demorei a encontrar alguns guardas reunidos do lado de fora do castelo.

Um deles parecia ser de uma importância maior, talvez fosse um general ou algo ridículo assim, um youkai lagarto esquisito.

Será ele mesmo!

Após os outros se afastarem quando ele lhes deu ordens, eu revelei minha presença, apenas um pouco para que somente ele a percebesse, mas me mantive entre as folhagens do arbusto.

O tonto olhou para os lados e levantou a fuça cheirando o ar, procurando por mim e eu sorri triunfante.

Estava feito.

Escondi novamente minha presença e deixei a trilha de rastros para o youkai idiota seguir e saí dali satisfeito.

Se minha Kagome visse meu feito ficaria orgulhosa, já que sempre duvidaram de minha inteligência!

Parti para dentro do castelo novamente. Cuidadosamente, para que não fosse encontrado.

Meu ego inflou ao perceber que os guardas haviam realmente caído em minha façanha.

A maioria corria para alguma direção e imaginei que o lagarto havia de fato avisado aos outros e movido os guerreiros para a caçada.

Fiquei ainda mais surpreso com a quantidade! Minha cabeça valia tanto assim para meu querido irmão?

Não importa.

Agora o caminho está livre e terei minha Kagome de volta custe o que custar.

Passando pelo mesmo corredor que já estive antes, adentro o ambiente escuro em que estive escondido durante tanto tempo e aguardei que o cheiro doce de minha Kagome invadisse minhas narinas novamente.

Só espero que ela não demore, não poderia mais esconder minha presença.

Exigia demais de minhas forças já que não havia treinado isso o bastante.

_Feh! E eu que achava que isso era para covardes, nunca pensei que precisaria de uma habilidade tão ridícula quanto essa!_

Pensei, enquanto me sentava de costas para uma parede próxima a entrada, queria estar preparado para o momento certo.

Estar naquele escuro e no silêncio fervia com meus pensamentos.

Logo estava pensando em bobagens, como por exemplo, no dia que encontrei minha Kagome enroscada naquele daiyoukai imbecil que é meu meio-irmão.

Pensar naquela cena fazia meu sangue ferver e senti um rosnado atravessar minha garganta de forma involuntária.

_Kagome é minha! Como ele se atreveu a tocá-la...nunca irei aceitar isso!_

Apertei minhas garras contra meus braços que se encontravam cruzados e tentei afastar os pensamentos sacudindo a cabeça.

Mas era inútil.

O corpo nu da menina ainda estava bem fresco em minha mente. E aquele cheiro!

Por mais nojento que fosse o cheiro de Sesshoumaru misturado ao dela, o aroma de sexo e cio impregnado no ar à volta dela me inebriou por um tempo.

Apenas a raiva me tirou daquele torpor.

Já estava começando a me lembrar das diversas vezes em que a vi nua por acaso, quando ela se banhava, quando um cheiro muito familiar começou a se aproximar.

Era ela!

Me levantei em um pulo e vacilei por um segundo.

_Não é possível que esconder minha presença exija tanto! _

Esse cheiro de morangos. Ela se banhou recentemente. Mas o aroma de cio ainda está lá...isso é algo difícil de se esconder!

Senti um desejo feroz de a possuir crescer e me detive.

Minhas garras estavam maiores e minhas presas sobressalentes, não precisava de um espelho para saber que minha face estava se transformando em meu estado youkai.

_Preciso manter minha consciência! _

Foi tudo o que eu conseguia pensar antes de perder o controle.

Fora inútil.

Somando meus desejos mais pessoais, aos desejos do lado youkai, eu sabia que aquilo que eu estava a fazer era errado, mas era forte e me dominava.

Aquelas falas que saíam de minha boca eram e não eram minhas. No fundo algo dentro de mim gostava. E também odiava.

_**Eu quero parar!**_

E quando eu estava para fazer algo sem volta à Kagome, fui lançado para longe de uma só vez.

Passei voando por várias tralhas que estavam na sala, as derrubando e quebrando, e atingi a parede do outro lado, bem longe de minha doce Kagome.

Senti alívio.

– **Você é um idiota, hanyou. Ainda não aprendeu a controlar essa coisa dentro de você? **

A voz de Kagome soou fria e cortante. Logo após, a mesma passava o antebraço pela boca em um movimento violento, limpando o local.

Eu ainda não tinha controle total do que estava fazendo, apenas pude ver quando ferozmente pulei em sua direção e tentei atingir seu corpo com minhas garras, mas sendo repelido por uma poderosa kekkai.

– **É inútil dizer que não tocará mais neste corpo? **

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e de onde estava, ela materializou um chicote com suas garras e me acertou em seguida, me lançando novamente contra a parede.

Tal como Sesshoumaru! Onde ela aprendeu isso!?

– **Está na hora de uma rápida lição, Inuzinho. **

Dito isso, ela me açoitou repetidas vezes, e enquanto eu me defendia com meus braços, observei a face dela. Um olhar vazio e um sorriso diabólico.

_Mas quem?_

– **Está começando a voltar a se controlar, hanyou? **

Perguntou em uma gargalhada, ainda me acertando. Minhas vestes estavam rasgadas e ensanguentadas. Nem lembravam mais o kimono que fora a alguns momentos atrás.

Ainda me sentia fraco e só podia me defender ridiculamente com os braços levantados.

– **Não pense que terei pena de ti apenas porque não aprendeu a controlar sua fera, hanyou! **

Ela disse, e me acertou um soco na bochecha, me lançando mais uma vez contra outra parede.

Eu nem ao menos vira quando ela saiu de onde estava. Sua velocidade estava além de tudo o que eu conhecia!

– **Ahh...como é bom estar livre e esticar minhas garras! E que maravilha ter algo resistente para descontar minhas energias a tanto tempo acumuladas. **

Ela se esticou alegremente, sem se importar com sua condição de seminua. Veio em minha direção e me levantou pelo pescoço.

Tossi uma quantidade generosa de sangue, segurando seu pulso com uma mão e a olhei fundo em seus olhos.

Eu estava de volta ao controle do meu corpo. E estava arrasado, físico e psicologicamente.

_Essa não é a Kagome!_

– Q-quem...? – tentei forçar minha voz a sair, mas _Kagome _apertou ainda mais sua mão em volta de meu pescoço.

– **Quem sou eu? Ora, então não é tão idiota assim, percebeu que Kagome não está aqui. **– explicou, com um sorriso que parecia ter sido banhado em prazer, enquanto me lançava para o outro lado do cômodo.

Minhas costas bateram com força e arregalei os olhos diante a dor fulminante que se instalara ali. Ela me mataria se continuasse nesse ritmo.

– **Meu nome é Hanna. A criança me deu este nome. Ela é um doce! Não lhe devo explicações extensas sobre isto, mas eu faço parte dela, somos uma só! **

Pisou em meu peito quando terminou a fala e eu gemi de dor com o ato.

_Do que diabos ela está falando? Ah...Não dá mais, vou apagar... _

Minha mente começou a nublar.

A mulher sobre mim continuava a pisar em meu peito enquanto me olhava sadicamente.

– **Apague logo, não irei lhe matar..., mas não posso prometer nada a respeito do daiyoukai furioso que está a caminho.**

Eu sabia que ela se referia a Sesshoumaru.

Um estrondo quebrou nosso contato visual e eu não conseguia mais me mexer.

– **Ora ora, está um pouco atrasado, príncipe-sama. Tive de resolver por mim mesma a situação. **

Foi a única coisa que consegui ouvi-la dizer antes de me entregar ao breu e nada mais ouvi. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	19. Capítulo 18 - Teimosia

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

[...]

***Pov. Hanna***

Não era como se eu não quisesse devolver o corpo à minha doce criança, mas ela se recusava a sair do canto obscuro de sua mente.

Assim ela se sentia mais segura, pensei.

~_**O príncipe deseja falar com você, está enchendo minha paciência faz um tempo!~**_

Tentei falar por pensamento com a teimosa mais uma vez, mas fui ignorada de novo.

Suspirei, desanimada por não conseguir um diálogo desde que assumira o controle.

Após ter dado uma surra no hanyou, fui para o quarto do inu-youkai, para lavar o corpo e vestir algo mais decente.

Bem, por hora as roupas de sacerdotisa teriam de servir, mesmo eu sendo uma youkai.

Infelizmente, as roupas tão queridas para a menina foram destruídas e tratei de dar sumiço nelas para que não houvesse nenhuma lembrança do acontecido.

Sesshoumaru ordenou que guardas levassem o corpo moribundo do hanyou para algum lugar, que não prestei atenção onde era, e se voltou para mim.

Ou pelo menos para o corpo da _miko_, como ele costumava chamar.

O príncipe acompanhou todos os meus movimentos e a todo momento que nossos olhos se cruzavam, ele exigia que eu o deixasse falar com a menina.

E em todas as vezes eu recebia o silêncio dela como resposta, e bufava ao tentar explicar para o youkai à minha frente que ela precisava de tempo.

Ser pombo correio não era algo que me agradasse.

Sentei-me na enorme cama, cruzando minhas pernas e apoiando minhas mãos no acolchoado macio.

Encarei o youkai, que se postou à minha frente de pé, cruzando seus braços.

Parecia estar mais irritadiço e me olhava como se eu fosse algo de outro mundo.

— Afinal, quem é você e onde está a miko?

Perguntou finalmente, em um tom áspero, após longos minutos me analisando.

— Hanna. Faço parte da alma de Kagome...a menina precisa de um tempo, já lhe disse isso diversas vezes, _príncipe-sama_.

Respondi no mesmo tom irritado, fazendo ele rosnar e descruzar os braços, fechando as mãos em punho.

— Você cheira a youkai. E não é o cheiro de qualquer tipo de youkai, este eu conheço muito bem...como isso é possível?

_Ah, então o príncipe percebeu a semelhança. Hunf, já não era sem tempo!_

— Este não é um assunto muito agradável para este momento, mas como sei que irá insistir...

O daiyoukai se aproximou um passo e confirmou com a cabeça, para que eu continuasse.

— ...hunf, vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro.

Resmunguei, olhando para o lado minimamente. Voltei a encarar os lagos dourados.

— Resumidamente, sou uma parte que estava lacrada na alma da menina. Não sei os motivos e nem de onde viemos, apenas que uma feiticeira e uma miko estiveram envolvidas nisso. Somos de um tempo mais antigo que este e havíamos sido mandadas para o futuro. Também não sei os motivos disso.

O lorde ouviu a tudo atentamente, e em nenhum momento aparentou estar surpreso em suas expressões.

Mas suas mãos estavam fechadas firmemente em punho e passei a dar mais atenção aos pequenos detalhes.

Maxilar tenso, o olhar fixo, mas piscava mais que o normal. Uma gota de suor descia lentamente por sua têmpora...uhm, então, o grande Lorde das Terras do Oeste ficava nervoso com revelações como essa.

Interessante.

— Para explicar em miúdos, _sua_ Kagome não é humana, ou pelo menos não era. Sua verdadeira natureza é youkai... — Lambi os lábios, me preparando para terminar a frase. 

— ...Inu-youkai, de fato.

Os olhos dourados se arregalaram e eu resolvi continuar.

— Tenho certeza que já sentiu esse cheiro antes, príncipe-sama...seu melhor general, Hayato. Ele possui o mesmo tipo de cheiro. Quando a menina se encontrou com ele a primeira vez eu fiquei bastante surpresa de encontrar alguém da mesma espécie.

— Não há mais fêmeas no clã da Lua Minguante. A mãe de Hayato fora a última.

— Bem, aqui está uma fêmea remanescente. Um pouco destreinada, admito, mas viva e muito saudável para procriar e **renovar** o clã.

O prateado rosnou em aviso e eu correspondi no mesmo tom.

— Olha, seu general provavelmente conhece alguma história estranha dentro do clã a respeito de algum bebê desaparecido. Eu já não tenho mais o que lhe contar.

E voltamos à intensa troca de olhares. Um insatisfeito com o outro.

O príncipe podia ter um corpo e rosto de arrasar, mas sua personalidade chocava com a minha. Eu já estava a ponto de ebulição com seu humor e youki inquietos.

~_**Menina, eu não tenho saco para lidar com essa atitude. Já tive minha dose de diversão por hoje. Sei que está magoada, mas ele se preocupa com você. Apareça para que este youkai pare de me importunar!~**_

Silêncio.

Eu estava decidida a não desistir, não deixaria ela se aprofundar e lacrar sua própria mente para o esquecimento.

Mordi o lábio, nervosa. Não era desse jeito que queria minha liberdade.

Olhei mais uma vez para dentro dos lagos dourados à minha frente. Sabia bem que não era para mim que ele olhava e buscava.

~_Sesshoumaru está me procurando?_~

A voz dela veio manhosa, após longos minutos de silêncio.

_**~Sim, o daiyoukai está bem impaciente. Provavelmente tem muitas perguntas, mas não irá fazer elas para mim. Ele aguarda para perguntar diretamente a você.~ **_

Apertei o tecido que sobre punha a cama, em minhas mãos, ansiosa.

O príncipe era o segredo para fazer com que ela saísse daquele casulo que se enfiou.

_~Mas...ele deve me odiar agora. Inuyasha me tocou e...e quase...~ _

Eu sabia que seria assim.

_**~ Não se preocupe. Inuyasha jamais fará algo parecido novamente, minha criança. **_

_**A conversinha que tive com ele foi bastante produtiva. **_

_**E sobre o príncipe-sama. Mais importante que a vontade insana dele de matar o próprio irmão, é a vontade dele de falar com você. Eu vejo nos olhos dele que não sairá daqui enquanto não conseguir isso...~**_

Talvez estivesse exagerando, não o conhecia tão a fundo assim. Mas sabia que era teimoso igual uma mula quando queria, pelas diversas vezes que o vi através dos olhos da menina.

— Agora mesmo. Está a falar com a miko, não?

A pergunta veio em tom mais ameno que o de minutos atrás e eu voltei a focar os olhos nos do daiyoukai.

— Avise a ela que o grupo com quem ela costuma viajar está no castelo. Precisarei cuidar desse assunto e espero encontrá-la no domínio de seu próprio corpo quando estiver de volta.

Parecia mais uma ordem do que um aviso e eu estreitei os olhos para o maior, que me virava as costas e se retirava do aposento, sem mais nem menos.

_**~Minha querida, precisamos conversar seriamente sobre seu gosto para machos.~**_

_~Sesshy não é tão ruim como pensa. Depois que se acostumar com ele o achará bem agradável, Hanna. Eu ouvi o que ele disse. Parecia ser diretamente para mim o que ele falava.~ _

_**~Pffft...Sesshy! Você é a melhor para apelidos, devo admitir. Hahah!~ **_

Não discordava. O tal príncipe parecia ser alguém de confiança. E mesmo que fosse de sua forma fria, ele se importava com o bem-estar da menina.

_**~Mas então, pretende acatar suas ordens? Sei que gostaria de ver seus preciosos amigos, minha querida.~ **_

Silêncio.

Parecia pensar a respeito do que faria em seguida e suspirei com sua demora, me jogando na cama macia.

Seria paciente, o máximo que eu conseguisse ser.

_**~Independente do que decida, sempre terá a mim, menina. ~ **_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

A situação não poderia ser mais caótica.

Alguns guardas estavam caídos no chão, enquanto outros atacavam o pequeno grupo que tentava se defender com tudo o que tinha.

Kirara derrubou um youkai leopardo que saltou para cima de Sango e a exterminadora olhou para a felina com ternura a agradecendo, voltando seu olhar para o monge que bloqueava o ataque de outro guarda.

— Onde está Shippou, Houshi-sama?! — gritou para o monge, usando o osso-voador para impedir o ataque de outro guarda.

— Ele adentrou o castelo! Disse ter sentido o cheiro de medo da senhorita Kagome e correu para lá!

Respondeu, empurrando mais um youkai e acertando outro com o bastão.

— Medo?! — jogou para longe um dos guardas que havia saltado sobre si — Droga! Não acabam nunca!

Miroku se preparou para usar o buraco do vento em sua mão, quando repentinamente, todos os guardas suspenderam seus ataques e se puseram em um joelho ao chão, abaixando sua cabeça para alguém que se aproximava.

— Imagino que tenham vindo buscar o _bastardo_, humanos.

A voz de Sesshoumaru soou fria e com clareza, tamanho o silêncio que havia se instalado.

Sango e Miroku se mantiveram em posição de alerta, com Kirara na retaguarda.

Sesshoumaru analisou o "campo de batalha" e se dirigiu a um dos guardas ajoelhado, dando-lhe ordens.

O guarda prontamente se levantou, levando o restante dos _homens _consigo e seguindo para dentro do castelo.

— Onde estão Kagome e Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru? — Fora Sango quem chamara a atenção do daiyoukai para si.

Miroku olhou de esguelha da exterminadora para o imponente youkai à sua frente, com sua mão segurando as amarras do buraco do vento, preparado para qualquer movimento agressivo deste contra sua amada.

O Senhor do Oeste olhou para cada um dos amigos de Kagome e notou a ausência do filhote de raposa entre eles, mas decidiu ignorar, voltando sua atenção para Sango, que havia lhe feito uma pergunta impertinente.

— Invadem as Terras deste Sesshoumaru e se acham no direito de fazer perguntas?

Sango segurou firmemente o osso-voador e o daiyoukai estreitou os olhos em um claro aviso.

— Em outras circunstâncias, não os pouparia. Me sigam. — e sem aguardar que lhe respondessem, virou-lhes as costas e seguiu para dentro da fortaleza.

O casal de amigos se entre olhou, um tanto confusos com a atitude do youkai, mas resolveram não contestar e passaram a apenas segui-lo, com Kirara logo atrás, ainda em sua forma de fera. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

_**~Nossa fêmea é perfeita!**_~

Tive o ímpeto de rosnar com a fala de minha fera, mas o contive.

Como podia achar alguma coisa perfeita naquela situação? A miko era parte youkai e não só isso, essa parte conseguia ser extremamente irritante.

Nunca pensei que algum dia poderia sentir tanta falta da _simpatia_ da humana.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru...para onde está nos levando?

O monge atrás de mim deu alguns passos rápidos, para me alcançar, e eu o olhei de canto, decidindo se o responderia.

— Primeiro, para onde a miko está descansando. Preciso que a despertem, talvez ela os ouça, acontec...

— O que aconteceu com a Kagome?!

A exterminadora puxou meu braço ao perguntar e eu por pouco não tive uma reação exagerada.

Encarei sua mão que ainda me segurava firmemente e ela logo em seguida me soltou.

— Desculpe. Kagome está bem?

— Sim. Apenas...não é ela mesma nesse momento. Acho que com seus companheiros de viagem ela se sentirá mais à vontade.

Voltei a caminhar em direção a meus aposentos, com o casal a me acompanhar com suas expressões mais sérias e, finalmente, sem mais me interromper.

Faltava virar mais um corredor e eu sentiria o aroma da miko, ainda que agora estivesse um pouco diferente.

O cheiro de morangos agora se misturava com o típico cheiro que provinha de uma fêmea youkai, algo mais forte e agressivo.

_**~Agrada ainda mais meu olfato...devemos marca-la!~ **_

Ignorar meu eu interior estava se tornando uma tarefa árdua e eu fechei os olhos por um momento, o mandando se calar, enquanto abria a porta para onde a miko se encontrava.

— Eu juro que fiz o máximo que pude, mas ela simplesmente não me escuta, príncipe-sama!

A youkai estava no meio do aposento com as mãos na cintura e um olhar bravo que ia de mim para o casal que estava logo atrás.

— Ah, olá, queridos!

Observei os companheiros da miko arregalarem os olhos e se voltarem para mim. Suas expressões exigindo uma explicação.

Limitei-me a simplesmente caminhar para perto do _ser_ que ainda se encontrava na mesma posição no meio do aposento e olhei para sua face, percebendo pequenas marcas, arabescos, na cor rosa surgindo.

Seus olhos ainda possuíam o azul profundo que eu admirava, porém, pareciam ainda mais intensos que antes.

— Miko. Pensei ter lhe dado uma ordem. — sabia que ela me ouvia. E a faria voltar a si, querendo ou não.

— Ela não vai voltar enquanto não prometer uma coisa.

_Hanna _respondeu por ela.

Um rosnado surgiu em minha garganta, enquanto esperava que ela continuasse.

— Ela pede que não mate Inuyasha, que prometa não o matar.

Terminou, fazendo uma careta em desgosto. Na certa a sua parte youkai compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que este Sesshoumaru.

— Fora de questão. Ainda não o fiz pois não me rebaixarei ao nível de fazer algo contra alguém desacordado. Seu pedido foi negado, miko.

Olhei para a expressão da youkai mudar, de algo sério, para algo risonho, quase zombeteiro. A adverti com os olhos.

— Ela basicamente o mandou se catar, príncipe-sama. Parece que ainda teremos mais um tempo de convivência. Tehee.

Fechei as mãos com força, tentando conter a raiva que me apossou e me virei. Sua teimosia teria fim em algum momento, seus _amigos_ estavam ali e minha presença não era necessária.

— Eu também não gosto disso, príncipe...por mim você o fatiava e jogava aos porcos, mas devo respeitar o desejo da menina. E creio que você também o fará, mesmo contragosto. — riu, por fim, e eu saí sem responde-la, os deixando a sós.

_**~O hanyou ainda não conheceu nossa ira...~ **_

Minha fera ainda tinha desejo de sangue e mesmo que fosse o pedido da humana, duvidei que pudesse prometer poupar a vida do bastardo.

_Ele irá conhecer a cólera deste Sesshoumaru._

Ao passar pelo corredor que dava para meu escritório, Jaken aguardava na porta e eu olhei para a criatura, aguardando que se pronunciasse.

— Ssssssssseeeenhor Sssseessssshoumaruu-samaaaa!

— Relatório, Jaken. — o verde esbugalhou os olhos e se remexeu inquieto.

— Ah, b-bom, Inuyasha já está acordado, Sssssenhor Sssseessssshoumaruu!

Minha fera se agitou em deleite e senti um sorriso se formar em minha face, assustando o youkai verde à minha frente, que deu um pulo e lacrimejou enquanto se ajoelhava e abaixava a cabeça repetidas vezes.

O ignorei e caminhei em direção do cárcere onde o _bastardo_ se encontrava.

— Finalmente...terá o que merece, _querido irmão_. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	20. Capítulo 19 - Reencontro

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

Havia pouco movimento nos corredores, poucos guardas e servas transitava por ali, o que facilitava a pequena bolinha felpuda de saltar de um lado para o outro sem ser vista.

– Shippou, devemos ir para junto dos outros agora!

– Foi ideia sua entrar no castelo quando a confusão começou! E também, eu tinha sentido o cheiro de medo da minha _mamãe_, Myouga-jiji!

– Isso foi antes de ter visto... – a velha pulga olhou triste para o filhote de raposa, de seu ombro, sem saber se continuava sua frase – ...oras! Devemos ir para perto de Sango e Miroku, eles vão saber o que fazer nessa situação, menino!

– Não! Eu vou achar o Inuyasha e vou fazer ele se arrepender!

Disse Shippou, em meio a lágrimas, esfregando as mãozinhas nos olhos afim de seca-las.

– Estamos perto! Eu posso sentir o cheiro dele passando por aquele corredor!

Exclamou, correndo em direção à curva e trombando com alguém que vinha daquele lado.

O pequeno kitsune caiu e olhou para cima, imaginando uma forma de fugir de quem quer que fosse, se surpreendendo com o que via.

– Yare yare...sabia que tinha sentido o cheiro de outra raposa por aqui...o que faz dentro deste castelo, pequenino?

Mayu havia colocado as mãos nos joelhos para ficar em uma altura melhor, enquanto olhava curiosa para Shippou.

Myouga se manteve atento, escondido entre as vestes do pequeno youkai.

O filhote petrificou no lugar, encarando a maior.

– O gato comeu sua língua?

Perguntou a rosada, depois de longos segundos sendo encarada, tentando parecer divertida, mas com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

– Não sei se quero saber o que faz aqui dentro, esse castelo já está uma bagunça o suficiente. Sinto um suave aroma de minha senhora em você. Por acaso conhece a miko?

Shippou engoliu seco. Então aquela youkai raposa estranha conhece quem ele procura!

Estava com medo, mas precisava ser valente.

– M-minha mamãe...ela é a minha mamãe! Cadê ela!?

A saudade finalmente chegou ao pequeno, que até então havia segurado a falta que sentia de Kagome.

Mayu olhou surpresa para o pequeno que chorava à sua frente e se compadeceu com sua dor.

Se ajoelhou e o pegou no colo, o confortando da melhor forma que podia, já que não tinha costume com crianças.

– Pronto, pronto. Eu vou levar você até ela, está bem? Não precisa chorar! 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

A cena não poderia ser mais cômica e estranha para o filhote de kitsune.

Assim que passaram pelas enormes portas de um quarto, todos que estavam presentes paralisaram na posição em que estavam, para observar as duas raposas que adentravam o aposento.

_Kagome _estava sentada na cama, de pernas e braços cruzados, corada e com um olhar sério, enquanto que Rin estava em seu colo, com os bracinhos levantados, lhe colocando uma coroa de flores amarelas, com um enorme sorriso.

Miroku se encontrava segurando as mãos de Mizuki no meio do quarto e esta não estava nada feliz com o ato do monge, por mais envergonhada que estivesse.

A serpente verde que a acompanhava, sibilava para ele em seu pescoço.

E Sango, esta estava logo atrás do monge, com o osso-voador sendo segurado pelas duas mãos, acima da cabeça, pronta para desferir um golpe no pervertido.

Shippou teria rido com a cena, mas ao voltar seu olhar para a miko, se lembrou do que havia acontecido a ela e se culpou por se sentir feliz por um instante.

Saltou logo de onde estava para correr em direção da jovem, que ainda tinha uma criança em seu colo.

– MAMÃE!

Sem se importar com a pequena que estava ali, ele pulou para os braços da miko, que descruzou os braços instintivamente, para o segurar.

– Olá, monstrinho!

Shippou estava com a face mergulhada naquele abraço, mas assim que escutou a forma que fora chamado, estranhou, voltando a olhar para cima.

Esse cheiro, o olhar azul intenso, arabescos cor de rosa espalhados pela pele...e olhando para as mãos que o seguravam um tanto sem jeito, haviam garras.

– Você não é a mamãe... 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Hanna***

Odiava aquilo.

Quer dizer, não odiava, odiava, não de verdade, mas com certeza não sabia como me comportar com toda essa gente interrompendo meus pensamentos e minha conversa com a menina.

O monge e a exterminadora me entupiram de perguntas e eu só tive descanso do interrogatório quando uma youkai esquisitona chegou com a criança protegida do Príncipe-sama.

A criança veio direto para mim, para me abraçar, enquanto que a youkai que a acompanhava era agarrada pelo monge.

Ignorei a cena que se seguia para olhar para a pequena em meu colo.

Kagome se manteve quieta todo o tempo, mesmo com a criança abrindo seu melhor sorriso, ela não assumiu o controle do corpo, mas eu sabia que ela estava atenta a Rin.

E que tinha o mesmo sentimento de quando estava com o filhote de raposa.

Ela os considerava seus.

Senti sua felicidade de encontrar tantos rostos conhecidos, mas não estava conseguindo lidar.

Eu não sabia corresponder muito bem, estava nervosa com aquilo.

Tentei me manter o mais distante possível.

O que era um tanto impossível com a criança em meu colo, me enchendo de flores e perguntas, as quais tratei de responder diretamente, sem esconder nada, inclusive sobre minhas marcas.

– Hanna-sama, Hanna-sama, então você e a senhorita Kagome vão ser minhas mamães? Vou ter duas mamães e um papai?

De todos, aquela pequena era a mais tranquila a respeito da situação, e também a com as perguntas mais constrangedoras.

Senti Kagome se remexer incomodada com a pergunta e eu me senti igual.

_Eu nem gosto do cara-pálida!_

Quando abri a boca para responder a pergunta, a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando duas raposas youkai.

Uma adulta de cabelos róseos, que lembrei ser a serva pessoal de Kagome, Mayu.

Em seu colo, um filhote de raposa, que logo reconheci como a criança que era como um filho para minha menina e com tanto amor por ele passando para mim, me senti feliz em vê-lo bem.

O menino chamou por sua mãe e se jogou em meus braços. Estava insegura sobre o que deveria fazer, então o segurei.

– Olá, monstrinho!

O chamei, fazendo com que este retirasse sua face do conforto que estava. Ele me olhava assustado.

Eu devia estar na forma de youkai, ainda mais que antes.

Suspirei com o pensamento de começar a ter uma presença forte demais no corpo humano.

– Você não é a mamãe...

A voz trêmula do menino me fez focar novamente em seus olhinhos verdes e sorri verdadeiramente para ele. Não o queria assustado e acuado.

– Não...quero dizer, sim...é complicado, Shippou. Meu nome é Hanna...

E então expliquei tudo para o pequeno, da melhor forma que meu _não jeito_ com crianças permitia.

Rin ainda arrumava flores em mim, e o casal, juntamente com as servas youkai, prestavam atenção ao que eu falava.

– ...e é isso, pequeno monstrinho. Vou precisar de ajuda com essa teimosa aqui. _Teehee_.

Finalizei com um sorriso de canto, mas o pequeno não me acompanhou. O filhote abaixou sua cabeça, com um olhar triste e choroso.

– Se eu tivesse chegado antes...a mamãe, ela taria bem...ela taria aqui... – e desatou a chorar.

Eu me sentia agoniada com o choro!

Rin o consolava, pedindo para não chorar, os outros apenas se olharam com uma expressão tão desolada quanto a minha.

A exterminadora, ao ver que eu não saberia como reagir, fez menção de se aproximar do pequeno.

~_Meu pequeno...Essa definitivamente é a hora de eu voltar ao controle, Hanna...~ _

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Abri os olhos devagar, ainda me sentindo um pouco fora do corpo.

Podia sentir o calor dos dois pequenos seres que me abraçavam e me senti feliz de poder estar com minhas crianças, e estar de volta ao controle.

– Hanna-sama foi embora, senhorita Kagome?

Rin perguntou, me olhando curiosa, fazendo com que Shippou me olhasse com os olhos arregalados.

– As marcas...sumiu, tudo sumiu! Yay! É a mamãe! Kagomeeeee!

Gritou, me abraçando ainda mais apertado, fazendo com que eu risse junto de Rin.

– Estou de volta, meu pequeno!

Correspondi com uma carícia no topo de sua cabeça e voltei meu olhar para Rin que parecia um pouco chateada.

– O que houve, Rin?

– Eu gostei da Hanna-sama, mas também gosto muito da senhorita. Algum dia ela volta?

Me perguntou inocente, sem saber o que significava aquilo.

– Ela não sumiu, veja... – fiz as marcas reaparecem, levemente, e a pequena sorriu com os olhos brilhando – ...ela faz parte de mim, creio que para sempre. Heh...tenho certeza que ela irá adorar brincar com você alguma hora!

_**~Menina, eu nunca disse isso!~**_

– A reunião familiar está linda, mas devo interromper, Kagome-sama.

Mayu se aproximou, sua expressão fechada demonstrava a seriedade do assunto e eu pus as crianças no chão, me levantando de imediato.

Algo não estava bem!

– Irei levar as crianças para o quarto de Rin, por favor, conversem à vontade.

Mizuki se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que adentrara o quarto e levou meus filhotes junto consigo.

Sango e Miroku me olhavam com uma expressão enigmática, não sabia o que meus amigos pensavam.

Estavam tensos.

– Bem...tenho certeza que seja o que for, me dá tempo de trocar as vestes? Não me sinto confortável em roupas de sacerdotisa por agora...acho que ainda possuo um par do meu uniforme em minha mochila sobrando.

Vendo que Mayu não responderia, fui para minha mochila e busquei pela roupa, indo para o banheiro me trocar rapidamente.

Voltei para o quarto e o casal estava sentado. Mayu se mantinha no mesmo lugar, de pé, me aguardando.

– Desculpe a demora. Por favor, continue, Mayu.

Incentivei a rosada, que estava parada à minha frente, apertando os nós dos dedos, parecendo não saber como proceder com o assunto.

– É que...eu estava vindo lhe avisar sobre isso e acabei encontrando o filhote. É algo muito sério.

Olhou em meus olhos, amedrontada, e eu meneei a cabeça para que ela continuasse.

– Inuyasha acordou...e Sesshoumaru-sama foi para onde ele está preso. Acho que vai cumprir o que prometeu antes. Vai matá-lo.

Minhas unhas se cravaram em minha pele ao lado do corpo e uma força que eu não conhecia até então preencheu todo meu ser.

Eu sabia que havia deixado as marcas aparentes novamente. Não sabia como controlar dessa vez.

As presas surgiram e cortaram de leve meu lábio. Um filete de sangue rumou um caminho ao queixo e eu enxerguei em vermelho meus amigos à minha frente.

– Kagome-sama!

– _**Aquele idiota!**_

Não dei tempo para nenhum deles reagir, precisava chegar rápido ao cárcere em que Inuyasha estava e por isso corri o mais rápido que podia para lá.

~_Hanna, temos que chegar a tempo!~_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

– Vai se arrepender amargamente se fizer isso, Vossa-Alteza.

Olhei para meu general que se postava à frente da única porta que me impedia de cumprir minha sede de sangue.

Ele estava com uma mão pousada sobre sua katana e sua postura era de defesa.

Estalei as garras ao lado do corpo, o avisando para se mover, mas ele claramente não me obedeceria facilmente...estava no sangue desse clã!

– E a bela dama? Ela não ficaria nada feliz com isso. Desculpe, mas para seu próprio bem, volte para perto dela, Vossa-Alteza!

Hayato poderia ser meu melhor general, mas naquele momento eu não estava pensando racionalmente.

A fera rugia internamente e minha aparência deveria fazer jus à sua ira, forçando Hayato dar alguns passos para trás.

O primeiro golpe fora apenas para testar se ele ainda estava à minha altura, obrigando-o a saltar e evitar minhas garras.

Agora sua espada estava em punho, levantada contra mim.

Olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos, ele estava um pouco mais afastado, mais alerta.

Minha fera se satisfez quando vi o fio de sangue escorrer pela face do Inu da Lua Minguante.

Impedi um golpe de sua katana com Bakusaiga, o empurrando para longe.

Estava apreciando trocar alguns golpes com meu general, fazia tempos que não lutávamos. Ele estava melhor e se defendia com maestria.

_Mas ainda tão novato! _

Em um passo falso dele, jogo sua espada ao chão e aponto Bakusaiga para seu pescoço, demonstrando minha óbvia vitória.

Hayato olhou para sua arma e então olhou de volta para mim, engolindo saliva, porém, com seu típico sorriso nos lábios.

– Você é um cabeça dura, Vossa-Alteza! Saiba que não deixarei entrar sozinho neste quarto, irei acompanhar sua _visita_ ao hanyou, para que não faça nada que se arrependa posteriormente! Apenas...não passe dos limites.

Avisou, desfazendo o sorriso. Seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. Agora ele falava sério_. _

_Hunf! Igualzinho à ela..._

– Tolo... Este Sesshoumaru não se arrepende de nada.

Guardei Bakusaiga novamente em minha bainha.

Tinha pressa, minha fera tinha pressa. Se meu general queria acompanhar e presenciar a morte do bastardo, que ele presenciasse então!

Adentrei o local que servia de cárcere para o idiota de meu _meio_-irmão e logo o avistei em um canto, acorrentado a algo sagrado.

Onde haviam conseguido tal tipo de corrente, eu não sei. Mas aquelas amarras eram inúteis e atrapalhavam, então as cortei com um só golpe.

– Feh! Então você finalmente veio_, querido irmão_... – sua voz arrastada me dava ânsia.

Olhei para seu corpo, ainda em frangalhos por conta do que havia passado com Hanna, mas já havia curado uma parte.

Hayato acompanhava de perto, sem se intrometer. O olhei por sobre o ombro, para ter certeza da distância em que ele se encontrava e voltei meu olhar para frente.

A fera ainda rugia por controle, e eu logo não poderia, ou não queria, mais controlar aquele desejo insano.

– Inuyasha. Seu bastardo idiota. O que pretendia? Marcar aquela que declarei minha...? – não era necessária uma resposta, o mataria de todo modo.

Mas era curioso que o idiota se atrevesse à tal feito, em meu território.

O hanyou me olhou por alguns segundos e riu, sem humor, baixando seus olhos logo após. Ele se manteve em silêncio, sem responder minha pergunta.

Rosnei com sua impertinência, teria ele aceitado sua morte?

~_**Não importa!~**_

Em segundos já estava lhe segurando pelo pescoço contra o chão. Queria vê-lo sofrer lentamente.

O veneno de minhas garras fluía livremente por sua pele, o corroendo. O bastardo segurou o pulso da mão que o segurava e abriu um dos olhos para me encarar, sorrindo em seguida.

– É tudo...o que tem? Feh!

Perguntou, sem fôlego e com suas pernas, me acertou um chute, saltei para longe antes que o fizesse novamente e esbocei um sorriso.

Finalmente reagia!

Meu general olhava sério para a luta e vez ou outra, quando eu estava próximo demais da garganta de meu adversário, ele se movia na intenção de interromper.

Foi preciso lançar o chicote de veneno em sua direção nesses momentos, não permitiria interrupções!

– Não irei brincar por muito mais tempo, bastardo!

Avisei, desfazendo o sorriso que ainda estava fixo em minha face.

As lembranças de como encontrei a miko, quase nua em suas vestes rasgadas, serviram ainda mais de estímulo para minha fera sair.

Eu finalizaria aquela brincadeira estúpida de uma vez!

O hanyou estava à ponto de perder a consciência. Na maior parte das vezes ele apenas desviava de meus golpes, se cansando no processo, nem ao menos sacara Tessaiga.

Se o bastardo desejava morrer, eu daria o último golpe.

À essa velocidade Hayato não poderia me impedir, e eu sei que ele o tentaria, podia ver com o canto dos olhos.

Mas era tarde.

O bastardo parara de fugir, estava apenas esperando seu destino e eu já estava com minhas garras à centímetros de sua jugular, quase podia sentir o cheiro de sangue que sairia dali.

Hayato se moveu, em sua forma mais feral, mas algo mais rápido que ele havia entrado à minha frente, acertando um forte chute em meu braço, desviando minhas garras de meu objetivo.

Minha fera rosnou por mim e olhei insano para quem quer que estivesse em meu caminho.

E foi como se eu fosse tomado por uma corrente de águas geladas.

– ...Miko. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 


	21. Capítulo 20 - A fúria do daiyoukai

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

– Saia da frente, miko.

A voz de Sesshoumaru ecoou pelo ambiente e a frieza com que soara fez cada fibra de meu ser temesse o youkai à minha frente.

Eu o desafiei, no momento em que o impedi de dar seu último golpe em Inuyasha.

Desviei por um momento dos olhos repletos de fúria do daiyoukai e olhei por sobre o ombro aquele que um dia foi meu amado.

Inuyasha estava uma lástima.

Ensanguentado, com suas vestes rasgadas, sua pele estava repleta de cortes que seu sangue youkai ainda não havia conseguido curar e provavelmente com muitos ossos quebrados.

Seu estado era tão severo que se eu não o conhecesse, acharia que estava morto.

Não que eu não achasse que ele merecia, mas daquele jeito, era simplesmente errado.

Não o queria morto.

– Se continuar, vai mata-lo. Tenho certeza de que fui bem clara em meu recado, Sesshoumaru-**sama**.

Ouvi-o rosnar e voltei meus olhos para os dele, sabia bem que não havia gostado do sufixo. Eu sempre o usava de forma pretensiosa e isso o irritava.

– E eu tenho certeza de que fui bem claro quando neguei seu pedido, miko. Fique onde está, general, isso não lhe diz respeito.

Sem entender, olhei para Hayato, e o vi com sua katana em punho.

– Desculpe, Vossa-Alteza, mas me interessa muito a segurança desta fêmea. Estou aqui se precisar de mim, bela dama.

Hayato se ofereceu, com o típico sorriso, guardando sua katana e se encostando a parede, próxima da porta.

_**~Parece que o general já percebeu sua essência, menina. Tehee, isso vai ser interessante...~ **_

_Quieta, Hanna!_

Ouvi um resmungo de dor às minhas costas e me virei de imediato.

Encontrei Inuyasha cedendo aos próprios joelhos. Foi tão rápido que nem percebi que o abraçava, impedindo que seu corpo fosse ao chão.

– Ka-Kagome...?

Parecia surpreso em me ver e vi lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Tão diferente da fera que havia me atacado horas atrás.

_Ah, Inu, o que houve com você?_

_**~Uma surra, foi isso que houve com ele...deveria deixar o príncipe acabar logo com isso, menina.~**_

_Sabe bem que não desejo isso, Hanna! E me refiro ao que houve para ele ter feito o que fez! _

_**~Ah, isso. Bom, por ser meio-youkai ele não controla bem sua fera, mas isso não é desculpa. Menina, se não o soltar logo, o príncipe vai criar uma úlcera de tão insano de raiva que está neste momento.~**_

Assim que Hanna disse isso, senti o youki do daiyoukai crescer fervorosamente e entendi o que ela queria dizer.

Mas não soltaria o corpo fraco que estava em meus braços.

Senti que Inuyasha amolecia e o apertei mais. Não o chamaria, ainda não o perdoara pelo que tinha feito, mas também não o abandonaria em um momento tão frágil.

Encarei os dourados que outrora foram tão vívidos, encontrando-os opacos e me assustei com sua falta de reação.

– Me perdoe...Kagome... – finalmente as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e observei petrificada ele os fechar, enquanto que seu corpo se tornava ainda mais pesado.

Desespero.

É o nome do sentimento que me tomou e tive o ímpeto de gritar pelo nome que rodeou minha mente por tantas vezes. Mas me contive, o apertando.

Não choraria, não poderia, não deveria. Mas mesmo contra minha vontade as lágrimas se formavam e eu estava perto de liberar as malditas.

_**~Ainda está batendo.~**_

_O quê? _

Me atentei aos batimentos do Inu. Hanna estava certa, de fato seu coração ainda batia.

Então ele estava apenas inconsciente, após tanto tempo aguentando de pé após lutar contra Sesshoumaru.

Suspirei aliviada e agradeci aos céus por ainda ter chance de fazê-lo se desculpar apropriadamente. Ainda amava meu amigo e o queria vivo para se redimir.

Ainda de costas e abraçada a Inuyasha, fitei o prateado mais velho.

Ele estava à ponto de se transformar e provavelmente não me ouviria, mas eu precisava tentar.

– Miko. Solte-o! – sua voz saíra feral e eu estremeci.

Nunca me acostumaria em ver o daiyoukai assim, tão assustador.

– Não! – encarei o maior com a mesma fúria e observei ele dar dois passos em minha direção.

Hayato desencostara da parede onde estava e pude ver Sango, Miroku e Mayu surgirem pela porta, esbaforidos, olhando para toda a situação tentando entender o que se passava.

– Kagome-chan! Mas o qu...Inuyasha!

Sango ia se aproximar, mas eu neguei com a cabeça. Não era seguro que minha amiga se aproximasse naquele momento.

Miroku a segurou pela mão, entendendo meu gesto. Eu o agradeci em silêncio, voltando meu olhar para Sesshoumaru, que rangia as presas.

Eu estava pedindo demais, eu sabia bem disso. Mas era meu direito e eu não o deixaria tocar mais em Inuyasha.

Pelo meu bem, pelo bem dele, aquilo não poderia mais ser prolongado.

Mayu se postou ao lado de Hayato, novamente apertando os nós dos dedos e pude ver em sua expressão e na de todos a tensão daquele ambiente, daquela situação.

Temi pela segurança de meus amigos, Sesshoumaru estava à ponto de explodir e eu era a única coisa que o impedia de cometer um erro.

– _**O bastardo tem que morrer, miko! **_

Eu sabia que sua fera era quem falava, mesmo que ele estivesse em total consciência.

– Eu imploro! Poupe a vida dele...já não basta? É só olhar para o estado de Inuyasha. Chega, Sesshoumaru!

Pedi, mais uma vez, pela vida daquele que havia feito algo imperdoável contra mim. Um bolo se formando em minha garganta, por odiar aquela situação.

– _**Não, não basta. Ele tocou em minha fêmea. E te ver assim apenas me enfurece ainda mais, miko.**_

Rosnou, levantando sua mão e estalando suas garras. Ele me arrancaria de Inuyasha se fosse preciso.

_Minha. _

A palavra ecoou em minha mente e me senti ferver com a obsessão em dizerem que sou propriedade, um objeto, um alguma-coisa que pode ser tomado, ao invés de uma pessoa.

Meu houriki espalhou, se expandiu.

Estava furiosa, ele não me ouviria por bem, isto estava claro como água, e eu não o deixaria mais judiar de alguém sem defesa.

Ouvi um gemido de dor de Inuyasha e tive medo que meu poder de sacerdotisa o ferisse ainda mais, precisando contê-lo.

– _**Desista, miko. Não pode impedir este Sesshoumaru. Se afaste!**_

Mandou, se aproximando ainda mais.

Estava assustada, assustada e furiosa com o daiyoukai, ele com certeza me arrancaria àquele ponto.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e encarei o lorde com raiva.

– Eu sei! Eu sei que o que ele fez foi imperdoável. Você também, já fez coisas cruéis antes, Sesshoumaru! Não tem direito de o julgar e sentenciar!

Hanna se remexeu em meu interior e pude sentir seu youki emergir, as duas partes de nossa alma se conectando.

Sesshoumaru estava com os olhos arregalados, surpreso, mas ainda parecia decidido em continuar, ainda me olhava com a visão avermelhada e em fúria.

– Você não o julgará, Sesshoumaru! A única que tem esse poder aqui sou eu, pois foi comigo que ele errou!

Declarei, apertando ainda mais o Inu desacordado em meus braços, fazendo com que os lábios do daiyoukai se curvasse.

Suas presas sobressaíssem ainda mais.

Olhei por um instante para meus amigos, eles estavam preparados para interferir a qualquer momento, assim como Hayato e Mayu, que não apertava mais os dedos e mantinha um olhar felino tão feroz quanto o do youkai ao seu lado.

Eu precisava contornar a situação, não desejava que nenhum deles saísse ferido por uma escolha minha.

Meu houriki mais uma vez se expandiu, assim como o youki de Hanna, ambos dançando lado a lado ao meu redor, podia sentir o imenso poder que surgia daquilo, parecia que queriam mesclar-se.

Minha pele queimava e por instinto olhei para minha mão, marcas rosadas se desenhavam em minha pele, parecia incendiar por onde os arabescos surgiam.

Aquela sensação corria por todo meu corpo e tive vontade de gritar com a dor, foi preciso reprimir o grito e aguentar.

Inuyasha mais uma vez gemeu de dor e eu resolvi por deitá-lo no chão.

Sesshoumaru fez menção de se aproximar e eu o encarei ensandecida.

– **Não se atreva!**

Um rosnado havia saído junto de meu aviso e eu me surpreendi com minha própria voz, mas não havia tempo para ficar surpresa.

– Miko. Está se transformando em youkai. Quer tanto proteger o bastardo miserável? Mesmo depois do que ele fez, você aind...

– Como eu poderia viver sabendo que meu atual amor matou meu primeiro amor? – o interrompi, ficando de pé e me afastando de Inuyasha, para então parar a sua frente. – Seu irmão! Não importa como eu veja isso...não suportaria! Por favor, Sesshoumaru!

Era a última vez que eu o imploraria e já me sentia desgostosa de talvez ter que lutar pela primeira vez em minha forma youkai contra o lorde.

Um rosnado seguido de um suspiro resignado se fez audível e eu olhei para Sesshoumaru.

Apenas alguns passos nos separavam e pude perceber que, finalmente, sua expressão relaxava.

Respirei aliviada ao ver os lagos dourados novamente e sorri quando o daiyoukai cruzou os braços a frente do peito, sua face impassível novamente.

– Faça como quiser, _miko_.

Disse, olhando de mim para Inuyasha, um brilho assassino ainda pairando por seus olhos. Me coloquei na frente, para que seus olhos me focasse, e abri um sorriso quando ele o fez.

– Prometo que ele vai se redimir pelo que fez, Sesshy!

O chamei, sem pensar, recebendo um rosnar feroz em resposta. Fiz menção de correr para abraçá-lo, mas ele logo virou-me as costas e partiu para fora dali.

Olhei para suas costas, desapontada.

_**~Ora, menina, o que esperava? Ele provavelmente está magoado por ter escolhido proteger o hanyou. Mas é tão cabeça dura que duvido que vai admitir isso. Hahah~ **_

_Sim, talvez tenha razão, Hanna. Mas sabe, foi preciso._

– Kagome-chan! – fui apertada por Sango que me abraçava em lágrimas, enquanto que Miroku acariciava o topo de minha cabeça.

– A senhorita foi muito valente enfrentando o grande Sesshoumaru. Tremi nas bases só de ouvir ele rosnar. Hahah – brincou o monge.

– Senti saudade de vocês! Desculpa ter sumido daquele jeito e ainda envolver vocês em tudo isso. – falei, contendo as lágrimas, abraçando os dois.

– Caham! Sinto interromper, mas temos alguns problemas para resolver.

Anunciou o Hayato, e tanto eu quanto meus amigos o olhamos irritados por nos interromper.

– Primeiro, bela dama, então você é uma fêmea do clã da Lua Minguante? Pensei que minha mãe fosse a última.

Perguntou Hayato, me observando dos pés à cabeça e eu tratei de ignorá-lo, voltando minha atenção ao meu amigo que ainda estava desacordado no meio do quarto.

Me abaixei para verificar seu estado e Miroku me seguiu, enquanto que Sango soltava os cachorros em Hayato por sua falta de tato.

Mayu tentava acalmar minha amiga e eu bufei com a tormenta de pensamentos que tentavam me assolar por conta dos recentes acontecimentos.

– Ele ficou bastante ferido, senhorita Kagome. Tem algum lugar no castelo onde possamos cuidar dele?

Perguntou meu amigo, enquanto eu ajudava a colocar Inuyasha em suas costas.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia ele ficar aqui, Sesshoumaru ainda está bastante irritado... – respondi, um tanto indecisa sobre o que fazer.

– Bela dama, não se preocupe. Sesshoumaru-sama não fará nada, ele já aceitou suas condições. Mayu mostrará um quarto para que o levem.

Me confortou o general, após escapar da bronca de Sango.

– Nós cuidaremos de Inuyasha, Kagome-chan. Não acha que deveria ir conversar com Sesshoumaru? Ele parecia estar bastante atormentado.

Sango ajudava Miroku a manter o corpo de Inuyasha no lugar, apoiando com as mãos. Assenti para ela.

Eu realmente precisava ter um tempo a sós com o daiyoukai depois de tudo isso.

Acompanhei com os olhos meus amigos seguirem Mayu pelos corredores do castelo, até os perder de vista, e me virei para Hayato.

Ele me olhava com curiosidade.

– Onde ele está, Hayato? – perguntei um pouco alto, o fazendo abrir um pouco mais os olhos.

– Acho que sei quem é você! – exclamou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Não é hora disso! Eu realmente gostaria de saber de minha história, mas agora não! Onde está o Sesshoumaru?! Não sinto o cheiro dele por perto.

– Mas princesa, ...quero dizer, bela dama, eu aposto minha alma que o lorde deseja ficar sozinho neste momento. Não é uma boa ide...

– Não quero saber! Me diga aonde ele se meteu! Ou eu ponho esse castelo abaixo o procurando!

Hayato suspirou, desanimado, e coçou a cabeça. Me olhava com uma expressão cansada, ainda em silêncio.

Bufei com sua demora em me responder e cruzei os braços rente ao peito.

– Está bem, está bem. Mas você irá por sua conta e risco, bela dama. Vossa alteza deve estar com um humor de cão agora.

Disse, se virando e andando em direção a algum lugar, e eu prontamente o segui. Um sorriso brincou em meus lábios por ter vencido.

– Hayato.

– Uhm? – se virou minimamente para me olhar.

– Obrigada.

O inu-youkai sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o caminho que seguia.

Eu queria saber sobre meu passado, e o perguntaria depois sobre isso. Porém, era mais importante acalmar os ânimos de um certo daiyoukai.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	22. Capítulo 21 - Eu te amo (Part 1)

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Estava sendo demasiado difícil pensar no que acabara de acontecer_. _

_"Atual amor"_?

Significa então que a miko me ama?

E porque com essa simples frase a raiva que eu sentia se dissipou tão rapidamente?

Não entendia este sentimento de agora. Deseja-la e querer protege-la foi algo fácil de aceitar, visto que minha fera exigia e ainda exige, que a tome como minha.

Mas isto...isto é diferente. Meu peito se agitava próximo a ela. Me senti aliviado quando a vi na minha frente e também me enfureci ao ver ela proteger e abraçar aquele maldito hanyou.

Suas palavras me surpreenderam e foram capazes de apaziguar minha fúria, mas ainda assim, não poderia suportar nem só mais um segundo no mesmo ambiente que os dois juntos e por isso saí de lá, a deixando com seu _protegido_ hanyou.

_**~Sente ciúme de nossa fêmea!~**_

_Cale-se, não diga tal absurdo, este Sesshoumaru nunca teve algo tão ridículo como ciúmes! _

_**~Ainda assim, está tendo agora...~**_

O som gutural que saiu de minha garganta afugentou alguns pássaros e youkais que estavam próximos, com isso a fera se calou e eu segui para dentro da floresta, sem ter exatamente um destino em mente.

Só precisava me afastar, me afastar e pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

_**~Argh, novamente essas vestes de sacerdotisa...não tinha outra coisa melhor para vestir, não, menina? Isso me incomoda!~ **_

_Nossa, Hanna, como você reclama! Meu uniforme estava repleto de sangue do Inuyasha, precisava me trocar e essa foi a primeira coisa que avistei...agora fica quieta, não consigo me concentrar no caminho!_

_**~Hunf! Acho que esse general está é te enrolando..., mas até que ele é bonitinho. E é do mesmo clã que o nosso! Ei, você não acha qu...~ **_

_Nem pense em terminar essa frase, sabe que não estou interessada no general. _

Olhei para o inu-youkai a minha frente. De fato ele era bem bonito, tinha seu charme.

Após descobrir sobre minha verdadeira essência passei a entender melhor essa sensação de já o conhecer, deveria ser por conta do sangue youkai..., mas tem mais alguma coisa, sinto que é mais do que isso, ele é ainda mais próximo, minha intuição nunca me engana.

Parei de observar o youkai e olhei para o caminho a frente dele.

Quanto mais iríamos andar?

– Ei! Hayato! Para onde estamos indo?

Estava impaciente, fazia mais de uma hora que estávamos caminhando. Saímos do castelo e entramos na floresta, adentrando cada vez mais a mesma, que aos poucos se tornava mais densa e sombria.

O youkai a minha frente não abrira mais a boca desde que eu o agradeci e aquele silêncio estava se tornando um incômodo!

Eu não havia trago nenhuma arma, sem falar que não poderia esquecer que os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas ainda eram um alvo, e fora do castelo de Sesshoumaru eu deveria ficar alerta.

– Estamos indo ao encontro de Sesshoumaru-sama. Não foi isso que a bela dama pediu?

Respondeu-me um tanto evasivo com seu sorrisinho de canto, me olhando por sobre o ombro.

Tive vontade de agarrar suas bochechas e desfazer aquela curva, mas me contive.

– Disso eu sei, quero saber aonde ele está! Lugar! Aonde estamos indo!

Exigi o óbvio, andando um pouco mais apressada para caminhar ao seu lado e olhar melhor para ele enquanto o mesmo me respondia.

– Eu tenho quase certeza que ele está indo para uma parte da floresta que tem uma cachoeira magnífica. Lá tem uma gruta que o mestre usa quando quer ficar sozinho. As águas da queda da cachoeira escondem bem a entrada, poucos sabem de sua existência. Ele vai para lá desde que era uma criança birrenta.

Riu no final da frase e eu olhei para ele chocada.

– Sesshoumaru era uma criança birrenta? Espera...você o conheceu quando criança, _Hayato-kun_?

– Conheci você também, bela dama. Mas era só um bebê quando a vi. – respondeu com a face mais séria e meu peito se apertou, não sabia bem o porquê.

– O que isso quer dizer, Hayato?

– Chegamos, Kagome-sama.

Disse, parando de andar abruptamente, se virando para mim.

_Kagome-sama? _

– Ainda não sei como isso é possível. Não era para a senhorita estar viva. Farei uma pesquisa sobre meu...digo_, nosso_ clã, acho que serei capaz de responder melhor suas perguntas quando estiver de volta.

– Hein? Como assim quando estiver de volta? Me responde agora, Hayato! Como assim você me viu quando eu era um bebê?

Silêncio, apenas um sorriso de canto, daqueles que ele sempre dava e num piscar de olhos já não estava mais ali.

_Merda, eu vou ficar louca com esses inus!_

Olhei em volta tentando encontrar o cheiro de Hayato. Estava em minha forma humana novamente, mas ainda tinha algumas habilidades de youkai ativas, mas nada do cheiro do general..., porém, outro cheiro se fez presente em minhas narinas.

– Sesshoumaru! – o chamei, certa de que ele apareceria, mas recebendo o nada como resposta.

_Estaria ainda bravo por antes?_

Aquele general gaiato me deixou no meio da floresta sem mais nem menos!

Olhei à minha volta, estava escuro, a noite a muito havia surgido e eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava a tal cachoeira que Hayato mencionou em nossa conversa.

Tentei me guiar pela presença do daiyoukai e me aventurei pelas folhagens de um caminho incerto. Cinco minutos de caminhada, mais ou menos, e já conseguia ouvir o som de água.

_Finalmente!_

Retirei um galho repleto de folhas da minha frente e lá estava ela, tão magnífica quanto Hayato dissera!

Ao final, as águas seguiam por um rio, as margens eram rochosas e havia lindos lírios próximo, deixando a cena ainda mais bonita.

Alguns vagalumes surgiram e eu os olhei encantada, nunca havia visto tantos, pareciam estrelas a dançar a minha volta.

– Miko. – a voz dele soara suave às minhas costas, e após a surpresa, me virei.

Não me lembrava de algum dia ter visto seus olhos tão serenos, como via agora. Os dourados pareciam tão calorosos.

_O que será que ele está pensando agora?_

– Sesshoumaru. Estava lhe procurando. Esteve fugindo de mim?

Sorri nervosa para ele, colocando meus braços para trás, os segurando firme.

Estava com medo, mesmo que eu mesma tenha tido a iniciativa de o procurar. Não sabia o que esperar dele.

E por não saber o que o futuro reservava a nós dois.

Ele não me respondeu, tampouco se moveu. Apenas permaneceu me olhando, como se buscasse algo dentro de meus olhos, em minha alma.

Engoli seco, ansiosa. Aquele olhar intenso me fazendo esquentar por dentro.

– Err, sabe, não foi minha intenção chatear você, mas é que eu realmente não podia deixar que matasse o Inu...

– Miko, o que quis dizer com "atual amor"? – perguntou, me interrompendo.

Me surpreendia que ele tivesse dado atenção ao que eu tinha confessado, em meio a tanta confusão e a raiva dele.

Foquei no youkai diante de mim, em meio aos vagalumes. Era uma visão magnífica. Sesshoumaru era o ser mais belo que eu já havia tido a sorte de encontrar.

Não fora complicado chegar à conclusão que agora eu o amava.

Nos momentos que tive a oportunidade de ficar sozinha no castelo, eu pensei sobre ele, era fato que o daiyoukai já havia tentado me matar antes..., mas também já havia me salvado, por mais de duas vezes...quantas vezes? Não lembrava mais.

Acho que a primeira vez fora quando a Shichinintai apareceu. Lembro de ter ficado bastante surpresa e dele ter negado que sua intenção fosse nos salvar.

Antes mesmo disso, eu via Sesshoumaru diferente, quando havia poupado a vida de Inuyasha, no dia que o mesmo perdera sua consciência para sua fera.

Ele poderia tê-lo matado ali, seria tão fácil..., mas era honrado demais para isso. Um verdadeiro príncipe.

Foram tantas ocasiões que nossos olhos se encontraram e conversaram, sem que fosse preciso dizer uma só palavra.

As coisas se desenvolveram como uma bola de neve após ele me levar para longe de meus amigos.

Estar com ele vinte e quatro horas por tantos dias, por mais irritante que fosse sua maneira fria, eu realmente me sentia bem com sua presença e aura calmos.

Essa tranquilidade que ele passava, nunca tive algo assim antes.

Sorri com a certeza de que realmente amava aquele youkai cubo de gelo.

Não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo, e se era mesmo capaz de tal, porém sabia que ele me queria por perto, ele mesmo já havia o dito. E isso me bastava por hora...ou ao menos eu pensava que teria de bastar.

Não havia como frear meu coração mais.

– Ora, Sesshoumaru. Quis dizer exatamente o que pareceu.

Fiz uma pausa, para umedecer os lábios e preparar meu coração para o que eu o diria, mais uma vez naquele dia.

Trilhei meu olhar por toda sua face, gravando cada curva, cada detalhe. A vontade de lhe acariciar o rosto crescia dentro de mim.

– Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru. – não hesitaria mais, não havia necessidade de complicar.

O daiyoukai arregalou os olhos levemente, e abriu os lábios como se fosse me dizer algo, mas os fechou. E logo voltou a sua face serena de antes, ainda em silêncio.

Eu o olhava curiosa e ansiosa por uma resposta. Mas parecia que não teria uma.

– Você já...alguma vez, amou verdadeiramente uma mulher?

Eu precisava perguntar, queria saber se pelo menos ele conhecia o sentimento que eu nutria por ele. Minhas mãos suavam e eu as apertava contra o tecido da calça, tentando manter meu nervosismo sob controle.

– Miko, por que me pergunta isso? – _como assim "por que"? Mas que merda, Sesshoumaru!_

– Eu não entendo. É que...você disse que sou sua e... – sussurrei a última parte, mirando o chão.

Não queria que ele me visse tão patética. Então, eu estava certa, ele não sabia o que era se sentir assim.

_Kagome, sua idiota! Mais uma vez o amor só veio do seu lado!_

– Estou espantado o quão idiota isso se tornou. Que coisa ridícula é se amarrar a alguém...

Disse, se aproximando de mim e eu quase não podia mais deter o bolo em minha garganta querendo crescer.

As lágrimas deslizavam por minhas bochechas, indo ao chão.

– ...e eu me apaixonar por uma sacerdotisa, de todas as coisas, é a mais idiota, de fato.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	23. Capítulo 22 - Eu te amo (Part 2)

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Encarei o prateado a minha frente, tentando decifrar em seus orbes se eu realmente havia ouvido certo.

Os olhos dourados, selvagens, que em geral não passavam de um penetrante e frio olhar, me olhavam com uma ternura que eu não conhecia em Sesshoumaru.

A expressão ainda permanecia fria, o que me confundia...eu havia realmente ouvido certo? Ele manteria a face neutra depois de dizer algo assim?

– Eu perguntei isso antes, mas...alguma vez amou uma mulher?

Questionei mais uma vez, pois o outro não havia respondido. Eu tinha certeza de ter imaginado coisas.

_Não tem como ele ter dito aquilo!_

Sesshoumaru sorriu, não muito, mas eu pude ver facilmente, já que me habituei a reparar em suas feições. Mesmo suavemente, elas mudavam, era perceptível.

Não o entendia completamente, mas a mudança era visível para mim.

Mesmo sem o sorriso, Sesshoumaru era sem dúvidas de uma beleza imensurável. E agora, com o sorriso sincero, estava ainda mais lindo.

Tinha certeza de estar corada enquanto olhava para ele, estava inegavelmente apaixonada pelo daiyoukai.

As lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo meu rosto e eu não sabia como poderia acalmar as batidas em meu peito.

_Deseja-lo agora seria algo muito errado...mas não consigo evitar._

– Quer mesmo saber, miko?

Não me foi dado tempo para responder. No segundo seguinte ele me puxou para si. Suas mãos me seguraram firme a cintura e sua boca se encaixou a minha.

Pude sentir sua língua a invadir por entre meus lábios, encontrando a minha, a pressionando a dançar junto. Era intenso, quente e ávido.

De mim, não houve resistência.

Sesshoumaru afastou os lábios dos meus por um curto espaço e me fitou intensamente. Eu sentia que poderia derreter em seus braços, e se ele não me segurasse firme, eu cederia aos meus próprios joelhos.

– Nunca estive amarrado a ninguém, nunca quis uma vida desta maneira, _Kagome_.

As palavras soaram frias, e me chocaram de imediato. Tive o ímpeto de o empurrar com todas as minhas forças.

– O que? En-então...por que você faria isso?

Balbuciei, o empurrando, e considerando usar de minha energia espiritual para conseguir sair de seus braços.

Era inútil, o daiyoukai era muito mais forte e apenas furor não seria o bastante contra ele. As lágrimas ganharam nova força e o olhei enfurecida.

Sua face permanecia impassível, mas os olhos...estes me cativaram.

Sesshoumaru abandonou um dos lados de minha cintura para segurar meu queixo e eu despertei do fascínio pelos orbes dourados.

– Faz um tempo que detenho meu desejo, miko. Não me convidou ainda agora?

Perguntou, acariciando minha face, limpando algumas lágrimas que ali estavam.

– Só estou respondendo a isso... – disse, me apertando contra si.

Uma de suas pernas acariciava entre minhas coxas, sua outra mão agora me apertava as nádegas, tornando a fricção ainda maior. Contive um gemido e olhei para ele, para contesta-lo novamente.

– Sesshoumaru...eu não fiz...

Mais uma vez me calava com sua boca e eu me perdia com o movimento de sua língua junto a minha.

Senti minhas costas encontrarem o tronco de uma árvore e seu corpo vir mais de encontro ao meu.

Intenso demais!

– Pare com isso! – pedi, em uma voz arfante.

_Parar, eu realmente queria que ele parasse?_

– Uhm? Miko, você parece estar ficando muito quente para alguém que pede que eu pare. Mas se é assim que deseja, eu não far... – segurei firmemente a manga de sua roupa e o olhei suplicante.

_Não, não queria que ele parasse!_

– É porque você está fazendo isso, que estou assim. Mas não é... ruim...

_Ahhh, que constrangedor! Era suposto que eu viesse para acalmar os ânimos dele e não me deixar ser dominada assim!_

O daiyoukai me observou por alguns segundos, sorrindo novamente. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca de tão acelerado.

Ele me beijou o pescoço com volúpia, e suas presas arranharam a pele, um gemido escapou de meus lábios, sem que eu tivesse controle.

– Como eu disse...estou apenas respondendo a você.

Disse ao pé de meu ouvido, fazendo a pele se arrepiar no local. Ele me puxou para si, me abraçando.

Me assustei quando passou uma de suas mãos pelo meu busto, massageando e apertando, um tanto bruto.

Não demorou a escorrega-la por entre a fenda da parte de cima de minhas vestes, alcançando um dos bicos de meus seios e o apertando entre seus dedos.

Um gemido sôfrego escapou e meu corpo se derreteu nos braços fortes daquele youkai. Sua outra mão deslizou para dentro de minha calça e por cima da calcinha acariciou minha intimidade.

Eu sabia que estava molhada, mas até aquele toque não tinha noção do quanto!

Mas...eu não havia feito convite algum! Não era ruim, mesmo assim não o havia feito.

– Do...ahh...do que está falando? Quando foi que eu o fiz tal convite? – perguntei em meio a um gemido.

Ele aprofundou seus dedos em minha intimidade, me estimulando.

– Então, você não sabe?

– Ahh..n-não!

– Um youkai pode sentir desejo quando uma fêmea o quer...

– Eh? O que?

– O cheiro de uma fêmea excitada... – continuou, me segurando o queixo e o lambendo – ...convida o youkai.

Me sentia entorpecida, os toques de Sesshoumaru me tiravam toda a razão e fiquei em silêncio pensando nas palavras dele. Desfrutando de suas carícias.

– Você duvida de mim, miko?

Perguntou, pressionando meu clitóris com dois dedos por cima da calcinha, me fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto.

O líquido já havia encharcado a peça íntima. Minhas mãos apertaram o tecido por cima de seu peitoral.

– Duvida...apesar _disso_? – queria lhe dizer que não duvidava, mas minha voz não me obedecia, apenas conseguia gemer com as carícias.

Sesshoumaru retirou sua mão de dentro de minhas vestes e a colocou a minha frente mostrando o líquido viscoso que escorria por entre suas garras, com uma expressão de satisfação.

– Irá negar a verdade que está bem a sua frente? – perguntou, convencido.

Olhei para outro canto que não fossem seus olhos tão chamativos, envergonhada e excitada.

– I-isto é apenas porque está fazendo tudo desse jeito e... – não consegui terminar a frase.

Ele não só rapidamente se livrava da parte de cima de minhas vestes, como abocanhava meu seio direito.

Tentei recuperar a peça de roupa, mas tive meu pulso segurado contra a árvore, sua outra mão acariciando e apertando o bico do seio esquerdo.

Um gemido ecoou de meus lábios quando ele sugou e passou a língua delicadamente pela extremidade já rígida de desejo, envolvendo o bico em uma movimentação molhada e abrasadora.

Já não era mais capaz de controlar os sons que saíam de minha boca, Sesshoumaru estava determinado a ir até o fim, e eu desejei que ele realmente o fizesse.

Depois que tivemos nossa primeira relação no lago, não tivemos mais esse contato e meu corpo almejava o toque de suas mãos, o calor de seu corpo.

E nossa! Como esse lorde é quente!

– Miko, você está bem molhada aqui...

Declarou, enquanto sua mão fazia uma carícia em minha intimidade, sem invadir a peça íntima que se encontrava ensopada.

– ...É quase como se você estivesse se sentindo impaciente. Estou equivocado?

Sua mão adentrou a calcinha e senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo com o toque quente em minha intimidade, rodeando a zona erógena e me fazendo gemer mais alto.

Ele retirou sua mão e a levou até os próprios lábios, lambendo o líquido que escorria em abundância.

Minhas bochechas queimaram com tal visão e meus joelhos tremeram.

_Oh, Kami-sama!_

Estava perdendo o controle, sentia isso.

Mas ele não queria estar amarrado a alguém, certo? Ele mesmo o dissera! E eu me confessei a ele, então por que fazer isso comigo? Apenas pelo fato de sua fera me querer como sua companheira? Eu não queria isso!

– E-espera! Não...você não me quer de verdade, Sesshoumaru. É apenas porque sua fera percebeu que sou youkai em parte, não é? Não precisa fazer isso. Você pode encontrar uma youkai que realmente o satisfaça. Eu não...não quero uma relação sem amor.

O daiyoukai se afastou por um pouco e me olhou interrogativo, seus olhos piscando mais que o normal.

Eu deveria estar uma bagunça. Ele ainda segurava um de meus pulsos contra o tronco da árvore, eu estava despida da cintura para cima e minha calça se encontrava um pouco caída por estar quase desamarrada

Eu o segurava firme com a mão livre, no tecido de suas vestes, tentando afasta-lo.

Ainda tinha rastros de lágrimas pelo meu rosto, que na certa estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

_Mas que merda! Não foi assim que imaginei que seria confessar meu amor por ele..._

– Acho que temos um mal-entendido, miko. – declarou, após muito me analisar. – Então, deixe-me corrigir isso.

– M-mas...o que? – _por que tenho que gaguejar logo agora!?_

Olhei confusa para o prateado, que se distanciava, para poder se desfazer de sua armadura, de Mokomoko e também de seu haori.

Admirei seu tórax esculpido pelos Deuses, tendo a sensação de que meu sexo pulsava com a visão, de tanto que o desejava.

Arrepiei com o novo toque de sua mão em minha barriga, descendo para o cós de minha calça. Ele abria a própria e se aproximava de mim, me prensando novamente a árvore.

Havia um brilho em seus olhos e um sorriso de canto em seus lábios quando os aproximou de minha nuca, o ar de sua boca entrou em contato com a minha pele, a fazendo ter cócegas.

– Eu quero você. – sua voz veio quente.

Em meu peito o coração dava pulos e o oxigênio me faltou.

– Eu quero você, Kagome. – me assegurou, com seu corpo colado ao meu.

Fechei os olhos por impulso, meu corpo todo reagia. As palavras dele se repetiam em minha cabeça.

_Não diga isso..._

– Tanto... – murmurou.

Terminou de desatar o nó da minha e de sua calça, as deixando deslizar ao solo. Minha calcinha fora arrancada em seguida com facilidade.

– ...Mas tanto, que não posso suportar.

Segurou seu membro exposto, mostrando toda sua extensão e eu salivei perante a grandiosidade de Sesshoumaru.

_Não me lembrava de ser tão grande. _

– Eu verdadeiramente quero você... – sussurrou em meu ouvido, se encaixando entre minhas pernas, enquanto me levantava pelas coxas.

_Oh, droga, quando você sussurra para mim assim. _

Suas garras pressionaram minha pele e eu arfei ao senti-lo me penetrar gradativamente. Estava tensa e isso causava um pequeno desconforto.

Minha mente era uma confusão, não conseguia focar em nada, apenas conseguia sentir.

_Eu me sinto tão estranha...O que eu estou fazendo?_

Sesshoumaru aumentou o ritmo e cada vez mais o desconforto foi sumindo. Da primeira vez eu não havia experienciado tamanho prazer.

Minha voz saiu sem controle em gemidos mais altos e me peguei abraçando sua cintura com minhas pernas, o querendo mais fundo.

Ouvi-o ofegar contra meu pescoço e o apertei com minhas pernas, testando o limite em que ele poderia chegar dentro de mim.

Sesshoumaru me fitou, sem parar de se movimentar e abriu um sorriso, aproximando seu rosto do meu, e lambeu minha bochecha.

– Antes disso tudo acontecer, eu me sentia atraído por seu cheiro e por seus olhos, mas nunca me importei muito com você...mas agora, você não me é desagradável, miko.

Murmurou com sua voz rouca e eu me esforcei para entender o que ele dissera.

Sem sucesso.

– Mm...o que isso significa? Ahn! – ele não me respondeu, tampouco parou o que fazia.

Desceu para meus seios, os sugando um de cada vez e rodeando-os com sua língua. Suas mãos ora apertavam minhas nádegas, ora se enterravam em minhas coxas, me penetrando com mais força e rapidez.

Eu estreitava seu membro com meu interior, sem saber que tinha a capacidade de apertá-lo tanto. Isso parecia enlouquecer o youkai.

Ele agora não continha mais os próprios gemidos, ouvi-lo expressar seu prazer me excitava.

Estávamos em um nível de satisfação completamente diferente da nossa primeira vez, não havia pudor em nossos suspiros.

Contemplei os olhos dourados, neles se refletia o deleite que o mesmo sentia. Eu mesma estava em grande prazer.

– Então, você pode fazer uma expressão como essa... – declarou ele, e eu senti seu membro pulsar dentro de mim.

– Eh?

– Certamente ficarei viciado nisso. – afirmou, tomando minha boca em um beijo, sua língua enlaçava a minha em uma dança sem pressa.

Estava chegando ao meu limite. Ele provavelmente percebeu isso, pois se retirou de dentro de mim.

– Ainda não. – determinou, se abaixando comigo ainda em seus braços.

Ele se sentou no chão apoiando suas costas a árvore e me encaixou novamente, em seu colo.

Com suas mãos em minhas nádegas ele me auxiliou a subir e descer em seu membro.

Estava tão delirante que em algum momento eu mesma ditava os movimentos, rebolando em seu colo.

Sesshoumaru parecia me admirar, o olhar em chamas me percorria por completo, me estimulando a ir mais rápido.

O vi trincar as presas, fechando os olhos, e imaginei que estava perto de chegar ao ápice.

Repentinamente eu era sustentada pelos braços fortes do daiyoukai, que me pôs de pé, com minhas mãos apoiadas na árvore.

Olhei para ele por sobre o ombro, confusa, mas logo tomei consciência de sua intenção quando, sem aviso, me penetrou novamente.

Era rápido e preciso.

As estocadas profundas me faziam sentir toda sua grandeza, que parecia ainda mais avantajado que antes.

– Ah..! Desse jeito...uhn...ah...! Vai me quebrar, Sesshy...! Aaah...!

Eu sabia que ele estava em seu limite, podia sentir pela força que me apertava a cintura e nádegas. Suas garras feriam minha pele enquanto me puxava para si com força.

O arfar que saía de sua boca junto do gemido baixo me satisfaziam.

Estreitei seu membro quando o senti se expandir dentro de mim. Pela segunda vez sentia seu líquido quente me invadir.

Me virei para ele, Sesshoumaru estava suado e ainda não havia saído de meu interior.

– Mas...dentro de mim? – perguntei, sobre o fato dele ter despejado o gozo dentro. Era a segunda vez que o fazia.

– Não se preocupe... – disse, retirando seu membro de minha intimidade. –...como já lhe informei antes, crianças de um humano e youkai são raras.

– ...se é assim, se o diz.

_Mas e se eu ficar mesmo grávida?_

Apanhei minhas vestes do chão, na intenção de me vestir. Os pensamentos preenchidos com o que acabara de acontecer.

Fitei as costas do lorde, ele já estava praticamente vestido e ainda não havia retornado seu olhar para mim.

Teria sido apenas desejo? O que ele quis dizer com tudo aquilo?

– Sesshoumaru... – o chamei, mas não tinha uma frase formulada.

Então apenas fiquei a olhar duvidosa para ele, que se virou esperando que eu continuasse, contudo, minha voz não saía.

Um suspiro aborrecido se fez audível.

_Estava irritado?_

Pisquei algumas vezes quando me dei conta que o daiyoukai me levantava, me segurando firme, caminhando em direção a cachoeira.

– Acho que ainda não compreendeu as palavras deste Sesshoumaru, miko. – se pronunciou, me ajeitando melhor, para que pudesse olhar em meus olhos.

Fui hipnotizada pelos orbes dele, sempre tinha a sensação de que podiam enxergar minha alma.

– Não é fácil para este Sesshoumaru dizer tal declaração, então, ouça com atenção dessa vez.

Parou às margens do rio em que as águas da cachoeira desaguavam e encostou sua testa à minha.

Engoli seco, o fitava surpresa.

– Eu te amo, miko. Ser em parte youkai nada tem a ver com este fato. – confessou, em meus lábios, os pressionando em um beijo breve e em seguida voltando a andar.

– Se ainda não ficou claro, terei prazer em lhe demonstrar mais vezes. – disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru adentrou a gruta escondida pelas águas, nos molhando por completo, e eu ainda tentava recuperar meu fôlego com sua declaração.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	24. Capítulo 23 - Birras e Intrigas

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Despertei com algo gelado batendo em minha testa e abri os olhos com certa relutância.

_Água_?

Ah, certo, eu estava em uma gruta com o...Sesshoumaru!

Mais consciente do que havíamos feito, me levantei rápido para sentar, e assim que o fiz, meu kimono deslizou e me vi nua.

_Mas o que?_

Cobri os seios com meus braços e olhei a minha volta, logo encontrando o daiyoukai ao meu lado, ainda adormecido.

Ele havia forrado o chão da caverna com seu haori e com mokomoko, depois que estes haviam secado na fogueira, para que pudéssemos dormir sobre eles...mesmo que não tenhamos dormido logo de imediato.

Lembrar disso me fez ficar ruborizada e apertei minhas mãos sobre as bochechas, tentando não pensar em todas as coisas que fizemos aquela noite.

Olhei de soslaio para Sesshoumaru.

Ele estava dormindo tão tranquilo, sua face se encontrava tão pacífica que não pude evitar me demorar em observa-lo.

Antes que eu tivesse consciência, já estava meio que deitada ao lado dele novamente, de bruços, o admirando.

Algumas mechas de seu cabelo lhe caíam sobre os olhos e ele parecia estar realmente a ficar incomodado.

As alcancei, no intuito de retirar dali. No entanto, antes que fizesse o movimento para mover as mechas dos olhos dele, tive minha mão segurada.

Fitei os olhos de Sesshoumaru, que me encarava em dúvida e tive vontade de rir pois parecia emburrado com alguma coisa.

_Sesshoumaru faz uma face de birra quando acorda? Agora entendi o que Hayato havia dito!_

– Porquê toda vez que estou prestes a te tocar você faz isso?

Indaguei, mas ele havia fechado os olhos.

Sesshoumaru empurrou os fios para cima com a mão, retirando da vista, e consequentemente, deixando a testa a vista.

_Droga, ele fica lindo de todo jeito!_

– Faço o que? – perguntou, libertando os fios para que caíssem novamente e voltando seu olhar para mim.

– Isto! – mostrei-lhe a mão que o mesmo ainda segurava.

Tentei não rir e me mostrar brava, mas a expressão que ele me expunha estava tão encantadora.

Havia um pouco de cor em suas bochechas, algo bem incomum, e por mais que parecesse irritado, não sentia que estivesse de fato.

_Então o lorde também é capaz de corar?_

– É a primeira vez que durmo com alguém ao meu lado. E além disso, ainda me é estranho que tentem se aproximar dessa forma...

Disse, soltando meu pulso e desviando o olhar do meu, que o encarava como se fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo.

– ...porquê me olhas assim, _Kagome_?

Eram coisas demais para eu digerir.

Primeiro. Ele havia dito com todas as letras que me amava.  
Depois repetiu a fala mais algumas vezes enquanto nós...nossa! Ele queria ter certeza que eu entenderia muito bem a mensagem.

E eu entendi! Juro!

Segundo. Acordei primeiro que ele e o mesmo parecia um anjo ao meu lado, ele sempre acordava antes e nunca se deitou ao meu lado para dormir.

Estava começando a achar que era uma habilidade especial de youkais. Dormir sentado!

Terceiro. Rubor.

O lorde sempre mostrou sua face gélida, nunca o vi vermelho nem mesmo de raiva! Okay que foi algo bem suave, mas ele estava sim corado.

E assim como Hayato havia dito que ele fazia quando criança, o daiyoukai me mostrou uma face de birra.

Ah...existe uma quarta.  
Ele está me chamando pelo nome e não de miko. Quem é este youkai e o que fez ao Sesshoumaru?

Fui despertada de meu devaneio por uma carícia do mesmo em meu cabelo, rumando para minha nuca e me puxando para si.

– Estou um pouco surpresa. – desfiz a cara de quem viu um alien e sorri para ele, que me olhou com curiosidade.

– Com o que está surpresa, exatamente?

Perguntou, me devolvendo o sorriso, se aproximando de mim. Me senti ser envolvida por seus braços e fiquei tímida com a proximidade.

– Com tudo! E estou feliz também. Está me mostrando outros lados.

Respondi, envergonhada de seu intenso olhar. O abracei de volta, enquanto escondia minha face em seu peito...me fazendo lembrar que o daiyoukai e eu estávamos nus!

_Aaaaa ainda não estou acostumada a isso também!_

– Tenho certeza de que agora em diante conhecerá muitas singularidades deste Sesshoumaru. Agora...

Me puxou o queixo para fita-lo e mais uma vez eu via o que ele havia dito com palavras anteriormente. Amor.

Fiz uma carícia nas marcas de sua face e as senti pulsar sob meus dedos.

_Curioso, sempre fizeram isso? _

Estava para continuar com minha experiência, quando tive meu pulso segurado pelo daiyoukai. De novo.

Olhei zangada para o mesmo, que riu e depositou um beijo na ponta de meus dedos, colocando minha mão novamente sobre a marca em sua face e deixando a sua mão sobre a minha.

– ...me diga, Kagome. Aceitaria se tornar a Senhora do Oeste ao meu lado?

Uma euforia quis me invadir com o que havia ouvido. Era uma alegria que não cabia dentro de mim.

Sim, eu queria aceitar com todo o meu ser...eu queria.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que a alegria me invadia, senti que Hanna havia se incomodado com o pedido, ela se remexeu, mas nada dissera.

Tentei chama-la por pensamento e a mesma se distanciou, fugindo.

_Mas que droga de comportamento é esse agora? _

Confusa, me afastei do outro para poder vê-lo melhor e com muito pesar tomei uma decisão que não condizia com a minha verdadeira vontade.

– Desculpe, mas não posso aceitar. Não agora. Temos muitas...pendências.

Observei enquanto sua face se tornava um pouco mais rígida e meu peito se apertou ao pensar que poderia tê-lo ferido novamente.

_Merda, Hanna!_

– Há alguma pendência _em especial_ para me negar, _miko_?

Ah, me apaixonei por um menininho. Na certa se referia a Inuyasha e agora voltara a me chamar de miko apenas para me irritar.

– Caso se refira a Inuyasha, sim, Sesshoumaru. Em parte, ele é uma fração do problema. Não sinto nada além de amizade por ele, mas ainda tenho de conversar com Inuyasha, e ainda temos que derrotar Naraku. Tenho uma responsabilidade.

O daiyoukai me ouviu atentamente e suavizou a face, mas ainda a mantinha gélida. Ah, como eu gostaria de ver os olhos calorosos novamente!

– Não me esqueci do desprezível Naraku e entendo sua responsabilidade. Também tenho pendências com o youkai aranha.

Disse, se levantando de costas para mim e me dando uma visão privilegiada de seu traseiro enquanto caminhava até o resto de nossas vestes.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade para prestar atenção ao que ele dizia.

– Também entendo que tenha de conversar com o inútil do Inuyasha, mas nada disso me parece motivo suficiente, _miko_.

Se virou para mim no final da frase e eu fingi estar olhando para outro canto, mas minha face provavelmente entregava o que eu estivera fazendo.

Ouvi-o rir nasalmente e me virei pronta a me defender de seja lá o que ele estivesse pensando. Mas acabei tendo outra visão privilegiada que me fez ruborizar até a ponta das orelhas.

– Pode olhar o quanto quiser, miko. Não precisa se sentir acanhada.

Me lançou um sorriso de canto enquanto me jogava minha hakama e se encaminhou para a saída da gruta. A peguei no ar e olhei para as costas do daiyoukai em dúvida.

_Ué, ele saiu nu mesmo?_

– Creio que queira se banhar antes de voltarmos ao castelo dessa vez, não? Me acompanha? Depois tratamos sobre o que estávamos conversando.

Disse, já do outro lado da cortina de água que a cachoeira formava.

Fiquei um tempo olhando para onde ele havia saído.

Foi um convite, certo? Sorri para mim mesma e me levantei, designada a segui-lo. Talvez não fosse tão ruim esperar mais um pouquinho antes de aceitar o pedido do daiyoukai.

Me daria tempo de resolver muitas pendências e me sentir mais confiante para estar ao lado do grande Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

Já havia me decidido sobre o que fazer agora em diante e com isso em mente, caminhei para a saída, ao encontro do youkai que me esperava do outro lado, um pouco menos encabulada a respeito da nudez e feliz por estarmos nos entendendo bem.

O sorriso estampado na face!

_**~Menina. Precisamos conversar...~**_

Arrepiei com a voz de Hanna em minha mente e o sorriso morreu no mesmo instante.

Algo não estava mesmo certo! 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Hayato***

Fitei os olhos dourados e frios a minha frente e me perguntei seriamente o que fazia ali, de fato.

A youkai não me responderia facilmente e era conhecida por se importar pouco com a vida alheia.

Era de uma beleza inigualável e com uma face que transparecia tranquilidade.

Mas se engana quem pensa que a bela criatura fosse realmente dócil como sua aparência.

A vi estreitar os olhos diante meu silêncio e entendi o recado para que eu, enfim, me pronunciasse. Não o fiz, ainda escolhia as palavras em minha mente e apenas resolvi por me ajoelhar em uma das pernas, abaixando a cabeça, em sinal de respeito.

Voltei a olhar para a bela demoness sentada em seu grande trono, que entediada, mudava o lado em que suas pernas estavam cruzadas, me sorrindo como um anjo. Ou deveria dizer, um demônio?

– Então...a que devo a honra de sua visita, Príncipe Hayato? Ou devo apenas chamá-lo de General Hayato, agora?

Perguntou, em claro deboche, e eu me controlei trincando as presas em minha boca e fechando as mãos em punho no chão.

– Minha Senhora, preciso descobrir detalhes sobre um passado sombrio de meu clã. Algumas coisas que na época não me interessavam por ser muito jovem, mas que agora me são de suma importância saber. Creio que é a única capaz de tirar minhas dúvidas, visto que os outros membros estejam mortos.

– Mas eu não faço parte de seu clã, minha criança. Veja, é o único que sobreviveu e eu o acolhi. Lembra-se?

Sim, eu lembrava muito bem disso.

Ela nunca deixou que eu esquecesse.

Novamente controlei minha fúria e tentei dialogar com a youkai dos olhos dourados e gélidos.

– Sim, Minha Senhora. Eu me lembro! Mas é a mais próxima que tenho e a única que...

Em questão de segundos, ela estava a minha frente e segurava meu queixo para olhá-la diretamente.

Não havia tranquilidade ali, eu só enxergava raiva e morte nos olhos a minha frente. Senti que meu queixo se feria com as garras afiadas dela e o sangue escorria por estes.

Mas aquela dor não era nada comparada ao que ela me faria sentir caso demonstrasse qualquer sinal de incômodo.

– Vejo que está mais tolerável a dor, minha criança. O treinamento lhe fez bem!

Estremeci com a ínfima lembrança do tal _treinamento_ a que ela se referia e pude vê-la sorrir e lamber os lábios, em satisfação, enquanto se afastava novamente.

– ...e-eu encontrei uma fêmea, ela tem o sangue de meu clã. Tenho certeza de que ela é a princesa que haviam dado como morta.

Precisava controlar meus nervos e manter meu foco no que eu havia ido fazer lá. Ela não podia desconfiar de mim.

Mas nada me prepararia para o que a demoness faria em seguida.

Meu corpo fora lançado contra uma das pilastras do grande salão e cuspi uma quantidade razoável de sangue com o baque, deslizando ao chão em seguida.

Olhei para ela, que estava com um chicote de veneno materializado em mãos, lambendo o sangue que dali escorria.

– Me desculpe, Hayato. Tive uma reação um tanto...exagerada. Mas o que dizia? Fêmea de seu clã? Impossível, querido. Todas estão mortas, eu tenho certeza disso. E aquele bebê...bem, é simplesmente impossível.

– Note...cof...note bem o cheiro que está em minhas vestes! Não lhe lembra nada?!

Ainda havia um pouco do cheiro de Kagome em minhas roupas e aquilo deveria servir por hora para que a youkai acreditasse em minhas palavras.

A vi mudar a expressão divertida em que estava a lamber meu sangue para uma de muita surpresa.

Mas havia um avermelhado em seus olhos. A notícia de mais um Inu, de um clã praticamente extinto não deveria fazer com que ela ficasse feliz?

Observei pasmo ela voltar para uma expressão divertida enquanto se desfazia do chicote e caminhava até mim. Eu ainda estava de encontro a pilastra, porém já conseguia ficar de pé.

– Quer mesmo saber a história enfadonha por trás de seu clã? Está bem. Eu lhe direi. Mas está proibido de contar a meu filho, ouviu-me bem, Hayato? Imagino que a garota esteja por perto. Você pode contar a ela o que eu vou te contar. Tenha certeza de lhe dizer cada detalhe.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, tentando entender o motivo de tanto segredo. Algo não cheirava certo em tudo isso, mas por hora eu apenas ouviria o que ela tinha a dizer.

Ela então começou a narrar todo o desenvolvimento e quanto mais ela falava, mais meus olhos aumentavam de tamanho e uma raiva que eu nunca havia sentido crescia dentro de mim.

Eu queria enforcar aquela youkai!

A demoness falava com um sorriso de canto que me dava ainda mais asco a cada frase...eu sabia que ela se divertia com o sofrimento alheio.

Mas não imaginava o quanto!

Ao final, eu estava ajoelhado ao chão nas duas pernas e apertava as mesmas em punho. Faltava alguma coisa...ela não estava me contando tudo!

– Era só isso que queria saber...? Bem, então está dispensado, minha criança. Foi um prazer tê-lo aqui. Volte mais vezes!

Ordenou divertida, me virando as costas para voltar para o interior de seus aposentos e eu olhei em fúria para seus longos fios prateados que balançavam conforme a mesma caminhava.

– Isto é tudo...? Isto é tudo, Inu-Kimi Hime!? – gritei para ela que ainda se encontrava de costas.

– Sim, isto é tudo o que eu sei.

Respondeu, ainda sem se virar para mim.

– E Hayato... – me chamou, se virando minimamente para me lançar o olhar mais cortante que eu já a havia visto fazer, me trazendo um arrepio por toda a espinha. – grite novamente comigo e teremos que _treinar _por _longos_ dias.

Advertiu, se retirando em seguida.

Fiquei a pensar em tudo o que eu havia descoberto. Se fosse realmente verdade, então ainda existia muita coisa não explicada naquela história.

Inu-Kimi Hime escondia algo e teve reações diversas demais para alguém que só estava de mera observadora.

Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que havia garras dela em algum ponto da história.

Maldita youkai sádica!

Resolvi por voltar para o castelo do Lorde Sesshoumaru, talvez em seu escritório ainda houvessem antigos documentos de Inu no Taisho sobre o clã da Lua Minguante que me fossem úteis.

Também precisava me encontrar urgente com a bela dama. Sua outra parte, Hanna, deveria ter alguma lembrança.

Youkais possuem ótima memória desde o nascimento e ela não poderia usar isso como desculpa comigo como fez com a sua parte humana.

Me pergunto se o mestre realmente acreditara em toda a história contada pela parte youkai da menina...bem, pelo que conhecia dele, estaria vendo até onde ela iria com isso. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	25. Capítulo 24 - Um tanto selvagem

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Meus instintos me diziam que eu não gostaria nada do que Hanna teria a me contar. No entanto, ela provavelmente não me daria escolha e eu teria de enfrentar seja lá o que fosse.

Contemplei a saída da gruta, por onde o lorde tinha saído e suspirei por não poder aproveitar melhor aquele convite magnífico que o mesmo fizera momentos atrás.

_~Precisa ser agora, Hanna? Quero dizer...agora, agora?~ _

_**~Sim, digo, não. Droga! Eu prometi deixar os dois terem momentos a sós antes, por isso não queria interromper. Mas fez bem em não ter aceitado de imediato se tornar a Senhora do Oeste. Sabe que isso significa ser Marcada pelo príncipe, certo? Não há volta depois que ele o fizer...~**_

_~Tenho certeza que sou capaz de lidar com essa decisão, Hanna. Mas porquê raios isso haveria de ser um problema? Ok. Não devo tomar uma decisão tão importante na afobação do momento. Mas eu realmente o amo, entende?~_

_**~ ...claro que entendo, menina. Mas é que tem algumas coisas sobre nosso passado que...é que eu não te contei tudo! Gostaria que tomasse sua decisão após saber sobre todas as circunstâncias do passado. Creio que Hayato também tenha algo de importante para nos contar.~**_

Mordi o lábio nervosa pelo rumo daquela conversa.

Hanna estava tropeçando demais em suas palavras e não prosseguia diretamente naquilo que queria me dizer.

Olhei para a cortina de água da cachoeira, logo o daiyoukai notaria minha demora em sair.

Teria Sesshoumaru algo a ver com meu passado? Com meu clã?

_**~Príncipe-sama ainda não era nascido quando tudo ocorreu. Falo da quase extinção de nosso clã. Agora não é um bom momento para conversar sobre isso, mas preciso te avisar que...~ **_

– Kagome, está tudo bem?

Dei um pulo com a voz de Sesshoumaru, que atravessava a água para entrar na gruta.

Hanna mais uma vez se afastara e eu bufei internamente por não ter conseguido ouvir até o fim o que ela queria me dizer.

O prateado se aproximou de mim, olhando ao redor, como que se certificando que não havia nada de errado, sua face deixando clara a sua impaciência.

Parou a minha frente e eu lhe sorri amarelo, sem graça por não ter uma desculpa palpável para a minha demora.

Procurei olhar em seus olhos e não para a _corpulência_ que atraía minhas órbitas, enquanto o mesmo cruzava os braços ao peito, me sorrindo com malícia.

– Hein...? Ah, sim! Tá tudo bem! – falhei por um momento em não olhar para o corpo nu e másculo a minha frente.

Senti que poderia fritar de tanto que minhas bochechas queimavam e me apressei em apanhar minhas vestes do chão.

– Eu já estava indo, Sesshy!

O pecado em forma de youkai levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir a forma carinhosa que o chamara e descruzou os braços, logo vindo em minha direção com uma expressão séria.

_Ops...esqueci que ele não gosta desse apelido!_

Eu esperava que ele fizesse alguma reclamação por ter usado o diminutivo tão livremente, rosnasse ou me chamasse de _miko_ de novo.

Mas nunca imaginei que o daiyoukai fosse me colocar por sobre seu ombro em um só movimento e caminhasse para fora dali como se eu fosse um javali ou qualquer outro tipo de caça recém capturada.

– Demorando demais, _miko_. Já lhe avisei antes para não fazer este Sesshoumaru esperar...

Afirmou, me ajeitando em seu ombro já que, após a surpresa, eu havia começado a espernear.

– Mas o que...? E eu também já lhe disse que posso andar sozinha, Sesshoumaru!

Minha reclamação me rendeu um tapa com sua mão livre, espalmada em um lado de minhas nádegas.

Eu soltei um grito de susto com o ato.

Não havia doído tanto, mas era realmente incomum que o lorde tivesse esse comportamento.

Ele passou pelas águas nos encharcando, comigo ainda reclamando, e me trouxe para seus braços.

Por um momento achei que fosse me beijar pela forma como me olhava tão intensamente.

Ledo engano.

Assim que atravessou a entrada da gruta e teve acesso ao rio, o daiyoukai me jogou na água sem dó nem piedade.

_Merda! Isso já aconteceu antes!_

Afundei igual uma pedra. Assim que passou o choque pela audácia do outro, eu retornei à superfície em busca de ar e com sede de vingança por ter sido jogada igual a vez posterior!

– SESSHOUMARU! – espumei para o daiyoukai que me olhava de cima de uma rocha.

– Sim, minha lady?

Sorriu daquela forma sexy que ele sabia que me balançava e entrou na água vindo ao meu encontro, sem quebrar em nenhum momento o contato visual.

_Ah, que droga, não resisto a isso..._

– N-não precisa de ser tão bruto! Eu vinha para cá de todo modo...

Tentei soar firme e zangada, mas conforme o daiyoukai se aproximava minha voz ia sumindo.

_Deus, alguma hora vou ser capaz de resistir a esses olhos e sorriso combinados? _

– Perdoe este Sesshoumaru, delicadeza não é exatamente um hábito.

Disse, me envolvendo em seus braços com um pouco de urgência, me fazendo constatar sua ereção ocultada pela água.

Na mesma hora em que o senti em contato com minha pele tive um sobressalto, que não foi ignorado pelo lorde.

– Ainda se surpreende, miko? Eu lhe adverti sobre minha espera para tê-la de novo. Ainda não estou saciado e seu aroma impregnado com o meu próprio cheiro apenas me deixa ainda mais _excitado_.

A voz do daiyoukai viera rouca, pude senti-lo passar a língua no lóbulo de minha orelha, trilhar para minha bochecha e acariciar o local com seus lábios. Sua respiração de encontro a minha pele arrepiando por onde passava.

_Como consegue ser tão bruto e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo? _

Fechei os olhos sem perceber. Era uma carícia possessiva, ele me envolvia de uma forma que não havia escapatória.

Bem...não era como se eu quisesse escapar, estava derretida em seus braços e aquele estímulo que seus lábios faziam em minha pele apenas ressaltava o quanto eu desejava ser tocada pelo daiyoukai.

Eu mesma tomei a atitude de lhe roubar os lábios com os meus, passando meus braços por seus ombros e o envolvendo, não aguentando mais as provocações do outro.

Ele estava determinado a apenas me seduzir com as carícias.

Passei a língua por seu lábio inferior, um pouco incerta de como avançar. Sesshoumaru era quem costumava tomar a dianteira dessas situações.

Senti um sorriso se formar nos lábios rentes aos meus e me perguntei se fazia algo de errado.

Ia me afastar, mas o daiyoukai me segurou mais firme em seu abraço e entre-abriu os lábios, enquanto uma de suas mãos me puxava a nuca, num pedido silencioso para que avançasse.

Não hesitei, mesmo que nervosa.

Inicialmente tímida, mas com a certeza de que havia me viciado no sabor do beijo de Sesshoumaru, instiguei sua língua a dançar com a minha. Com maestria ele acompanhou todos meus movimentos e impôs os próprios, tornando a brincadeira ainda mais ardente.

O ouvi rosnar entre uma pausa exígua, logo tornando a se apossar de meus lábios com mais vontade.

A mão que puxava minha nuca agora deixava as garras arranharem a pele no processo, causando uma sensação perigosa e gostosa sobre a situação.

Sua outra mão apertava minha cintura, e a sensação de ter seu membro latejando forte em meu ventre me enlouquecia. Apertei as coxas uma na outra tentando deter meu próprio sexo de pulsar, mas parecia só me excitar ainda mais.

Como pude ficar tanto tempo sem saber como era o beijo de um _homem_ de verdade?

Pois era assim que todos os beijos com o daiyoukai eram.

Excitantes, viciantes. O corpo colado ao meu, podendo sentir seus batimentos ritmados junto ao meu coração.

Levei uma de minhas mãos aos fios prateados do lorde e o abracei com mais desejo, o puxando também e aumentado o atrito entre nossos corpos.

O ato fez o outro ofegar e rosnar em meus lábios, se afastando por centímetros.

Foi por tempo o suficiente para me arriscar olhar em seus olhos e perceber que se encontravam com raias vermelhas, e lá estavam as presas novamente.  
Ele estaria perdendo o controle?

_Quem se importa?_

– Achei que não estivesse saciado ainda. Sesshoumaru, o que está esperando?

Perguntei, atrevida, visto que ele parecia tentar se controlar e eu mesma não queria mais esperar para tê-lo dentro de mim. Sabia que esse tipo de pergunta o desafiava.

Seus olhos se cerraram e em segundos ele estava a passar os lábios pelo meu pescoço, fazendo a pele se arrepiar por onde trilhava.

Suas mãos abandonaram seus postos e foram ambas para meu traseiro, apertando com suas garras a carne, com luxúria. Gemi com o aperto impetuoso. E isso apenas o instigou mais.

Seus lábios desceram um pouco, e o som gutural que vinha de seu rosnado aumentou conforme suas presas passavam pelo encontro de meu ombro com meu pescoço.

Estremeci com o toque afiado e arfei com a expectativa que ele me mordesse ali.

_Mas por que estou desejando que ele me morda? Esse negócio de ser pedida para ser a Senhora do Oeste está realmente mexendo comigo!_

– Não me provoque, miko!

Avisou, mordendo o local, sem que suas presas perfurasse a carne, me dando um misto de prazer e agonia por não me marcar como sua logo.

Resmunguei baixinho enquanto ele se afastava e me assustei quando o mesmo me puxou para cima com as mãos, que ainda estavam a apertar minhas nádegas.

– Mas...! Ahh...é você quem está sempre me provocando!

Retruquei, sem conseguir controlar a forma como minha voz saía, por conta da fricção que seu membro fazia no exterior de minha intimidade. Me persuadindo a envolvê-lo com minhas pernas para aumentar o contato.

Seu quadril o empurrava para cima e para baixo e mesmo estando na água, eu tinha certeza que o fazia para que seu membro rijo pudesse ficar ainda mais lubrificado com meu líquido.

E de extra me levava a loucura.

Não demorou para que eu mesma rebolasse, pedindo que o mesmo fizesse o movimento que eu tanto queria.

– Não sou o único insaciado, pelo que vejo... – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, junto a um gemido rouco.

– Por favor...ahh...Sesshoumaru! – implorei, sentindo que ele latejava forte com cada gemido que eu deixava escapar.

Em questão de segundos estávamos dentro da gruta. Ele me colocou por sobre o haori e a mokomoko dele, e foi se encaixando entre minhas pernas.

Já não me surpreendia com a velocidade que ele me carregava e até me excitava aquela volúpia.

Fitei os olhos avermelhados de desejo do daiyoukai e fiquei a admirar por alguns segundos as gotas de água escorrerem de sua face lentamente, caindo em mim ao fim.

O cabelo colado pela umidade, o jeito como seus olhos se fechavam em prazer e afogo conforme minha intimidade o apertava ao me penetrar.

O vi morder o lábio inferior e tive vontade de sugá-lo, mas estava em igual estado de deleitamento.

Passei minhas mãos por seu tórax, gravando cada definição ali, sem perceber que minhas garras o estavam arranhando.

Com cada estocada que ele dava, elas se encravavam mais em sua pele e mais forte o daiyoukai me penetrava.

– Sexo entre youkais é um tanto selvagem, miko. Tem certeza que deixará sua essência vir a superfície? Não lhe garanto que irei me segurar dessa vez.

Disse, com um sorriso malicioso, me olhando intenso. A feracidade em que seus olhos se encontravam já me dizia que ele estava a perder o controle e eu conseguia _sentir_ o que ele dizia. Dentro de mim crescia uma vontade de fazer mais rápido, mais forte, mais intenso...mais...mais...

– Fique quieto, Sesshoumaru!

Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, o empurrando, com uma força que eu sabia ser de meu lado youkai, e para minha surpresa eu consegui derrubá-lo para o lado, logo pulando em seu colo.

O daiyoukai me encarou de olhos bem abertos, evidenciando seu espanto, mas não demorou para se tornarem ferozes novamente.

Suas garras se afundaram em minha cintura, enquanto eu o cavalgava. Uma sensação de queimação passou por todo meu corpo, me atentando para as marcas em arabescos surgindo.

Mordi o lábio contendo um rosnado.

Dentro de mim, o membro de Sesshoumaru pulsava, e após uma rebolada em seu colo, fui puxada pelos braços para ir de encontro ao peito dele, sem parar com os movimentos de sobe e desce.

Eu o abracei, apreciando a sensação dele crescendo em minha intimidade cada vez mais encharcada pelas estocadas que agora ele comandava.

– Ahh...Sesshy...!

Senti suas garras descerem pelas minhas costas, indo para minhas nádegas e apertar com força em uma estocada mais forte. Não resisti e mordi seu pescoço, com a sensação de ser invadida pelo líquido quente do gozo.

Relaxei naquele aconchego, sentindo nossos fluidos escorrerem de minha intimidade quando ele se retirou de dentro de mim.

Olhei para o local onde havia encravado minhas presas e fitei o prateado, preocupada.

_Teria eu o marcado no ímpeto?_

– Não precisa ficar aflita, não é assim que funciona uma marcação, miko. – leu meus pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru me envolveu em seus braços e mordiscou minha orelha.

– Por isso, podes me morder mais vezes. – sussurrou enrouquecido rente ao meu lóbulo, o mordiscando.

Minha intimidade pulsou em excitação pelo ato.

– Ahh...assim me provoca, Sesshoumaru!

O adverti, me levantando para sair de cima do corpo maravilhoso abaixo do meu, mas sendo surpreendida por uma troca de posições.

– Essa é a intenção. – respondeu, simples, ainda em sua aparência feral.

Agora o daiyoukai estava por cima e segurava forte minhas coxas, próximo a dobra de meus joelhos, de forma que levantava minhas pernas um pouco.

Ajoelhado, ele se pôs a me penetrar novamente, de forma lenta, testando o limite em que poderia ir.

Um gemido melodioso me escapou. A sensação de querer mais se apossando de meu corpo mais uma vez.

Sem cerimônia, o lorde passou a me possuir com mais força e rapidez, me arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos.

Me sentia possessa com aquela dominação dele, por mais gostoso que fosse.

Em um momento oportuno, o empurrei para que pudesse me sentar em seu colo. O daiyoukai não protestou e me envolveu, me encaixando melhor e me dando liberdade para controlar a velocidade, e o quanto o deixaria se aprofundar.

Me segurei em seu ombro com uma mão e enterrei a outra em seu cabelo, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, deixando o colo totalmente entregue.

Ele não perdeu a chance e abocanhou um de meus seios, o sugando com satisfação.

Algo feroz queria sair de dentro de algum lugar sombrio do meu ser e temi aquela sensação. Não era a Hanna, mas também vinha de mim.

Voltei meus olhos para os vermelhos do daiyoukai e entendi o que poderia ser aquilo a me dominar, o desejo insano de copular. Minha fera.

Estava assustada, mas não conseguia parar, provavelmente algo em minha face entregava o que eu estava sentindo, pois, o prateado sorriu de lado e se aproximou.

Suas mãos me apertaram o traseiro de forma libidinosa, me forçando a rebolar em seu membro pulsante.

– Agora que deixou sua fera vir, podemos nos deleitar ainda mais...

A voz dele viera alterada. Uma corrente elétrica me subiu a espinha e contive um rosnado furioso ao senti-lo me mudar de posição para ficar de quatro.

O olhei por sobre o ombro, já tentando sair da posição submissa, e me sentindo extremamente fula por ele acabar me colocando em uma postura resignada novamente.

Contudo, em segundos já estava sendo penetrada com voracidade e a irritação se tornou um branco em minha mente, que se tornou vermelho de prazer.

Só conseguia me concentrar nas estocadas insaciáveis e na grossura daquele membro me adentrando.

O apertava com tanta volúpia que quase sentia as veias dele em meu interior, pulsando em atrito com meu íntimo.

Jamais havia ficado tão lubrificada, o líquido escorria por nossas pernas e a sensação escorregadia me excitava.

Minhas garras se enterraram no solo e tive meu tronco empurrado para baixo por uma das garras do daiyoukai, a outra me puxava pela cintura de encontro ao seu quadril.

Gemia e rosnava durante toda aquela sensação extraordinária que estava me acometendo, quase enlouquecedora.

Nunca havia me sentido tão livre e descarada. E estava amando.

As estocadas aumentaram de velocidade e eu sabia que ele estava perto do ápice, assim como eu.

O espremi com as paredes de meu interior, fazendo com que ele se agarrasse as minhas nádegas e rosnasse. Ele se abaixou para alcançar meu pescoço e o mordeu com gosto, acabando assim com minha sanidade de vez.

– Ahh...Sesshoumaru! Eu vou...! – minha frase não foi concluída, o prateado me preencheu com fartura, e eu tremia com o orgasmo. Ambos desabamos, exaustos, ele ainda por cima de minhas costas.

– Irei instigar sua fera a sair mais vezes, miko.

Sussurrou ao pé de meu ouvido e eu arrepiei com o pensamento de tornar aquele sexo selvagem algo frequente.

– Não se atreveria!

Me virei, o derrubando para o lado e o encarei pronta para discutir, mas desisti ao ver o sorriso do daiyoukai e seus lagos dourados novamente.

Ele estava mesmo se divertindo com aquilo...e eu amava vê-lo sorrir.

Minhas bochechas se aqueceram e eu tive a certeza de que minha fera também havia se acalmado.

– Então, minha lady. Eu adoraria repetir...mas acho que já estamos tempo demais longe de nossas obrigações.

Disse, acariciando minha face e tirando uma mecha de cabelo dali, a empurrando para trás de minha orelha. Sorri para ele e concordei com a cabeça.

Nos levantamos e voltamos para o rio para nos banhar, o daiyoukai me entregou algumas folhas de Aloe vera que havia encontrado por ali, para que passássemos o suco da planta no corpo e mascarasse o cheiro intenso de sexo.

– Não serei desatento ao seu aroma dessa vez.

Admitiu, passando o nariz pelo meu ombro, me abraçando por trás. Estava extremamente tentada a desistir do banho.

– Não foi sua culpa, Sesshy.

Lhe dei um selinho, para que encerrasse aquele assunto, e terminamos de nos banhar. Logo estávamos vestidos e a caminho do castelo.

Já era noite e os vaga-lumes dominavam boa parte da paisagem.

Sorri ao lembrar de como o daiyoukai havia me confessado seus sentimentos e eu os meus por ele.

Apressei o passo para caminhar ao seu lado e peguei em sua mão.

De início, Sesshoumaru ficou meio tenso e surpreso, mas fiquei toda sorridente quando ele correspondeu meu toque, fechando sua mão em volta da minha.

A volta foi em silêncio...o silêncio mais caloroso que já tive o prazer de ter.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

Ao chegarmos no castelo, a primeira que veio nos receber foi uma nervosa Mayu, com vários papéis nas mãos.

A kitsune falava toda enrolada sobre atrasos em documentos que precisavam ser assinados com urgência, e sobre alguns anciões que desejavam uma reunião com o lorde o mais rápido possível.

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou gélido como sempre, ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia, e eu me perguntei se ele havia entendido ao menos uma palavra já que não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

Eu via a impaciência em seus olhos com a forma que a rosada saltitava de um lado para o outro, deixando os papéis caírem ao chão.

– Mayu. Pare de pular antes que eu o faça por você.

No mesmo instante a kitsune estancou no lugar e eu senti um suor escorrer por minha têmpora_. _

_Lorde Sesshoumaru está de volta._

– Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama! Mas veja, é realmente importante que me acompanhe neste instante, os anciões estão um pouco...err...impacientes.

Disse olhando para mim, e eu me fiz de desentendida olhando para outro canto.

Não era tão ingênua, sabia bem que iria incomodar os velhos decrépitos.

Um youkai da realeza como Sesshoumaru decidir tomar uma humana como sua fêmea, era algo imperdoável para eles.

Dei de ombros e apertei os dedos do daiyoukai com os meus, apreciando que ele ainda não havia soltado de minha mão, deixando um sorriso escapar.

– Vá na frente e os avise que em breve darei início a reunião. Deixe os papéis em minha mesa, Mayu.

Disse ele, estreitando os olhos para a youkai que deixava mais uma folha ir ao chão e eu segurei uma risadinha colocando uma mão sobre a boca.

– Irei neste instante, Sesshoumaru-sama!

A rosada apressou-se em apanhar a folha recém caída e partiu rapidamente para um corredor que me lembrei de ser caminho para o escritório do lorde.

Um silêncio se apoderou do ambiente e voltei meus olhos para o daiyoukai, que encarava nossas mãos unidas com uma expressão indecifrável.

_Será que ele havia se esquecido disso?_

O ouvi suspirar. Fiquei sem entender quando ele levou a mesma mão que estava unida a dele para os lábios, depositando um beijo ali.

Corei com o gesto e observei sem fôlego ele a levar para a própria face, fechando os olhos, para apreciar o toque.

– Miko. – quebrou o silêncio, abrindo os olhos e se soltando de minha mão. Olhei apreensiva para ele e a recolhi para junto do corpo.

– Sim...?

– Terei de resolver algumas questões importantes. Me prometa que não irá ver Inuyasha sem a presença deste Sesshoumaru.

– O que? Mas, Sesshoumaru, tem algumas coisas que...

– Me prometa, miko. Ou eu darei sumiço no que restou daquele hanyou inútil.

– Hunf! Está bem, está bem. De qualquer modo, estou muito cansada para isso. Quero ver meus amigos e também sinto falta das crianças.

Respondi, com um bico, olhando para o lado, fingindo estar aborrecida com a ordem dele.

– Não tenho cabeça para lidar com Inuyasha agora. Do jeito que minha fera está mais livre, eu mesma acabaria o matando. Preciso ficar um pouco afastada.

Voltei meus olhos para os dourados dele, mais séria. Não estava mentindo sobre este fato.

– Ótimo. Vá para nossos aposentos, tente descansar por algumas horas. Mandarei que levem comida para você e depois enviarei Mizuki com as crianças.

Disse, já se encaminhando e sumindo pelo mesmo corredor que Mayu havia ido, e eu fiquei parada em silêncio, enrubescida, por ele ter dito "nossos aposentos" de forma tão natural.

– Acho que ele nem percebeu que disse algo tão íntimo. – disse, para o vento, já que estava sozinha no corredor.

– Quem não percebeu...? – ou eu acreditava estar sozinha.

Meu coração quase havia ido para a boca. Coloquei a mão no peito tentando acalmar os batimentos e me virei insana para quem quer que tivesse me dado tamanho susto.

Hayato!

– Não chegue de fininho desse jeito, General! – ralhei com o outro, que ria sem vergonha nenhuma.

– Ahaha! Me perdoe, bela dama. Mas parecia tão distraída, com os olhinhos brilhando. Era Vossa-Alteza que estava aqui ainda a pouco, não é mesmo?

Perguntou, parando de rir e tomando uma face mais serena. Mas eu me sentia incomodada com aquele olhar. Parecia tão triste.

– B-bem...sim, era o Sesshoumaru que estava aqui.

– Que bom, parece ter conseguido apaziguar a ira do mestre.

Falou, num tom um pouco malicioso e eu o encarei em aviso.

Hayato apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, andando para algum lugar, e eu o segui.

– Conseguiu descobrir algo, Hayato? – perguntei, sisuda.

Tive um confirmar de cabeça do outro, que apenas seguiu andando. Não gostava do silêncio do general.  
Aí tem!

_**~Tenha calma, Kagome. Sente a aura dele? Parece estar tenso com alguma coisa.~**_

Eu havia sentido.

E isso me deixava mais nervosa. O que teria Hayato descoberto para deixá-lo neste estado de nervos?  
Seu youki estava quase transtornado.

Se Sesshoumaru estivesse por perto, seria algo complicado.

– Hayato-kun?

– Por favor, bela dama. Estou pensando na melhor forma de lhe contar o que descobri sobre nosso clã. Vamos para meus aposentos, teremos privacidade para falar sobre o assunto sem sermos interrompidos.

Meneei a cabeça concordando e bufei com um pensamento.

_Sesshoumaru não ia gostar nada de saber que eu estou indo para os aposentos de outro macho! _

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	26. Capítulo 25 - Evidência

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Após ter deixado a miko para que ela fosse descansar, segui para o escritório.

Não estava com vontade de olhar para a cara dos anciões, porém, era preciso deixar algumas coisas claras com eles a respeito da falsa ideia que eles possuíam, de que poderiam controlar com quem este Sesshoumaru irá se unir.

Eles eram como conselheiros, nada mais.

_Talvez tenham se esquecido._

– Eeeek! Ssseeeeenhor Ssseessssshoumaru-sama!

Fitei Jaken, que estava caído no chão com um olhar amedrontado e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Não perderia tempo com ele. Continuei seguindo meu caminho, tendo meu servo a meu encalço.

– Aaa perdoe este humilde servo, Sssseeeeenhor Ssseessssshoumaru-sama! Não foi minha intenção agir de forma impertinente. É que o sssenhor raramente sorri! Aconteceu algo de bom?

Olhei de canto para Jaken, assimilando o que ele dissera com o que eu estava concentrado momentos atrás, tendo o cuidado de desfazer qualquer vestígio de alegria da face, e voltei a olhar para frente.

– Irei lembrar meus anciões que eles não possuem o direito de decidir sobre a vida deste Sesshoumaru. Jaken, quero que traga General Hayato para meu escritório.

Ordenei, ignorando a reverência que o pequeno youkai fazia.

– Sssiiiim, Sssenhor Sessssssshoumaru!

Me afastei rapidamente de Jaken, virando um corredor e me pus a pensar em Hayato.

O general estava distante, mas era nítido que Hayato estava perturbado com algo, seu youki não mentia e desde que havia pisado em minhas terras, aquela sensação de que havia algo de errado com ele, só aumentava.

Ao chegar a porta, não fiquei surpreso de encontrar Lucy de braços cruzados encostada nesta. Sabia que a curandeira teria algo a me dizer, sentia o cheiro do sangue do hanyou em suas vestes, e pela sua expressão fechada eu não apreciaria em nada minha conversa com a áurea.

– Toga-sama não gostaria nada de seus filhos quase se matarem, _Sesshoumaru_.

Disse, displicente, e eu tratei de ignorar a ira que me crescia, pela falta de modos da youkai a minha frente.

Suspirei, sem vontade de fato de continuar aquele diálogo, e me encaminhei aos jardins para que pudesse falar à vontade com a intrometida da curandeira real.

Ela me olhou com igual sentimento e me seguiu.

...

– Muito bem, Lucy. O que tem a me dizer sobre meu _meio_-irmão estúpido? – perguntei, sem rodeios, quando chegamos ao jardim.

Parei abaixo de uma cerejeira e me sentei por um instante ali, o ar fresco da noite tornava o ambiente agradável. Com exceção da carranca da loira que ficara de pé a minha frente, com os braços cruzados no peito.

A conversa deveria de ser longa, sempre era.

– Primeiramente, seu _irmão_ possui um sangue bem interessante. Toga-san realmente lhe contou tudo a respeito da mãe do hanyou, Senhora Izayoi?

Rosnei ao ouvir o nome da mulher humana, que fez com que meu pai abandonasse minha mãe. Lucy bufou, descruzou os braços e colocou uma das mãos na cintura.

– Não rosne 'pra mim, Sesshoumaru!

Desviei os olhos dos orbes de azul celeste e ela suspirou.

– Ainda preciso fazer umas pesquisas sobre isso, mas se minhas suspeitas estiverem corretas, eu irei banir a palavra "amor" de meu dicionário. Veja só a confusão que esse sentimento fez a nossos ancestrais...

Voltei a olhar para a áurea, ela sorria de forma nervosa enquanto mexia e enrolava uma mecha da franja entre os dedos. Um hábito horrível.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Por enquanto. Nada. Eu espero que nada. – confessou, soltando o cabelo e se aproximando.

Observei enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado e se encostava no tronco da árvore.

– Voltando ao que eu vim lhe dizer. Sei que detesta o hanyou, mas se realmente quiser a menina como sua fêmea, terá de treinar a fera dele. Pessoalmente, eu digo. Apenas um Inu pode ensinar para outro Inu. Eu poderia pedir ao Hayato, mas ele é de um clã diferente, não seria tão rápido quanto o _próprio_ irmão lhe ensinar a domar aquela coisa.

Me virei para fitar os olhos de Lucy, apenas uma palavra pairando em minha mente. _**Não**_.

– _Ara_, não me olhe desse jeito, mocinho! Sabe que tenho razão! Ele é um desastre ambulante da forma que está. O cheiro de Kagome despertou algo insano nele, e você tem plena consciência do que se trata. Nós, youkais completos, temos controle total dessa nossa parte. Hanyous precisam de prática. Do jeito que ele está, nem mesmo aquela espada enferrujada será capaz de controlar a besta. Você como seu irmão tem a _**obrigação **_de o ensinar!

– Não possuo tal obrigação para com o filho bastardo de meu pai. Se era tudo o que tinha a me dizer, Lucy, eu voltarei para minhas verdadeiras obrigações. Arrume outro para tomar conta daquele inútil e tenha a certeza de que ele não cruzará meu caminho nesse meio tempo.

Ignorei o olhar feroz da youkai de feições angelicais e fui para o caminho de volta ao interior do castelo. Já era hora de resolver assuntos mais importantes.

– Kagome-sama também precisará de treinamento.

Parei para olhar para Lucy, esperando que terminasse de falar sobre minha fêmea. Como pôde deixar algo como isso para ser dito depois?

– Agora tenho sua atenção? Kagome também terá de ter um treinamento, mas no caso dela, ela precisará de mais que apenas um mestre. Precisará de três. E você será um deles, Sesshoumaru.

– Não me recuso a esse papel, mas qual seria a razão para ela precisar de três mestres? E imagino que já tenha em mente os outros dois.

Os lábios acerejados curvaram em um sorriso e eu lhe estreitei os olhos. Odiava seus joguinhos.

– No momento certo, os revelarei. Fará o que lhe pedi? Imagine que estará fazendo algo por sua fêmea, e engula esse orgulho de macho ferido de uma vez! Toga-san ficaria tão feliz se...

– Meu pai teria se remexido em seu túmulo se soubesse o que o inútil do Inuyasha fez! Não possuo mais tempo a perder com você, Lucy.

Sem esperar por mais alguma palavra, adentrei o castelo.

O desejo de sangue me possuía aos poucos. Seria uma reunião deveras interessante com os anciões e eu tinha certeza que não me contrariariam da forma que eu estava. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Hayato***

Faziam longos minutos que estávamos sentados um de frente para o outro.

Havia chá com alguns biscoitos a nossa frente, em uma mesinha de madeira, que eu havia pedido de antemão a uma das servas do castelo.

Kagome apenas bebericava o chá e rodava o copo entre as mãos, vez ou outra me lançando um olhar ansioso.

Ainda não havia conseguido formular as frases para dar início a aquela conversa. Eram muitas informações para que eu mesmo conseguisse anuir.

Tomei mais um gole do chá, ignorando a temperatura alta do líquido que descia queimando pela minha garganta, decidindo que talvez o melhor modo fosse ser direto com ela.

Enxuguei o canto da boca com a manga de minhas vestes e fitei os olhos azuis da outra.

_Tão semelhantes..._

– Antes de mais nada, bela dama, precisa saber que o que descobri talvez não chegue nem perto de toda a verdade. Porém, já é o suficiente para conseguir, pouco a pouco, montar parte do quebra-cabeça.

A jovem apertou o copo entre os dedos, pousado em seu colo e confirmou com a cabeça para eu prosseguir.

– Bem...já sabe que faz parte do mesmo clã que eu, o Clã da Lua Minguante. Nosso clã dominava todo o Sul e possuía aliança com clãs do Norte e do Oeste.

"Meu avô era o Senhor das Terras do Sul. Havia também um Senhor das Terras do Norte e o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, que na época, era o pai de Toga-sama. Avô de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Observei os olhos da jovem a minha frente se arregalar com a informação e abaixei os olhos, pois não seria fácil contar toda aquela tragédia para alguém que já havia sofrido tanto.

Com coragem, tomei mais um gole do chá, pensando com cuidado nas próximas palavras e depositando o copo na mesinha.

– Então...você é um príncipe, Hayato? – perguntou, pensativa e eu só pude sorrir levemente.

Príncipe. Aquele título não me servia de nada sem minha família.

– Sim, podemos dizer que sou, bela dama. Mas como vê, não possuo mais nada além de um velho título esquecido e meu posto como General da guarda real, daqui, das Terras do Oeste.

– O que houve para que...

– Há coisas que talvez não sejam necessárias saber, Kagome-sama. – a cortei, sem a intenção de soar frio.

Mas aquele não era o rumo que eu queria tomar para esta conversa.

– Desculpe.

Pediu, com o olhar baixo e eu me arrependi da grosseria para com a doce princesa.

Sim, Princesa.

Ela ainda não sabia e talvez tivesse sido melhor se nunca soubesse, mas infelizmente o destino a trouxera até esta Era novamente e não cabia a mim controlar as amarras do destino.

– Não, me perdoe, Kagome-sama. Não há mal nenhum em perguntar... – suspirei, não seria mesmo fácil.

– ...Não sou um homem de enrolações, bela dama, mas este é um assunto delicado. Por favor, tenha paciência.

A outra meneou um sim com a cabeça e voltou a bebericar o líquido do copo de suas mãos. Aguardei que ela voltasse sua atenção a mim, reunindo o fôlego que me faltava.

– Talvez tenha percebido, talvez não, mas tem vezes que a chamo de _Kagome-sama_ e não de bela dama. Sabes por quê? – ela negou com a cabeça e eu continuei.

– É porque a senhorita, Kagome-sama, é a atual Princesa das Terras do Norte. Princesa da Lua Minguante do Norte.

– O-o qu...como? Não! Hayato, isso não faz nenhum sentido!

Eu sabia que ela poderia ter essa reação, entrar em negação. Eu mesmo não acreditava em tudo aquilo.

– Agora não faz sentido, mas tenho certeza que iremos assimilar as informações em breve, Kagome-sama.

– Hayato. Então você é o Príncipe das Terras do Sul? Já que seu avô era o senhor daquelas Terras. Estou certa?

– Sim, está correta.

Ainda haviam muitas coisas a respeito dos Senhores das Terras. Mas talvez fosse preferível falar aos poucos.

– É por isso que...somos tão parecidos, Hayato-kun? Sabe, na minha família, da Era de onde eu vim, apenas eu tenho olhos azuis. Até mesmo esse escuro profundo e quase azulado do cabelo, apenas eu nasci assim.

– É uma característica de nosso clã, assim como no clã de Sesshoumaru-sama eles possuem cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. No Clã da Lua Minguante dos Inus do Sul, possuímos olhos de um azul profundo e cabelos tão negros quanto a noite.

Olhei para ela, que parecia fascinada com o próprio cabelo, me lembrando de um detalhe importante.

– Kagome-sama, se importaria de se virar e abaixar seu kimono?

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou, enquanto que a jovem mantinha um olhar desacreditado na face.

Tentei decifrar os pensamentos dela com aquele silêncio, mas fora em vão.

_Por que ela não me responde?_

– Hayato-kun, será possível que...

– Uhn? Sim?

– ...é um pervertido assim como o Miroku-sama?

Levou alguns segundos para que eu entendesse a comparação óbvia que ela me fazia com o amigo monge, e precisei de muito esforço para não me levantar e ralhar com a jovem.

– Não! Kagome-sama, não é hora de piadas!

– Eu que digo que não é hora de piadas, Hayato-kun! Que diabos está me pedindo?!

– O sinal de nascença! Eu te mostrei o meu, lembra? Na base do pescoço, nas costas! É provável que após Hanna ter sido liberta do lacre, o sinal também tenha retornado. Seria mais uma prova incontestável de que realmente é a Princesa perdida de nosso clã! Todos do clã possuem a Lua Minguante..., mas apenas a sua deve ter um detalhe especial.

– Princesa perdida?

_Ah, merda! Falei demais. Ainda não era hora para tocar nessa parte!_

– Mais importante que isso, bela dama, é de suma importância que eu veja esse sinal, então, com sua licença...

Eu estava necessitado de ver se ela possuía de fato o selo da família real, dos Inus do Norte, que a tornava ainda mais palpável. Por isso, não achei errado ir até ela e agarrar a barra superior de seu kimono, na intenção de puxá-lo para baixo.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Hayato?!

Ela segurou minhas mãos, liberando sua energia espiritual para me queimar e eu me senti ainda mais incentivado.

Uma princesa tão forte era o que precisávamos!

A virei de costas, para ter total visão de seu pescoço, enquanto a mesma liberava ainda mais seu poder puro para me afastar. Rosnei com a sensação de dor que aquilo causava em minha pele, mas eu só precisava afastar o cabelo para ter certeza!

– Está passando dos limites, Hayato-kun! Eu não responderei por mim se contin...

Com um só movimento, usando as costas de minha mão, afastei os fios do caminho e meus olhos se expandiram em surpresa.

– Achei...

– Hayato-kun!

– O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?! 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	27. Capítulo 26 - Flecha Imperial

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Mayu***

Estava sendo um dia bem agitado.

Levei bronca de um dos anciões por ter lhe derrubado chá enquanto o servia.

Perdi um papel assinado pela General Tomoe e tive que praticamente a caçar pelo castelo, para que ela assinasse novamente e, claro, levei bronca dela também.

Mais parecia uma pilha de nervos, já que Hayato estava rondando o castelo a procura de Kagome-sama.

Bem...o problema não era ele procurar por ela, claro que não! Que os machos se matem pela fêmea do lorde, adoro ver um bom espetáculo pegando fogo. Não teria brincado com isso quando o mestre a deixou sob meus cuidados se eu não gostasse de um bom drama.

Só não esperava acabar gostando tanto da lady e me arrependo da brincadeira. Oh bem, águas passadas.

Minha preocupação era a expressão do Inu. Eu o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que aquela sim era uma face bem angustiada.

General Hayato sempre fora conhecido pelo sorriso sedutor, e devo dizer, atrevido em momentos desnecessários ou impróprios.

Então vê-lo parecendo tão aborrecido e sem o costumeiro sorriso era no mínimo estranho.

Ah, sim, também tem o fato do youki agitado dele estar se alastrando pelo castelo, deixando a todos inquietos.

A segurança do castelo é tratada com extrema importância, e ter um General nesse estado estava sendo um incômodo, pois deixava todos os youkais em um estado de alerta maior do que o costume.

Eu já estava cansada de saltar 'pra lá e 'pra cá, e acabar tendo que lidar com o estresse de todos.

Quando percebi que o lorde estava de volta, fui ao seu encontro.

Precisava lhe dar o parecer da situação toda e entregar a ele alguns papéis, mas claro, meu estado de nervos não me deixou agir naturalmente.

Foi interessante ver que Vossa-Alteza estava de mãos dadas com Kagome-sama, quase não acreditei no que meus olhos viam.

O que acabou por me deixar um pouco mais nervosa, já que os anciões estavam à espera do Lorde em seu escritório e eles não estavam gostando nada dos boatos que corriam pelo reino.

Passei o maior vexame na frente do mestre por conta de meu nervosismo, deixando todos os documentos caírem.

Pelo menos consegui avisar sobre os anciões antes de mais algum desastre. Acho que nunca ia me habituar a aquela esmagadora aura.

Se bem que...ultimamente ele tem estado bem mais suave.

— Heh, claro, com Kagome-sama por perto...

— Do que essstá rindo tão tranquilamente, ssssuua impressstável!?

Eu estava caminhando, digo, tropeçando em meus próprios pés e carregando uma caixa com vários documentos para o escritório de Sesshoumaru-sama. Quando o verdinho aí resolveu interromper meus pensamentos.

Ah, se eu pudesse chuta-lo para bem longe, faria meu dia. Mas sei que o lorde ficaria sabendo disso pelo _fuxiqueiro_, então, apenas o encarei com desdém.

— Estava me lembrando de como sua fuça fica bonita quando o lorde pisa em sua cabeça, Jaken.

— Orassss, ssssuaaa...

— Diga logo o que quer, Jaken. Não está vendo que estou ocupada?

— Não quero nada de você, raposa inútil! Hayato! Sssabe onde essstá aquele General bom pra nada? Lorde Ssseessssshoumaru-sama o quer em seu escritório.

_Bom pra nada é você, seu sapo asqueroso._

— Se procurou por todo o castelo e não o encontrou, ele provavelmente está... — Eu ia dizer aposentos.

Mas quando me virei para a direção que ficava o quarto do Inu, senti um aroma que não deveria estar por ali.

_Droga, Hayato!_

— B-bom, já procurou nos jardins, _kappa_? Ele costuma ficar por ali, observando o movimento ao redor do castelo.

Jaken me olhou de forma desconfiada, enquanto eu desviava os olhos pra qualquer lado que não fosse o quarto do general, afim de não deixar óbvio o que passava pela minha cabeça.

— Uhm. Essspero que esssteja certa sobre issso. Irei averiguar e caso não o encontre lá, irei para osss aposssentoss daquele inútil!

E lá se foi, pisando duro, o youkai verde e nanico.

E eu? Corri com a caixa na cabeça para os aposentos do General.

A sorte é que o olfato de Jaken era quase nulo de tão fraco e ele não tinha reparado quando eu me virei e senti o cheiro. Se ele tivesse levantado as narinas naquela hora, teria tido uma crise daquelas!

Adquiri uma nova velocidade!

Em segundos já estava na porta dos aposentos do General e pelo jeito as coisas estavam agitadas lá dentro_. _

_Que energia é essa?_

Larguei a caixa no chão ao lado da porta e a abri com tudo. A visão era bem inusitada.

Kagome-sama estava com seu kimono abaixado, de costas para Hayato, que por sua vez forçava as vestes dela para baixo e afastava o cabelo da miko.

Eu podia sentir pelo _houriki_ que emanava da miko, que ela não estava brincando, logo ela ia o purificar. Hayato só poderia estar louco! E o que ela estava fazendo nos aposentos dele, afinal?

— Achei...

Oos olhos do General brilharam intensamente com o que via, mas eu não tinha visão do que ele via no pescoço da miko. Voltei minha atenção para Kagome-sama, ela estava intensificando o poder espiritual para que ele a soltasse.

— Hayato-kun!

— O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!?

Finalmente me notavam.

No mesmo instante o Inu largou a miko, saltando alguns metros longe dela, com as mãos em sinal de rendição, e eu respirei aliviada.

Fechei a cara logo em seguida. Não havia nenhum sinal de arrependimento na face dele, e sim um alívio pairava pela face do General.

E o sorriso zombeteiro estava de volta!

— Depois eu me entendo com você, seu irresponsável!

Gritei com o General, que deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

Olhei para a miko. Ela parecia um pouco assustada com minha presença repentina, contudo, bastante brava com o outro.

E o encarava como se pudesse fatiá-lo com os olhos.

Suspirei.

Não sabia o que estava havendo ali, mas em outras circunstâncias eu a deixaria fazer o que quisesse.

Fui até ela, auxiliando em arrumar o kimono e segurei em suas mãos em seguida. Ela me fitou, confusa.

Agitei minhas orelhas ao ouvir um som conhecido. _Merda_, o Jaken está chegando. O kappa só sabe resmungar pelos corredores.

— Mayu...? Mas o que...

— Kagome-sama, não há tempo para explicações. Iremos sair pela varanda, sim?

Sorri para ela e sem esperar resposta da miko, a peguei no colo, correndo para fora do aposento, ignorando os gritos da dama e a face sorridente do General.

_Porque tenho que me envolver nessas situações?_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Hayato***

Uma lua minguante, igual a minha.

Na verdade, mais importante que a minha. Aquela tinha a marca da Flecha Imperial lhe cruzando, era a prova de que a Princesa dos Inus do _Norte_ estava de fato a minha frente.

Viva.

Não poderia estar mais feliz com tal descoberta e queria abraça-la, por mais que a mesma ainda me queimasse a pele com seu houriki.

De todo modo, não tive tempo para comemorações, logo Mayu invadia o quarto, claramente aborrecida por encontrar a bela dama em meus aposentos e eu fui obrigado a me afastar.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, a raposa levou Kagome para fora pela varanda.

— Qual será o motivo dessa pressa toda?

— Aí essstá você! — Olhei para a porta, e lá estava Jaken com sua língua confusa e cara mal humorada.

Apontei para mim mesmo. Na dúvida se ele realmente falava comigo.

— Claro que é com você que essstou falando, ssseeeu inútil! Sessssshoumaru-sama o essspera em ssseu esscritório! E vê sse vai rápido, tive que lhe procurar por todo o casssstelo!

Deixei o ar escapar pela boca antes de me levantar. Sem muita vontade de seguir para o escritório de Vossa-Alteza.

Sabia bem que os anciões estavam por lá e o humor do mestre piorava na presença deles.

Ao passar do lado do youkai verde, lhe dei um soco na cabeça que fez um enorme galo crescer de imediato.

— Maaaldito!

— Não se esqueça com quem está falando, Jaken. Não sou apenas um General do Lorde do Oeste. — O fitei pelo canto dos olhos.

Em geral não dava importância para os xingamentos e ofensas do _kappa_, mas infelizmente. Para ele. Hoje não era um desses dias.

— Hunf! Não possui nada além de um título e acha que pod...

Já estava um pouco afastado, mesmo assim me virei para ouvir o que ele dizia.

— Ainda resmungando, Jaken?!

— Eeek...não, senhor!

— Então venha logo!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

— O que fazia nos aposentos daquele General sem-vergonha, Kagome-sama?

Mayu estava decidida a descobrir o que havia acontecido, mas nem mesmo eu havia entendido muito bem.

Após a cena constrangedora no quarto de Hayato e de ter sido, mais uma vez, carregada sob meus protestos, a raposa me trouxe para o jardim que ficava nos aposentos de Sesshoumaru.

Amava aquele jardim e na situação atual era perfeito para acalmar meus nervos.

Liberei todo o ar de meus pulmões e olhei para a rosada sentada ao meu lado. Deveria mesmo confiar um assunto tão complicado a ela?

— Só ele parece saber algo sobre meu passado, Mayu. Digo, além da Hanna.

_Não me esqueci de nossa conversa, por falar nisso._

_**~Tudo em seu devido tempo, minha criança.~**_

— Ok. E o que ele tanto olhava em seu pescoço, eu posso saber?

Perguntou, se inclinando em minha direção, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Por instinto levei uma mão a área onde deveria estar a marca, em dúvida se a mostrava. Bem, mal não faria, não é mesmo?

Me virei levemente, de forma que pudesse expor o local e abaixei o kimono, tendo o cuidado de afastar o cabelo para que ela tivesse visão do local.

— Que marca mais linda, Kagome-sama! Me lembra muito a de Hayato. O que significa essa flecha atravessada? Esse azul quase translúcido...parece até brilhar!

Sorri com a animação de Mayu para com a marca. Eu não havia conseguido ver ainda e estava começando a ficar curiosa sobre ela.

— Não sei o que significa exatamente. Hayato falou algo sobre ser uma Flecha Imperial.

A rosada exclamou um "Uhm", como se ponderasse sobre, e eu me virei para ver a expressão que ela fazia.

— Sabe algo sobre isso, Mayu?

— Bem. Estou certa de que já sabe disso, mas isso significa que você pertence a realeza, Kagome-sama. Legitimamente. Hayato não daria uma informação pela metade. Tem algo que não pode me dizer?

Os escarlates me encararam intensamente, aguardando por uma resposta.

Definitivamente não poderia esconder nada de Mayu. Desde o início de nossa conversa ela manteve uma mão sobre a minha, em apoio, e nesse momento ela a pressionou levemente.

Eu sabia que ela estaria ali para o que eu precisasse. Me trouxe um grande alívio perceber a amiga que eu havia feito em tão pouco tempo.

Sorri para ela.  
A raposa mexeu as orelhas, corando.

Não importava a idade dela, ainda achava que ela se parecia com uma irmã mais nova.

— Obrigada, Mayu. Sei que esteve preocupada. Sim, Hayato de fato não conta nada pela metade. Ou quase isso. Ele disse que sou a Princesa do Norte, mas não chegou a explicar nada sobre, ele estava muito centrado em ver essa marca em meu pescoço.

Conforme eu ia falando, os olhos da raposa iam se arregalando um pouco mais e sua boca ia abrindo em surpresa.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha ao final, me perguntando o porquê de tal reação.

— Kagome-sama é a princesa perdida do Clã da Lua Minguante?

— Aparentemente, sim. O que sabe sobre esse assunto, Mayu?

A youkai dos olhos escarlate pareceu ficar um pouco tensa, de repente, se virando para frente e encarando o pequeno lago.

Me olhou de canto, apertando sua mão na minha e eu correspondi o aperto na mesma intensidade.

— Diga o que sabe, Mayu!

— B-bem...eu não sei muito, é algo que ouvi os mais velhos conversarem quando eu era criança. Faz muito tempo, Kagome-sama.

— Mesmo assim, eu preciso saber. Por favor, Mayu!

Ela deixou o ar escapar pelos lábios lentamente, voltando seu foco para mim. Eu sentia pelo olhar dela que era algo delicado de se tocar.

_O que diabos aconteceu no passado para todos agirem assim?_

— Foi algo que ouvi escondida e que quando me descobriram, me fizeram jurar nunca repetir.

Meneei a cabeça para que ela continuasse e entendesse que eu não desistiria de descobrir o que quer que fosse que me escondia.

— Não vai mesmo deixar isso pra lá, né, Kagome-sama?

— Não mesmo! - sorri em resposta.

— Oh, bem. Já que não tem jeito.

Ela voltou seus olhos para a água, como se tentasse mergulhar em lembranças e eu aguardei paciente.

— Na época, Sesshoumaru-sama era um bebê e minha família foi designada para cuidar dele. Meu pai cuidaria da segurança de seus aposentos e minha mãe foi ordenada em cuidar dele pessoalmente, acho que ela foi sua ama de leite.

"Eu era criança, mas me lembro perfeitamente, a mãe do lorde não conseguia alimentá-lo adequadamente, por isso minha mãe foi chamada. Era a youkai mais próxima da família dos Inus que ainda possuía leite disponível, já que ainda amamentava meu irmãozinho.

Mayu olhou para mim por um breve momento, umedecendo os lábios.

Então, ela de fato é mais velha que o lorde.

Espera, se a mãe dela o amamentou e cuidou, seria como se fossem irmãos?

— E onde está seu irmãozinho?

A rosada desviou os olhos, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas e eu senti que havia tocado em uma ferida ainda aberta.

_Droga._

— Ele sumiu, faz muito tempo. Não sei nem se está vivo. Mas, sabe, até hoje ainda considero o lorde como um irmão mais novo. Ele nem sempre foi assim, sabe, Kagome-sama? Frio.

"Houveram circunstâncias. Apesar do jeito dele, eu sei que ele também me considera família, assim como a outros youkais do castelo.

Explicou, com o sorriso mais meigo que eu já havia a visto fazer, mesmo que suas lágrimas teimassem em surgir.

— Mas voltando ao assunto principal. Em uma de minhas idas ao quarto do pequeno príncipe, acabei por ouvir sem querer uma conversa entre meus pais. Falavam algo sobre a mãe do príncipe, a Inu-Kimi-sama.

"Do que me lembro dela, sempre se mostrou uma megera, não gostava dela. Talvez por isso eu tenha me escondido, sabia que era um assunto proibido. Afinal, ela era a Senhora das Terras do Oeste.

— Nunca me encontrei com a mãe de Sesshoumaru. É possível que eu a encontre?

A raposa me sorriu sem graça, meneando a cabeça com um sim.

— Infelizmente, esse será um encontro inevitável, Kagome-sama. Inu-Kimi-sama tem grande orgulho. Ou eu deveria chamar de obsessão?

"Pelo filho, eu digo. Em toda oportunidade que ela tiver de aparecer, ela o fará. Ultimamente com a luta contra Naraku, ela parece ter se aquietado...me pergunto porque, não faz o feitio dela.

Suspirei com a nova informação.

Não me animava em nada conhecer a "futura sogra", ela não parecia do tipo que ficaria feliz com uma humana como companheira de seu estimado filho, ainda mais uma miko.

— Mas não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru-sama sempre soube impor limites para o comportamento exagerado da ex-Senhora do Oeste. Você será a próxima, se for de sua vontade e do mestre, e ela nada poderá fazer.

Levantei meus joelhos, encostando o queixo a eles.

Estava se tornando algo muito complicado.

Ainda não havia dado uma resposta ao pedido de Sesshoumaru. Tampouco havia conversado com a Hanna sobre o incômodo dela ao pedido.

_Eu quero ir para casa, Hanna._

_**~Calma, minha criança. Tudo vai ser explicado, continue ouvindo a raposa.~**_

— Pois bem. O que vou dizer é um pouco grave, Kagome-sama.

Meu corpo ficou tenso ao observar a face séria de Mayu. Eu não ia gostar do que ela ia dizer, Hanna também estava tensa, eu sentia seu sofrimento antecipado. Meu peito doía e minha garganta se fechava.

— Pode dizer, Mayu. — Tentei soar o mais firme possível.

— O que ouvi foi que Inu-Kimi-sama participou indiretamente da morte da Princesa dos Inus do Norte, sua mãe, e do sumiço de seu bebê, você.

"O bebê fora a união da Princesa do Norte com _um_ dos Príncipes do Sul. Não pude entender bem na época o que queriam dizer, mas, Inu-Kimi queria destruir a Princesa dos Inus do Norte, mas não disseram o motivo.

O ar faltou.

Levei ambas as mãos ao peito, como se uma dor muito grande o impedisse de bater.

Eu queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não chegavam. Os olhos estavam fixos no chão.

Mágoa? Raiva? Desejo de vingança? Seriam sentimentos meus misturados aos da Hanna?

— Kagome-sama! Está tudo bem? Me desculpe! Por favor, eu não deveria ter lhe dito isso dessa forma, eu...

Segurei o pulso da raposa com uma das mãos enquanto forçava o ar para dentro de meus pulmões e a realidade chegava aos meus olhos, permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem.

— Inu-Kimi-Hime...matou minha mãe, Mayu?!

A rosada engoliu seco, uma, duas, três vezes e abaixou os olhos, afirmando o que eu havia perguntado.

— Não sei os detalhes, provavelmente tem muito mais por trás disso. Quero dizer, ela estava prometida ao filho do Senhor do Oeste, Toga-sama, não havia interesse pelas Terras do Norte e nem pelo Príncipe das Terras do Sul.

"Ela sempre pareceu feliz por ser prometida do Oeste. Eu a via desfilar ao lado de Toga-sama, totalmente radiante. Nem parecia a megera que sempre se mostrava aos outros.

"Infelizmente, é tudo o que eu sei, não pude ouvir mais, pois Sesshoumaru-sama começou a chorar, me assustando. Nessa hora meus pais me descobriram e me fizeram prometer nunca repetir aquela conversa.

"Mas eu não poderia esconder isso de você! Nunca!

Mayu estava firme em suas palavras, o que me dava mais confiança no que ela dizia.

Acalmei meus nervos aos poucos. Precisava controlar minha energia demoníaca e minha energia espiritual, não poderia deixar que se descontrolassem.

Soltei o pulso da raposa para que não a queimasse e sequei as lágrimas com a manga do kimono.

Hanna parecia borbulhar em ira dentro de mim e eu compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Agora entendia o motivo dela se incomodar sobre o pedido de Sesshoumaru, mesmo que ele não tivesse culpa de nada daquilo.

_**~Eu não sabia que ela estava tão envolvida. Sabia que ela tinha parte disso..., mas tão diretamente? Aquela maldita! ~ **_

_~Calma, Hanna. Precisamos descobrir mais sobre isso.~_

— Mayu. O que houve com os Inus do Norte e do Sul?

— Minha família não esteve presente, mas, é sabido que houve uma guerra por dominação. Começou com o Senhor do Leste, uma cobra asquerosa e invejosa, que não aceitava que os Inus dominassem a maior parte, ele cobiçava os outros três reinos.

"Os quatro reinos se voltaram uns contra os outros. No final, quando haviam praticamente se destruído, o único reino a ficar de pé foi o Oeste.

A rosada fez uma pausa, para respirar. Talvez, ou apenas para escolher as próximas palavras.

Me ajeitei na grama, incomodada com o tanto de tempo que estávamos ali. Mas precisava saber de todos os detalhes que ela conhecia.

— O Senhor do Oeste daquele tempo acolheu Hayato. Dizem que ele estava tão assustado. Ele era tão filhote quanto eu, Kagome-sama.

"Me pergunto o que essa guerra fez a ele, que era um dos príncipes sobrevivente das Terras do Sul. Infelizmente, o Senhor do Oeste veio a falecer e de alguma forma Hayato foi ficar aos cuidados de Inu-Kimi-sama.

_Cretina. Quantas vidas foram ceifadas por culpa dela?_

— Espera..._"um dos príncipes sobrevivente_"? Há outros?

Mayu pareceu incomodada com a pergunta, torcendo os nós dos dedos das mãos com impaciência. Ela as soltou de súbito, se virando para mim com a face séria.

— Não foram encontrados todos os...restos. Há muitos desaparecidos nessa guerra, Kagome-sama. Ela basicamente destruiu os clãs Inus.

"Nós Kitsunes sempre estivemos ligadas aos Inus e por consequência também perdemos os nossos, assim como outras raças. É um assunto muito delicado no castelo, peço que não o converse com qualquer um...principalmente com Sesshoumaru-sama.

Um novo nó se formava.

— Porque não devo perguntar ao Sesshoumaru, Mayu?

— Ele não lida muito bem com isso. Nós não éramos nascidos, e para ele, isso não nos diz respeito e deve ser esquecido. Só vai irritá-lo. Acredite em mim.

A raposa deu um longo e audível suspiro, antes de continuar.

— Talvez, por conta dos boatos de que sua mãe tenha parte no início dessa guerra. Por isso ele não o suporta. Ele diz que ela foi iniciada por motivos medíocres e é uma vergonha para os Inus.

— Então, ele provavelmente sabe os verdadeiros motivos do início dessa guerra, não é mesmo?

_Porque ele nunca falou comigo sobre isso? Ele já deveria suspeitar de algo quando soube de você, Hanna!_

— Prometa que não perguntará sobre isso, Kagome-sama!

Mayu estava muito preocupada com isso, será que estaria escondendo algum detalhe?

_**~Deixe estar, menina. Hayato pode responder nossas perguntas.~**_

_É verdade...ela já me contou bastante coisa._

Segurei as duas mãos da rosada a minha frente e lhe dirigi um sorriso, na intenção de acalmá-la.

— Eu prometo, Mayu. Obrigada por ter me contado tudo isso, realmente foi muito importante para mim. Agora...que tal comermos alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de fome!

Ela suspirou, aliviada, e se levantou, me puxando para ficar de pé.

— Vamos! Também estou morrendo de fome! — Exclamou animada, já me puxando para fora do jardim, adentrando o castelo saltitante.

Ainda bem que ela estava a minha frente, dessa forma não via minha expressão tão obscura.

_Isso está longe de terminar, não é, Hanna?_

_**~Eu sinto muito, minha criança...~**_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	28. Capítulo 27 - Os quatro sanguinários

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

– DESONRA! – exclamou _Nizo Okuda_, um dos quatro anciões, e eu estreitei os olhos em sua direção.

– Vossa-Alteza, queira perdoar meu irmão, mas tens certeza do que nos anunciou? Uma humana como a futura Senhora do Oeste?

Direcionei meu olhar para _Takeshi Shimbei_, o youkai que me dirigiu a palavra, sem vontade de me explicar a aqueles _velhos_.

Porque eu deveria?

– Esta é a minha vontade. E como Senhor do Oeste, minha palavra é final.

_Takeshi_ baixou o olhar e negou com a cabeça silenciosamente, enquanto mais uma vez os outros três entravam em discussão entre si.

_Nizo Okuda, Getsumei Seiki e Kawakami Himura_. Eles continuaram trocando palavras afiadas e petulantes, como se seu _lorde_ não estivesse presente.

Nunca entendi o motivo de meu pai manter esses quatro próximos de si.

Os anciões em sua juventude eram conhecidos como sanguinários. Os quatro grandes assassinos.

Ainda possuíam a aparência jovial, típico de youkais puros. E a mentalidade tão ultrapassada quanto meus antepassados.

Para mim não passavam de problemas ambulantes. Não conseguiam nem mesmo ficar sem discutir entre eles!

– QUIETOS! Devo lembra-los que estão aqui apenas por mero respeito à vontade de meu pai de manter os anciões próximos. Não possuem poder sobre minhas escolhas e com certeza não terão sobre minha futura companheira.

– Está cometendo um grande erro, Sesshoumaru-sama!

Okuda deu um passo à frente, os olhos me desafiando.

Rosnei perante sua atitude, fazendo os outros recuarem.

– O clã não verá essa união com bons olhos. O que diz a senhora, sua mãe? Já lhe informou de sua escolha, Vossa-Alteza?

Perguntou, mantendo o tom impertinente e o olhar desafiador.

Levantei-me da cadeira, decidido a encerrar a reunião...ou matar todos os anciões e acabar com futuras possíveis discussões.

– Mandou me chamar, Vossa-Alteza?

Hayato adentrou o escritório, sem bater na porta.

Ainda encarava o ancião, decidindo se o decapitava ali mesmo ou deixava para uma próxima oportunidade.

– Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Sim, General. Precisamos discutir sobre algumas medidas de segurança...entre outros assuntos pertinentes. – o olhei por um breve momento.

Sempre me irritava aquele sorriso desaforado. E parecia que seu youki havia se normalizado.

Ouvi o som de garganta se limpando e voltei minha atenção para Okuda. Aparentemente ele ainda aguardava que eu o respondesse. Tolo.

– Os senhores estão dispensados.

Os avisei, voltando a me sentar, fechando os olhos. Havia sido uma reunião cansativa. Eles apenas vieram tentar retirar alguma informação sobre a miko e me atormentar para desistir da ideia de torna-la minha companheira.

– Devo lembrar-lhe, Vossa-Alteza, que Toga-sama perdeu sua vida por cometer o erro de se unir a uma humana? Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Okuda estava pedindo.

Não. Implorando para que eu o mandasse para o além.

O youkai se virou para sair da sala, com os outros três anciões em seu encalço e eu lancei um olhar para Hayato que estava próximo à saída, que imediatamente sacou sua katana.

Um único golpe, rápido demais para olhos destreinados.

– AHHHHHH!

O ancião levou sua mão para a região onde ficava sua orelha.

– O que está fazendo, seu maldito?!

– Oh, me desculpe, pensei ter visto um daqueles bichos que controlam youkais. Aqui, toma, só botar no lugar de volta, que ela cola. Somos youkais, vai curar rapidinho.

Hayato parecia estar se divertindo e eu observei enquanto ele entregava o membro decepado na mão do ancião que o amaldiçoou com os olhos.

Ele jamais enfrentaria o general.

– Devo avisa-lo, Okuda. Não sou generoso ou benevolente como meu falecido pai, torne a me desafiar. Terei prazer em eu mesmo desembainhar _Bakusaiga_ para enfrenta-lo. Ainda tens habilidade com a espada, não, Ancião?

– Tch...

Nizo saiu da sala, empurrando Hayato. Uma mão segurava o membro cortado e a outra no local ferido. Os outros não me dirigiram o olhar, apenas seguiram Okuda.

– Senhor, é uma boa ideia irritar Okuda? Ele é um tanto rancoroso.

– Foi você quem lhe arrancou uma orelha, Hayato. Se preocupe com seus próprios problemas.

– Que injusto! Achei que queria lhe dar uma lição pela impertinência. Além do mais, fazia tempo que queria testar um dos Quatro Grandes Assassinos. Meio enferrujado, nem conseguiu desviar de minha espada nessa velocidade.

– Não lhe chamei para tomar partido de minhas discussões, General.

Me atentei ao aroma que exalava do Inu a minha frente.

– Sinto o cheiro de Kagome em você.

O youki de Hayato oscilou.  
Observei enquanto o sorriso do Inu do Sul desaparecia e sua face se fechava.

– Sobre isso...precisamos conversar sobre Kagome-sama, Vossa-Alteza.

– De fato. Eu sei quem ela é, General. – a face dele permaneceu séria. – Imagino que já sabia sobre meu conhecimento.

– Sim, mas ainda não sei qual o motivo de ainda não ter conversado com ela sobre, Sesshoumaru-sama. Andei pesquisando, além de Inu-Kimi-Hime, o senhor é o que mais tem conhecimento sobre o passado da miko.

– E por ter conhecimento, devo apenas contar tudo a ela. Entende as consequências deste ato, General?

O vi estremecer.

– Que bem trará ela saber desse passado vergonhoso? Ela teve sua chance de renascer e deixar tudo isso para trás.

– E se tornar sua companheira está incluído nisso de deixar tudo para trás, Vossa-Alteza?

Nossos _youkis_ se chocaram.

Estava claro que meu general discordava de meus ideais. Sorri com seu óbvio desafio, digno do sangue real que corria em suas veias.

Fazia anos que não o via agir como o verdadeiro Príncipe das Terras do Sul.

– Isso vai além. Quando percebi de quem se tratava, já estava unido a ela e minha fera já havia feito sua escolha. Sabe que não há como desfazer isso, apenas a morte rompe.

– Não, Vossa-Alteza. A bela dama ainda não fora marcada. Apenas após isso, é que a morte é a única que rompe a ligação.

Estreitei os olhos.

Uma veia relutava em saltar em minha testa e minha fera rugiu.

Aquilo era um desafio?

– Onde quer chegar, General?

– Lugar nenhum, apenas quero ter certeza de que é a pessoa certa para Kagome-sama.

Suspirou, se encostando a parede.

– Contei a ela que é a Princesa dos Inus do Norte. Eu vi a Lua atravessada pela Flecha Imperial, realmente é ela. – terminou, fixando seus olhos em algum ponto no chão.

– Ainda tinha dúvidas?

Perguntei, me levantando e indo buscar um pergaminho em uma das prateleiras às minhas costas.

– Apenas queria ter certeza. Por isso estou com seu aroma em minhas vestes...o que Vossa-Alteza procura?

– Isto. – levantei o documento à altura dos olhos.

– Leve para ela, isto é, se ainda achar que ela _precisa_ saber sobre o passado. Tem algumas informações importantes que talvez os ajude a entender melhor o que houve para causar a guerra entre os Senhores das Quatro Terras.

Hayato veio em minha direção, alcançando o pergaminho com uma das mãos.

– Mas lembre-se, você será o responsável por informa-la de tal imundice.

– Não seria sua mãe a responsável por tal imundice, meu Senhor?

Perguntou, já se virando para a saída com o papel em mãos.

– Cuidado com suas palavras, Hayato.

– Sim, Vossa-Alteza.

Me respondeu com seu costumeiro sorriso. Se virou ao chegar na porta.

– Já ia me esquecendo. Quais medidas de segurança gostaria de discutir, Vossa-Alteza?

– Você irá treinar Kagome. É o único que pode lhe ensinar a arte da guerra dos Inus da Lua Minguante. Ela precisa aprender a controlar e unificar a sua fera interior.

– Fala de Hanna? Acho que ela já o faz instintivamente.

– Não. Hanna é uma fração de sua alma. Que sim, está mais ligada ao lado bestial. Mas ela é uma parte fracionada de sua alma, por uma feiticeira e uma miko. Falo da verdadeira fera.

– Espera, isso não seria como se ela fosse uma hanyou?

– Parecido. Lembre-se que ela renasceu com seu lado youkai lacrado, como humana.

Suspirei diante o fato, aquilo nunca havia sido feito, não havia como comparar a nada.

– Não há nenhuma informação sobre algo assim já ter sido aplicado antes, general. É como se ela pudesse ser youkai ou humana, conforme sua vontade. Hanyous são a mistura dos dois e não há como escolher um lado.

– Interessante.

– Eu diria irritante.

O Inu me observou por alguns instantes, os lábios relutantes em se curvar em um sorriso maior.

– Qual a graça, General?

– Pfft...nada, nada. Então, como está sendo resistir ao aroma de Kagome-sama? É de enlouquecer sua besta, né, Vossa-Alteza?

Com um salto, ele conseguiu desviar a tempo de meu chicote de veneno.

– Wow! Isso foi perigoso. Bom, eu vou indo estudar esse pergaminho e avisar minha discípula sobre sua nova rotina. Até mais ver, Vossa-Alteza.

Sem mais me amolar, o General partiu para fora do escritório.

Sentei novamente, ainda haviam documentos para assinar antes que pudesse estar livre de meus deveres. Entre os papéis espalhados pela mesa, um se destacou.

Era uma carta.

E eu sabia bem de quem era aquele selo.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Tateei o tecido macio ao meu lado, o procurando.

É claro que ele não estaria ali, mas inconscientemente, o procurei. Apertei o local vazio entre meus dedos.

_Sesshoumaru idiota._

_**~Capaz que tenha ficado a noite toda em seu escritório. Hah! Viciado em trabalho.~**_

_Isso não tem graça, Hanna! Depois de conversar com Mayu e termos jantado, ela me obrigou a vir para os aposentos descansar. Eu vim de bom grado na esperança de poder ficar nos braços dele a noite toda._

_**~Sabe que ele a perguntaria novamente sobre a proposta de casamento, né?~**_

Abri os olhos, encarando o teto.

Minhas bochechas queimavam, aquele assunto ainda me deixava envergonhada. O que eu diria a ele se me perguntasse de novo?

_Sei. Mas diante as últimas informações...preciso saber mais antes de tomar uma decisão._

_**~Precisa treinar também. Eu gostaria de poder esticar minhas asinhas um pouco, sem ser em um momento de vida ou morte.~**_

Torci os lábios. Queria não lembrar das vezes em que ela teve mais controle sobre meu corpo. Sempre foram momentos desesperadores.

_Achei que fosse parte de mim._

_**~ E sou! Mas graças aquela bendita miko e sua amiguinha feiticeira, eu fui separada. Por isso, mesmo que sintamos as mesmas coisas, ainda podemos pensar diferente. Não sei se consegue entender bem...~**_

Sorri, achava graça de como Hanna se comportava diferente dependendo de quem falasse com ela. Comigo era sempre carinhosa e preocupada em usar as palavras certas, mesmo que autoritária algumas vezes. Acabo de descrever minha mãe?

_**~ Eu diria uma irmã mais velha. ~**_

Sorri largamente.

_Irmã mais velha?_

_**~ Oras, como youkai, me considero sim mais velha. ~**_

_~ Oh, okay, __**anciã.**__ Mas então. Vai me dizer o que queria me avisar lá na gruta? ~_

Silêncio. Podia sentir Hanna hesitando em prosseguir com aquele assunto. A pegara desprevenida, do jeito que eu queria.

_**~ Mayu já fez este favor. Era sobre a Inu-Hime. Mas ela não atentou sobre algo importante...ela não esteve sozinha. O Senhor do Leste esteve envolvido. E era sobre ele que eu queria lhe avisar. Aquela cobra! Gostaria de saber que fim ele teve...se teve. ~**_

_Leste...agora quem comanda o Leste, são os lobos, não?_

_**~ Ah sim, aquele tal de Kouga, seu amigo. Os lobos devem ter tomado o controle após a queda da cobra. Bem feito! ~**_

_~ Hum. Como pode saber tanto, Hanna? Quero dizer...eu não me lembro de nada. Eu não deveria ser capaz de acessar suas memórias também? ~_

Em meu interior, Hanna se agitou. Franzi o cenho, elevando meu houriki, ela não me deixaria acessar essa parte. Porque?!

– Kagome-sama? – a voz viera suave, ao lado da cama.

Levantei-me de súbito, tamanho o susto que eu havia levado. Não ouvi nem senti a presença.

– Desculpe se a assustei. Eu bati na porta.

– Lógico que bateu! Hahah

Tentei soar o mais natural possível, mas em meu peito o coração ainda batia descompassado.

Coloquei uma mão sobre o local, acalmando o músculo e deixei o ar escapar de minha boca.

Olhei para o pequeno corpo que me olhava com curiosidade. Eu sabia que era uma youkai, apesar de se parecer muito com uma criança humana.

Os olhos lilases eram tão vazios quanto os de Kanna. O cabelo curto, em estilo chanel, tão escuro quanto a noite, acentuou mais os enormes e lindos olhos.

Estava com um vestido branco, simples, de alcinha e com babadinhos.  
A pele pálida me fez perguntar se era feita de porcelana ou algo parecido.

Eu diria que era até bizarra a semelhança a uma boneca.

Ela segurava um urso marrom enorme.

Olhei atentamente para a imagem toda, aquele urso definitivamente não combinava com o olhar vazio e profundo dela.

Ela me encarava, sem se incomodar com minha avaliação. Sorri sem graça.

– Err...qual seu nome? – perguntei, para quebrar o silêncio.

Tentei sentir alguma presença vindo da menina, mas não havia. Nada. Zero.

_Diabos é isso?_

– Hotaru.

E continuou me olhando, profundamente. Okay, isso está ficando horripilante.

– E o que faz aqui, Hotaru? Está perdida?

A menina inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e abriu um sorriso, fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem no processo.

– Não, Kagome-sama. Vim lhe avisar que o desjejum está pronto.

Abri a boca para perguntar quem a mandara, mas em um piscar de olhos ela já não estava mais ali.

– Certo. Isso foi bem esquisito!

_**~ Concordo. Mas acho que a menina é inofensiva. E um pouco familiar também... ~**_

_Familiar como? _

– Ainda na cama, Kagome-chan?!

Meus olhos se expandiram. E pus a mão firme em meu peito.

– Quer me matar do coração, Sango?! Porque todos entram assim?!

– "Todos"? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Decidi que não era necessário contar o episódio anterior e apenas neguei com a cabeça.

– Nada!

– Vem, vamos tomar café! Troque logo suas vestes! – exigiu, já me puxando da cama e me empurrando para a sala de banho.

Estava feliz por minha amiga ter vindo me ver tão animada logo de manhã, mas ainda sim fui me arrastando.

_Quero voltar para a cama! _

**...**

Após ter me banhado devidamente, com Sango me apressando, é claro, coloquei uma roupa de minha era que julgava confortável e fui até ela que estava sentada na varanda do quarto.

A exterminadora olhava para o jardim pensativa.

_Será que está pensando em Kohaku?_

– Aí está você! Finalmente! – disse, se levantando e me tirando de meu devaneio.

Abri um sorriso, ela tinha a face mais tranquila agora do que a alguns segundos atrás.

– Não nos vemos desde que...bom, desde que impedi que Sesshoumaru matasse o Inuyasha.

Suspirei com a lembrança. Não era uma imagem fácil de se esquecer.

– Como ele está, Sango-chan?

– Vai sobreviver. – disse, ríspida. – Se eu soubesse do motivo por trás antes, eu mesma o teria matado.

Ela voltou a se sentar, encostando suas costas a pilastra que havia ali e eu imitei seu movimento.

Sentei ao seu lado e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Sentia falta de minha amiga e de nossas conversas. Talvez o café possa esperar um pouco mais.

– Sinto muito que tenha passado por isso, Kah. – sussurrou, segurando uma de minhas mãos entre as suas.

– Está tudo bem.

Fechei os olhos, tentando não pensar em nenhum pormenor e respirando aliviada em concluir que Hanna havia mesmo se livrado dos sórdidos detalhes em minhas lembranças.

– Eu possuo as melhores pessoas a minha volta, por isso, está tudo bem! – Conclui, levantando a cabeça para olhar minha amiga nos olhos.

Sango me observou por alguns segundos antes de devolver o sorriso que eu lhe mostrava.

– Acredito em você. – deu uma leve tapinha em meu braço, me fazendo a encarar, assustada. – Agora, pode me contar tudo. Tim-tim por tim-tim! Sesshoumaru e você, hein?!

É verdade, eu ainda não havia tido a chance de conversar com ela sobre aquilo.

A curiosidade estampada na face da exterminadora me fez gargalhar alto e logo eu esquecia de todos os problemas que envolviam estar apaixonada pelo Senhor de Oeste. Contei a ela tudo o que havia acontecido.

Os detalhes que não havia contado na frente de Miroku e os outros.

_**~Argh, papo de garotas humanas.~ **_

Hanna estava verdadeiramente incomodada com mais um grito agudo que Sango dava e eu sorri sem graça.

Apenas com ela eu poderia conversar sobre as coisas mais...íntimas.

Nem com minha mãe eu teria coragem de falar o que fiz com o daiyoukai. De repente minha face esquentou.

– Quem diria que você acabaria ficando junto do meio-irmão do Inuyasha. Bem feito pra ele. – disse, rindo com satisfação.

– Ele nunca me amou de verdade mesmo, Sango. Acho que eu também...talvez tenha confundido meus próprios sentimentos. O que sinto por Sesshoumaru agora, é bem mais intenso, mais maduro.

– Uhm. Sei bem o _maduro_ que quer dizer...

– Sango!

– O que? Sabe que é verdade! Inuyasha nunca te tratou como mulher. Aos meus olhos, sempre pareceu que ele lhe tratava como uma propriedade, como a irmãzinha que _precisava_ ser protegida, sempre.

Explicou, com mais seriedade.

– Kah, eu acho que nem ele percebia que estava a fazer isso. Idiota do jeito que ele é.

– Pois é. Mas agora acho que finalmente vamos poder resolver isso. Da mesma forma que ele me vê como uma irmãzinha, eu também estou começando a...sei lá. Vê-lo de outra forma, ainda não defini o que acho dele.

Sango me lançou um olhar de canto um tanto estranho.

– O que foi?

– Bem. Acho que depois do que houve, ele não a vê mais como uma menininha que precisa de proteção. – soltou, bufando em seguida. – Mas como eu disse, é bem feito pra ele. Ainda acho que merecia mais castigo.

– O que isso quer diz...

– AH! Chega de falar de Inuyasha, Kah! E sobre essa tal de Hanna? Ela está nos ouvindo agora?

Desviou do assunto, mas parecendo realmente curiosa. Estava claro que ela não falaria mais sobre nosso companheiro de batalha, então, resolvi lhe contar tudo o que poderia sobre a Hanna.

Claro que, sob os protestos desta em minha mente.

_**~ Se soubesse controlar isso melhor, eu mesma poderia conversar com a exterminadora. ~ **_

_Sabe que ainda não consigo fazer isso muito bem, Hanna._

_**~Hunf. Mas logo irá!~**_

Após ter lhe contado tudo o que sabia sobre Hanna, acabei contando também sobre toda a história sobre ser a Princesa das Terras do Norte.

Sob o olhar atento e preocupado de Sango, que vez ou outra perguntava algo ou opinava sobre o assunto, de forma cautelosa.

– Nossa, Kagome! Isso é muita coisa! Como está conseguindo ficar tão calma? Eu estaria enlouquecendo!

– Sinceramente? Eu não sei, Sango.

Suspirei, e voltei meus olhos para o jardim a nossa frente. Transmitia uma paz tão grande.

– Acho que minha vontade de resolver as coisas é maior. Mas confesso que estou bem cansada de pensar em tudo.

– Vai perguntar ao Sesshoumaru-sama sobre seu passado?

– Eu prometi a Mayu que não o faria. Há outros meios. – tentei sorrir, para lhe passar tranquilidade, mas eu mesma não sabia que outros meios seriam esses.

Se Hayato não souber de mais nada, eu teria que descobrir por mim mesma.

E isso incluía sair perguntando pelo castelo sobre o assunto.

_**~ Nada passa despercebido pelo Lorde, ele logo descobriria. ~ **_

_Não precisa me lembrar disso, Hanna!_

Ouvimos três batidas na porta do aposento e nos entre-olhamos. Será que passamos tempo demais conversando?

– Entra! – gritei, me esticando ao máximo, para ver quem entrava no quarto.

– Desculpe interromper, lindas damas, mas a hora de tomar café já se passou faz tempo. Acabou que tive que tomar sozinho!

Reclamou Miroku, enquanto entrava no quarto com uma falsa face de choro.

– Deixe de ser dramático, monge pervertido! – ralhou Sango. Uma gota desceu por minha têmpora.

_Ah, esses dois! _

– Bem, acho que já conseguimos colocar o papo em dia, de todo modo. Vamos, Sango-chan? – a chamei, me levantando.

– Vamos! Agora que falaram, me deu fome!

– Não me ignorem! Eu vou com vocês para fazer companhia!

Anunciou o monge, atrás de nós, passando a mão em nossos traseiros.

Nós nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para acertar um soco em Miroku.

– NÃO PRECISA! 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

**[Floresta. Arredores do castelo.]**

– Estou lhe dizendo, Okuda. Isso não vai acabar bem!

Himura tentava, inutilmente, convencer o outro youkai a desistir da ideia de avisar Inu-Kimi sobre os planos de seu Lorde em se unir a uma humana.

Este se encontrava limpando o sangue de sua katana, com uma expressão entediada.

– Sabe que devo avisar nossa Senhora sobre o que seu filho planeja, Himura. – disse simples, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. – É nosso dever...

– Nosso dever é servir o atual Lorde do Oeste, Okuda! E não especular sobre sua vida. Não sabia que gostava de criar intrigas. Isso me dá nojo.

Seiki disse, o interrompendo, com cara de asco.

Okuda levantou o olhar para os três youkais que lhe cercavam de pé. Ele estava sentado em uma grande rocha, terminando de fazer a limpeza de sua arma.

– Que seja! Todos vocês se tornaram covardes após a morte de Toga. Inu-Kimi saberá o que fazer nessa situação.

– E ir com o rabo entre as pernas para ela o faz muito corajoso, não? – debochou o irmão, Takeshi.

Okuda lhe direcionou um olhar raivoso abaixando sua espada e parando de limpa-la.

– Não me provoque, irmão.

– Então pense melhor antes de falar besteiras.

O youkai mais velho pulou da pedra em direção ao irmão mais novo, se preparando para lhe dar um soco, enquanto o outro se colocava em posição de ataque. Quando Himura se pôs entre os dois.

– Crianças, crianças, guardem essa energia para os inimigos. – pediu, afastando os dois com a palma das mãos.

– Agora. O que faremos com o que sobrou desse _espiãozinho_? – perguntou Himura, apontando para uma direção. – Hué...cadê o garoto?

– Vocês o deixaram escapar! Maldição! – Okuda gritou, correndo para dentro da floresta.

Himura suspirou. Como sempre Okuda se comportava de forma impensada.

– Devemos ir atrás dele? – Seiki questionou, dando dois passos para frente.

– Não, ele consegue dar conta disso sozinho. Vamos voltar para o castelo, preciso falar com o Lorde sobre Okuda e sobre o garoto que encontramos rondando o território. Vocês devem avisar General Hayato para aumentar a guarda.

Takeshi falou, com o semblante sério, cruzando os braços.

Os outros concordaram e com o soprar do vento, já não estavam mais ali. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	29. Capítulo 28 - O grande cão

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

Os arcos de pedra podiam ser vistos de grandes distâncias, mesmo com a abundante vegetação ao redor.

Ao céu, uma mancha branca se movia com leveza, usando o vento a seu favor, em volta das grandes rochas, parecia procurar por algo.

Era _Kagura_, em sua pena, na companhia de _Kanna_.

– Ainda não entendo o que Naraku espera que eu encontre nesse lugar esquecido por Deus. – resmungou para si mesma.

– Apenas os humanos esqueceram esse lugar, Kagura. Veja...

A voz da menina inexpressiva veio num sussurro, fazendo com que a maior lhe olhasse por sobre o ombro por alguns segundos, antes de olhar para a direção que Kanna apontava.

Abaixo delas, em meio a floresta, podiam ser vistos muitos olhos, vermelhos como o sangue, as encarando com grande fúria.

Mas tão rápido quanto estavam lá, já não estavam mais.

– O...o que raios foi isso, Kanna?! – um arrepio havia passado pela espinha de Kagura ao ser encarada por aqueles olhos e ela se virou assustada para a menina do espelho a suas costas. – É por _isso_ que Naraku procura? Um bando de selvagens?

– Não. Ele procura um ser antigo. Existe um rumor de que ele foi lacrado nessa floresta, em meio aos restos do reino. Mas parece que não nos deixarão chegar mais perto que isso das ruínas.

A menina desviou os olhos vazios da floresta abaixo de si e encarou os da irmã, ajeitando seu espelho no colo.

– Isso foi inesperado, Kagura. Vamos voltar.

– Tch...é? Então Naraku está interessado em algo assim?

Ela perguntou ao vento, pois sabia que Kanna não lhe responderia. Mudou a direção da pena voadora.

_Maldito, o que estará aprontando dessa vez? Kanna não irá me contar os planos de Naraku. _

_Talvez seja hora de visitar __**ele**__ novamente..._

Logo as duas sumiam de vista.

**...**

Em meio a vegetação, escondidos pela escuridão da floresta, apenas se via os mesmos olhos vermelhos de antes.

Observavam as duas youkais se afastarem.

Em meio a fúria de tantos pares de olhos, dois pares se destacavam por seus olhos serem azuis como o oceano.

– Elas estavam aqui procurando por aquela _coisa._ Eu sabia que deveríamos tê-lo destruído quando tivemos a chance! O que faremos agora, Oyakata-sama?

Um rosnado soou pela floresta. Grave e furioso.

– Acho que isso responde sua pergunta, seu estúpido! Pare de deixar o papai zangado com suas perguntas idiotas e venha me ajudar a fortalecer o lacre!

– Para quê?! Se esse tal de Naraku for tão forte como dizem não vai adiantar de muita coisa...e além do mais ele já está com a jóia quase completa! Aquela estúpida da nee-san não conseguiu junt...

– **SILÊNCIO**!

A voz bestial interrompeu a fala, acompanhada da silhueta de um grande youkai em meio as folhagens.

– Vocês dois! Saiam daqui. Vão e fortaleçam o lacre!

Uma das patas do grande youkai se revelou, quando este deu um passo à frente, assim como o resto do corpo foi vindo para a luz, mostrando um grande Inu-Youkai soturno.

Os grandes olhos azuis como o oceano, em contraste com a expressão de fúria, transmitiam gentileza.

– Sim, Oyakata-sama! – respondeu o casal de jovens youkais, finalmente sendo iluminados pela luz do sol que passava pelas folhas da majestosa árvore que os abrigava.

O primeiro, mostrava abertamente os caninos em um sorriso, aparentava ser um rapaz na faixa dos 19 anos. Cabelos como o céu noturno e olhos de um azul intenso hipnotizante.

Segurava uma lança com ambas as mãos, apoiada em seus ombros às costas. Olhou zombeteiro para o lado, para sua irmã.

Ela era uma versão feminina dele e mais nova, aparentando estar na faixa dos 16 anos.

Mantinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e sua franja caía aos olhos, o que dava um certo charme a youkai de feições mais infantis.

Ao contrário do irmão, exibia uma face carrancuda e lhe devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade de um leão prestes a pular em sua presa.

– Vamos lá, _onee-chan_? – perguntou o rapaz a menina.

Ela, por sua vez, o ignorou e passou a caminhar sem ele para alguma direção.

– "Chan" o meu rabo... – resmungou entre dentes, ajeitando a aljava com flechas no ombro e apertando o arco entre os dedos.

– Eu ouvi isso! – exclamou, a seguindo para dentro da floresta.

O grande Inu observou os dois desaparecerem de sua vista em silêncio, suspirando em seguida.

– Oyakata-sama, podemos mesmo confiar essa missão a aqueles dois?

A pergunta viera de um de seus subordinados.

General Ren, um _Koma_Inu de olhos dourados e cabelos igualmente de ouro. Parecia ter um pouco mais de 20 anos, mas seu semblante sério e experiente denunciava as centenas de anos.

O general estava ajoelhado ao lado, aguardava em silêncio a chance de falar, junto de outros youkais.

O grande cão de pelagens escuras ponderou por alguns segundos, antes de se virar para responder à pergunta.

– Confio em meus filhos, Ren. – deixou o ar escapar por entre os caninos, o olhar se perdendo em algum lugar do passado. – Em _**todos**_ eles.

Um burburinho se iniciou entre os presentes e o grande youkai os encarou com fúria. Uma ordem muda para que fizessem silêncio.

Teve seu comando acatado de imediato.

– E nós confiamos em sua decisão, Oyakata-sama.

General Ren se pronunciou, olhando de esguelha para os outros.

Logo o restante dos youkais se retirou do local, deixando apenas o grande Inu e Ren a sós.

– Agora. A respeito de nosso território. É preocupante que Naraku tenha conhecimento daquele _ser venenoso_ estar aqui. Devemos levantar uma kekkai na fronteira?

– Não. Isso levantaria atenção indesejada. – a voz feral veio firme.

O olhar azul mirou o subordinado, podia se ver a sede de sangue que surgia no profundo oceano.

– Deixe que Naraku venha. Ele não conseguirá o que deseja, general.

Os dourados de Ren brilharam em expectativa. Havia anos que não tinha uma luta verdadeira.

Em sua distração, não percebeu quando o grande Inu voltou para sua forma de aparência _humana_.

– Ren, sua tribo conseguiu preparar o que lhes pedi?

Ren piscou, deslumbrado pela aparência de seu mestre, tentando lembrar sobre o que ele falava.

Estalou a língua dentro da boca ao se lembrar e sorriu em satisfação, com a resposta já pronta.

– Sim, Oyakata-sama. A _armadura_ está perfeita. Mas por que pediu apenas por isso? Realmente não deseja que façamos uma arma também?

Perguntou, observando seu mestre passar por si, em direção as sombras da floresta.

– Não é preciso, esta tarefa já foi entregue a outro. – se virou para seu servo, com um sorriso em seus lábios. – _**Ela**_ desejava que fosse assim, apenas acato ordens.

Ren notou o olhar triste de seu mestre, mesmo que este sorrisse.

Se calou perante a aura melancólica de seu lorde e encarou suas costas e ombros caídos enquanto este se afastava. O deixando sozinho.

– Pelo visto essa ferida ainda não se fechou, não é mesmo, Oyakata-sama? – perguntou ao vento, suspirando em seguida. – Ao menos, uma parte dela, ainda está viva. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Após termos devorado o desjejum, Sango e eu voltamos a conversar sobre coisas banais, tendo Miroku a participar vez ou outra.

Visto que o monge parecia entretido em observar as servas do castelo, que passavam pelo corredor em frente a cozinha.

Sango fingia não ver, mas era óbvia sua expressão de raiva toda vez que ele fazia menção de se levantar.

Era quase cômica a face de sofrimento que o monge exibia, quando percebia que se fizesse algum movimento corria o risco de perder a vida.

Uma youkai de cabelos prateados e orelhas felpudas passou pelo corredor e eu me lembrei imediatamente de Inuyasha.

Uma hora eu teria que enfrentar essa situação, não poderia fugir para sempre.

– Miroku, Sango. Como está o Inuyasha? De verdade. Sejam sinceros.

Perguntei de supetão, fazendo com que o monge desviasse os olhos do corredor de imediato e me encarasse. Sango apenas abaixou o olhar, evitando contato visual.

– Sango não lhe contou?

A exterminadora o _fulminou_ com os olhos e eu quase tive pena de meu amigo.

– Não sabemos muito sobre ele, desde aquele dia. Inuyasha foi levado para ser tratado por uma youkai muito lind...Caham, digo, por uma youkai chamada Lucy. Parece que ela é a Curandeira Real.

Explicou, se atropelando nas palavras sob o olhar insano de Sango.

– O que? E vocês não o procuraram desde então?!

Sango deu um soco na cabeça do monge e ele massageou o local com uma expressão sem graça, fazendo menção de se explicar logo em seguida, mas foi interrompido pela exterminadora.

– Tentamos! Não nos deixam vê-lo. A tal de Lucy nos disse que ele precisa de cuidados especiais e que humanos não deveriam se envolver nos assuntos do castelo. Ao que parece, Inuyasha é visto como um príncipe, tanto quanto o Sesshoumaru por aqui.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Inuyasha sendo visto como um príncipe? Essa é nova! Sesshoumaru não falou nada sobre isso.

– Estranho. Achei que por ser um hanyou ele fosse renegado. – sussurrei, tentando entender o quadro todo.

– Pelo que entendemos, apenas Sesshoumaru e alguns anciões não o aceitam. Sem falar, é claro, da mãe de Sesshoumaru.

Engoli em seco. Inu-Kimi Hime.

_**~Bruxa! Ah, aquela maldita, filha de uma...~**_

– Ouviram algo a respeito da mãe de Sesshoumaru? – perguntei, ignorando os xingamentos de Hanna à mãe de Sesshoumaru.

Meus amigos trocaram olhares e me fitaram, parecendo um pouco em dúvida se falavam algo.

– Desembuchem logo!

– Parece que ela virá em breve visitar. É o que estão fofocando as servas do castelo. – foi Sango quem se pronunciou primeiro.

– Infelizmente não sabemos quando. Dizem que ela possui uma beleza estonteante! Imagine minha ansiedade em...

_POFT_

Quando vi, Miroku já estava ao chão com um novo galo em sua cabeça, e Sango com o Osso-Voador em mãos.

Me levantei na intenção de impedir que Sango o acertasse novamente, quando Mizuki adentrou a cozinha, com Rin e Shippou.

– _Ara_. Interrompemos algo? As crianças desejavam vê-la, Kagome-sama.

Disse a moça dos cabelos negros e ondulados, exibindo um sorriso que mostrava sua diversão em ver a cena que se desenrolava.

Tive minha cintura envolvida pelos bracinhos de Rin, no momento em que conseguia afastar uma Sango muito zangada do monge.

– Senhorita Kagome! Ficamos com saudades! Poderia brincar com a gente agora? – perguntou a pequena, com seu grande sorriso.

– Mas é claro que eu posso, Rin-chan!

Devolvi o sorriso, enquanto ela se afastava e dava pulinhos a minha volta.

Olhei para Shippou, o mesmo parecia se conter, ao lado de Mizuki, apertando as próprias vestes.

– Como está, meu menino?

Os lindos olhinhos verdes que antes encaravam o chão finalmente me encararam.

Então ele estava mesmo zangado.

– Bem! Você demorou, mamãe! – senti que havia falhado e muito com o pequeno.

Nossa relação se tornou algo de mãe e filho desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, e mesmo assim eu estava sendo tão relapsa para com ele.

Me agachei e o abracei, como sentia falta de meu menino!

– Desculpe! – me afastei para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Não tardou para surgir um sorriso na face do pequeno kitsune e eu o acompanhei. Era sempre assim, ele nunca ficava bravo por muito tempo e eu amava isso em Shippou.

– Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes, Senhorita Kagome! – disse uma Rin com as bochechas estufadas e eu ri da expressão da menina.

– Bem...então nós vamos tentar conseguir mais alguma informação sobre o In...sobre aquela pessoa!

Se corrigiu Miroku, ao sentir o beliscão que Sango o dava quando Shippou pareceu prestar atenção ao assunto.

O mesmo piscou algumas vezes, encarando todos os adultos, um por vez.

– Eu não sou nenhuma criancinha, gente. Sei que falam do paspalho do Inuyasha. A Mizuki-nee-san já nos falou sobre ele...

Todos lançaram um olhar a youkai, que apenas manteve a expressão passiva. Seria algo comum aos youkais a cara de paisagem?

–...e ele está sendo cuidado pela curandeira real. Não tem nada demais nisso. Vocês deveriam de verdade parar de se preocupar com aquele idiota.

Falou um Shippou, de peito estufado e ar de adulto.

Contive uma risadinha para a cara que Miroku e Sango faziam.

Eu já sabia que o pequeno estava mais atento aos últimos acontecimentos, mesmo que contra-a-gosto.

Não me alegrava em nada que ele tivesse alguma noção daquelas coisas, mas já que não se podia evitar, era melhor não mentir para ele.

– Me perdoem se falei algo indevido. Mas o menino não parava de perguntar sobre o hanyou.

Mizuki não parecia verdadeiramente arrependida, mas somei isso ao fato de ela ser uma youkai que provavelmente tinha muito contato com Sesshoumaru.

O lorde nem mesmo teria pedido desculpas.

– Está tudo bem! – sorri para a youkai que cuidava das crianças e a mesma me devolveu o sorriso. Estranho.

Sempre sentia uma grande paz na presença dela, desde o dia em que a vi a primeira vez...o dia da explosão da Tessaiga.

– Kagome-chan! – Sango me chamou, me despertando de meus devaneios.

– Sim?

– De todo modo, acho melhor irmos verificar o estado de Inuyasha. Vamos tentar convencer aquela metida da curandeira a nos deixar vê-lo. Tem algo específico que...queira saber dele?

Pensei por alguns instantes o que Sango queria dizer.

O que eu iria querer saber afinal? Eu ainda me preocupava tanto? Sim, como companheiro de batalha eu ainda me preocupava. Como amigo? Não sabia mais.

Ouvi alguém pigarrear e levantei o olhar para minha amiga.

– Não. No momento certo eu mesma me resolverei com ele. Apenas lhe diga que o desejo melhoras, Sango.

_**~Você é boazinha demais, menina.~**_

Sorri amarelo para o comentário de Hanna e para a expressão de incredulidade de Sango.

A mesma deveria esperar que eu fosse atrás de Inuyasha para fazer com que ele ouvisse poucas e boas, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de o encontrar.

_Quando o vi quase morto, achei que poderia perdoá-lo. Mas agora vejo que não é bem assim, Hanna._

Fui puxada por uma Rin e um Shippou extremamente impacientes, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Suspirei perante a ansiedade dos dois e os segui para o jardim, deixando Sango, Miroku e Mizuki para trás. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

Kagome vai para um dos jardins do castelo com as crianças.

As horas passavam com facilidade na presença dos pequenos. Conversaram bastante, fizeram coroas de flores, brincaram de pique-esconde e enquanto discutiam qual seria a próxima brincadeira, Rin deu uma tapinha nas costas de Kagome, que estava sentada.

– Tá com você! – gritou, já rindo da expressão de susto da miko.

A mesma, após o susto se levantou rapidamente, correndo atrás da menina.

Shippou rolava de rir na grama, pois Kagome não conseguia pegar Rin de jeito nenhum.

– Pestinha! Agora eu te pego, Rin!

Durante a brincadeira de pega, enquanto Kagome corria atrás de Rin, alguém surgiu para interromper a brincadeira.

Hayato apareceu repentinamente, agarrando Kagome pela cintura, e a levantando.

– Te peguei, bela dama! – disse sorrindo, os caninos se mostrando de forma graciosa.

Kagome com a surpresa gritou para que ele desça e se agitou nos braços do inu, que a soltou de imediato.

– Nossa, quanta energia! Me alegra que esteja tão bem! – disse, com um sorriso amável nos lábios, deixando a sacerdotisa encabulada.

– Onde esteve, Hayato? Não senti seu cheiro por perto. Conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa?

Perguntou, tentando disfarçar o embaraço de alguns momentos atrás. Não havia se esquecido do episódio com o youkai em seus aposentos.

O inu diminuiu o sorriso com sua pergunta, e olhou com pesar para a jovem, se perguntando se deveria mesmo contar a ela sobre tudo.

Sobre o que havia descoberto com o pergaminho que tinha pego com o lorde.

– Senhorita Kagome! Desistiu de me pegar?! Tio Hayato, você tá estragando a brincadeira! – Rin interrompeu, com Shippou logo atrás.

– Rin, não vê que os adultos estão conversando sobre algo sério?

A pequena raposa ralhou com a menina, tentando passar um ar de maturidade. Kagome e Hayato riram com a percepção da kitsune.

– Não tem problema, Shippou! Outra hora nós brincamos de novo, Rin. Eu prometo! – disse Kagome, se agachando para ficar da mesma altura que a criança, que emburrada pula para o colo de Kagome, lhe abraçando.

– Eu vou cobrar!

– Bela dama, porque não brinca mais um pouco com eles? Mais tarde nós conversamos com mais calma.

Kagome o olhou desconfiada, mas deu de ombros.

– Ok. Ouviu isso, Rin? Agora você não me escapa!

Falou para a menina, já se levantando, e fazendo garras com as mãos.

Rin correu fingindo estar assustada e Shippou riu das duas, logo participando da bagunça que elas faziam.

Hayato observou com um sorriso a cena de Kagome a brincar com as crianças, e silenciosamente se afastou.

Adentrou o castelo e rumou em direção ao escritório de Sesshoumaru.

Tinha acabado de se encontrar com o lorde do Oeste, mas haviam surgido novas perguntas que não poderiam esperar. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Massageei as têmporas pela quinta vez, desde que Takeshi adentrara meu escritório.

Geralmente o ancião não me era desagradável, mas naquele instante, tudo o que eu mais queria era que o youkai a minha frente evaporasse.

– Está tudo bem, Vossa-Alteza? Conseguiu ouvir tudo o que eu dis...

– Eu ouvi tudo o que você disse, Takeshi. – o interrompi rapidamente. Não queria que repetisse as mesmas bobagens que eu havia ouvido.

Minha atenção se dividia entre o que eu havia ouvido do ancião e a carta que jazia sobre a mesa.

Notando minha distração, o youkai fitou a mesma direção que meus olhos e eu rapidamente puxei um pergaminho que estava ao lado para cima da carta, a tempo de esconder o _selo_.

– Okuda sempre foi fiel a minha mãe. Deixe-o fazer o que quiser, nada disso irá me impedir. – falei, tomando sua atenção de volta para meus olhos.

Não parecia que ele havia notado de onde a carta vinha e eu agradeci mentalmente por meu pai ter reunido logo os quatro youkais mais tolos para segui-lo.

Ele olhou de mim para a mesa e pareceu pensar por alguns momentos.

_Talvez não tão tolos assim._

– _Caham_...bom, e sobre o garoto? Eu o vi morrer, lorde. Estava espiando ao redor do castelo e Okuda o matou. Sabe o quão agressivo ele é com aquela espada. Mas nós nos viramos e PUF! Ele sumiu.

Pela descrição eu já tinha uma boa ideia de quem poderia ser o garoto.

Massageei a têmpora novamente.

Desde quando eu tinha dores de cabeça? Ah sim. Desde que havia conhecido a miko.

– Não precisam se preocupar com o garoto. Já era esperado. – pronunciei, me levantando da cadeira. Estava a tempo demais naquele escritório. – Algo mais, Takeshi?

– Bom...não.

Sabia que ele tinha questões acerca de minha decisão em me unir a uma humana, mas não possuía interesse em suas perguntas e por isso apenas me retirei.

Não sem antes pegar a carta e leva-la comigo, seu conteúdo era algo perigoso demais para ser deixado em meu escritório.

Encarei o papel em minhas mãos quando já estava afastado do escritório.

De todas as horas possíveis, ela havia chego em um momento extremamente delicado.

– Então, aquele _velho_ ainda está vivo? – sorri ao pensar no grande Inu das histórias que meu pai contava. – Interessante.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	30. Capítulo 29 - Impossibilidades

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Hayato***

Adentrei o escritório de Sesshoumaru-sama apenas para constatar que o mesmo não estava lá.

Mas sim o ancião, Takeshi.

Ele parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos à frente da mesa do lorde, com uma mão no queixo.

Encostei-me a batente da porta, aguardando que o _baixinho_ dos cabelos prateados e desgrenhados notasse minha presença, o que não demorou muito já que logo se virava com uma face de tédio estampada na face.

Encarei o opaco dos olhos dourados dele e me perguntei o que faria com que aqueles olhos brilhassem.

— Perdeu algo, General Hayato? — A voz dele sempre fora fria, mas notei um tom cortante. Teria eu me demorado demais a observar a face do outro?

— "Algo" não, "alguém". Não teria visto nosso príncipe zanzando por aí, teria? — Perguntei, fingindo desinteresse pelo _ancião_.

— Ele parecia cansado e se retirou. Para onde ele foi, eu não sei te dizer.

Respondeu, parecendo tão cansado quanto ele dizia que o lorde estava.

Observei ele retirar a franja dos olhos com a palma da mão, enxugando o suor da pele, a puxando para cima e revelando a cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo.

O corte havia sido feito de cima a baixo e na parte superior tinha uma _estrela_ desenhada, provavelmente a sangue frio.

Fiquei olhando para aquela marca. Parecia ser bem antiga, mas ainda estava vermelha, como se fosse _renovada_ de tempos em tempos.

_Estranho._

— Gostaria de saber a origem dessa cicatriz? — Tédio, era o que a voz dele denunciava, seus olhos me encaravam com um certo brilho assassino.

Ele ainda revelava a cicatriz, pois ainda segurava a franja.

— Não tenho interesse em saber de histórias que não querem ser contadas, _**ancião**_. — Confessei, realmente não queria saber se ele não quisesse contar.

Fechei os olhos e os pressionei com meus dedos.

_Onde estará aquele príncipe do Oeste?_

— Takeshi. — pisquei algumas vezes, voltando a olhar para o outro Inu-youkai.

Ele já havia soltado o cabelo, escondendo parcialmente a cicatriz e me encarava de braços cruzados.

— Como...?

— Me chame de Takeshi. Pareço velho 'pra você?

— Bem...não, mas creio que _ancião_ seja um título de respeito. Afinal, os quatro são os que mais possuem anos de vida no reino.

— Eu ser antigo não me faz velho. — tive vontade de rir da frase dele.

Ele realmente não parecia velho, nem na aparência nem na personalidade. Mas me detive.

— Está bem, Takeshi_-san_. O que faz aqui, no escritório de Sesshoumaru-sama. Perdeu algo?

Me detive para não rir da expressão de ódio que ele me dava por usar a fala dele contra ele.

_Encontrei um novo divertimento, irritar um ancião._

— Estava apenas divagando sobre algo que vi. Mas devo ter alucinado pois era algo impossível demais.

— Ora, que intrigante. E o que seria?

Os dourados ganharam vida por alguns segundos, que eu achei fascinante.

_Fascinante? Desde quando eu acho Takeshi fascinante? Ainda mais sendo irmão daquele irritante do Okuda._

— Em cima da mesa de Sesshoumaru-sama havia uma carta.

Falou, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

Ele olhava para o móvel como se algo fosse surgir ali num passe de mágica e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Que tipo de carta?

— Do tipo impossível. — disse, voltando a me olhar com uma expressão séria. — O que sabe sobre o Antigo Norte, General Hayato?

Péssimo direcionamento de assunto.

Engoli seco, remoendo quais seriam as palavras certas para o responder. Não sabia o quanto poderia confiar em Takeshi.

— Sei o que todos sabem. Houve uma guerra e o Norte, o Sul e o Leste ficaram destruídos. O clã da Lua Minguante fora praticamente extinto. — _quase, eu e Kagome-sama estamos vivos!_

— Sim. Você era o último na linha de sucessão do reino do Sul, certo? — Apenas concordei com a cabeça. _Onde ele quer chegar?_ — General Hayato, você era criança, mas se lembra do selo real do reino do Norte?

— Claro, uma Lua Minguante com uma flecha atravessada. Era o que diferenciava os Inus do Norte e do Sul, também era a marca que carregavam no corpo, assim como a Lua Minguante negra que os Inus do Sul possuíam. Mas o que tem isso?

— Eu vi esse selo. Hoje, em uma carta em cima da mesa do lorde.

Exclamou, apontando para a mesa do escritório de forma teatral.

O ar me escapou.

— Foi algo muito rápido e por isso eu posso estar confundindo, ele escondeu a carta e a levou consigo, por isso eu estava aqui pensando na possibilidade de não estar louco.

Falou de uma vez, parecendo muito ansioso, balançando a cabeça em negação. Eu só conseguia olhar para ele, estupefato.

Fechei os olhos, tentando recuperar o pouco de razão que eu ainda poderia ter diante aquela conversa e respirei fundo:

— Sabe que isso _realmente_ é impossível, certo? Ora, vamos lá. Eu era uma criança, mas você já tinha umas centenas de anos. Esteve presente em toda aquela chacina.

"Aliás, eu me lembro de você. Estava no meio daquela destruição, desesperado, procurando por _Toga-sama_. Você achou que ele estivesse lá procurando por ela, não é? Por _Kayo_.

Takeshi me olhou, sério.

— Sabe que este nome é proibido, General.

Sorri.

Se ele queria mesmo conversar sobre isso, nós iríamos conversar sobre isso.

— Apenas porquê Inu-Kimi quis que fosse. — O ouvi rosnar em aviso, ignorei.

— Que conveniente que justo em meio uma guerra ela tenha mandado uma carta a Toga-sama, o chamando urgentemente para o lado oposto da batalha, não acha? Ele não estava lá para proteger Kayo. Ninguém sabia disso, por esse motivo você o procurava em agonia em meio aos corpos.

— Não era obrigação de Toga-sama proteger a filha do Lorde do Norte, seu lugar era ao lado de Inu-Kimi. Mas em meio uma guerra entre reinos, seria comum pensar que o herdeiro do Oeste estivesse presente na...

— Exatamente! Estava tudo nos planos daquela _puta_! Ela sabia que Kayo iria para o meio da batalha, não apenas por Toga-sama. Mesmo estando tão frágil...

— São apenas boatos! Ninguém sabe a razão da herdeira do Norte ter ido para lá, era suposto que as princesas não participassem.

— Kayo não era do tipo que se escondia de uma luta. E era com isso que Inu-Kimi contava, com sua teimosia e bravura. — falei entredentes. Lembrar dela era doloroso, afinal.

— O que sabe sobre a filha do Norte? Você era apenas uma criança, General.

— Eu a conheci. Era a pessoa mais doce e corajosa que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, depois de minha mãe. Você é quem não conhece sua ex lady. Diga, também se arrasta e lambe os pés de InuKimi-Hime, igual Okuda?

Um soco.

Fora merecido, eu sabia que não era bem assim que o youkai a minha frente era, mas precisava cutucar a ferida dele.

Limpei o sangue do canto da boca e lhe fitei, me divertindo.

— Não ofenda minha lealdade para com o Oeste, General. É um aviso.

Dei de ombros. Estava cansado daquela conversa.

— Voltando ao que eu dizia, Hayato. Eu sei o que eu vi. Talvez eles tenham, de alguma forma, sobrevivido. Aquela carta tinha o selo dos Inus do Norte. O selo de _Koji Shimizu_.

O ar faltou. Uma dor se acumulou em meu peito e eu pousei uma mão no local, fincando minhas garras. Como se isso parasse a sensação de estar na beira de um precipício.

_Impossível! Eu os procurei...incansavelmente, entre as ruínas, entre tantos corpos e partes deles, aquela explosão. Meus pais...isso não é algo que se brinque! _

— Você só pode estar louco, Takeshi-san! Mortos, todos estão mortos! Aquela _meretriz_ garantiu que fosse assim!

Estourei, assustando-o.

— Eu estou vivo, pois aos olhos dela eu não era nenhuma ameaça e fui usado a seu bel-prazer por anos! Ela ainda me considera inofensivo, sabe porquê?

Takeshi estava sério e me encarava. Mas não tinha mais volta, eu espumaria de raiva se pudesse.

Diante seu silêncio, eu revolvi continuar.

— Porque ela fez questão de entrar na minha mente pouco a pouco, dia após dia. Eu sou incapaz de tocar em um só fio de cabelo daquela puta! O meu ódio não tem fim e mesmo assim eu não sou capaz de arrancar a cabeça dela!

O ancião me olhava, sem mudar sua expressão.

Mas eu podia ver aquele sentimento horroroso em seus olhos. Pena.

— Então, Takeshi-san. Eu que o aviso. Não brinque com algo desse tipo! — Finalizei, em um fio de voz.

Arrependido pela explosão com o youkai a minha frente, desviei os olhos dos dele, fechando as mãos em punho.

_Falei demais. Merda!_

— "Aquela meretriz". Você fala de Inu-Kimi-Hime, certo? Então os boatos estavam realmente certos? Ela de fato teve alguma culpa naquela guerra... — Terminou a fala mais para si do que para mim.

Apenas dei de ombros e lhe dei as costas. Não podia mais perder o controle daquela forma.

— ...Esse é o motivo de não assumir seu verdadeiro título, Príncipe dos Inus do Sul? Por medo?

Um rosnado grave escapou e eu soquei a parede ao meu lado, deixando um buraco ali.

Takeshi apenas olhou para os estilhaços que iam ao chão, com cara de tédio e voltou seus olhos para mim.

— Sesshoumaru-sama vai ficar muito _puto_ com esse buraco aí.

— Não saia espalhando o que não conhece, Takeshi-san.

O mirei por sobre o ombro. Podia sentir o sangue rumando para os olhos.

— Este assunto não deve sair daqui, ancião. — Soltei um riso sem humor. — Para o seu próprio bem.

— De minha segurança eu me preocupo sozinho, obrigado. Sabe, se esse é o caso, você não deveria estar um pouco feliz e esperançoso?

Não respondi.

Como poderia ter alguma esperança? Não fazia sentido.

O ouvi suspirar e comecei a caminhar em direção a porta.

— Espere, ainda tem algo que preciso lhe comunicar, General. — Detive meus passos, me virando para ele em uma das pernas.

— Estou de péssimo humor, seja breve.

— Tch...como se isso fosse problema meu. — Reclamou, coçando a nuca e eu me virei decidido em ir embora.

— Quem diria que eu sentiria falta daquele sorriso besta que você sempre carrega.

Comentou em um sussurro, mas eu ouvi nitidamente.

— Isso não é problema meu, Takeshi-san. — Olhei para ele por sobre o ombro. — Última chance.

Bufou, resmungando algo indecifrável e continuou após limpar a garganta.

— Havia um espião ao redor do castelo. Um garoto. Já comuniquei o lorde, mas ele não pareceu preocupado.

"Achei que deveria saber já que é o responsável por cuidar da segurança do reino. E também...

Por um momento senti hesitação do ancião e me virei, cruzando os braços para demonstrar minha falta de paciência.

— ...Era para eu conversar sobre isso com o lorde, mas ele não parecia muito aberto ao assunto...

— E você acha que eu estou, _**ancião**_?

Fúria. Gosto disso nos olhos dele, pelo menos não estavam mais opacos e sem vida.

— _Vá se foder_, General! Você e esse seu humor de _merda_! — Caí na gargalhada, enquanto ele passava por mim a passos firmes.

Quase podia ver uma fumacinha saindo de suas orelhas.

— Tenha cuidado com Okuda-nii-san, você o deixou furioso! Além de que, ele não está satisfeito com essa união do lorde, e talvez vá até Inu-Kimi. Ele sempre foi leal à ela.

Na mesma hora parei de rir e fechei o semblante. Takeshi já estava longe e só ouvia seus passos pelo corredor.

— Eu sei. — Sussurrei para o nada, me virando para a saída. Preciso falar urgente com o lorde.

Mas assim que me virei, estanquei no lugar. Um pressentimento ruim me dando uma sensação esquisita na boca do estômago.

Porque ela estava ali?

— Kagome-sama?

Seus olhos não se desviavam dos meus nem por um segundo. Suas mãos estavam fechadas firmemente e eu sentia o cheiro de sangue que começava a sair de suas palmas.

Corri em sua direção pegando suas mãos, as abrindo daquele aperto.

— Assim irá ferir, sua tonta!

— Vai curar depois. — respondeu, fria.

Olhei em seus olhos, ela tinha ouvido alguma coisa.

Mas o quanto será que havia escutado? E porque não senti sua presença? Nem mesmo Takeshi pareceu notar que havia ouvidos atentos a nossa conversa.

— A quanto tempo está aqui? — perguntei, temeroso da resposta.

— Tempo suficiente.

Soltei suas mãos e cruzei meus braços. Começava a entender o motivo do lorde achá-la irritante algumas horas.

— E...? Poderia me dizer o motivo de sua cólera? Logicamente que eu a procuraria para conversar sobre essa tal carta, pois lhe diz respeito e...

— NÃO É ISSO! — arregalei os olhos, surpreso por perceber algumas lágrimas querendo escapar dos azuis da princesa do Norte.

— Então, o que?!

Quase cuspi as palavras, pressionando os olhos com os dedos, numa tentativa de aliviar uma dor que se instalava ali.

— Eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver, depois conversamos.

Já estava a dois passos dela, quando senti seus braços me rodearem a cintura, com ela em minhas costas.

Olhei para baixo sem entender, tocando com meus dedos levemente a pele da descendente do Norte. Um arrepio passou por minha espinha com o contato.

_Perigoso._

— Bela dama, se está tentando me seduzir, saiba que...

— Idiota! — ela estava chorando. Por quê?

— _Idiota?_

— Sim! Um grande, estupidamente idiota! — Uma veia começou a pulsar em minha testa, é um hábito de seres baixinhos me irritar?

A toquei em seu braço novamente, na intenção de o retirar de minha volta, sentindo outro arrepio que tratei de ignorar.

Me virei e segurei em seus ombros. Ela chorava mais. O que a deixou desse jeito?

— Por quê? — ela perguntou entre uma fungada e outra.

— Hein?

— Porquê não me contou sobre nosso passado?! Sobre o que aquela bruxa fez! Com você e comigo! Não confia em mim?

Limpou as lágrimas, usando força demais com as mãos, deixando a pele marcada em vermelho abaixo dos olhos.

Meu coração se apertou quando ela me fitou intensamente.

— Kayo! Era o nome da minha mãe, não era? Não minta 'pra mim, Hayato! — E então eu entendi.

_Merda, ela conseguiu perceber._

— Sim. Era sua mãe, Kagome-sama. Me desculpe não ter contado tudo.

— Prometa que vai me contar tudo o que sabe, Hayato. Eu não aguento mais isso!

Estava sem chão. Não era para ela descobrir dessa forma.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, bela dama.

Ela tampou os olhos com as mãos e confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto limpava o rastro das lágrimas do rosto.

Me senti quebrado por dentro com as lágrimas dela e antes que percebesse já estava lhe segurando o rosto com minhas mãos, para que a mesma não o escondesse mais.

— Desculpe, Kagome-sama. — pedi, afastando sua franja e beijando sua testa.

Queria abraçá-la, mas um novo arrepio se instalava em minha espinha.

Um arrepio completamente diferente do anterior.

Senti o youki inconfundível as minhas costas e virei minha cabeça lentamente.

Sesshoumaru-sama tinha uma aura sinistra a sua volta e ele olhava de mim para a miko. Provavelmente se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

— Miko. — O corpo a minha frente deu um pulo, ficando logo todo tenso, e ela rapidamente limpou o que sobrou das lágrimas, levantando a face em seguida para olhar quem a chamara.

— Sim?! — perguntou, com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

_Como consegue mudar tão rápido assim? _

Olhei para o lorde e este levantava uma sobrancelha. Olhei para a princesa do Norte e esta sorria.

_Ah, ela não quer preocupá-lo, então._

Me afastei e coloquei minhas mãos para dentro do kimono, cruzando os braços.

Lá vem bomba, o único motivo de ele não ter pulado em meu pescoço ainda, era a bela dama, ele iria querer saber a razão das lágrimas de antes.

Bufei internamente, eu deveria saber que isso aconteceria.

_Bom, pelo menos ela não está mais chorando. Depois devemos conversar com mais calma._

— Miko, qual a causa das lágrimas? O general lhe fez algo? — A última pergunta veio acompanhada de um olhar acusador e feroz em minha direção.

Desviei os olhos para algum outro ponto e acabei por olhar para o buraco que eu havia feito na parede do escritório.

_Mil vezes merda!_

O príncipe, provavelmente percebendo meu desespero, dirigiu seu olhar para onde eu olhava.

Sua face permaneceu impassível, mas eu vi as duas veias que pulsaram em sua têmpora.

Uma das vantagens de ter crescido ao lado dele, perceber esses pequenos detalhes.

_Merda._

— Foi minha culpa! — Kagome-sama se colocou à frente do buraco com os braços abertos, e eu por pouco não bati em minha própria testa.

_Ele não vai cair nessa!_

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e depois para mim. Uma pergunta explícita em sua expressão: "O que infernos aconteceu aqui?!"

— Não olhe assim para o Hayato-kun, _Sesshy_! Ele não tem culpa, já disse que a culpa foi minha! — olhei incrédulo para a menina.

_Do que ela o chamou?_

Voltei meus olhos para o lorde e este se encontrava com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados. Podia jurar que também encravava as garras nos braços, de forma discreta. Mais duas veias pulsavam.

— Miko. Explique-se.

_Curioso. Não a castigou nem reclamou pelo apelido carinhoso. _

Percebi que ela havia ficado chateada com algo, mas disfarçou, parecendo não querer se importar com algo.

Achei adorável. Detive uma risadinha que teimava em surgir e voltei meus olhos para a menina que tropeçava nas próprias palavras.

_E agora, Kagome-sama?_

— B-bom...veja só! Eu estava aqui conversando com o Hayato-kun e acabamos entrando em um assunto que me deu muita raiva! Meu lado youkai despertou e eu acabei fazendo isso. Me desculpe, _Sess_...Sesshoumaru. — se corrigiu, olhando para baixo.

Quase gargalhei quando o lorde a mirou de olhos semicerrados, a desafiando a chamá-lo pelo apelido de novo.

— E espera que eu acredite que _você_ fez isso? — Perguntou, olhando para ela e depois para mim. Apenas levantei as mãos.

_Ninguém engana Sesshoumaru-sama._

— Deixe passar, está deixando a bela dama constrangida, Vossa-Alteza. — Recebi um rosnado como resposta e uma gota de suor passou por minha testa.

_Que dia mais tenso!_

— Para estarem tão tranquilos assim, imagino que já tenha a informado de sua nova rotina, então, General?

Pisquei algumas vezes.

_Putz, o treinamento! Esqueci completamente!_

— Que nova rotina? - perguntou Kagome, com as mãos na cintura olhando de Sesshoumaru-sama para mim e eu suspirei de cansaço.

— Irei treinar você, _franguinha._ — A chamei, apenas por achar fofa a carinha dela de brava e ela ficou vermelha igual um tomate.

Abriu a boca já pronta para soltar alguma ofensa, quando Sesshoumaru-sama a interrompeu.

— Nós iremos. Precisa controlar seu lado youkai, miko. — disse ele, soltando o ar pela boca e olhando para outro lado.

_Com o que ele está incomodado?_

— Quêêêê? Eu posso treinar com o Miroku e com a Sango, eu já ia mesmo pedir isso a eles, não precisam se incomodar comigo e...

— Eles são humanos, você precisa de treinamento youkai. Estava me ouvindo, _**miko**_?

De vermelha, Kagome estava indo pro roxo e daqui a pouco ficaria azul. Não sei com o que Vossa-Alteza estava a provocando, só sei que ela estava prestes a retrucar e eu imediatamente a segurei pelos ombros antes que pulasse em Sesshoumaru-sama.

— KA-GO-ME! Qual sua dificuldade em me chamar pelo nome, cubo de gelo ambulante?! — praticamente gritou, apontando um dedo para o lorde, se desvencilhando de meus braços que tentava segurar a fera.

_Ferrou._

A puxei pelos ombros tentando impedir que ela saltasse de fato nele e ousei olhar para a face do lorde.

Congelei. Raramente Sesshoumaru-sama sorria, o que tornava o ato um tanto macabro quando acontecia.

Lentamente ele descruzou os braços e veio em nossa direção, tomando Kagome-sama de minhas mãos, a colocando abaixo do braço, como uma boneca.

Claro que com os gritos e protestos da mesma.

— Ela estará pronta para o treino de manhã cedo. Esteja no campo de treinamento no horário de sempre, General.

Anunciou, ignorando os gritos e ofensas de seu saco de batatas e eu sorri amarelo, concordando.

— Avise as servas que não desejo ser incomodado. — ordenou e se virou, acho que ia levá-la para seus aposentos.

Estavam longe, e mesmo assim eu ainda ouvia Kagome-sama protestando.

— Aquelas faíscas de houriki que saem dela devem doer... — falei para o nada, estremecendo ao lembrar quando usou aquela energia em mim.

Ela devia estar realmente muito brava para usar a energia espiritual para queimar o lorde.

— Bom, depois tenho que agradecer a bela dama, realmente me livrou de uma boa!

— Oh, é mesmo? — a voz de Mayu me pegara desprevenido e um tremor passou por meu corpo.

Mas mantive a compostura, fingindo não ter sido afetado. Me virei para a kitsune ao meu lado.

— Olá, Mayu, querida!

— Nada de querida! Vá já arrumar essa bagunça que você arrumou, Hayato! Que porcaria de buraco é esse? Sempre sobra pra mim esse tipo de _merda_! — Exigiu, me empurrando, e eu suspirei.

— Logo agora que achei que estaria livre!

— Cala a boca!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	31. Capítulo 30 - Traços vulneráveis

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

– ME SOLTAAAAA!

A miko ainda gritava. E entre seus pedidos tolos para a soltar, ela soltava algumas ofensas e também me queimava com seu _houriki_.

E mesmo que fosse de forma controlada, ainda assim queimava.

Exigia muita paciência de minha parte ignorar a ardência e o agudo de sua voz em meus ouvidos.

Algumas servas se assustavam com os xingamentos da miko quando passávamos por elas e se curvavam, nos cumprimentando após o sobressalto.

Suspirei. Estava chegando ao meu limite.

Ela ainda esperneou quando a pus no chão, quando chegamos em um corredor vazio.

– Quieta.

Ordenei, segurando seu queixo e me postando bem próximo de sua face.

Imediatamente ela se aquietou e corou, prendendo a respiração por uns segundos.

_Melhor assim._

– Odeio. Odeio quando me carregam desse jeito. – se queixou em um bico, desviando os olhos dos meus.

– Uhn. – me limitei a apenas esse som, enquanto continuava a seguir para os aposentos.

– Onde pensa que vai? Depois de ter me carregado até aqui a força! Vai apenas virar as costas e ir embora?

_E mesmo assim, você está me seguindo._

Sorri brevemente, antes de lhe dirigir um olhar de canto.

– Ultimamente tem estado com o cheiro de General Hayato. Isso tem algo a ver com sua busca pelo passado, _miko_?

– Kagome! – tentou me corrigir, fazendo outro bico.

Ignorei o quanto sua boca ficava atraente daquela forma e lhe respondi com outro "uhn".

– Virou monossilábico agora? Sim! Tem muito a ver com meu passado. Eu preciso saber o que houve de fato.

– Não irá me perguntar? – não a observei diretamente, mas estava atento a suas reações.

Primeiramente ela ficou brava, deixando em sua face bem claro o quanto aquilo a incomodava.

Mas logo suavizou.

Após um tempo, que julguei ter sido o tempo para ela pensar em minha pergunta, mudou a expressão para uma de tristeza e se virou para me responder.

– Não.

– Uhn.

– Eu ainda tinha coisas a tratar com ele. Por que me tirou de lá daquele jeito?

– Terá bastante tempo para tratar _desses_ assuntos durante o treinamento.

Viramos o corredor.

– Isso ainda não responde o motivo de ter me tirado de lá daquela forma, Sesshoumaru!

– Preferia ter ficado com General Hayato do que comigo? – lhe lancei um olhar de canto e abri a porta, adentrando rapidamente.

Ela veio em seguida, bufando.

Fechei a porta e não deixei que ela escapasse da pergunta, a mantendo entre mim e a madeira a suas costas.

Seus olhos pareciam não conseguir se concentrar em um só lugar, rumando de meus olhos para minha boca e depois para baixo_. _

_Interessante._

– C-claro que não! Eu senti sua falta, lógico. O esperei até dormir de cansaço ontem. – disse, encabulada, olhando para o chão.

O que não durou muito, os azuis logo me focaram, zangados.

– O que não justifica ter me levado como se fosse um saco de batatas! E que treinamento é esse? Porque sou a última a saber dessas coisas?

Suspirei, me afastando dela, em direção a cama. A miko era uma mistura grande demais de emoções.

– Apenas foi decidido assim. – respondi simplesmente.

Retirei minha armadura e me despi de minhas vestes superiores, as jogando em qualquer canto, e me sentei na cama.

– Recomendo que descanse por hoje, o General não pegará leve com você nem mesmo no primeiro dia. A tarde você poderá fazer uma pausa, antes do seu treino comigo.

– Descansar? Mas ainda nem anoiteceu. – comentou o óbvio, cruzando os braços enquanto me analisava.

Sua face corada denunciava o tipo de pensamentos que rondava sua cabeça.

– Qual a possibilidade de eu fugir desse treino com você? – perguntou, se aproximando, com seus olhos fixos nos meus.

Estiquei minha mão para que ela a pegasse.

– Muito perspicaz de sua parte, _Kagome_. Não se preocupe, pedirei que mandem o jantar mais tarde. E respondendo sua pergunta: Nenhuma.

Ela hesitou, mas assim que seus dedos tocaram os meus, a puxei para meu colo.

Percorri seu pescoço com os lábios, apreciando a maciez de sua pele, me concentrando em seu aroma. Como havia sentido falta de tê-la em meus braços!

Sua pele arrepiou com meu toque e a senti relaxar em meu abraço.

– Senhor do Oeste, você é muito injusto! – sua voz veio abafada, por estar contra meu peito.

Afastei seu cabelo e mordisquei seu pescoço. Num pulo ela saiu de meu colo e eu a encarei, sem entender seu susto.

Kagome colocou uma mão sobre o local e evitou me encarar de volta. Talvez tenha achado que eu fosse marcá-la?

– Não o farei sem seu consentimento. Já pensou em sua resposta?

Os azuis retornaram para mim, e só pela mistura de tristeza e insegurança que havia neles, eu já sabia qual era a resposta.

– Ainda não pude decidir sobre isso...

Desviou os orbes azuis, enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo,l. Incomodada com a situação, talvez?

Deixei o ar escapar pela boca.

Ainda a olhava, em busca de alguma brecha no casulo em que ela se enfiara. Queria lhe mostrar que não havia problemas.

Eu a esperaria o tempo que fosse.

***Pov. Kagome***

Sesshoumaru ainda me fitava em silêncio ao final de minha fala.

Não pude deixar de pensar que estivesse descontente com a minha _não resposta_.

– Pense o tempo que for necessário, Kagome.

A voz dele veio depois de um tempo e eu o olhei, sem acreditar em suas palavras.

Para mim, estava claro que ele estava sendo cortês. O que não era muito diferente de uma leve mentira para me agradar, e no fundo aquilo muito me incomodava.

Não gostei nada da sensação de que talvez ele achasse mesmo que eu o recusava.

Eu só...ainda não sabia o quanto aquela decisão poderia me afetar.

Hanna também não ajudava em nada me escondendo coisas! Coisas que eu sabia que tinham a ver com a família do lorde e com a minha.

Deixei que meus braços deixassem de me envolver e pendesse para o lado do corpo, estava tão cansada de lutar contra a saudade que eu tinha dele.

Sesshoumaru continuava a me olhar e por um momento me perdi na calmaria dos lagos dourados.

Desde quando eles começaram a me passar essa paz e segurança?

Se minha insegurança o fizesse sentir raiva de mim...esse olhar na certa mudaria. Não queria que ele sentisse raiva de mim!

E essa falta que eu estava sentindo dele, me consumia.

Cada vez teríamos menos momentos a sós. Ainda mais com os treinos!

Queria mais tempo com ele, sentindo-o me amar como antes.

Meu olhar percorreu da face até o peito nu do daiyoukai. E antes que pudesse controlar a direção que meus olhos seguiam, eu encarei brevemente a protuberância em sua calça, que eu sabia que poderia se tornar muito maior que aquilo.

Direcionei minha atenção para qualquer outro canto do quarto. Envergonhada pela forma como estava o olhando, e por um momento, um comentário de minha amiga, Eri, passou por minha cabeça.

_Será que ele iria gostar?_

Minhas bochechas arderam com a simples ideia do que eu estava prestes a fazer e, relutante, me aproximei do lorde.

Os dourados fixos em mim não haviam deixado de me observar em nenhum momento, fazendo com que eu ficasse mais nervosa. Porém, eu não podia perder a coragem.

Sentindo minhas pernas tremerem por alguns segundos, quando parei a sua frente, direcionei uma mão até a face de Sesshoumaru.

A pele estava fria, mas ali, em suas marcações, era tão quente!

Comecei uma carícia distraída naquelas marcas e conforme meus dedos percorreram o desenho, parecia que ele pulsava sob meu toque.

Não era a primeira vez que eu percebia uma reação ao meu toque em suas marcas_. _

_Realmente curioso._

Continuei a explorar suas marcações, com as duas mãos.

Uma percorria seu pescoço, indo para as marcas em seu ombro, enquanto a outra eu mantive em sua face.

Ainda estava de pé, entre suas pernas, e bem mais próxima de seu corpo. Não sentia mais minhas pernas tremerem.

Me sentia hipnotizada.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos quando acariciei um pouco mais firme uma das marcas em sua face.

Ele soltou o ar, demoradamente, e quando eu fiz menção de repetir o movimento, Sesshoumaru segurou meu pulso, porém, não afastou minha mão.

– É o bastante. – a voz dele vacilou.

Seus olhos abriram, para me fitar. Aquela intensidade...O havia deixado excitado?

Seu youki se agitou, e eu nervosamente tentei retirar minha mão de sua face.

Mas acabei raspando o dedão de novo na marca, o fazendo se afastar assim que o toquei.

Seu olhar pairou sobre mim, um pouco mais sério, e eu murmurei um "desculpe" por impulso.

_Droga, não é para irritá-lo que estou fazendo isso!_

Lentamente, afastei minha mão quando ele a soltou e busquei em seus olhos a irritação que havia visto neles antes.

Mas Sesshoumaru não me olhava diretamente. Parecia um tanto disperso em seus próprios pensamentos, e sua face um pouco corada.

_Poderia ser que nunca haviam feito algo assim antes?_

Sabendo o quanto ele era controlador com tudo a sua volta, talvez ter sua sensibilidade nas marcações descoberta dessa forma o tenha deixado um pouco nervoso.

Será tão sensível ao ponto de ser embaraçoso para o lorde?

Sorri com a descoberta, e tomei fôlego para continuar com minha ideia.

Voltei minha mão para sua face, acariciando novamente a marca, trazendo sua atenção de volta para mim.

O vi me encarar quase que em desafio para continuar aquilo. Mas eu não tinha a menor intenção de o irritar, por isso a deslizei para baixo, pressionando momentaneamente seu pescoço, sentindo a rigidez dele e voltando a descer, indo agora para o ombro.

Contornei suas marcações do ombro com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que o daiyoukai levantasse uma sobrancelha.

Talvez se perguntando se eu continuaria a provoca-lo em suas marcas.

Lutei contra a vontade de realmente o desafiar e voltei a lhe acariciar a pele, descendo mais ainda, passando pelo peito e finalmente sentindo os gominhos em seu abdômen.

Mordi o lábio quando estava próxima da hakama, em nenhum momento ele me impediu e eu o agradeci mentalmente.

Na verdade, sentia seu youki cada vez mais ansioso. Os dourados se mantiveram atentos a todos meus movimentos e eu decidi sustentar seu olhar.

Tão desejoso quanto eu estava.

Me aproximei e lambi seu lábio inferior, iniciando um beijo tímido, mas que se tornou intenso em questão de segundos.

Enquanto o beijava, desamarrava o laço de sua hakama, com o coração aos pulos.

Tendo a desfeito, me inclinei mais, descendo os beijos por seu pescoço, deslizando minha mão para dentro da peça, não demorando a encontrar o que procurava, visto que estava ereto e pulsante.

Havia esquecido o quão majestoso era o pênis do lorde, e ao pensar de novo sobre minha conversa com Eri, me perguntei quanto _o_ aguentaria.

Passei os dedos pela ponta, o sentindo pulsar mais uma vez, e o envolvi com minha mão, o trazendo para fora da hakama.

O youki de Sesshoumaru se intensificou, ansioso, e eu sorri ao passar os lábios por seu peito e abdômen, arrepiando sua pele, descendo mais.

Quando percebi, eu já estava ajoelhada a sua frente.

Minha outra mão se apoiava na coxa encoberta pela hakama, mas ainda sim sentia a tensão dos músculos ali.

Aproximei meus lábios, os roçando na ponta de seu pênis, sentindo sua textura e consequentemente ficando lambuzada com seu líquido.

Lambi os lábios, sentindo mais vontade de seguir com meu plano.

Olhei para cima, em busca dos dourados, enquanto instigava seu membro. Ele pulsava mais forte a cada vez que eu movimentava minha mão.

O mantive próximo de minha boca durante a provocação, minha mão se movimentava lentamente no vai e vem, as veias pareciam saltar sob meus dedos.

Estava quase roxa de vergonha, mas queria ver suas reações enquanto o masturbava, por isso continuava a observar suas expressões.

Ele me olhava intensamente, apertando suas mãos em punho no acolchoado da cama.

Mesmo estando sério, o leve rubor e os caninos aparentes me diziam que ele estava cada vez mais quente.

Com o dedão, pressionei sua glande. O circundando. Percebi que Sesshoumaru fechava os olhos com o movimento.

Umedeci os lábios com a expectativa do que eu estava prestes a fazer, um pouco orgulhosa por lhe proporcionar prazer.

Sem hesitar, parei de acariciar com o dedo a glande, e passei a lhe circundar com a língua. Ainda o masturbava quando comecei, e pude ouvi-lo rosnar baixinho com o contato.

Sesshoumaru fez menção de me interromper colocando suas mãos em meus ombros e eu o abocanhei antes que o fizesse, fechando os olhos no processo e tomando cuidado para que meus dentes não o machucassem.

Afastei minha mão um pouco, para que minha boca pudesse acomodar melhor o membro dentro.

Senti suas mãos apertarem meus ombros quando fiz o primeiro movimento de ir e voltar.

Seu membro soltou mais fluido dentro de minha boca e se misturou a minha saliva, e transbordava pelo canto de meus lábios, o que me excitava mais.

Podia sentir minha calcinha molhada com o que estava fazendo.

Ouvia-o arfar acima de mim, e me senti tentada a olhar para ele quando um gemido se misturou ao som sôfrego que saía de seus lábios.

Mas não estava preparada para a imagem do lorde em êxtase.

Vê-lo fazer tal expressão me fez ficar mais entusiasmada e aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos.

Minha língua brincava com a ponta do membro quando me afastava, e o sugando quando o envolvia por completo novamente.

Mantive minha mão próxima, o arranhando na coxa e me lembrei de mais uma coisa que ouvi em uma de minhas conversas com minhas amigas.

_Seria muita audácia?_

Sem pensar muito nas prováveis consequências, deslizei a mão para baixo e segurei seus testículos, massageando-os e apertando levemente, conhecendo a textura e as reações que a sensação de meu toque proporcionava ao dono.

Inicialmente ele rosnou, furioso, me fazendo dar um pequeno sobressalto pelo susto e o olhar.

Sesshoumaru mantinha os olhos fechados, as presas ainda estavam ali, aparentes, e notei que ele se segurava.

Circundei seu pênis com a língua mais uma vez, de forma lenta, ouvindo-o gemer com o ato e comecei a lamber o membro por completo, de cima a baixo.

O segurei e quando cheguei na base, desci a língua até a nova área, sentindo seu pênis pulsar forte em minha mão.

Voltei a lamber sua extensão, masturbando-o, e voltando a suga-lo em seguida.

Conseguia sentir todas as veias de seu membro dentro de minha boca e já não controlava mais a quantidade de líquido que vazava pelos cantos e escorria ao chão.

– K-Kagome...!

A rouquidão de sua voz ao chamar por meu nome me surpreendeu e expandi os olhos ao sentir seu gozo invadir minha boca, a preenchendo por completo.

Movi a língua, afim de sentir a textura, já que o gosto um pouco salgado não era tão desagradável quanto Eri fez parecer em uma de nossas conversas.

Espesso.

Não tive dificuldade para o engolir, e suguei seu membro até a ponta, olhando para cima.

— Não deveria fazer isso... — disse, se pondo de pé.

Mas Sesshoumaru estava me mostrando uma expressão de prazer maravilhosa. Diria até um tanto fofa.

Sem falar que sua voz estava falha, rouca, e ele arfava.

As presas estavam visíveis, a face corada, e suas marcas pareciam ter aumentado de tamanho. Seus olhos ferais, vermelhos.

Ainda o sentia apertar meus ombros. As garras arranharam minha pele, atravessando o tecido.

Estava tão excitada que não sentia a menor dor no local, e vê-lo suar pelo que eu havia feito, estava em um nível diferente de contentamento.

Lhe ofereci meu melhor sorriso, estava mesmo feliz de dar prazer ao meu...poderia chama-lo de namorado? Seria o pensamento comum em minha Era.

Considera-lo assim me deixou ainda mais feliz.

O lorde fechou os olhos e pude ver que ele estava tentando _amansar_ sua besta. O vi diminuir suas presas e passar a língua por onde elas haviam estado pressionando seu lábio.

Repeti o mesmo movimento, de forma automática.

Lambi meu lábio com gosto. Ainda tinha o sabor de Sesshoumaru, e por algum motivo, que eu realmente não dava a mínima de qual seria, eu ainda estava com sede do youkai.

Voltei meu olhar para o membro que estava em minha mão, percebendo que ele ainda se encontrava ereto.

Não era da natureza de Sesshoumaru se segurar por muito tempo, isso eu poderia dizer. Então, se não estava satisfeito ainda, qual seria o motivo para estar tentando se acalmar?

Uma ideia maliciosa se fez presente e eu sorri aproximando meus lábios novamente.

Abri a boca e alcancei-o com minha língua. Imediatamente houve uma reação. Seu membro pulsou, e suas mãos, que ainda se encontravam em meus ombros, me empurraram com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, me fazendo dar um grito mudo.

— **Miko... **— eu conhecia bem esse tom de aviso.

No início eu tremia só de ouvi-lo falar assim comigo. Mas agora parecia apenas me excitar, e eu estava muito tentada a provocar o daiyoukai.

Teria algo a ver com meu lado youkai? Não saberia dizer. Mas a sensação de querer algo selvagem era uma novidade deliciosa demais para ignorar.

— Não sou apenas uma miko, se lembra, Sesshoumaru?

Usei o tom mais suave que pude, pois não ser chamada pelo meu nome, verdadeiramente, me irritava. Porém, a excitação falava mais alto que a fúria.

Talvez pudesse usá-la de modo bastante útil.

Seu membro se encontrava em minha palma, sendo pressionado por meus dedos, e não hesitei em movimentar minha mão em volta dele.

Recebi um audível gemido por parte do lorde, que logo me encarou com os olhos vermelhos novamente.

Mantive meu sorriso e sustentei seu olhar, em desafio, vendo-o sorrir de canto em resposta, mostrando os caninos que voltavam a crescer conforme eu o instigava.

Suas garras castigaram meus ombros, me puxando em sua direção, fazendo ser inevitável o contato de minha boca com seu pênis, que eu recebi com imensa satisfação, deslizando em cada centímetro com a língua.

Mas logo eu descobri que, diferente da outra vez, quem controlava o ritmo e profundidade dessa vez era o lorde.

E oh! Ele fazia questão de mostrar toda a extensão de seu membro.

Senti as estocadas no fundo de minha garganta e uma grande necessidade de o empurrar. Cravei minhas unhas em suas coxas ainda cobertas pela hakama e o ouvi rugir.

A agitação de seu youki se chocou contra meu houriki, que aumentou.

Temi que nós dois nos queimasse, conforme perdíamos o controle. Sendo assim, me concentrei e foquei em apenas um lado. O de youkai.

Não demorou muito para que minhas marcas aparecessem, e meu houriki desse espaço para o youki. Tinha os arabescos queimando minha pele conforme se desenhavam. Pulsavam, junto a excitação crescente.

O daiyoukai rosnou mais alto quando eu assumi o controle, ditando o ritmo e o provocando com a língua.

Puxei de uma só vez sua hakama, o deixando completamente nu, e arranhei sua pele com minhas garras.

Me sentia pulsar em sincronia com o prateado. O sugava com força, arrancando suspiros e gemidos ainda mais audíveis que antes. Eu o queria por inteiro!

Minha boca salivava com tamanho deleite, mas não era justo que só ele apreciasse, que só ele sentisse tamanho prazer.

Aumentei a velocidade, o envolvendo por completo com meus lábios, até sua base, e os sons que escaparam de sua boca me instigaram.

Lentamente, retirei uma de minhas mãos de sua pele e deslizei a mão para minha coxa, passando pelo tecido de minha saia, a levantando minimamente e rumando para minha própria intimidade.

Acariciei por cima da calcinha, que já se encontrava encharcada, sentindo um leve choque pela sensibilidade elevada de meu clitóris, gemendo sem perceber.

O som de meu gemido saíra abafado, por estar com a boca ocupada. Mas o lorde pressionou meus ombros, forçando que eu parasse os movimentos e o olhasse.

Ele provavelmente se deu conta do que eu estava fazendo.

Estava em êxtase, não conseguia mais parar de me masturbar e o encarei com desejo.

Pelos cantos de minha boca, a saliva escorria livremente e o pensamento do quanto Sesshoumaru era saboroso se plantou em minha mente.

Olhar para ele daquele ângulo, era uma visão perfeita de sua grandiosidade.

Os vermelhos se intensificaram ao me olhar e eu fiquei mais excitada. Em um movimento rápido, fui colocada de pé. Minhas roupas foram rasgadas no processo, por ele já estar sem paciência.

Minha coxa foi agarrada, apertada, e tive minha perna levantada, automaticamente o envolvi com ela, enquanto sua outra mão apoiava minhas costas, me puxando para si.

Lambi o lábio, ansiosa, sentindo seu membro roçar contra meu ventre, mas ao contrário do que imaginei, ele soltou minha coxa e rumou sua mão para o interior, alcançando minha intimidade.

Assim que seus dedos começaram a acariciar a área erógena, minha única perna apoiada no chão, fraquejou, e se não estivesse grudada nele, teria ido com tudo ao chão.

Gemi sem controle e tive minha boca tomada em um beijo cheio de luxúria.

Se aproveitando, dois de seus dedos adentraram com facilidade, devido ao tanto de lubrificação que havia em minha intimidade.

Sua língua envolveu a minha com paixão. Era firme e mostrava o quanto apreciava aquele contato.

Enterrei minhas mãos em sua nuca, puxando os cabelos dali, deixando um gemido sôfrego se abafar em sua boca, tendo um rosnado grave como resposta.

Colado em meu ventre, seu membro pulsava contra minha pele, o fluido lambuzando a área.

Precisava de tê-lo dentro de mim!

Um pouco bruscamente, fui empurrada para a cama, ele queria ter o controle, é claro.

Mas dessa vez eu quero mostrar a ele que poderia mandar tanto quanto ele nesse quesito, eu não queria ser _comandada_.

Antes que se colocasse sobre mim, mudei de posição, o puxando rapidamente para que se deitasse, e pulei em seu colo.

Sesshoumaru me encarou com os olhos um pouco arregalados, mas que foram substituídos rapidamente por um de safadeza.

Estava um pouco selvagem, mas não ligava para isso no momento.

Sensualmente, me aproximei dele, encostando meus seios em seu peito largo e o ouvindo arfar com a proximidade.

Lambi seu queixo, rumando para sua bochecha. Com esse movimento, minha bunda se empinou levemente, arrastando meus seios contra a pele dele.

Suas garras agarraram minha cintura e deslizaram para meu traseiro, tentando traze-lo para si e me penetrar.

Se eu não estivesse em minha forma youkai não teria conseguido segurar e tirar suas mãos dali.

Sorri travessa quando o lorde rosnou com meu movimento e me levantei, levando uma mão até seu membro.

Passei o dedão até sua glande, pressionando, acariciando a ponta e espalhando o fluido que saía livremente dali.

Não aguentava mais.

Sesshoumaru ia falar algo, mas não lhe dei a oportunidade de sequer iniciar a frase.

Sentei naquela tora com gosto, ouvindo-o soltar algum xingamento, do qual não prestei atenção. Estava concentrada no quanto ele pulsava dentro de mim.

O daiyoukai segurou minha cintura com força, arranhando-a, e eu entendi que ele queria que eu me movimentasse logo.

Mas não seria do jeito dele.

Rebolei provocante, e me assustei quando esse ato o fez levantar o tronco, abraçando minha cintura com um braço e agarrando minha bunda com a outra mão. Enquanto se ajeitava, me acomodou melhor em seu colo.

Percebi tarde demais o sorriso malicioso que estava nos lábios do youkai.

Ele começou a me puxar, ao mesmo tempo que se movia para me penetrar, mais profundamente.

A essa altura meus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, sem nenhuma vergonha.

Cravei minhas garras em suas costas, o arranhando, e a cada estocada parecia que eu ia perder minha sanidade.

Minhas presas me incomodavam um pouco, por não estar acostumada a elas. Eu queria mordê-lo!

Algo em minha mente gritava para o fazer, para torna-lo meu. Sacudi a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão que estava em minhas costas para cima, afastando meu cabelo de meu pescoço e se enterrou ali. Na curva entre o pescoço e meu ombro, aspirando com força.

Sua língua passou por minha pele e eu me agarrei a ele, excitada pelo ato, o abraçando com as pernas. As estocadas se tornaram mais lentas, porém continuaram firmes.

A marca de meu clã ardeu, pulsante, e tive a sensação de que a queimação me levaria a loucura junto do prazer que estava sentindo ao ser invadida pelo lorde. Era assustador e... gostoso.

Olhei para o pescoço dele que estava ao meu alcance, só agora notando que havia afastado o cabelo dele e estava apreciando o cheiro que provinha de sua tez.

Novamente a voz gritava para que o mordesse.

Passei a língua pelos lábios, tentada, e sentindo o quão meus caninos estavam afiados ao passar por eles.

Eu quase conseguia enxergar o sangue fluindo por debaixo de sua pele, quente, atraente. O cheiro dele me inebriava, o que me fazia agir por impulsos.

Aproximei meus lábios, lambendo a extensão de seu pescoço e ouvindo-o rosnar em deleite contra minha nuca. Abri a boca, os caninos já encostando em sua pele.

Eu o queria por completo, tanto!

Tive um estalo em minha mente, quando senti que ele também havia colocado seus caninos em minha pele.

Um arrepio passou por minha espinha, e tive a impressão de que algo gelado havia se instalado na boca do estômago. A sensação me fez perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Ele ia me marcar como sua...e eu por pouco, estava a fazer o mesmo!

— N-não... — minha voz saiu trêmula, ainda não estava pronta para aquele passo. Ter voltado a mim pouco antes de consumir o ato, provava isso.

Sesshoumaru ficou todo tenso, e se afastou de mim rapidamente, parecendo voltar a si.

Ele me encarou, ainda arfando, ainda excitado, e eu o beijei, segurando com todas as forças a vontade que tinha de chorar naquele momento por tê-lo impedido.

O lorde rugiu quando passei minha língua em seu lábio inferior e me levantou com urgência, me jogando na cama.

Não tive tempo de raciocinar, logo ele estava me ajeitando. Puxou meu calcanhar e cintura de forma bruta, para ficar de quatro, me penetrando logo em seguida.

Instintivamente, empinei mais a bunda, agarrando os lençóis entre os dedos. Meus gemidos ecoaram pelo quarto, se misturando aos rosnados e gemidos dele.

Seu membro pulsava dentro de mim mais forte quando o apertava, e eu sabia que ele estava próximo de me preencher.

Chegamos ao ápice quase juntos, eu logo após sentir seu gozo invadir meu interior. Desabei na cama, tendo seu corpo a cair junto do meu, às minhas costas.

— Sesshy...você é pesado! — resmunguei.

Ele aliviou o peso. Sabia que ele sorria contra a minha pele, enquanto beijava minhas costas e arranhava minha cintura.

Sesshoumaru se retirou de dentro de mim com uma certa preguiça, e se jogou para o lado, me levando junto consigo.

Ficamos assim, comigo de costas para ele, sendo abraçada de forma bastante carinhosa e em silêncio pelo que me pareceram horas.

Apenas apreciei o contato de seus dedos passeando por meu corpo, de olhos fechados.

Meu youki havia se acalmado a um tempo, assim como o dele, mas ainda sentia a marca de meu clã pulsar, como se o chamasse.

Tive meu cabelo afastado e a sensação de seus lábios beijando a marca me fez dar um leve pulo, pelo susto.

Olhei para ele por sobre o ombro.

Seus olhos, dourados novamente, estavam tão intensos e concentrados nela.

— Algo errado? O que está fazendo?

Os orbes se moveram para me fitar diretamente, e eu tremi internamente. De novo o gelado na boca do estômago.

Os lábios do daiyoukai curvaram em um sorriso presunçoso e tive o ímpeto de estapeá-lo, sem nem ter me dado um motivo para tal.

Mas me mantive quieta, inflando as bochechas, zangada por ele estar se divertindo sobre algo que me dizia respeito e não me contando.

— Vai se atrasar para seu treino, Ka-go-me.

— Quê?! — olhei para a varanda, que mesmo fechada, daria para ver pelas frestas a luz do sol. — Mas ainda nem amanheceu, Sesshoumaru! Aliás, escureceu e eu nem me dei conta disso...

— Uhn... — não me respondeu, me abraçando um pouco mais firme e deixando o ar escapar pela boca, me causando arrepios com o contato do ar quente em minha pele. — Sim, estava ocupada provocando minha fera. Por isso não percebeu o tempo passar, _miko_.

Me virei, possessa com a forma que ele me chamava de novo, porém me surpreendi com o sorriso que estava me sendo oferecido pelo lorde.

Corei, me esquecendo da bronca que o daria, pois achava a expressão de Sesshoumaru fofa e inesperada.

Só não esperava que aquele sorriso fosse se tornar diabólico.

Sem nem mesmo hesitar, ou sentir pena, ele me chutou para fora da cama, e, como eu não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, fui com tudo para o chão, levando o lençol quando tentei me segurar.

Me ergui com a fúria de um touro, pronta para deixar meu youki voltar e avançar com tudo em cima dele, que já se encontrava sentado. Porém sua aura me fez estremecer nas bases, e o olhar frio que ele me dava dizia que era melhor não dar nem um pio.

— Você está realmente atrasada para seu treino. General Hayato já está a sua espera e se não se aprontar em cinco minutos, eu irei coloca-la pra fora do quarto do jeito que está, miko.

— Não se atreveria! — Mal respondi e já mordia a língua pelo olhar que ele me dava.

Um arrepio subiu e desceu por minhas costas, ele falava sério.

Me abracei com o lençol da melhor forma que pude e corri para o quarto de banho, afim de me vestir antes que ele cumprisse com sua promessa.

Mas antes de fechar a porta, lhe fiz uma careta digna de revolta. Nem esperei para ver sua reação.

_Sesshoumaru, seu idiota!_

Agora sozinha, pude notar o quão rápido meu coração batia em meu peito.

O que eu estava prestes a fazer? Marca-lo? De onde vinham aqueles gritos para o tornar meu companheiro?

_Hanna...?_

_**~ Ainda não, menina. Tenha paciência. ~**_

Tive vontade de a xingar por ser tão imparcial. As vezes Hanna era um pé no saco.

Abri minha mochila que estava em um canto do cômodo, a procura de vestes, e me lembrando que o daiyoukai em sua impaciência destruiu as roupas que eu havia trago de minha Era_. _

_Idiota._

Encontrei minhas vestes de colegial limpas e dobradas dentro. Provavelmente Mayu as havia lavado e guardado para mim.

Sorri ao imaginar a kitsune estranhando as roupas e mesmo assim as levando consigo para serem lavadas.

Cuidei de minhas necessidades e joguei uma água no rosto, enquanto escovava os dentes. Os olhos começavam a pesar, o sono queria me abater com força depois de tanto sexo, as forças querendo deixar meu corpo.

O que eu não daria por uma boa noite de sono!

Peguei uma calcinha e um sutiã, e vesti rapidamente, pois já sentia o youki do senhor impaciente do outro lado da porta, me apressando.

Abri a porta furiosa, encontrando o Deus grego, completamente nu e de braços cruzados.

— Eu disse _cinco minutos_, miko.

Balancei a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos libidinosos que haviam se instalado por estar olhando para a perfeição que era aquele youkai e corei, virando a face para o outro lado. Brava.

— Já estou pronta! Droga de youkai mandão... — falei baixo, mas era óbvio que ele havia escutado.

— O que disse?

— Que já estou indo!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	32. Capítulo 31 - Lembranças

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

No trajeto para a parte exterior do castelo, percebi que algumas servas e guardas me olhavam e davam risadinhas ou apenas desviavam o olhar, me deixando ainda mais furiosa e me perguntando o que diabos estava havendo com eles.

Mas revolvi ignorar, quando um novo pensamento veio à mente.

Eu realmente queria ser marcada?

E de onde vinha aquela voz que me mandava o marcar...não era Hanna, era feroz. Animalesca, e de alguma forma reconfortante, como se estivesse sincronizada com meu desejo no momento.

A cada vez que ouvia aquela voz eu tinha mais vontade de perder o controle sobre o daiyoukai. O que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse dado liberdade à minha verdadeira vontade?

Olhei para o céu, timidamente o Sol começava a surgir no horizonte e suspirei, impaciente.

Que droga de treino que precisava de ser tão cedo! Queria ficar mais tempo na cama junto do...eu não estava o xingando?

Cheguei no local de treino e busquei com os olhos aquele que diziam ser meu mais novo sensei. Entediada e cansada demais para me preocupar em chamar por ele, até que avistei alguém, um pouco mais distante, próximo dos limites do jardim do castelo.

E lá estava o culpado de meu mais novo mau-humor matinal.

General Hayato!

Aparentemente não havia notado minha presença pois ainda treinava alguns movimentos com sua katana no ar.

A expressão estava séria e seus movimentos firmes. Fiquei a observar um pouco mais meu mais novo sensei.

— Hey, bela dama. Bom dia! Algo errado com meu rosto?

Vacilei por um momento. Então, ele _havia_ notado minha presença.

— Bom dia só se for 'pra você! O sol nem nasceu direito ainda! Que raios de horário é esse pra treinar, Hayato-kun? E não, não tem nada de errado!

— Hahaha, reclame com seu alfa! Ele é quem estipula os horários para se treinar por aqui.

Hayato parou de falar, me olhando de forma maliciosa.

— Por falar nele. Parece que a senhorita teve uma ótima noite de sono, não é mesmo, Kagome-sama? Sabe...a última vez que saiu pelo castelo com esse aroma _erótico_, não deu muito certo. Está querendo me provocar, por acaso?

_MERDA! Limpei o gozo, mas eu esqueci de tomar um banho antes de vir, porque aquele sádico me jogou para fora da cama, e ficou me apressando. Acabou que nem tive tempo de pensar sobre isso!_

— Esqueça isso! — gritei, completamente ruborizada.

Hayato riu com gosto. Inchei minhas bochechas até não conseguir mais, fingindo cara de brava, mas não resisti e o acompanhei nas risadas. Me sentia tão leve!

— Bom, chega de moleza, Kagome-sama! Hoje iniciamos o seu treino. Mas antes...

O vi abaixar os lindos orbes azuis, pensativo.

Um suspiro ruidoso escapou e ele me fitou novamente, com uma expressão dolorosa, mesmo que o sorriso caloroso ainda estivesse ali.

— Estou lhe devendo uma história, não é mesmo? Me desculpe não ser uma história bonita de ninar, ou uma história em que a mocinha e o mocinho acabam bem e juntos, bela dama. Será uma história de dor e de terror.

O olhei de volta.

Eu entendia bem, eu conseguia ver como era doloroso para o youkai a minha frente. Desde que o conheci, me tornei tão próxima, tão ligada a ele que para mim era penoso ter que fazer ele falar sobre o passado, algo que claramente o feria.

Mas eu não poderia voltar atrás. Não mais.

— Eu aguento, Hayato-kun. Por favor, me conte tudo o que sabe.

Um sorriso sem vontade despontou de seus lábios e ele se aproximou de mim. Espera, perto até demais!

O olhei em dúvida e em posição de fuga, enquanto ele ria.

— Porque quer fugir de mim? Eu não mordo, Kagome-sama. — o vi ficar sério. — Apenas...acho que ao invés de contar, seja melhor você simplesmente...ver.

— Como assim, General?

Mais perto ainda.

Sua face agora estava praticamente colada à minha, faltavam poucos centímetros.

Eu teria o empurrado enquanto o xingava, mas aquelas marcas me impediram. Suas marcas youkais brilhavam. Intensas, latejantes. O azul delas brilhava junto aos dos seus olhos.

Tive o impulso de tocar seu rosto, sobre aquelas marcações que estavam me fascinando, mas fui impedida, tendo meu pulso segurado.

— Kagome-sama, nunca toque nas marcações faciais de um macho Inu-Youkai — Avisou, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Abri a boca para perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas a lembrança da noite passada me fez entender exatamente o motivo, e corei, fechando a boca.

— Se concentre no que estamos fazendo aqui, bela dama! Chame Hanna! Foque seu youki, traga seu lado youkai para a superfície!

Pisquei sem entender, ainda atraída por aquelas marcações. Balancei levemente a cabeça, precisava me concentrar!

Fechei meus olhos e chamei por Hanna. Tentei me lembrar do que senti quando aquele enorme calor passou por meu corpo, quando precisei dele.

Do calor, da ardência, da sensação de soberania em minhas veias, de controle sobre tudo, domínio de mim mesma.

_**~Está no caminho certo, minha menina. Assim mesmo!~**_

A voz de Hanna veio doce e orgulhosa.

Quando abri meus olhos, Hayato me olhava com um brilho diferente nos orbes.

A exaltação óbvia que surgia de seus azuis me fez encarar minhas mãos, novamente estava com aqueles arabescos em minhas mãos, braços, colo...sentia a ardência das marcações por todo meu corpo.

E como pulsavam!

Os riscos rosados brilhavam como nunca! E eu me sentia tão bem que um sorriso, impossível de segurar, surgiu em meus lábios.

Voltei meus olhos para Hayato.

— Eu consegui! Com você aqui, eu consegui!

— Estou vendo, bela dama. Talvez seu sangue tenha reagido mais rápido ao meu, já que agora também clamo por meus antepassados.

— Clama por seus antepassados? É isso o que estou fazendo?

— De certo modo...sim. Consegue sentir a força e o calor, de gerações, dentro de si? Essa é uma habilidade dos Inus do Clã da Lua Minguante.

"O lorde não consegue fazer isso. E pensar que a bela dama o fez tão naturalmente antes, estou surpreso e orgulhoso! Se exige muito da alma para chegar a isso...é preciso uma alma muito...

Hayato me olhou com os orbes arregalados, a boca ainda entreaberta pela frase cortada.

— Uhn? Continua, Hayato! Uma alma muito o que?!

— Antiga! É por isso! Você renasceu em outra Era, muitos e muitos anos à frente! Seu corpo é jovem, mas sua alma...ela é mais antiga que a minha, Kagome-sama!

Ele parecia tão animado que acabei sorrindo. Mas pera...minha alma é mais antiga? Que loucura é essa que ele tá falando?

— OK, Hayato. Mas o que isso...

— Será mais fácil, sendo assim!

Disse sério, se aproximando novamente. Sua face quase encostando na minha.

Podia sentir sua respiração fazer cócegas em meu nariz e instintivamente olhei para sua boca.

_Mas que droga de aproximação repentina é essa?!_

Senti minhas marcações arderem mais e minhas bochechas aquecerem.

Levantei minhas mãos em direção ao seu peito, para o empurrar, mas ele entrelaçou as suas as minhas. Levantei meu olhar para encará-lo nos olhos.

_Que diabos você tá fazendo, Inu-Tarado?_ — perguntei, com os olhos.

Ele apenas abaixou a face, encostando sua testa a minha. Deixei o ar escapar entre os lábios. Ficara sem reação.

Hayato fechou os olhos, mas não tentou me beijar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa além disso.

Seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus pressionaram minha pele levemente, e nossas marcações invadiram o corpo um do outro, como se estivéssemos conectados.

Marcações rosadas com marcações azuis, dançavam, se entrelaçavam sobre nossa pele e eu fiquei a olhar atônita para aquilo.

Ainda estávamos próximos, com uma testa encostando na outra. Senti o peso do olhar de Hayato sobre mim e o fitei.

Olhos tão intensos!

— Feche os olhos, bela dama. Se concentre no passado. — pediu.

Afirmei com a cabeça, acatando sua exigência e logo fechei meus olhos.

Pude sentir o ar do suspiro do youkai à minha frente em contato com minha pele. Sabia que ele também havia fechado os olhos.

Em segundos, minha mente foi levada, para um lugar totalmente alheio a luz.

Hayato não estava comigo.

Tentei enxergar ao redor, mas não havia nada. Olhei para minhas mãos, eu as enxergava nitidamente.

— Estou brilhando?

— Sim, e maravilhosamente, minha princesa! — uma voz infantil ressoou e eu olhei em volta assustada. - Estou aqui.

Mirei o lugar de onde a voz parecia vir e lá estava aquela menina novamente. Hotaru!

— Hotaru?! O que faz aqui?

Me abaixei para que pudesse ficar em uma altura mais confortável e a olhei mais atentamente.

Hotaru estava com orelhas de gato e uma cauda da mesma cor de seu cabelo. A cauda felpuda balançava de um lado para o outro a suas costas.

_Uma hanyou?_

_**~ Um espírito! Mas é claro...como pude me esquecer dessa pobre criatura? ~**_

Hanna comentou para si mesma, mas eu não pude lhe perguntar do que ela falava.

— Ora, Kagome-sama. Sempre estive com a lady.

Os olhos lilases, que antes pareciam tão distantes e alheios, ganharam vida.

Os finos braços da pequena a minha frente me abraçaram com delicadeza, mas podia sentir a sinceridade naquele toque. Sem saber como reagir direito, retribui o carinho.

_~ Hanna, você conhece essa menina, não é? ~_

_**~ Ela é seu familiar, Kagome. Sua aliada, protetora, irmã. Um espírito que vagava solitário e foi atraído por sua luz. ~**_

Meu corpo pulsou ao fim da fala de Hanna.

No primeiro latejar, minha mente vagou e eu pude ver um bebê. Acabara de nascer e chorava a plenos pulmões. Uma luz o rodeava. Não conseguia ver mais nada ao redor dele, era tudo embaçado. Olhei bem para o bebê e como se eu sempre soubesse, eu realizei que aquele bebê era eu.

Pela segunda vez meu corpo pulsava. E outra visão se formava.

Estava escuro e nevava, uma criança vagava com seu urso nos braços.

Ela usava um vestido branco. Que algum dia fora lindo e cheio de babados, digno de uma princesinha, porém agora estava todo cheio de rasgos, e o pequeno corpo estava todo ferido. Mas ela parecia não sentir.

Os olhos estavam perdidos e alheios a tudo. Senti pena e uma grande vontade de a proteger.

Suas pegadas, manchadas de vermelho, eram encobertas pela fina manta branca que se formava pela neve, e ela olhou para trás por um instante.

Mas nenhum sentimento tocou os orbes lilases.

A suas costas uma luz se intensificou e a menina olhou para aquela direção assustada. Pela primeira vez eu via alguma emoção transparecer em seus olhos.

Agarrando ainda mais firme ao corpo seu grande urso, ela correu naquela direção. Como se tudo dependesse disso, do quanto suas pernas a levariam depressa para aquela luz.

O terceiro pulsar fez com que lágrimas saíssem de meus olhos.

Elas estavam frente a frente, a menina dos olhos lilases olhava com carinho para a bebê. Rios saíam de seus grandes olhos.

Seus joelhos cederam frente ao berço, e seu urso caiu para o lado, rolando pelo chão.

Ela disse algo para a bebê, mas eu não consegui escutar. A bebê a olhou em toda sua inocência, e sorriu, logo gargalhando e esticando seus bracinhos para a menina.

Os lábios da pequena se curvaram em um sorriso torto, pelo choro. E ela foi sumindo, se tornando uma bola de luz, que foi direto para a bebê. Esta por sua vez a aceitou feliz, enquanto a bola de luz adentrava seu corpo.

Por trás do berço surgiu um gato preto e felpudo, que tratou de ir para perto da bebê, deitando em cima do urso que havia caído no chão.

O gato olhava intensamente para o berço.

Pude ouvir a gargalhada do bebê antes da imagem sumir.

Voltei a sentir o abraço de Hotaru, e abri meus olhos. A menina se afastou.

— Lembrou-se de mim, Kagome-sama?

Olhei chorosa para Hotaru e voltei a abraça-la, dessa vez bem apertado.

_Eu a chamei! Eu a tornei meu familiar, mas como não me lembrava disso? E como fiz isso sendo apenas um bebê? Hanna!_

_**~ Foi em sua primeira vida, menina. Até mesmo eu havia me esquecido. Até que a vimos naquele dia. A ligação com um familiar é eterna. ~**_

_E porque não me disse nada, Hanna? Eu sei que anda escondendo coisas! _

Hanna se silenciou e Hotaru se soltou de meu abraço. Mirei aqueles grandes olhos e acariciei o rosto daquela criança. Que tipo de dor aqueles lilases carregavam?

— Não se preocupe, isso é passado, minha lady. — disse, pegando minhas mãos e depositando um beijo ali. — Estás aqui para ver o passado, né? Eu te mostro o caminho! — exclamou animada e logo estava me puxando.

Concordei com a cabeça e a segui. Tantas perguntas que eu gostaria de lhe fazer.

Mas precisava me concentrar no que tinha vindo em busca.

Conforme andávamos, ao nosso redor se formava um ambiente. Um lugar.

Parecíamos estar nos corredores de um grande castelo, e Hotaru aparentava conhecer bem o caminho.

Branco e azul. Eram as cores que predominavam as paredes, cortinas, tapetes e decorações. Tentei não me distrair com o que via, mas era tudo tão bem feito e fazia exatamente o meu gosto que estava difícil não olhar para os lados.

Haviam quadros com pinturas lindas de família. Mas seus rostos estavam todos embaçados. Por quê?

Passamos por um enorme portal e adentramos um grande salão.

Haviam pilastras até o teto, dando uma aparência ainda mais grandiosa, e olhando um pouco mais à frente, pude identificar escadas que levavam para um trono magnífico e um outro um pouco mais singelo, porém igualmente bonito e bem desenhado ao lado.

Fora os tronos, as cortinas, decorações e os tapetes, não havia mais nada ali, nem mesmo quadros.

Fiquei a pensar quem se sentava naquele trono, quando meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos rápidos. Olhei para trás e quase caí no chão.

Alguém vinha direto para mim.

Rapidamente me desvencilhei, mas o ser pareceu não se importar com minha presença. Como se não tivesse sequer me visto.

— São apenas memórias, minha lady. — Hotaru disse em uma voz triste e arrastada enquanto apertava minha mão com seus pequenos dedos.

A fitei por alguns segundos, logo restringindo minha atenção para onde a mesma olhava. Ela olhava para quem havia quase me atravessado.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com o que viam. Ele se parecia tanto com o Hayato!

Mas olhando bem, ele tinha uma mexa azul em sua longa franja. Aliás, Hayato não tem um cabelo tão longo e nem mesmo feições tão sérias.

Mas os olhos...sim! São exatamente como os de Hayato, gentis. E são azuis também.

Me perdi um tempo olhando para aquele homem. Ele possuía marcações na face. Youkai? Suas vestes eram ricas em detalhes, branco e azul com detalhes em preto.

Ele se sentou em um dos primeiros degraus das escadas, de forma desleixada e eu tive vontade de rir da postura que não condizia com sua aparência elegante.

— Hiroshi-sama! HIROSHI-SAMAA!

Uma voz estridente gritava e olhei para onde achava que vinha a voz.

Um pequeno e gordo tanuki vinha da mesma direção que o outro viera.

— Aí está o senhor! O procurei por todo o castelo!

— O que quer, Gokuhi?

— Esteve novamente no Norte, não esteve? Sabe bem que o lorde, seu pai, é totalmente contra sua relação com a filha do lorde de lá. Minha função é aconselha-lo, meu senhor. Ouça o que digo, fique longe de Kayo!

— E porque eu deveria? Ela não fora marcada. Além do mais, a princesa parece estar finalmente caindo aos meus encantos!

— Da última vez que os vi juntos, ela lhe prendeu em uma árvore com as flechas dela, meu senhor. Não parecia exatamente _caindo_ aos seus encantos, muito pelo contr...

POFT

Um galo cresceu na cabeça do tanuki caído, enquanto seu senhor caminhava para longe dali.

Fiquei olhando para as costas do youkai.

_Kayo, filha do lorde do Norte. Ele conhece minha mãe?_

Tentei seguir por onde aquele _homem _ia, mas Hotaru me impediu, segurando minha mão mais firme.

Olhei sem entender para ela. Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, e começou a se encaminhar para outra direção, me puxando.

— Temos outras coisas a ver, lady.

E novamente o ambiente mudava ao nosso redor.

Estávamos próximas de um lago de águas cristalinas. O atravessando de um lado ao outro, havia uma ponte de madeira, belamente construída.

A vegetação e a floresta ao redor do lago lhe traziam uma aparência de paz. O sol estava a pino e uma brisa passava, deixando o ambiente ainda mais agradável.

Olhei ao redor e novamente não via ninguém. Fitei Hotaru ao meu lado, precisava lhe perguntar.

— Hotaru-chan, se essas visões são lembranças...de quem elas são? Eu não poderia ter visto essas coisas. Certo?

A menina dos olhos lilases piscou e voltou-se para mim, apontando com a outra mão para o lado dela.

Me movi, afim de olhar para onde ela apontava, e me surpreendi por ver um menino ali, agachado, atrás de arbustos.

Cabelos negros, olhos azuis, bochechas rosadas. Tão fofo!

— A lady não havia o notado antes? Ele estava naquele salão também...atrás de uma pilastra. Essas lembranças são dele. É preciso se conectar a alguém para ver as lembranças dessa pessoa, Kagome-sama.

— H-Hayato-kun?! Esse menino é o general?

Hotaru afirmou com a cabeça e voltou sua face para frente. Segui para onde seus olhos miravam, logo notando duas presenças indo para a ponte, não muito longe.

Um era o youkai que eu havia visto antes, o tal de Hiroshi. O outro...se parecia muito com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Os cabelos eram prateados, os olhos dourados, aquelas marcas em seu rosto. Diferente deles, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Achei lindo e fiquei imaginando como Sesshoumaru ficaria se prendesse seu cabelo daquela forma.

— Preste atenção, Kagome-sama. — a voz de Hotaru quebrou minha linha de raciocínio e eu parei de admirar e imaginar coisas, voltando minha atenção para os dois na ponte.

Estavam com um semblante sério.

— Ela é a prometida do Leste, Hiroshi.

— E...? Sabe que nada está acima da lei dos youkais quando se refere a marcação. Se ela me aceitar, se aceitar minha marca, não há nada que o Leste e sua corja possa fazer, além de aceitar.

— Eles podem iniciar uma guerra, para mata-lo e se apossar dela. A marca some com a morte de um dos dois. Isso é sério, Hiroshi! Você envolveria todos os reinos nessa guerra!

— O que o Oeste teria com isso, afinal?

— Sabe que eu não ficaria apenas assistindo...

— Ah sim. Havia me esquecido que também a ama. Mas não tem coragem de se confessar, não é mesmo? Não tem coragem de ir contra as vontades de seu reino.

Um sorriso debochado surgiu nos lábios dele e eu começava a ligar os pontos em minha cabeça_. _

_Não é possível!_

— Como está aquela sua prometida...? Inu-Kimi Hime? Tem certeza de que é uma inu como nós? Ela mais se parece uma serpente...talvez tenha parentesco com o Leste.

O youkai dos olhos dourados fechou mais a expressão, mas se manteve calmo e eu pensei como se parecia com Sesshoumaru.

— Ao contrário de você, Príncipe do Sul, eu sei meu lugar e meu dever para com o Oeste. Meu coração, minhas vontades, não devem sobrepor o bem de meu povo.

— Deixe de ser estúpido, Toga! De que adianta uma união sem amor? Vai me dizer que sente algo por aquela serpente?!

— Você não amadureceu nada, pelo visto. — disse, virando-lhe as costas e me dando uma melhor visão de sua face. Exatamente como o Sesshoumaru!

— Deveria aprender mais com seu irmão. E por falar nele...

O youkai deteve seus passos e olhou em nossa direção de forma dura.

Tremi nas bases, me perguntando se nos enxergava ali, olhando para os lados, quando ouvi um movimento ao nosso lado, me fazendo lembrar do garotinho. Do pequeno Hayato.

— Droga! - ouvi o pequeno resmungar e travar no lugar, amedrontado. Então você foi pego no flagra espionando, hein, Hayato-kun!

Olhei para frente e me assustei com a proximidade dos dois youkais. Quando que vieram pra cá?!

— Esteve ouvindo nossa conversa, baixinho?

Hiroshi perguntou, de forma debochada, enquanto se agachava para ficar frente a frente com o menino. Tive vontade de me colocar a sua frente e protege-lo, de tanto que ele tremia.

— Há! Eu estava aqui primeiro! Vocês que chegaram com a língua solta!

Exclamou, com um sorriso tão debochado quanto o do outro, tirando uma coragem de não sei onde, apontando o dedo na cara do youkai maior e eu senti um tique nervoso na sobrancelha.

Hayato sempre fora abusado e sem modos algum.

— Ora, seu moleque! Nem seu tio você respeita! Eu vou te ensinar uma li... — Ele já se preparava para bater no menino, o levantando pelas vestes, enquanto eu botava as mãos na cabeça, por não ser capaz de fazer nada.

— Hiroshi! Coloque o menino no chão, sua criação não lhe diz respeito, mesmo que seja seu tio. — O prateado praticamente rosnou, me assustando.

O youkai dos orbes azuis apenas o olhou de canto, largando de uma vez as vestes de Hayato, que caiu com tudo no chão e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Assisti enquanto o Príncipe do Sul se afastava coçando a cabeça, resmungando algo que não dava para compreender e voltei minha atenção ao prateado, que agora se abaixava e fazia uma carícia na cabeça de Hayato, o acalmando.

A cena me aqueceu por dentro.

— Ainda assim, seu pai não deve saber dessa conversa. Sabe que ele e seu tio brigariam feio por isso. Você gosta de Kayo também, não gosta? Isso poderia deixa-la triste.

O menino fungou e limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, com força.

Fazendo uma careta zangada, concordou com a cabeça e virou a cara para o outro lado, um pouco corado.

— Obrigado, pequeno príncipe. — O youkai dos olhos dourados sorriu amavelmente e se levantou, tomando seu rumo, enquanto que o menino encarava suas costas.

Eu queria segui-lo. Estava curiosa sobre quem eram aqueles youkais...eles conheciam minha mãe!

E mais importante, o pai de Hayato é irmão de Hiroshi? Então havia mais de um príncipe no Reino do Sul.

Senti a mão de Hotaru me puxar mais uma vez. Suspirei, preocupada sobre o que mais iria descobrir e a deixei que me conduzisse.

Vários pensamentos circulavam minha mente. Toga era o Príncipe do Oeste? A conversa deles deixou isso subentendido...então, ele é o pai de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha?!

— Kagome-sama, não perca o foco! — Hotaru me advertiu, me trazendo de volta das perguntas que me circulavam e olhei ao nosso redor, percebendo estar em um lindo jardim de hortênsias azuis.

Ao fundo um imponente castelo branco se destacava com o céu azul.

— Que lindo! — admirei, boquiaberta, me perdendo naquela paisagem.

Mas o aperto da pequena mão na minha me fez olhar para os orbes lilases novamente.

— Olha! — disse, apontado para o lado.

E lá estava Hayato novamente, escondido atrás de uma árvore esplendorosa. Esse menino está sempre aprontando alguma coisa!

Contendo a vontade de rir da forma como ele se escondia, desajeitado. Me aproximei, sendo acompanhada de Hotaru.

Me movi, para a frente dele, afim de enxergar o que ele olhava tão fascinado, e o que meus olhos capturaram me tirou completamente o fôlego.

Imediatamente meus olhos lacrimejaram e Hotaru olhou para mim, parecendo entender o que eu sentia, mas se manteve em silêncio.

Era ela, eu sabia que era.

Repousando sob a sombra de uma árvore com os olhos fechados, a face passava um ar de tranquilidade.

As vestes azuis com detalhes em branco e preto me lembravam muito aquele youkai, o Hiroshi, ele também gostava de usar essas cores.

Os longos cabelos negros se espalhavam a sua volta, lhe dando um ar quase etéreo, e por pouco não notei que ao seu lado, na relva, haviam uma katana, um arco e uma aljava repleta de flechas.

Por ter reparado em suas armas, voltei a olhar para ela com mais atenção e tomando ciência de que suas vestes eram de uma guerreira, e seu cabelo estava parcialmente preso no alto. Ela era linda!

— Sei que está aí. — a voz dela veio suave, graciosa.

Dei um sobressalto quando ela se moveu, abrindo os olhos.

Acinzentados, mas tão claros que beirava ao branco na luz.

Um ruído me fez voltar os olhos para o pequeno Hayato, que saía envergonhado de trás da árvore, sem olhar diretamente para a mais velha.

— Menino, deveria parar com esse costume de se esconder para espiar. Sabes que ainda não domina a arte de se camuflar, não sabes? Seu cheiro e presença estavam tão óbvios!

— N-não foi minha intenção, eu estava apenas passando, Senhorita Kayo! — se explicou, corado, apertando suas vestes com as mãozinhas ao lado do corpo.

A mais velha lhe sorriu doce e eu quase solucei em meio as lágrimas, por uma saudade que nem imaginava ter!

Eu amava minha mãe, que me criou. Amava minha família, o vovô, o Souta, e mesmo que tivesse poucas lembranças de papai, ainda sim eram preciosas e eu o amava também.

Mas esse sentimento, ele era profundo, doloroso, saudoso. E eu não fazia ideia de onde isso vinha.

Apenas que doía saber que nunca mais poderia vê-la de verdade.

— Kagome-sama, deseja parar?

A voz de Hotaru invadiu meus pensamentos e eu a olhei brevemente, antes de limpar as lágrimas e respirar fundo para me acalmar.

Neguei com a cabeça para a pequena que me olhava aguardando uma resposta e voltei a focar nas duas figuras da lembrança de Hayato.

Sorri quando a Princesa do Norte acariciou a cabeça do menino e lhe indicou o lugar ao seu lado para se sentar.

Eles pareciam conversar sobre coisas triviais e meus ouvidos pareciam zumbir. Não conseguia prestar atenção ao que falavam, apenas conseguia olhar para ela e desejar muito abraça-la e chorar em seu colo.

— Precisamos ir. — Hotaru sussurrou e eu a olhei assustada.

— Espera! Não! Me deixe ficar mais um pouco aqui!

— Ele está sofrendo... — Ela respondeu, fechando os olhos, e tudo a nossa volta se tornou branco.

E seguidamente, a luz se apagou.

Sentia meus membros doloridos e o coração pesado.

Abri os olhos, encontrando a face de Hayato ainda a minha frente. Sua testa ainda colada a minha e seus olhos ainda fechados.

Nossas mãos ainda estavam unidas, mas não havia mais sinal de nossas marcações unidas. Parecia que toda aquela energia havia apenas cessado.

Ouvi um soluçar e voltei meus olhos para o General.

— Hayato? Está tudo bem?!

De seus olhos, as lágrimas simplesmente transbordavam. De repente seus joelhos cederam, indo ao chão, quase me levando junto consigo visto que nossas mãos ainda estavam unidas.

— Sinto muito, bela dama. Mas por hoje, esse é o meu limite. Queria lhe mostrar até o fim..., mas não sou capaz...

Então, ele estava visualizando as lembranças junto comigo.

Ao que me pareceu ele era muito agarrado a Kayo quando pequeno. Me achei uma pessoa horrível por fazer ele passar por algo tão doloroso e me ajoelhei a sua frente, o abraçando da melhor forma que podia, deixando que chorasse em meu colo.

— Não precisa se forçar a me mostrar tudo de uma vez, Hayato-kun. Está tudo bem...

**...**

A caminho da cozinha, me pus a pensar em tudo que havia visto, naquelas lembranças.

Após aquilo o General me dispensou, se desculpando por não prosseguir com o treinamento e que continuaríamos no dia seguinte.

Não queria deixa-lo sozinho, mas não tive forças para teimar com ele após ver o olhar que ele me lançou. Parecia precisar mesmo de um tempo para si.

Virei num corredor e algo me acertou na barriga rapidamente, o que me fez perder o ar por alguns segundos, e olhei para baixo, encontrando os fios negros. Tive minha cintura abraçada por pequenos bracinhos.

— Hotaru-chan!

— Sim, minha lady! Estou tão feliz que tenha finalmente se lembrado de mim! Heh — me curvei para olhar melhor para ela e apertei seu nariz, a fazendo rir.

— E nunca mais irei esquecer! Porque nunca apareceu antes?

A menina deu de ombros, me soltando do abraço e se afastando, logo correndo para algum canto, mas não sem antes se virar para me olhar.

— A senhorita ainda tem um treinamento hoje. O almoço está servido! — disse, sumindo no próximo corredor e um calafrio subiu a espinha por lembrar que ainda tinha o treinamento com Sesshoumaru.

— Talvez seja mesmo melhor comer alguma coisa antes de passar por esse tormento.

— Que tormento, mocinha?

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	33. Capítulo 32 - Lacre rompido

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

A voz às minhas costas fez com que todo meu corpo tremesse.

Mesmo que tenha soado baixa e melodiosa, ainda sim me fez ficar em alerta. Imediatamente me virei na direção de quem falara comigo, preparada para me defender de quem quer que fosse.

Porém jamais poderia imaginar que o que eu veria seria uma bela inu-youkai.

Meus olhos se arregalaram conforme eu a olhava atentamente; os longos cabelos prateados estavam presos em duas maria-chiquinha altas, possuía marcas na face em forma de raios, os lindos e curiosos orbes dourados...e aquela lua em sua testa...

Seria do mesmo clã de Sesshoumaru?

Ela estava vestida de forma elegante, o kimono de tons roxo, vinho e branco era para ser algo comportado, mas as curvas de seu corpo a deixavam com um ar sensual.

E não pude deixar de notar que a mesma também fazia uso do mesmo tipo de pelagem que Sesshoumaru, a Mokomoko.

_Será que é algo comum do clã?_

A youkai limpou a garganta, me fazendo perceber que estava me demorando a observa-la.

Fiquei um pouco envergonhada por meu comportamento, mas não podia evitar, era alguém muito interessante.

Desviei os olhos quando a mesma sorriu me olhando fixamente e podia apostar que estava corada de vergonha.

\- Então? Que tormento falava, mocinha? Parecia tão perdida em pensamentos, desculpe se a assustei.

Pisquei algumas vezes, assimilando a pergunta. Não poderia dizer que o Lorde do Oeste seria meu tormento em nosso treinamento, mesmo que não soubesse quem era aquela youkai.

\- Ah! Um amigo meu...senhora? - queria saber o nome dela, algo não me cheirava bem.

Um brilho passou por seus olhos e a mesma pareceu erguer levemente a face, como se farejasse o ar.

_Merda._

Sua expressão endureceu por alguns segundos, mas o sorriso voltou logo aos lábios, perfeitamente pintados de roxo; que em um rápido e glamouroso movimento foram encobertos por um leque aberto, que só agora eu notava que a youkai carregava.

Vi seus olhos se estreitar em minha direção e outro arrepio me percorreu. Quem é essa, afinal?!

_**~ Tenha cuidado com essa ai, menina! Ela é podre...da carne aos ossos! ~**_

_Sabe quem é ela? Ora, Hanna, então porque você nã..._

Um pigarreo alto quebrou minha linha de raciocínio e voltei a me focar na youkai a minha frente. Ela havia descoberto o rosto do leque e se aproximava de mim, a passos lentos e um sorriso esquisito.

\- Mocinha. Me diga, o que é esse cheiro _repugnante_ de sexo que a rodeia? E mais importante. Porque esse cheiro misturado ao seu, pertence ao meu filhote?

_**~Menina, CORRA! Não a deixe se aproximar de você! ~**_

Queria perguntar a Hanna o motivo de não ter me avisado antes para correr daquela youkai, ao mesmo tempo que meu próprio corpo parecia me alertar que algo não corria bem.

Mas meu corpo não me obedecia, eu estava paralisada.

Finalmente entendia quem era aquela inu, e o choque de a encontrar tão repentinamente havia me congelado no lugar.

_Então...e-essa é a InuKimi-Hime?_

Hanna rosnava em minha mente e gritava para eu fugir, mas sua voz parecia tão longe, que não conseguia focar nela nesse momento.

Estava com medo, muito medo.

Meu lábio tremeu. Observei enquanto a inu-youkai se aproximava de mim de forma divertida, como se tivesse encurralado um pobre coelhinho e já saboreasse o gosto do mesmo antes de pegá-lo.

Tive um sobressalto quando o toque gelado de sua mão tocou minha bochecha esquerda, acariciando o local, sua face bem próxima da minha apenas me aterrorizou mais, seus olhos me hipnotizavam, de tão intensos.

\- Irei repetir a pergunta, já que a humana parece ter sido incapaz de ouvir atentamente. Porque carrega o cheiro de meu precioso filhote, humana imunda?

Tive um estalo. _Imunda? _

Ela ainda me sorria, mesmo tendo me ofendido de forma tão baixa.

Encarei os dourados da _mãe_ de Sesshoumaru e respirei fundo, estalando a língua dentro da boca, e retirando sua mão de meu rosto.

Ela apenas continuava a me olhar curiosa, sem se abalar por tê-la afastado de forma abrupta.

Endireitei meu corpo, ficando devidamente ereta, e me afastei alguns passos dela. Pus minhas mãos juntas a frente de meu corpo, em uma posição mais formal, mais séria e segura do que deveria fazer.

\- Sou a companheira de seu _filhote_, minha senhora. Me chamo Kagome Higurashi. - me curvei levemente em respeito e voltei a minha postura anterior, ainda a olhando seriamente. - É um prazer conhece-la. Sinto não termos sido apresentadas formalmente antes.

A outra arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém o que saiu de seus lábios foi o som das gargalhadas que ela dava, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada do mundo. Ela apertava a barriga com ambos os braços, se curvando um pouco.

A olhei desacreditada no que estava vendo, até lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.

Por um instante pensei que talvez a mãe de Sesshoumaru não fosse o monstro que diziam, ela ria com muito gosto, o que acabava me contagiando e sorri sem graça diante a cena, visto que eu estava tão séria sobre isso segundos atrás.

Mas a sensação de calmaria se esgotou quando não rápido o bastante eu vi sua mão levantada contra mim; mostrando-me as garras, e eu sabia que ela me desferia um golpe certeiro no lado direito de meu rosto.

Apenas levantei meus braços a frente de minha face e abaixei o rosto, única reação que consegui, dado a rapidez que ela se movia.

Mas o tapa nunca veio.

Abri os olhos lentamente, que haviam se fechado instintivamente, e me assustei quando ergui o rosto para olhar o que tinha acontecido.

Inuyasha segurava o pulso de InuKimi-Hime.

\- Como se atreve a me tocar, hanyou imundo?! - gritou ela, puxando seu braço com força das mãos de Inuyasha, que a soltou simplesmente.

Eu soltei o ar de meus pulmões, que nem havia notado ter prendido, e olhei melhor para ele.

_Youkai?_

Inuyasha mostrava os caninos, os olhos parcialmente vermelhos e as marcas típicas de youkai em sua face, porém ele parecia plenamente em controle de seus atos, como um verdadeiro youkai.

_O que está acontecendo aqui?_

O rosnado grave de Inuyasha rompeu meus pensamentos e me foquei novamente no que acontecia diante de mim, Inuyasha deu um passo pro lado, de forma que ficasse completamente a minha frente, de forma protetora.

\- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta. Ousa mesmo tentar tocar em Kagome? Já não sabe a quem ela pertence?

Nessa hora, dei alguns passos para ficar ao seu lado e lhe fitei, em desaprovação, sendo ignorada pelo mesmo.

\- Há! Deve haver algum engano. Meu filho jamais se misturaria a um sangue tão sujo quanto ao dessa garota. - torci o lábio, incomodada com a forma que ela se dirigia a mim, observando ela levantar o nariz, aspirando profundamente o ar. - Por falar em sangue, há algo em seu cheiro que não me é estranho...menina, de onde veio? - a voz dela agora soava hostil.

Engoli em seco, enquanto Hanna gritava para não dizer sobre minha descendência de forma alguma, nem mesmo de onde exatamente eu vinha.

\- Eu a trouxe, ela veio do vilarejo de Kikyou. - Olhei confusa para Inuyasha, de onde ele havia tirado isso?

\- Fala da morta? Hunf, você mente, hanyou. Mas creio que de onde esse _inseto_ veio, ele poderá voltar, **junto** com você. Saiam dessas terras, enquanto ainda estou sendo boazinha. - disse, caminhando e atravessando entre nós dois, que prontamente lhe demos passagem.

Encarei Inuyasha, questionando-o de forma muda que diabos fora aquilo, mas o mesmo continuava a olhar para as costas de InuKimi, que antes de sumir de vista, se virou, olhando fundo dentro de meus olhos.

\- Mocinha, não fique metida só porque meu filho quis extravasar um pouco de seus desejos carnais com você. Devo admitir que é atraente para uma humana, mas não passaria de uma concubina. - E saiu rindo da minha expressão de ódio.

Tive o ímpeto de ir atrás de InuKimi, quando senti meu braço ser segurado por Inuyasha.

\- Não vai querer tornar ela sua inimiga, deixe isso passar, Kagome.

\- ACHA MESMO QUE VOU DEIXAR ISSO PRA LÁ? - gritei, me desvencilhando das mãos de Inuyasha, que agora me segurava pelos ombros.

\- VOCÊ VAI SIM DEIXAR PRA LÁ! FIQUE LONGE DESSA MEGERA, KAGOME!

Concentrei meu houriki em meus ombros, queimando as mãos de Inuyasha, que me soltou rapidamente, me chamando de maldita.

\- Por favor, não me toque! - o asco em minha voz era palpável.

O hanyou se afastou, entendendo perfeitamente porque não deveria me tocar e olhou para o chão, desviando de minha face, já que ainda o encarava com raiva.

\- Kagome, sabe...eu...

\- Inuyasha! Já não lhe disse que não deve passear pelo castelo? Ainda não terminamos seu treinamento!

Uma youkai de cabelos longos e dourados surgiu e eu fiquei a olhar para ela surpresa pelo jeito espalhafatoso com que ela chegava.

\- Oh...olá, Kagome-sama. Me desculpe, não era para se encontrarem ainda. - ela diz, me olhando docemente, enquanto puxava Inuyasha pela orelha.

Ele resmungou algo indecifrável, corando e tirando a mão da youkai de si.

Fiquei a olhar de um para o outro, tentando entender o que acontecia ali.

\- Feh! Como se eu precisasse de permissão para alguma coisa! Estarei treinando nos fundos do castelo. Até mais!

Logo, ele sumia pelos corredores e ficamos apenas eu e a jovem, que havia interrompido a fala de Inuyasha.

Ela encarava as costas dele, fazendo um sibilo com a boca, parecendo irritada, e me encarou com seus lindos orbes celestes.

Por um momento me perdi naqueles olhos.

\- Me chamo Lucy, sou a curandeira real do castelo. Creio que não havíamos sido apresentadas formalmente antes. Eu cuidei de você quando houve aquela explosão por culpa do cabeça dura ali. - disse, apontando a direção por onde Inuyasha havia seguido e depois segurando uma de minhas mãos, a alisando.

\- A-ah, entendi. Obrigada por seus cuidados! Me chamo Kagome Higurashi. Um prazer conhece-la. Eu ouvi algo sobre treinamento, está treinando o Inuyasha? - perguntei, sem real interesse.

Apenas queria desviar de suas mãos, que ainda estavam em um contato invasivo, acariciando a minha.

Um brilho passou pelos celestes da loira, que logo os fechou, abrindo um sorriso ainda mais amável que antes, o que me deixou desconfiada da mulher.

\- Ara, sobre isso. Não comente nada com seu companheiro, sim? Estou tendo que tomar as rédeas nessa questão por enquanto e ele não apreciaria. Mesmo eu tendo o alertado que era necessário. E bom, eu não sou a melhor escolha para treinar um inu-hanyou, mas por enquanto, não teve outra opção.

\- Uhm...entendi. Também comecei um treinamento, com Hayato-kun. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. - soltei um longo suspiro, ao pensar nas lembranças que o general havia compartilhado comigo. - Logo mais devo treinar com Sesshoumaru.

Vi uma veia saltar na testa da loira, e o rosto dela parecia se contorcer, tentando manter o sorriso nos lábios, o que tornou sua expressão um tanto macabra.

\- Oh, é mesmo? Que bom, minha querida. Bem, eu vou indo, pois tenho que conversar com o lorde sobre alguns detalhes. - se apressou, virando as costas e se retirando, penso eu, para o escritório de Sesshoumaru.

Mas de repente, eu precisava saber.

\- Lucy-san!

Ela se virou, aguardando por minha fala. As palavras ficaram presas e minha língua se enrolava na boca, me perguntando se realmente queria saber aquilo.

\- O...Inuyasha. Como ele está?

Os olhos da curandeira se arregalaram levemente e ela voltou a expressão suave e o sorriso doce. Ato que me acalmou.

\- Você o viu, certo? Está aprendendo. Assim como você também vai.

E sem ao menos esperar uma segunda pergunta, ela foi-se embora.

_**~ Youkai esperta, essa Lucy. ~**_

_E o que isso supostamente significa? Poderia ter me alertado que a mãe de Sesshoumaru estava a minha frente!_

_**~ Você está bem, não está? E não significa nada, foi apenas um elogio. ~**_

Rosnei internamente, minha paciência com Hanna por um triz.

_**~ Na hora você não me ouvia, foi sorte aquele hanyou estar te seguindo. ~**_

Estava me indo para a sala de refeições e precisei parar após a fala de Hanna.

_Inuyasha estava me seguindo? Como eu não senti isso e você sim?!_

_**~ Sua mente já está cheia de coisas, e eu tenho o dever de estar sempre alerta ao que acontece a sua volta...isso não importa! O que importa é que ele estava te observando desde cedo. ~**_

_Desde cedo...Inuyasha viu meu treinamento com Hayato-kun?!_

_**~ Yeah, foi algo bem constrangedor mesmo, devo dizer. Pfft...hahah ~**_

_Isso não tem graça, Hanna!_

_**~Claro que tem! Imagine se fosse o Lorde te vendo tão próxima de seu general? Eu quase vejo a fúria em seus olhos e ele sacando sua katana para fatiar o pobre general.~**_

_Sua sádica..._

_**~ Lembre-se que sou uma parte sua, minha criança. ~ **_

Disse divertida e eu estava prestes a xingá-la, quando passei por um enorme vaso de flores, que possuíam um cheiro enjoado, fortíssimo.

Precisei tampar o nariz, mesmo que não houvesse nada no estômago para ser vomitado e um pensamento me ocorreu.

_Ei, Hanna. Sesshoumaru teria sentido o cheiro de meu medo, certo? Naquela hora. Porque ele mesmo não veio correndo?_

_**~ Não percebeu? Enquanto aquela serpente lhe seduzia com os olhos e se aproximava de você, ela levantou uma espécie de barreira em volta das duas, por isso seu cheiro não foi sentido por ninguém do castelo. Aquele hanyou só lhe resgatou pois ele estava próximo e viu o que estava prestes a acontecer. ~**_

_Ah...entendo. _

Eu entendia, mas mesmo assim não deixava de estar um pouco desapontada por não ter sido salva por Sesshoumaru.

_E inu-youkais podem usar esse tipo de habilidades, Hanna?_

_**~Menina, em que mundo você tem estado a sonhar? É claro que podem! InuKimi tem domínio das artes da magia. Graças a aquela serpente...~**_

_Que serpente...?_

Um silêncio se estendeu e eu detive meus passos, que havia reiniciado em direção a cozinha. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, aguardando a resposta de Hanna, que estava se demorando demais.

_**~Falo de InuKimi, é claro! Mas ouça, menina. Não dependa de outros para ser salva! Se salve você mesma. Eu entendo que tenha ficado surpresa e seu corpo congelou, mas não deixe que isso aconteça de novo. Poderia ter perdido sua vida, caso ela se empolgasse após destruir seu lindo rosto.~**_

Engoli em seco, entendendo onde Hanna queria chegar.

_É para isso que irei treinar._

**...**

Encontrei com Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Rin, todos estavam aproveitando a refeição e acabei por me juntar a eles, preferindo as frutas que estavam em uma tigela no centro da mesa.

Não sabia ao certo se deveria mencionar que encontrei a meger...digo, minha futura sogra aos dois, ainda mais com as crianças perto, era um assunto bem sério.

Com o nervosismo, acabei por atacar as frutas, uma a uma, e um certo daiyoukai voltou a brotar em meus pensamentos.

\- Será que Sesshoumaru ainda está em seu escritório? - perguntei baixo, mais para mim do que para os outros, já que não percebia sua presença por perto, enquanto devorava um caqui.

Caramba, as frutas dessa Era são realmente muito mais gostosas que na minha!

\- Está se sujando toda, Kah! - disse Sango se fingindo de brava e limpando o canto de minha boca que escorria o suco da fruta.

Dei de ombros, terminando de mastigar e pegando uma maçã em seguida.

\- Bem, seu _Alfa_ provavelmente está cuidando de suas responsabilidades, não? O que há? Já com saudades? Sabe...o castelo todo ouviu vocês. - disse Sango, em tom bem mais baixo no final.

Engasguei com a maçã que eu havia acabado de morder, sendo ajudada por Miroku de imediato, e olhei atônita para a exterminadora depois de conseguir engolir.

O castelo todo, O QUE?

Olhei para Rin e Shippou que pareciam entretidos numa conversa entre eles do outro lado da mesa, completamente alheios ao resto do mundo, e voltei para os olhos chocolates de minha amiga.

\- Do que está falando, Sango? - cochichei, olhando de canto para as crianças, para ter certeza de que não estariam prestando atenção.

\- Não se preocupa, o Miroku colocou uma barreira de som em volta deles, estão nesse grude desde que se encontraram. De todo modo, não ouviram nada.

Soltei um silvo, em alívio, e tratei de pegar uma jarra, enchendo meu copo de água e já bebericando o líquido.

\- Foi bem selvagem, huh? - cuspi toda a água num jato.

Me virei para Miroku, que me encarava com malícia, um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

_Maldito._

_**~ Hahah, estou adorando seus amigos! ~**_

Contive um rosnado, enquanto me certificava que novamente as crianças não tinham ouvido. Olhei ensandecida para o monge.

\- Isso...não é da sua conta, monge tarado!

Meu amigo apenas riu, enquanto bebia um pouco de saquê e eu levantei uma sobrancelha, pois ele parecia se divertir bastante.

\- Sabe o que é, Kah...? - me virei para Sango, aguardando-a terminar. - Os sons que vinham de seus aposentos, haviam muitos rosnados, e não eram apenas do Lorde. - arregalei os olhos, tendo ciência de que ela estava falando que os rosnados eram meus.

\- Ficamos até um pouco preocupados, mas o Inuyasha disse que era algo normal e nos impediu de ir até lá.

\- Inuyasha ouviu também?! - levantei abruptamente, apoiando as mãos na mesa e fazendo algumas coisas tremerem.

O que acabou fazendo Shippou e Rin olharem pra mim, um tanto surpresos.

\- Ouviu o que, Kagome? - Shippou me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu corei até as orelhas.

\- N-nad...

\- Ah, eu já sei! - Me interrompeu a Rin, entusiasmada e juntando as mãozinhas.

Olhei assustada para ela, com medo do que vinha a seguir e mudei o foco para o monge que assobiava, disfarçando.

_Você me paga, Miroku! Cadê a porcaria da barreira? _

\- O tio Inu ouviu o treinamento de você com o papai, não é isso? Foi o que ele nos explicou ontem, sobre o que eram os rosnados e outros sons estranhos. Levamos um susto, mas depois que tio Inu explicou, entendemos bem.

_Treinamento? Oi?_

Olhei estranhada para Sango que escondia uma risada com a mão e virava a face para o outro lado, e acabei por encontrar os olhos de Shippou sobre mim. Ele não parecia convencido com essa história.

Engoli seco.

\- Mas...porque estavam treinando em seus aposentos? Acho que a área externa é melhor para isso, tem três campos de treinamento nos fundos, eu até fui lá hoje mais cedo...

Meu pequeno perdeu um pouco a fala, ficando corado e virando a face e eu quase tive um treco ao imaginar o filhote assistindo meu treino com general Hayato.

\- Shippou, deixa eu explicar, é que...

\- É que o Lorde Sesshoumaru precisava ensinar coisas secretas que só dizem respeito aos Inus, por isso foi preciso ser em seus aposentos. - fui interrompida por Mayu, que entrava na cozinha, acompanhada por Mizuki.

A última fixou os grandes olhos dourados em mim e sorriu docemente.

\- Mayu! - sorri para ela em alívio_. Salva pelo gongo!_

_**~ Eu não comemoraria tão cedo, menina. Teehe. ~**_

\- Kagome-sama, se esqueceu de seu treinamento com Sesshoumaru-sama? Ele não gosta de esperar, você sabe. - disse ela, me olhando com malícia e divertimento.

Será possível que todos sabem?! Ah, claro...tem o cheiro também.

\- Caramba! Ele vai me matar! - exclamei, botando as mãos na cabeça.

\- Ele vai querer explicações sobre seu recente encontro. A senhorita está bem? - Mayu perguntou, em um tom que apenas eu, ela e Mizuki pudéssemos ouvir, já que estávamos um pouco afastadas dos outros.

Na mesma hora entendi sobre que encontro ela se referia. Inu-Kimi Hime.

\- Sim. Estou bem. - respondi, olhando de soslaio para os outros e me voltando para ela. - Não comente nada com eles, não quero preocupa-los.

Mayu e Mizuki concordaram com a cabeça e eu sorri para elas.

\- Obrigada...bem, então, até mais tarde...se eu ainda estiver viva! Hahah.

Me afastei rapidamente, indo ao encontro do Lorde carrasco que me faria me arrepender de ter nascido, durante o treino. Eu tinha certeza disso!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. InuKimi***

A caminho do escritório, pensei sobre o encontro com a menina que cheirava a meu filho e a contato carnal.

Sentia raiva, mas mantive meu sorriso estampado na face enquanto guardas e outros servos me cumprimentavam tremendo em suas bases.

O cheiro de medo que os rodeava me inebriava e logo lembrei do cheiro de medo da menina abusada.

Se não fosse aquele hanyou eu estaria desfrutando do doce sangue da jovem miko e o aroma maravilhoso de uma presa prestes a ser devorada..., mas eu não tenho pressa! Oh não...irei aguardar, no momento propício irei provar do líquido viscoso de suas veias.

Mas antes, acho que preciso de mais informações...aquele filho insensível não me dirá nada sobre sua concubina, muito menos aquela criatura verde que sempre o acompanha; é tão fiel que morreria antes de responder minhas perguntas.

Virando o corredor, uma adorável serva gato aguardava em uma posição de respeito, a cabeça baixa, os olhos ao chão, as mãos juntas e próxima a parede, de forma que eu tinha o corredor livre.

Parei a sua frente, olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos e a pobre criatura sobressaltou. Sorri perante o aroma doce de seu terror à minha presença.

\- Tens medo de sua senhora? - perguntei, acariciando a face da serva, que de imediato levantou seus olhos para mim.

Estava feito, só precisava disso. Agora terei todas as respostas que ela puder me dar, sem nenhum esforço.

Fiz o mesmo com outras servas e guardas, e a cada vez que me diziam algo novo, eu pensava que meu estúpido filho tinha mesmo se tornado tão irresponsável quanto seu pai.

Mas eu não o deixaria ir tão longe, dessa vez eu não perderia algo precioso para outra! 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

Terminava de assinar mais um dos documentos que haviam ficado pendentes, haviam se acumulado, e eu tinha pressa em termina-los e poder me concentrar no treinamento da miko pelo resto do dia.

Larguei a pena e olhei para a porta do escritório ao ouvir os passos apressados e pesados, junto do aroma de ervas.

_Achei mesmo que ela estava demorando a dar o ar de sua graça._

Lucy entrou em um estrondo ao chutar a porta de madeira, por pouco não a arrebentando e eu a acompanhei com os olhos, até a mesma parar em frente a mesa apoiando suas mãos na mesma.

Estava óbvia sua insatisfação e a ver nesse estado me divertia mais do que poderia imaginar.

\- O que você tinha na cabeça colocando Hayato para treinar Kagome-sama?! Eu não lhe disse que o indicaria quem mais a treinaria além de você? - soltou de uma vez, dando um tapa na madeira e eu olhei para o guarda que estava de prontidão à porta.

Entendendo minha ordem, imediatamente o mesmo fechou as portas e eu me voltei para a curandeira real.

\- Não recebo ordens suas, Lucy. Julguei que Hayato seria uma melhor escolha que qualquer uma que você tivesse feito. Afinal, eles pertencem ao mesmo clã e somente ele poderia dividir o conhecimento deste com ela...

\- Ela não está pronta! - me interrompeu, elevando a voz.

Me perguntei pela centésima vez o motivo de ainda a manter viva e me levantei lentamente, desistindo de quaisquer documentos que ainda houvesse para assinar.

\- Não possuo tempo para seus ataques. De fato, você mesma não possui tempo, ainda não terminou de treinar aquele bastardo. Ele sim será um desafio, visto que você não é uma Inu pura.

\- Espera...sabia que eu o estava treinando? E olha aqui! Eu ser uma **Koma-inu** em nada me atrapalha! Meu pedido para que o treine se deve ao que eu já expliquei: vocês são irmãos, filhos do mesmo pai! Coisas relacionadas aos Taishos, só você poderia ensinar!

\- Se é dentro de meu território que treinam, claramente eu saberei. E eu já recusei seu pedido. - me direcionei as portas, desviando da áurea, que me encarava ensandecida e logo se postava a minha frente.

\- Pelo menos deixe que Mizuki a treine antes de Hayato. Seu lado espiritual entrará em conflito e... - mordeu o lábio, sem terminar sua frase.

Era atípico da youkai a minha frente demonstrar nervosismo, por isso aguardei que ela terminasse sua fala, o que, no entanto, não aconteceu.

\- Tenho certeza que Kagome não terá problemas com seu lado sacerdotisa. Porém, concordo que seria benéfico seu treinamento com a feiticeira.

Lucy me encarou parecendo mais aliviada, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Claro que, ela continuará seus treinos comigo e com o General. Irei organizar em que dias ela terá o treino com cada um, para não a sobrecarregar. - nesse momento, Lucy perdeu o sorriso.

\- Hayato irá mostrar a ela tudo o que ele lembra!

\- O objetivo é esse. - a curandeira se preparava para outra discussão e eu a adverti com os olhos, o que a fez se calar no mesmo instante.

\- Ela **precisa **saber. Lucy, não sentiu a presença nefasta daquele ser?

A youkai petrificou, arregalando os olhos e quando abriu a boca para falar, seu lábio tremeu levemente. Abriu um sorriso, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

\- Que brincadeira de mau-gosto, Sesshoumaru. Não sabia que fazia esse tipo de piada!

\- Se não sentiu, não há necessidade de discutir esse assunto com você.

Mais uma vez desviei de Lucy, mas fui impedido pela mesma, que segurou meu pulso.

\- A Hime está pelo castelo.

Olhei-a pelo canto dos olhos, a Koma-inu tinha o olhar fixo em algum momento do passado e parecia haver chamas nos azuis celestes.

\- Eu sei.

Saí do escritório rumo ao exterior do castelo, sem nem me preocupar em encontrar minha mãe no caminho.

Ela provavelmente já estaria me procurando, após terminar sua pequena investigação sobre a miko, e certamente iria ao escritório primeiro.

Era tão fácil prever seus passos. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

O local onde o haviam selado era de difícil acesso. Até mesmo para os jovens Inus se tornava uma árdua tarefa chegar ao lugar.

Porém mesmo que levasse dias para acercar-se da grande árvore, os dois mantinham um grande entusiasmo por seu pai ter lhes confiado essa missão.

A floresta era repleta de youkais extremamente ariscos; para chegar, eles precisaram enfrentar alguns.

Outros respeitavam a família de Inus e apenas os deixavam passar.  
O problema mesmo era a distância e o caminho cheio de subidas e descidas, seria simples se eles pudessem apenas usar sua velocidade youkai.

\- Por quanto tempo teremos que ocultar nossa presença e caminhar nessa cautela toda? Estou entediado. - o mais velho quebrara o silêncio, curvando a cabeça para trás ao bocejar.

\- Shh! Cala a boca, elas estão por perto! - a outra, que caminhava mais a frente, se voltou rapidamente, tapando a boca do irmão e o empurrando para trás dos arbustos.

O corpo abaixo do seu se remexeu e ela o olhou furiosa, constatando que isso o fizera aquietar-se.

Voltou sua atenção ao céu, onde se podia ver uma pena passar rapidamente por ali. Era Kagura.

\- Onde estará a _porcelana_ ambulante? - perguntou para si mesma, ignorando os novos protestos do irmão.

\- HMM!?

\- Oh, desculpe. - disse, apenas tirando sua mão da boca do mais velho, que tossiu ao recuperar o ar. Ele a encarou, possesso, enquanto ela se afastava pensativa.

\- Mas que droga, **Kiyomi**! Você esquece a força que tem! Como que pode ser mais forte que seu irmão mais velho, diaba?!

Uma flecha passou raspando pela bochecha do Inu, que engoliu em seco.

Com o arco em posição, colocando uma nova flecha, a mais nova lhe sorriu, zombeteira.

\- É pra compensar essa sua língua grande, as vezes tenho dúvidas se é mesmo meu irmão. Me chama de diaba de novo, preciso de um motivo para lançar essa.

O Inu se levantou, limpando as vestes e acomodando sua lança nos ombros, enquanto mantinha uma face risonha, os caninos aparentes.

\- Heh! Deixe de besteiras, temos que fortalecer logo o lacre antes que o encontrem. - ele riu, mas seus olhos mostravam a seriedade com que ele falava.

A mais nova se ajeitou, guardando a flecha em sua aljava, os olhos buscando por algo na floresta ao redor.

\- Fique atento, **Akira**. Sinto que estamos sendo seguidos, mas não consigo definir quem ou onde está.

\- Eu sei. Faz um tempo já. Provavelmente a bonequinha que você estava se perguntando onde estaria. Ela não possui cheiro nem presença. Se não fosse essa habilidade bizarra de sentir os vivos, não a teríamos sentido.

\- Ela não está exatamente viva, apenas existe. - disse, se virando, em direção do caminho que estavam seguindo anteriormente.

Akira apenas deu de ombros, seguindo sua irmã floresta a dentro, mais atento aos ruídos e presenças da floresta a volta deles.

Não podia permitir que ninguém chegasse à árvore sagrada.

**...**

Viajaram por um tempo em silêncio, o caminho se tornando mais sombrio, o dia já dando sinais de que daria lugar a noite.

Quanto mais adentravam naquela direção, mais densa se tornava a floresta, e eles precisavam fazer uso de suas garras para liberar passagem.

Estavam demorando mais do que gostariam e era evidente em suas faces a impaciência, mas felizmente, após quebrarem alguns galhos que estavam no caminho, já se era possível avistar o topo da gigantesca árvore, que algum dia já fora a mais bela da região, mas por guardar dentro de si um ser vil, acabou se tornando obscura.

A passos firmes, eles se aproximaram dela, buscando sua entrada e parando a frente da grande fenda que havia em seu tronco. A inu-youkai mais nova olhou para cima da entrada.

Haviam apenas cipós e folhas em abundância, mas ela sabia que não era só isso e um sorriso despontou de seus lábios.

\- Boa noite, tio Aoi! - cumprimentou a vegetação com certa alegria na voz.

Atrás de si, Akira revirou os olhos, desviando sua atenção para algum ponto qualquer.

Um silvo atravessou a floresta e um vento circundou a árvore, balançando as vestes e cabelos dos visitantes, e onde haviam folhas e cipós, acima da fenda, foi se formando algo.

A principio parecia ser apenas as folhas se remexendo, mas logo surgia a cabeça de um cão branco, seus olhos de um azul cristalino se voltaram para baixo, para encarar quem o chamava.

\- Ora, mas se não é minha querida sobrinha, Kiyomi! Quanto tempo não tenho o prazer de sua visita. Mas sabe que não deve vir a este lugar! O que a trás aqui? - a voz do cão era grave, rouca e se sentia o carinho que ele tinha pela jovem.

\- Infelizmente muito tempo que não o vejo, faz muita falta! Eu sei que não devemos vir aqui, só que veja, é que o papai nos mandou par...

\- Quanta enrolação! Viemos fortalecer o lacre, velho. Libera aí a kekkai para terminarmos logo isso.

Grosseiramente, Akira os interrompeu, dando alguns passos a frente e apoiando sua lança no chão.

Kiyomi olhou-o por sobre o ombro, queria lhe dar uma resposta pela forma como havia sido interrompida, mas sabia que o irmão estava certo, não poderiam perder tempo.

O guardião do lacre voltou seus olhos para seu outro sobrinho, ponderando por alguns segundos, o que fez os irmãos se entreolharem. Antes que algum deles pudesse pronunciar algo, o cão pigarreou, semicerrando os olhos.

\- Vejo que ainda possui um comportamento "exemplar", jovem Akira. - foi usado um tom de ironia, fazendo o jovem inu rosnar para o mais velho.

\- Hahah! Não precisa se irritar! Vieram em boa hora, o lacre precisa de fato de reforço. _**Ele**_ parece estranhamente agitado nos últimos dias, é melhor não duvidar de sua capacidade de quebrar o lacre.

\- Por isso viemos, Oyakata-sama está preocupado com um certo hanyou, chamado Naraku, que quer tomar posse do poder dele. Seria desastroso! - Kiyomi disse, já se aproximando da entrada, mas sendo repelida pela kekkai. - Ouch! Tio Aoi!

\- Sinto muito, minha querida, mas creio que terão que se livrar dos convidados indesejados antes. - desculpou-se o cão, olhando em direção da floresta às costas dos mais novos, que imediatamente se viraram, a tempo de desviar de várias rajadas de vento.

Pousaram nos galhos da árvore, com suas armas em posição de ataque, esperando que seu inimigo se revelasse; e assim fizeram.

Dentre os arbustos, surgiram Kagura e Kanna. A primeira tinha seu leque fechado, encostado ao queixo, um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos junto do olhar debochado fazia o sangue dos Inus ferver. Kanna apenas os olhava sem emoção, segurando seu habitual espelho.

\- Então é aqui que Orochi está escondido? - a voz viera como um sussurro, horripilante, e os Inus olharam em volta, sem conseguir identificar de onde vinha.

Até que Kanna dá alguns passos a frente, suspendendo seu espelho, de forma que pudessem vê-lo.

Uma sombra estava refletida no objeto, podia-se sentir a energia demoníaca escapando pelas beiradas, um cheiro podre invadindo as narinas dos presentes.

\- Ku ku ku...Aquele velho tolo realmente pensou que poderia me impedir mandando suas crias? - e então, ele se revelou. Naraku.

Retirou-se do espelho, com os tentáculos se espalhando, em busca de encurralá-los.

\- Não pense que será tão fácil passar por nós, hanyou! - Akira estava decidido a não recuar. Avançou contra os tentáculos, cortando-os facilmente, sua lança brilhava em tons de vermelho e negro, o youki o circulando livremente.

\- Tch... - visivelmente irritado pelo _título_, Naraku desferiu um golpe pelas costas do Inu, o jogando contra as árvores.

\- Akira-nii! - rapidamente, Kiyomi lançou três flechas contra Naraku, uma delas conseguindo ferir o hanyou aranha de raspão, em sua têmpora.

Por um breve momento os olhos de Naraku se expandiram em surpresa, logo voltando ao semblante confiante de antes. Seu sorriso desdenhoso aumentando ainda mais a fúria da Inu mais nova.

\- Nada mal para uma pirralha. Mas agora chega de brincadeiras!

Sem aviso, Naraku lançou em grande velocidade um de seus tentáculos, em direção ao coração de Kiyomi. Desprevenida, ela apenas arregalou os olhos, petrificada.

Mas o golpe nunca veio, um grande cão negro despedaçou o tentáculo. Não era tão grande quanto seu Oyakata-sama, mas ainda sim era grande o bastante para enfrentar de igual a aranha.

\- Akira! - a alegria na voz de Kiyomi fez com que o cão lhe desse um breve olhar, logo voltando sua atenção ao seu oponente.

Enquanto seu irmão lutava contra Naraku, Kiyomi buscou com os olhos Kagura e Kanna, e percebendo que nenhuma das duas se encontrava onde estavam antes.

Temendo o pior, ela se voltou para a entrada na árvore sagrada, constatando seus temores. Seu tio, já fora do tronco da árvore, ao chão, sem se mover.

\- Merda! Tio Aoi! - ela se aproximou, agachando e sacudindo o corpo do cão branco. - Roubaram a alma dele!

Sem perder tempo, a Inu adentrou o buraco, descendo pela escadaria cheia de musgo e outras plantas. Elas não deveriam estar longe!

Não demorou muito para encontrar as duas crias de Naraku.

Era uma grande sala oval. No fim dela estava o altar com o objeto que lacrava o pesadelo do clã dos Inus.

Kagura tentava se aproximar da jarra, onde a criatura estava selada, inutilmente, já que havia uma barreira impedindo que ela a tocasse.

Kanna observava quieta, talvez estudando uma forma de concluir sua missão.

\- Parem já aí! Devolvam a alma do meu tio! - Kiyomi gritou, apontando uma flecha para elas.

Em resposta, Kanna se moveu, ficando a frente de Kagura, que ainda tentava se aproximar da jarra, se queimando todas as vezes.

\- Droga! - praguejou a youkai dos ventos.

\- Não vou permitir que libertem essa criatura vil! - lançou uma flecha contra Kanna, que apenas levantou seu espelho, absorvendo a flecha e logo a retornando a sua dona, que por pouco não conseguia desviar.

\- Maldita!

Quando ia lançar outra flecha, um tentáculo passou por ela, quase atravessando Kanna e Kagura, indo direto para a jarra, quebrando a barreira que a circundava, e por consequência, quebrando o objeto que guardava _Orochi_.

Kiyomi deu um grito mudo quando seu corpo fora lançado para trás, tamanha a força demoníaca que escapou da jarra, em uma explosão.

Kagura já havia se afastado, juntamente de Kanna. Apenas a jovem inu e Naraku presenciavam a soltura do youkai lacrado.

\- Finalmente, estou livre... - uma voz viera do centro do caos. E ao abaixar da poeira, pode-se ver longos fios dourados, que o trançado não conseguiu conter, espalhados pelo vento que o youki acabava por criar.

Um youkai extremamente belo, em trajes finos, de tons variados de roxo, lindamente desenhado, estava logo à frente dos dois.

A pele clara destacava os olhos esmeraldas, que encararam a inu que ainda se encontrava ao chão, quase como se visse um fantasma no lugar da jovem youkai.

Apenas quando este lhe apontou sua katana, é que Kiyomi saíra da hipnose que a imagem daquele ser criara em si, saltando para longe do alcance de um golpe que ele a desferia.

A espada brilhava em um vermelho sangue e parecia vibrar junto de seu possuidor.

Cada golpe que ele tentava dar em si, era com rapidez e grande pressão, parecia cortar o ar e isso assustou a jovem inu, que apenas conseguia se esquivar precariamente dos golpes.

Naraku apenas observava com um sorriso zombeteiro, se divertindo em ver a velocidade em que Orochi atacava, e apreciando a pressão que o poder daquele youkai fazia naquele lugar.

E tudo aquilo seria seu!

Assim ele pensava. Que logo o iria absorver, e fazer daquele poder somente seu.

Mas por enquanto, Naraku apenas queria assistir a jovem inu desviar desesperadamente dos ataques que Orochi insistia em lhe direcionar.

\- ...esse cheiro! Você é filha daquele infeliz Príncipe do Sul. Cria de **Hiroshi**! - ao ouvir a forma como ele falava de seu pai, Kiyomi se enfureceu, contra-atacando o youkai usando as próprias garras, encharcadas com seu veneno.

\- Mais respeito ao falar de Oyakata-sama! Pra você é Lorde Hiroshi, sua serpente engarrafada! Irei lacrar você novamente! - exclamou, desferindo outro golpe com suas garras, que prontamente foram detidas pela mão do outro, que a segurou pelo pulso, se aproximando de seu corpo.

\- Não tens o necessário para me lacrar novamente, garotinha, nem você e nem aquele Príncipe tolo! - e terminado sua fala, a jogou para longe; ela tem sua queda amortecida por Akira, ainda em sua forma de cão, bastante debilitado por sua luta com Naraku.

_Nii-san!_

Akira, não aguentando a dor de seus ferimentos, acaba por ir ao chão logo após ter salvo sua irmã, que o chama em desespero, não notando a aproximação do youkai serpente a suas costas.

Orochi levantou sua katana, já pronto para ceifar a vida da jovem inu, a qual apenas o cheiro despertava seu mais profundo ódio à raça.

\- BASTA! - a ordem viera de Aoi.

O inu-youkai já estava com sua alma recuperada, e se colocava entre seus sobrinhos e o youkai serpente, que apenas riu, em puro deboche.

\- É o que veremos, cachorro velho! - ele estava obstinado a acabar com os inus, porém, Naraku tinha outras intenções, e assim iniciou seu plano de o absorver, pouco a pouco o encurralando com suas partes, de forma cautelosa e pacientemente esperando uma hora de distração.

\- Não pense que esqueci de sua presença asquerosa, hanyou!

E com isso dito, Orochi saltou para longe dos tentáculos de Naraku, que apenas o olhou com uma visível insatisfação. Ele sabia que não era páreo para o youkai serpente, e por isso precisava desesperadamente daquele poder para si.

\- Irei conseguir o que quero, Príncipe Orochi. Apenas uma questão de tempo... - zombou.

Orochi o fitou por alguns segundos e depois olhou de volta para os Inus.

Kiyomi tentava ainda reanimar seu irmão, enquanto que Aoi se postava de forma protetora a frente dos dois, pronto para dar sua vida se assim fosse necessário.

\- Estou livre, então não faltarão oportunidades para terminar de liquidar essa raça de pulguentos. E quanto a você, hanyou, não sei quem é, e não me importa, a próxima vez que ousar se aproximar de mim, será seu fim.

E com isso, a serpente se foi, num piscar de olhos. E junto dele, a pressão do youki devastador. Naraku e suas crias sumiram juntamente, provavelmente em busca daquele que vieram libertar para se apoderar.

\- Tio Aoi! Não consigo acordar o nii-san! E como recuperou sua alma? - se lamentou a inu, carregando Akira apoiado em seu ombro, tendo seu tio ao seu encalce, que a encarou após a pergunta.

\- Seu irmão, assim que as crias de Naraku saíram, ele quebrou o espelho que prendia minha alma, e veio correndo lhe ajudar. Ele se feriu bastante lutando contra aquele hanyou. Vamos leva-lo de volta, não há mais nada que eu deva cuidar aqui, falhei em minha missão.

Kiyomi apenas pôde concordar, se pondo em alta velocidade junto de seu familiar.

Rezava para que seu irmão ficasse bem e em seu íntimo jurava vingança, contra Naraku e contra Orochi, que mais uma vez prejudicava sua família. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Estava nervosa.

É claro que eu estava nervosa!

Não era comum que Sesshoumaru se atrasasse. E isso significava um péssimo humor, pois algo havia interrompido seus planos, e claro, eu seria aquela que pagaria o pato!

Olhei mais uma vez para o caminho que levava para o castelo, em busca do prateado, mas mais uma vez, nada.

O campo estava vazio, e já começava a escurecer, ele não estava brincando quando disse que eu deveria descansar para o treino à noite.

Esse tipo de coisa não seria melhor durante o dia?

\- Já sem foco em pleno treino. Será mais desafiador lhe treinar do que pensei, miko. - A voz viera por trás, a centímetros de minha orelha e por pouco meu coração não saía pela boca junto com o grito que dei.

Me virei rapidamente, para ver que Sesshoumaru exibia uma carranca inédita, nunca o havia visto com uma expressão tão desgostosa antes, o que me fez olhar para os lados após o susto, me perguntando se havia algo que pudesse explicar.

Mas só havia nós dois, então o olhei de volta, sustentando o peso daqueles dourados que eram seus olhos a me fitar seriamente.

\- Algo de errad...?

Nem mesmo havia conseguido terminar minha pergunta, já tinha o lorde me segurando em seus braços, um de seus braços passando por minha cintura, enquanto sua outra mão segurava minha nuca, me puxando para si; de forma que tivesse livre acesso ao meu rosto, que ele cuidadosamente aspirou, arrepiando minha pele e me causando uma sensação gostosa por onde sua respiração passava.

\- Ela lhe fez alguma coisa?

Sua pergunta me pegara desprevenida. Eu deveria ter tomado cuidado com o cheiro que ficara em mim após o encontro com Inu-Kimi.

_Como sou idiota!_

Desviei de seu olhar inquisitivo, incomodada com a questão.

O que deveria lhe dizer? Que sua mãe quase havia me machucado? Que se não fosse por InuYasha, só Kami sabe o que poderia ter me ocorrido? Não! Eu não poderia dizer algo assim.

\- N-não, ela só me fez algumas perguntas, só isso.

Sesshoumaru se afastou, sem quebrar o contato visual, enquanto que eu engolia em seco, pois sabia que nunca poderia enganá-lo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? É claro que ele ia sacar a mentira!

O lorde piscou algumas vezes, calmamente, enquanto me analisava.

Suor escorreu por minhas costas ao ser observada tão atentamente, eu podia sentir seu youki se alterar minimamente.

Eu sabia que ele estava irritado, mas sua expressão impassível não deixava claro se ele estava irritado por minha mentira ou pelo fato de ter me encontrado com sua mãe e não o procurado após. Talvez as duas coisas o deixavam bravo.

\- Muito bem. Então comecemos o treino. Depois conversamos sobre seu óbvio problema em contar mentiras para este Sesshoumaru.

E assim, me virou as costas, começando a rumar para dentro da floresta que cercava o castelo e que fazia parte de seu imenso território. Mas parando para me olhar por sobre o ombro.

\- Também espero uma explicação para o cheiro daquele bastardo em você, miko. Não aceitarei mentiras e nem meias verdades. - E se pôs a continuar andando.

_Merda..._

Bufei contra seu comentário, porém não haviam argumentos, desde o começo eu sabia que ele não acreditaria em minha mentira mais do que óbvia, afinal, ele é um daiyoukai.

E além do mais ainda tinha o cheiro de Inuyasha em mim. Eu realmente preciso aprender a ocultar esses aromas, pelo bem da saúde mental do lorde e a minha.

Suspirei pesarosamente e me pus a segui-lo, pensando em alguma forma de contornar aquele clima que havia se formado.

Teria ele se irritado tanto assim? Por longos minutos não houve uma conversa e ele apenas adentrava cada vez mais na mata.

Já estava escuro e apenas a lua nos fazia companhia.

Ele parou em uma clareira. O vento movia a grama alta de um lado para o outro e eu observei deslumbrada a luz do luar iluminar o local. Era apenas grama a se mover, mas com aquela luz, parecia um oceano, com suas ondas indo e vindo.

\- Que lindo... - minha voz saiu em um sussurro, sem que eu percebesse.

Sesshoumaru me olhou por sobre o ombro por um instante, antes de continuar andando para o centro da clareira, em um pedido mudo para que continuasse a segui-lo, o que eu fiz de prontidão após terminar de admirar a paisagem.

\- Sua primeira lição será o controle de seu lado youkai, irei lhe ensinar a libertar por completo. - anunciou, parando no centro da vegetação.

Estagnei as suas costas, perplexa com o que ele havia dito.

\- O que disse...? Você quer que eu liberte algo que eu não saberei controlar? Ficou doido Sesshoumaru?! - Tive um rosnado grave como resposta e me encolhi.

_Sim, ele estava muito bravo._

Por dentro Hanna dava uivos de alegria, era claro como o dia sua felicidade.

Torci o lábio, um tanto insatisfeita com aquilo, não era bem o que eu queria para a minha primeira lição, sem falar que não tinha a menor ideia de como conseguir isso.

\- Tem certeza disso? Quero dizer, não seria melhor me ensinar como sentir diferentes aromas e presenças? Talvez me ensinar um pouco de luta com espada? Seria tão maravilh...

\- Nada disso faz sentido se não souber controlar sua besta, Kagome. E não falo apenas de Hanna. Para isso, você vai precisar de um pequeno impulso.

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, enquanto que Hanna se calava. De repente um zumbido se instalava em minha mente, ao mesmo tempo que Sesshoumaru se virava em minha direção.

Seus olhos começavam a se tornar vermelhos e suas presas exigiram espaço, se tornando maiores, assim como suas marcas e suas garras.

De repente, um medo se tornava bem real e um tremor se apossava de meu corpo.

\- O que isso quer dizer...o que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru? - um rosnado foi tudo o que consegui que ele me respondesse, antes de se tornar um grande cão branco. O mesmo que sempre me fazia tremer até a alma toda vez que aparecia.

Ele deu um passo à frente, latindo, e eu dei um passo para trás, sem entender bem o que deveria fazer. Ainda era o Sesshoumaru, certo? Não precisava ter medo dele!

Mal o pensamento me rondou, o grande cão avançou contra mim, por pouco não me abocanhando, já que eu havia me jogado para o lado, rolando pelo chão.

_**~ Menina, eu acho que o que ele quis dizer, é que vai te treinar à força! CORRE! ~**_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	34. Capítulo 33 - Os 64 selos

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Minhas pernas doíam.

Eu corria o mais rápido que podia pela mata e a cada investida de Sesshoumaru em sua verdadeira forma, eu fazia um esforço enorme para desviar e contra-atacar com meu poder espiritual. Mas parecia só fazer cócegas no enorme cão, e ele continuava me perseguindo.

Seus latidos e rosnados ecoaram pela floresta e Hanna latia em resposta em minha mente, me pedindo para parar de correr e o enfrentar de frente.

_Nada nesse mundo me fará parar de correr agora, Hanna!_

_**~Você não se concentra desse jeito! Está ficando cansada e eu te garanto que ele não terá dó de você até que realmente o enfrente, menina! ~**_

Eu sabia que Hanna tinha um ponto. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia forçar minhas pernas a pararem de correr.

E de alguma forma eu estava ficando cada vez mais rápida!

Olhei para trás após saltar um arbusto alto, e olhei para a altura que havia saltado.

_Como consegui fazer isso?_

Uma pancada do lado direito de meu corpo me fez voar longe, me fazendo atingir uma árvore em cheio e cair ao chão. Gemi quando consegui me mexer, aquilo havia doído pra valer.

– ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR, SEU IDIOTA?! – gritei sem pensar, na direção em que estava a grande fera, que me olhava, se aproximando a passos lentos.

_**~Não acho que ele iria tão longe, mas garanto que ele está bem sério! Você precisa libertar! ~**_

Na mesma hora eu pensei: _"diabos, mas libertar o que? Infernos!"_

A pata de Sesshoumaru destruiu o tronco da árvore em que eu estivera apoiada, no mesmo instante que eu fugi de seus ataques.

Uma raiva subiu pelo meu âmago. Queria devolver todos aqueles golpes na mesma proporção!

Ele saltou à minha frente e eu sustentei o olhar feroz dele, tínhamos voltado a clareira de antes, sem que notasse que havia dado voltas e voltas até chegar ali.

Parecia que Sesshoumaru aguardava por algo. Ele me observava atentamente, ao que eu respondia em posição de defesa, tentando respirar de forma apropriada após tanta corrida desenfreada.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e o ouvi rosnar. Suas patas se moveram velozmente, e eu olhei para cima a tempo de o ver me lançar miasma. Pasma, saltei para trás, quase sem tempo de desviar do veneno.

_Merda!_

_**~ Eu disse que ele estava sério! Você só ouve a mim?! ~ **_

Saltei mais duas vezes, desviando de outras bolas de veneno. Sesshoumaru estava realmente obstinado a me irritar!

_Droga, Hanna! Mas é claro que só ouço você! Quem mais eu ouviria uma hora dessas?!_

Neste momento, assim que meus pés tocaram o solo, um som grave ecoou.

Um rugido, intenso e longo, que fez eu perder o equilíbrio por instantes, dando à Sesshoumaru a oportunidade para me acertar em cheio com uma patada.

Pensei que perderia a consciência, pois fora um golpe forte. Fui lançada para longe, rolando pela grama, até parar aos pés de uma árvore. Me recostei com dificuldade nesta.

_Por Kami! Seria realmente a violência a resposta para este treinamento absurdo?! _

_**\- Sim... -**_

Abri os olhos assustada, encontrando o nada ao meu redor. De quem era aquela voz?

– Hanna?

– Estou aqui, menina.

A minha frente, estava alguém muito parecida comigo. Mas suas orelhas eram pontudas, seu cabelo, negro como o meu, era mais comprido, e tinha suas pontas azuladas.

Me lembrava o cabelo de Hayato, que também terminava nessa cor.

Seus olhos eram de um azul mais intenso, brilhante, e o corpo coberto pelos arabescos rosados que também surgiam em mim quando eu despertava o lado youkai.

Seu kimono era predominantemente vermelho, com detalhes em preto. Tinha desenhos de flores em tom de rosa suave, seu obi era roxo. Havia uma espécie de pele em seus ombros, igualmente preta. Me lembrava um pouco Mokomoko, mas só cobria os ombros.

Reparei em suas katanas, três delas. Duas de um lado e uma do outro lado de sua cintura. E só então percebi que não era um kimono comum, não era justo demais ao corpo, o que lhe dava certa mobilidade, pensei.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e ela me sorriu de forma amável. Só conseguia pensar em quanto aquela youkai era linda, até sua voz me alcançar.

– Finalmente estamos nos vendo de forma adequada, menina.

– Hanna! Mas...como?

– Queríamos te ver. O golpe que levou do cachorro azedo ajudou também. Aliás, não recomendo que demore muito aqui, ele não é muito paciente.

– O qu...? Espera. "Queriam me ver"?

E novamente o rugido, alto e profundo, o som retumbou em meu coração.

– Ela está um pouco impaciente também. – disse, se virando parcialmente para olhar algo a suas costas e eu segui seu olhar, mas enxergando apenas o breu se estendendo ao longe.

Uma ansiedade crescia em mim. Eu queria ir lá. Eu precisava ir lá!

– Hanna, quem está lá?

Minha outra metade riu anasalado, virando-se de volta para mim. Havia ansiedade em seus olhos também e uma certa euforia.

– Ara. Você a sente, afinal. Pensei que houvesse se esquecido por completo.

– Esquecido...?

– Você me lacrou em sua infância, mas ela... – fez uma pausa, bufando brevemente, irritada.

– ...ela foi lacrada assim que você foi entregue à feiticeira, quando ainda era um bebê. Banida de qualquer contato. Eu mesma só pude encontra-la depois que meu lacre fora desfeito. E pensar que estava tão próxima... – sua voz ganhara melancolia, conforme seus olhos escureceram.

Outro rugido, agora mais sofrido, ansioso, e eu me via levantando de qualquer jeito, apressada, andando na direção daquele som. Praticamente passei direto por Hanna, que apenas me acompanhou com o olhar e os braços cruzados.

Alguns passos além de Hanna e eu enxerguei as barras de ferro, que pareciam se perder de vista no topo, completamente envolvidas por enormes correntes.

A enorme gaiola estava também bem lacrada por vários selos sagrados, que pareciam velhos, gastos pelo tempo. Mas ainda podia sentir a energia pura neles, e podia dizer com toda certeza que nem mesmo Kikyou teria sido capaz de tamanho feito!

Era poderosa e cálida demais.

Forcei minha vista para tentar ver dentro. As imponentes barras me intimidavam, pois, davam a entender que guardavam algo realmente grande no interior da gaiola. Mas estava extremamente escuro e eu não ouvia mais o rugido.

O som de correntes se movimentando me fizeram vacilar no lugar e minhas costas encontraram o apoio de Hanna, que havia se aproximado. Olhei para ela, esperando alguma explicação, mas ela apenas me devolveu o olhar com um sorriso triste.

Hanna me empurrou levemente na direção das grades e mesmo um pouco hesitante, eu tentei tocar uma das grandes barras de aço. Mas fui repelida de imediato pela energia dos selos.

O choque pareceu ter assustado a criatura, pois outro rangido de metal se arrastando se fez.

Fiquei o mais próxima possível, tentava sentir melhor a presença dali de dentro, mas esta parecia se esconder e eu só enxergava o breu além das barras.

– Hanna... – minha voz saíra trêmula quando olhei para a outra, estava nervosa com tudo aquilo. O que estaria preso ali dentro? E por que?

– Outra parte sua, minha menina.

Respondeu simples. Mas era o bastante, eu havia entendido.

Era a isso que ela se referia que eu deveria libertar.

Quanto estrago poderiam ter feito e com qual objetivo? Realmente era necessário me conter tanto assim? Qual era o medo da miko e da feiticeira?

Olhei para as grandes correntes que envolviam a gaiola, consternada. Quanto mais eu pensava no que foram capazes de fazer para fracionar minha alma, para me afastar de meu tempo, afastar de minha primeira família, mais enfurecida eu ficava.

Senti a mão de Hanna em meu ombro, me apoiando. Sem pensar em mais nada, eu me agarrei a aquela prisão de ferro com as duas mãos e a dor se espalhou por meu corpo enquanto faíscas azuis saiam das barras.

Estavam me repelindo, me queimando.

Trinquei os dentes, sem soltar nenhum grito de dor. Hanna rosnava, também sendo afetada pelo lacre dos selos.

Não podia demorar com aquilo ou nós duas terminaríamos muito feridas. Me concentrei, focando toda minha energia espiritual para desfazer todos os selos.

Um por um.

De olhos fechados, contei cada um que se quebrava. Sentia minhas palmas queimadas e o youki de Hanna no limite, ela se controlava para não se chocar com a minha energia.

– Cinquenta e quatro... – um resmungo por parte de Hanna me recobrou da contagem dos selos.

Olhei para cima, lágrimas já rolando por minha face. Quantos ainda haviam? Dez.

Aqueles que eram quebrados, se desintegravam no ar, enfraquecendo a barreira.

Cinquenta e nove.

Busquei na escuridão da jaula pela presença que eu queria libertar e me deparei com grandes olhos azuis me fitando, bem próximos.

Ferozes e, ainda assim, tão assustados e duvidosos.

Sessenta e dois.

Hanna pôs sua outra mão sobre a minha, que estava em uma das barras, e o contato direto de nossas peles fez nossas energias se chocarem com força. Foi doloroso inicialmente, mas assim como havia acontecido antes, elas se mesclaram, se uniram.

Se tornaram mais fortes.

Não limitamos mais o quanto de energia pura e energia sinistra era liberada.

Sessenta e quatro!

– Eu te liberto! – minha voz saíra num rosnado, enquanto eu forçava os portões daquela prisão para se abrirem. As correntes cederam, indo ao chão, se tornando enferrujadas e sumindo ao pó, tão logo que encontraram o breu do solo.

Uma onda de miasma escapou assim que os portões foram abertos e eu fui compelida a me proteger com uma barreira, forçando passagem para dentro da prisão.

Hanna permaneceu do lado de fora, aguardando.

Havia se escondido novamente. Mas eu ainda podia ouvir o som das correntes se movimentando, se afastando a cada passo que eu dava em sua direção.

– Por favor...eu não vou te machucar. Apareça para mim! – pedi, desfazendo a barreira, visto que o miasma havia se dissipado.

Esperei em silêncio, algum movimento, algum som, que me indicasse para onde ir. Tateei o escuro, em busca de algo em que me apoiar, mas só havia o vazio. Vazio, mas agora havia um som. De sua respiração, contendo um rosnado baixo. Como um aviso para não me aproximar mais.

Sorri, pois agora não se afastava de mim.

– Meu nome é Kagome...

– Eu sei quem tu és. – Me interrompeu, feroz. Mas algo me dizia haver mágoa naquelas palavras.

– Poderia me dizer seu nome?

Dei um passo em sua direção, queria encurtar a distância.

– Não possuo um nome. Monstros não precisam de nomes.

Tive uma fisgada em meu peito com a palavra "monstro". Não sentia maldade naquela criatura e certamente um monstro já teria tentado me matar ou devorar.

Quem havia lhe dito que era um monstro que precisava ser contido? Que não precisava de um nome?

– Ninguém.

Arregalei os olhos com sua resposta.

– Consegue ouvir meus pensamentos?

– Estamos dentro de você, sei tudo o que pensa. – A voz viera mais firme, e eu sabia que ela vinha de cima, provando que realmente era grande. E que estava bem a minha frente.

Mais dois passos.

– Também faz parte de mim. Não é?

Não tive resposta, e ao invés de esperar por uma, me aproximei mais um passo. O bastante para já conseguir sentir que se eu esticasse minha mão, seria capaz de tocar.

– Poderia aparecer para mim? – perguntei para cima, pois sabia que era dali que veria seus olhos se eles se abrissem em minha direção. Me senti ansiosa por ver aqueles grandes orbes azuis selvagens de novo.

A corrente se movimentou, quebrando o silêncio, e sua respiração atingiu minha testa, movimentando meu cabelo levemente. O sopro quente acariciando minha pele.

Forcei minha vista, em vão, ainda não conseguia ver o que estava bem ao meu alcance.

Mas de súbito, um brilho azulado começou a surgir naquele escuro. Uma pelagem tão escura quanto aquela que nos envolvia, mas que em suas pontas se revelavam em um azul luminoso, que hora se tornava lilás, hora se tornava roxo e intensificava em um azul profundo. Sua pelagem brilhava!

Fui captando cada parte daquele ser majestoso. Um grande cão, tão magnífico e belo quanto Sesshoumaru, sua cauda se movimentava de um lado ao outro, robusta. Os olhos, grandes orbes azuis e tristes. Seu semblante me dizia que não apreciava ser incomodado.

Havia pelagens mais rebeldes em suas costas e em suas orelhas, dando quase uma aparência mais de raposa do que de um cão. Estava parcialmente de costas para mim, me olhando de forma desconfiada...e foi então que percebi as enormes correntes, presas em uma coleira de ferro em seu pescoço.

Haviam escrituras no ferro, provavelmente algum outro selamento.

Era como se eu olhasse o céu noturno, com a galáxia a se mover, no corpo de um enorme inu-youkai, e simplesmente não aceitava a ideia de que alguém a selaria de forma tão cruel...por temer sua força.

Era absolutamente linda. E totalmente acuada.

– Akemi.

Seus orbes me encararam e eu lhe sorri, me aproximando, alcançando suas correntes com as mãos. Seu corpo retraiu por um instante, me fazendo parar para lhe olhar diretamente, para que soubesse que poderia confiar em mim.

Segurei as correntes que lhe prendiam, fechando meus olhos e me deixando sentir novamente as faíscas a queimarem minhas mãos, enquanto eu focava em rezar para que aquele lacre se quebrasse.

Logo as correntes, assim como a coleira, se partiam e se desintegravam ao pó. Sumindo no ar.

Abri os olhos novamente, para encontrar os do grande cão a me fitar com curiosidade, seu focinho agora mais próximo de mim. Alcancei sua pelagem numa carícia, passando por entre seus olhos, até ir ao topo de sua cabeça.

_Seu nome. Agora seu nome é Akemi._

Ela fechou seus olhos ao ouvir seu novo nome, se deixando ser acariciada.

O cansaço começou a me tomar e percebi que meus olhos se fechavam pesados quando meu corpo pendeu para frente, sendo amparado por Akemi.

– Estamos juntas agora, menina.

Ouvi a voz de Hanna próxima de mim antes de me entregar a exaustão. Akemi era tão quente, acolhedora, que não pude mais resistir ao mundo dos sonhos.

**...**

Despertei com um sibilo suave próximo, abri os olhos lentamente e senti o calor que provinha de algo encostado em mim, era algo felpudo e branco.

Levantei os olhos para encontrar Sesshoumaru, em sua forma verdadeira. Um grande cão youkai.

Refreei o instinto de pular para longe ao constatar que ele não parecia tão grande quanto antes, e estranhei ainda mais o fato de que seu cheiro era por demais agradável.

_E como eu consigo sentir tantos aromas diferentes a nossa volta?_

Olhando ao redor, parecia que cada aroma possuía uma coloração diferente, emanava das flores, da grama, árvores, da terra, e até dos animais que eu enxergava ao longe, a cor de seus aromas era nítida a quilômetros.

_Mas o que é isso?_

Tentei me levantar, mas algo estava errado. Olhei para baixo, encontrando grandes patas negras.

Minhas patas.

Eu tinha patas!

_HANNA!_

_**~ Oy oy, tenhamos calma. Essa é sua verdadeira forma youkai, menina. ~**_

_Forma O QUE? Hanna, me diz o que tá acontecendo aqui!_

No desespero, sem saber usar bem as quatro patas, tentando ficar em duas, caí para trás, bem em cima de Sesshoumaru, que acordou possesso, rosnando e latindo.

_**~ Oh, boy... ~**_

Em resposta, lati e rosnei para ele também, saindo rapidamente de cima e me colocando em posição de alerta, mas acabei por abaixar a cabeça, mesmo mostrando os dentes para ele.

_Que diabos, Hanna! Porque estou abaixando a cabeça?! Eu não quero abaixar a cabeça para Sesshoumaru!_

_**~ Ele é um Alfa, mais forte que você, lógico que irá abaixar a cabeça para ele. É seu instinto, não lute contra. ~**_

Me forcei a acalmar meus nervos e parei de rosnar tão fortemente para o youkai branco a minha frente.

Ainda permanecia em uma posição de defesa e de obediência ridícula, e aquilo me consumia em raiva.

Mas respirei aliviada em ver que minha atitude havia funcionado, e ele parava de agir de forma agressiva.

Sesshoumaru apenas me olhava com curiosidade, em toda sua imponência, me olhando de cima.

_Eu e Akemi nos unimos?_

_**~ Sim, quando você apagou dentro de sua mente. Foi bem surpreendente. Sesshoumaru observou seu corpo mudar e cuidou de você durante seu sono, zelou seu descanso durante toda a noite. ~**_

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e eu sentei de forma passiva, como se aguardasse por algum comando. Por dentro eu rosnava para aquela situação.

Quieta, observei ele dar a volta por mim, em uma análise silenciosa, até parar a minha frente novamente, se sentando também. O peito estufado, o ar de alfa o rondando.

Eu só queria pular nele e dizer quem realmente mandava ali.

**\- Finalmente conseguiu tomar sua verdadeira forma. **

A mandíbula dele não havia se movido nem um centímetro, e eu fiquei perplexa olhando para o youkai, me perguntando de onde sua voz vinha, já que de sua boca era que não tinha sido.

Abri a minha própria, tentando responder, mas o que saiu foram apenas uns uivos curtos e baixos, e alguns sons típicos de cachorro, fazendo com que o youkai me olhasse de forma engraçada e rosnasse.

**\- Se concentre! Apenas mentalize o que quer me dizer e fale! Chega desses sons ridículos!**

Uma veia formigou em minha testa, saltada, e eu trinquei as presas com a vontade que eu tinha de realmente pular em cima dele e mostrar quem _realmente_, mandava.

_**~ Segura essa vontade aí, não cai matando não! ~**_

Bufei com o comentário de Hanna, procurando me focar no que o outro havia ordenado, e descobrindo que era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Ainda cometi o erro de fazer os sons de silvos de novo, quando ele me alertou novamente com seu rosnado.

**\- Se fosse tão fácil assim, eu já teria te mandado para o quinto dos infernos, Sesshoumaru!**

Fora um pensamento tão espontâneo, que nem percebi que havia saído com a minha voz, irritantemente bem audível, me rendendo outro rosnado por parte do lorde.

**\- Vejo que sua insolência permanece inabalável, miko. Mas pelo menos alcançou o objetivo. Venha, tenho muito o que te ensinar.**

Dito isso, se pôs a caminhar para a direção contrária, me dando as costas, e por pouco sua cauda quase abanando meu focinho no processo, o que me deixou ainda mais ensandecida com o comportamento dele.

_Que bicho o mordeu?_

_**~ Ele ainda deve estar com raiva daquela sua mentirinha... ~**_

Suspirei com a informação. De fato deveria ser isso mesmo o que estava deixando-o com um humor tão insuportável.

Tentando ignorar o quão estranho era andar em quatro patas, o segui em silêncio, um pouco animada por estar vendo o mundo de um jeito diferente. Tudo era muito interessante, mais colorido, e os sons, os cheiros, as presenças!

Talvez aquele treinamento pudesse ser divertido! 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

Kikyou saíra do vilarejo de Kaede, decidida a esquecer Inuyasha de uma vez por todas.

Havia o esperado por tempo demais, e ela não disponibilizava de tempo para sonhar acordada. Estava morta, precisava da Jóia e de sua alma por completo, a parte que Kagome carregava consigo.

Não fora seu desejo voltar ao mundo dos vivos, e muito menos fora seu desejo reencontrar aquele que havia a traído.

Mesmo após todas as explicações, dentro dela ainda havia traição por parte dele. E ela sabia que também o havia traído, por não ter confiado plenamente em seu amor.

Como fora tola! Pensou.

Já estava bem longe de onde havia sido seu lar no passado, e começava a pensar em como deveria agir a partir daquele ponto. Iria para o castelo do Lorde do Oeste buscar o que lhe pertencia? Ainda havia um grande fragmento com a miko do futuro. E também desejava ter sua alma em sua plena forma.

Mordeu o lábio, impaciente. Perdera tantas oportunidades de tomar o que era seu.

A parte da floresta por onde passava era tenebrosa, mas não havia sentido nenhuma energia maligna a sua volta. Não até aquele momento.

– O que quer, Naraku? – perguntou ao nada, parando de andar e se recostando a uma árvore que havia ali, aparentando uma calma que não lhe convinha.

O ar se tornou pesado com a presença do babuíno branco, que se aproximou repentinamente, saindo das sombras e se postando a frente da miko de barro e ossos.

– Kukuku. Vejo que abandonou o grupo de Inuyasha, Kikyou. O que houve? Talvez eu possa lhe consolar em um momento tão solitário.

Kikyou riu com gosto.

O hanyou já havia sido absurdo de muitas maneiras, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele tentava lhe ser gentil de alguma forma. E claramente era algum tipo de artimanha do youkai aranha.

Ser repugnante!

– Não me lembro de alguma vez ter precisado de sua ajuda para algo. Naraku, diga para que veio de uma vez, não estou com vontade para suas brincadeiras hoje.

O meio-youkai riu e retirou a parte de cima de sua vestimenta de babuíno, revelando a aparência bela do corpo que ele havia roubado.

Um homem muito bonito, que passaria despercebido por um humano, não fossem seus olhos de um vermelho vivo.

A miko analisou-o por alguns instantes, desistindo logo de encontrar algum significado que fosse nos rubis do outro, que pareciam em chamas a cada parte que sua visão alcançava. Não entendia essa paixão tola que a parte humana do hanyou tinha por si.

– Acho que agora que não está mais junto daquele cachorro, podemos nos unir em um objetivo em comum. A Jóia de quatro almas e uma certa jovenzinha intrometida.

Kikyou semi-cerrou os olhos, pensando nas palavras dele.

Ela realmente queria a Jóia para si e também almejava sua alma. Mas seria boa ideia se unir a aquele que a matou? E como a proposta dele poderia vir em tão boa hora?

– Kagome tem atrapalhado seus planos, querido Naraku? – ela riu divertida ao ver que sua pergunta causara um desconforto.

– Não diria que ela me atrapalha, mas veja. Ela não sai de perto daquele irmão de Inuyasha. Sabes que a espada que ele carrega é poderosa demais e consegue dar fim em minhas partes, é um risco grande demais.

A miko gargalhou com ainda mais vontade que antes. Então havia um motivo para ele ter vindo buscar sua ajuda, afinal. Ele apenas queria usá-la, para que de alguma forma afastasse um do outro.

– Você é um tolo, Naraku! Não vejo como posso ajuda-lo nisso. A garota provavelmente percebeu o quão inútil era continuar sentindo algo por Inuyasha e agora que está com seu irmão...o que eu poderia fazer? Nem mesmo Inuyasha tem mais interesse por mim. Não tenho mais nada a ver com essas bobagens.

Disse, ríspida, já lhe dando as costas.

– Oh, mas existe algo que você pode fazer, minha querida Kikyou!

Ela parou de andar, olhando-o por sobre o ombro. O que mais ela poderia fazer afinal? Estava curiosa, por algum motivo. Nunca havia se deixado levar por tais sentimentos, mas ali estava ela, ansiosa por uma oportunidade de se provar.

– E não só você, também possuo um aliado poderoso para alcançar nossos objetivos.

Atrás de Naraku, ela pôde ver a sombra de alguém.

Sua presença era tão forte que a deixava apreensiva em ficar de costas e, imediatamente se endireitou, ficando de frente para eles, colocando uma mão para trás para que pudesse alcançar uma flecha de sua aljava.

– Quem é ele, Naraku?

Saindo da escuridão das sombras, surgiu um youkai belo de madeixas douradas e olhos cor de esmeralda.

Sua aparência deixara Kikyou sem palavras, mas o que realmente a deixava estarrecida era a frieza do olhar daquele youkai e o quanto ele emanava ódio.

– Me chamo Orochi. – Um sorriso despontou dos lábios dele, o que arrepiou a pele das costas da miko.

Kikyou abaixou a mão que se preparava para agarrar uma flecha e direcionou seu olhar para Naraku, que observava divertido suas reações perante o youkai serpente. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Hayato***

_**Um mês depois...**_

Acertou uma árvore quando desviei de sua investida com força, fazendo com que se espalhasse uma chuva de pedaços de madeira pela grama do campo de treinamento.

_Eu realmente gostava daquela árvore_, pensei.

Mas sem tempo de lamentar, me defendi de uma bola de veneno que Kagome lançava em minha direção, sem esperar que me recuperasse da última investida.

Depois que Vossa Alteza a instigou a se transformar em sua forma youkai, muitos treinamentos com ela eram assim, para que ela pudesse controlar melhor sua fera, agora já liberta.

E eu não reclamava, longe disso.

Era ótimo poder me soltar também e correr pelos campos com uma bela youkai.

Outra bola de veneno, dessa vez passando de raspão do meu lado esquerdo. Fora por pouco, ela estava ficando boa nisso!

**\- Nada mal, franguinha! **

Ela rosnou e saltou em minha direção, certa de que me pegaria. Mas eu não era o general das terras do Oeste por nada e não seria tão fácil assim para uma recém youkai despertada chegar ao meu nível.

Rapidamente lhe devolvi a bola de miasma que ela havia me lançado antes. Esta que ela não conseguiu desviar, sendo jogada para trás, atingindo outra árvore.

– Se continuarem nesse ritmo, irão acabar com todas as árvores de meu campo, General.

A voz de Sesshoumaru-sama atravessou todo o espaço, me fazendo parar meu próximo movimento.

Logo agora que estava ficando interessante.

Pelo tom do lorde, estava na hora de parar o treinamento por hoje.

Olhei para a fêmea negra que ainda estava se levantando, alguns estilhaços da árvore caindo de seu corpo e seu olhar assassino me dizia que ela não estava feliz com esse desfecho.

Quis rir da forma como ela encarou Sesshoumaru-sama, por ele ter interrompido, e resolvi que era melhor voltar a forma humana. Assim ela não se sentiria tentada a ignorar o óbvio comando que ele dava com os orbes.

A ouvi bufar quando já estava em minha forma humanoide e sorri para ela.

– Não vai voltar a sua forma também, Kagome-sama?

**\- Não.**

Ri sem graça da resposta curta e grossa da lady, que apenas se sentou e virou a face para o outro lado quando Vossa Alteza se aproximou de nós.

Fêmeas podem ser extremamente teimosas, mesmo perante seu alfa.

Desde o primeiro dia de treinamento com Sesshoumaru-sama, que eles estão se tratando de forma estranha. Me pergunto se a visita de Inu-Kimi naquele dia teria algo com isso, mas nenhum dos dois parece querer conversar sobre o assunto, então preferi não me intrometer.

– Daqui eu assumo, general. – A frase era para mim, mas o olhar era todo em Kagome-sama, que agia como se ele nem estivesse ali.

Dei de ombros. Passara a manhã toda em treinamento intenso, focado em ataque e defesa, sem parar para conversas; então estava mais do que pronto para ir comer algo e descansar, já que ainda teria de me reunir com os outros generais depois.

Me afastei, mas ainda tive tempo de vislumbrar o lorde em sua forma youkai correr atrás de uma inu-youkai muito brava e impaciente. Nessas horas queria ser uma mosquinha para ver o que rolava entre eles.

Adentrei os corredores do castelo e assim que passei pelas portas do escritório de Sesshoumaru-sama, um aroma inconfundível invadiu minhas narinas, fazendo um sorriso surgir sem que eu quisesse realmente.

Já havia passado alguns passos da sala, mas assim que percebi de quem se tratava, minhas pernas deram meia-volta, e antes que eu tivesse alguma ideia do que estava fazendo, já havia adentrado o escritório e avistado quem eu esperava ver.

Takeshi-san.

O ancião segurava um pergaminho em uma mão e na outra parecia estar pegando um livro de uma prateleira alta.

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro para ver quem adentrava a sala, mas pela expressão de desgosto, eu imagino que ele já sabia antes mesmo de eu abrir a porta.

Aos poucos, Takeshi-san se tornara meu passatempo preferido. Irritar o ancião era uma das coisas que eu mais amava fazer e ansiava pela próxima vez que poderia instigar os olhos do Inu-Youkai brilhar em fúria.

Chegava a caça-lo pelo castelo, nem que fosse para apenas chama-lo de baixinho ou de ancião. Coisas que o outro odiava.

– Mais uma pesquisa sobre o passado, _ancião_? – um brilho passou por seus olhos após minha pergunta.

Mas logo voltou a sua expressão de tédio de sempre, se virando, com o livro já em mãos e depositando o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

– Não poderia simplesmente ter ignorado que eu estava aqui, general Hayato? Soube que o treinamento com Kagome-sama exige bastante de você, deve estar cansado.

O inu não havia levantado seu olhar do livro recém-aberto quando falou, e aquilo me irritava.

Faziam uns três dias que ele conseguia de algum jeito escapar de se encontrar comigo pelo castelo e eu estava intrigado com aquele afinco em me evitar.

Vendo que ele não me daria a devida atenção, fui em sua direção, já que eu ainda estava parado em frente a porta, apenas o observando em silêncio.

O inu estava compenetrado em sua leitura, Takeshi havia se sentado em uma das poltronas da sala com o livro em mãos e me ignorar estava no topo de sua lista, aparentemente.

Me sentei no braço da poltrona e me inclinei para ver o que ele lia.

Takeshi-san levantou o olhar, parecendo um pouco zangado pela invasão de espaço pessoal. Dei de ombros e li um trecho de seu livro.

Era algo sobre as terras do Norte e sobre seu antigo lorde. Koji Shimizu.

Lembrava pouco dele, apenas que era muito reservado e levava as tradições a sério. Talvez por isso tenha tentado unir sua filha a aquela serpente traiçoeira. Bem, eu nunca o entendi bem e aposto que Kayo também não.

Ouvi Takeshi-san limpar a garganta de forma forçada e sorri por finalmente ter chamado sua atenção. Ele realmente odiava invasões de espaço e eu estava perigosamente perto dele, interrompendo sua leitura.

– Sabe que esses livros são inúteis. Porque não pergunta direto na fonte o que deseja saber, _ancião_? – ofereci, me inclinando um pouco mais e apoiando minha mão no outro braço da poltrona, passando por detrás de suas costas. O senti se encolher quando me encostei propositalmente nele.

– General, você e Vossa Alteza realmente tem mais em comum do que gostariam de admitir. Me chamar de algo que considero irritante não me fará te dar mais atenção. – respondeu, fechando o livro e se levantando.

Minha mão se fechou em punho no braço do móvel quando o inu se afastou, guardando o livro em seu devido lugar. Mas mantive um sorriso nos lábios perante o olhar frio do youkai mais velho a minha frente.

Ele não parecia em nada com um ancião, suas feições eram delicadas demais, sua pele parecia porcelana e aquela cicatriz em seu olho me intrigava, o que a fazia ter uma aparência tão recente?

Os cabelos brancos a escondiam parcialmente, ele devia deixar a franja grande de propósito com esse objetivo. Infelizmente acabava por esconder os olhos também e eu realmente queria ver os dourados brilharem.

Ele parecia me estudar por detrás da mesa de Sesshoumaru-sama, como se dali fosse seguro me encarar sem uma aproximação surpresa.

Me endireitei, pulando para o assento e cruzei os braços, já que ele havia desistido de me encarar e voltado sua atenção para o pergaminho de antes que estava em cima da mesa.

– O que o faz pensar que estou tentando chamar sua atenção, Takeshi-san? – fizera a pergunta após alguns momentos pensativo.

Eu realmente parecia assim para ele?

O inu levantou os olhos do documento com uma sobrancelha erguida, talvez se perguntando da demora para eu perceber o que ele havia dito antes.

– E não está?

– É claro que não. Estou apenas matando o tempo.

O outro sorriu minimamente e voltou os olhos para baixo, voltando a ler. Aquele convencido!

Trinquei os dentes dentro da boca, contendo um rosnado. Estava óbvio que ele não acreditara em minha resposta e estava se sentindo vitorioso. Mas eu não deixaria as coisas assim.

– E você, Takeshi-san. Por qual motivo tem fugido de mim esses dias?

Desgosto. Era incrível o quanto a expressão do ancião podia mudar facilmente com poucas palavras, ou quem sabe, eu tinha o dom de o irritar com facilidade.

– Se engana se pensa que tem tal importância para mim ao ponto de estar o evitando, General. Apenas não disponho de tempo para lhe paparicar. Não sabia que era tão carente, Hayato. Seria isso uma consequência dos treinos com Inu-Kimi-Hime?

Aquele nome tinha um resultado ruim em mim quando o ouvia e nem percebi quando havia chegado até o ancião, lhe agarrando o queixo com uma de minhas garras, a outra amassando o pergaminho que ele lia sobre a mesa.

Sua face impassível me irritava. Aquele olhar que mostrava o quão entediado ele estava.

Estávamos próximos. Me segurava para não deixar as garras ferirem a pele do inu, enquanto minhas presas se mostravam e um rosnado ecoava pelo escritório. Takeshi apenas me olhava, sem demonstrar nem mesmo arrependimento.

_Maldito._

– ...uh...hah...hahah... – ri da situação com uma diversão sombria.

Estava claro que o ancião estava tentando me irritar pois não se sentia confortável em minha presença.

– Qual a graça, general?

– Você.

Seus olhos finalmente tinham alguma reação, se arregalando um pouco após minha sentença. E logo semi-cerraram, em impaciência, desviando o rosto de minha mão.

– Se já acabou o que tinha a fazer aqui, eu gostaria de terminar minha pesquisa em paz, Hayato.

Ele tinha a intenção de puxar o pergaminho que eu ainda amassava, tirando-o de minha mão, mas fui mais rápido, jogando o documento longe, para o outro lado da sala, acertando as portas e indo ao chão.

Takeshi me olhou insano.

– O que pensa estar fazendo, general?!

– Conseguindo sua atenção.

Deveria ser a raiva em seus olhos, o brilho que emanava dali me enfeitiçava, pois no segundo seguinte eu estava puxando sua mandíbula para que sua boca se encontrasse com a minha.

O inu me fitou sem reação, seus olhos demonstravam algo novo, extasia.

Me deliciei sob seus lábios; eram surpreendentemente macios, se encaixaram tão bem à minha boca que eu me sentia tentado em explorar um pouco mais, porém ainda não conseguia tirar o foco dos dourados que tremiam perante os meus olhos.

Ele resmungou, sua expressão querendo se tornar mais dura, e eu me aproveitei desse movimento para aprofundar mais o contato, calando de vez o outro.

Takeshi fechou os olhos com força e eu me vi na dúvida se parava o que estava fazendo ou continuava. Mas sua mão que havia se agarrado ao meu peito foi todo o sinal de que eu precisava, para continuar, e foi o que fiz.

Me inclinei mais em sua direção, nos aproximando, e acariciei sua nuca ao mesmo tempo que minha língua instigava a sua. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer com a própria, apenas seguindo os meus movimentos.

Suas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas, e eu quis come-lo ali mesmo, pois o cheiro que o mesmo emanava me inebriava.

– Caham...interrompi algo? – a voz de Lucy ecoou pelo escritório e Takeshi me empurrou com força, quase me jogando para a poltrona que estava antes.

Olhei para a porta, onde se encontrava a curandeira com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Junto dela estava Mizuki, que permanecia impassível, de olhos fechados, com sua serpente lhe envolvendo os ombros.

– Não, Lucy, eu já estava de saída. – respondeu o ancião, raspando o antebraço pela boca e me olhando com fúria, antes de se dirigir rapidamente à saída, sumindo pelos corredores.

Resolvi não ir atrás dele por hora, talvez tenha sido um pouco agressivo demais. Mesmo assim, é estranho que eu não tivesse notado aquelas duas presenças tão próximas.

– O que querem aqui? – perguntei para Lucy, observando-a e Mizuki adentrarem mais o escritório, indo direto para uma prateleira próxima da janela.

– Ara. Aqui também é uma biblioteca, eu sou a curandeira e venho constantemente consultar alguns livros...algum problema, Hayato? – respondeu, pegando um grande e antigo livro do móvel empoeirado.

Mizuki parecia estar apenas a acompanhando.

Ficara desconcertado com o significado a mais naquela pergunta, carregado de malícia. Lucy conseguia ser uma víbora as vezes, mesmo sendo em parte um youkai leão. Uma Koma-inu.

– Problema nenhum. – Me limitei, coçando a nuca e já me encaminhando para fora dali, antes que ela resolvesse fazer perguntas desnecessárias.

– General Hayato, por algum acaso não teria visto Vossa Alteza?

A pergunta viera de Mizuki. Olhei para ela, aqueles grandes olhos dourados que pareciam enxergar no fundo da alma me causavam arrepios. Encarei Lucy, que deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção ao livro de outrora.

– Agora pouco, era a vez de ele treinar Kagome-sama, então me retirei e os deixei no campo de treinamento dos fundos. – Ela assentiu, Lucy mordeu os lábios.

– Aquele imbecil continua forçando o treinamento youkai nela! Já faz um mês! Um mês que ele me enrola para que Mizuki possa dar início aos treinos com ela!

– Bem...pelo menos não tive que mostrar mais nenhuma lembrança para a bela dama.

– Sabe que é questão de tempo até ela pedir ou ele pedir para que a mostre o resto, Hayato! Nós dois sabemos disso! Não mostre mais nada até que Mizuki possa fortalecer a parte espiritual dela!

Eu não precisava que ela me lembrasse disso, sabia bem as consequências de uma alma se partir. Era estritamente necessário que ela fortalecesse essa parte antes de poder visualizar mais alguma coisa de minhas lembranças.

Pisquei com força, as mãos em punho. As coisas estavam indo rápido.

– Devo te agradecer por ter conseguido afastar InuKimi-Hime do Oeste daquela vez, Lucy. Ela estava em uma espécie de caçada por informações dentro do castelo e eu evitei a todo custo encontrá-la. Saber que ela ameaçou de alguma forma a bela dama fez com que Sesshoumaru-sama quase arrancasse a cabeça dela, ele mesmo.

Mizuki suspirou, se afastando. Lucy bufou e me olhou, largando o livro que lia sob uma mesinha que jazia ali perto.

– Foi sorte. Ela não se deixaria ser atacada pelo filho e tenho certeza que um certo ancião não ficaria parado vendo sua ex Lady ser morta, mesmo que pelo atual Lorde. Veja, eu só fiz o que fiz para evitar mais sangue desnecessário. Ela estando bem longe, deu tempo para que o lorde acalmasse sua fera e com ele concentrado em treinar Kagome-sama, não havia tempo para se preocupar em matar a inconsequente da mãe dele.

– Que seja. O que disse para que ela desistisse tão fácil de permanecer no castelo?

O olhar de Lucy escureceu e ver aqueles orbes de azul cristalino escurecer era algo muito triste de se observar. Aguardei ela terminar de umedecer os lábios, para continuar a falar.

– Disse a ela que um velho amigo dela havia conseguido se libertar de seu lacre. Ela foi embora feliz no mesmo instante. – Havia um tom sombrio em sua fala.

– Você só não esperava que ele realmente conseguisse se libertar do lacre, não é mesmo, Lucy?

Ela me encarou com raiva e eu dei de ombros.

– Eu disse à Sesshoumaru-sama que aquela cobra deveria ser vigiada! Ele nunca deu ouvidos!

– Desde quando Vossa Alteza lhe dá ouvidos, querida Lucy? Deixe de fantasiar coisas. E além do mais, eu tenho certeza que ele teve seus motivos para nunca ter mandado alguém para aquela terra abandonada vigiar a cobra.

– Uhn. Sim, você tem um ponto, de fato Sesshoumaru-sama sempre foi confiável. Mas seus métodos me dão nos nervos!

Ri de sua conclusão, saindo de vez do escritório do lorde. Precisava mesmo comer algo e descansar. E um certo inu não saía dos pensamentos por nada.

Porque eu havia o beijado, afinal?

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

**\- Precisamos conversar! –** a voz de Kagome irrompeu pelo campo e eu dirigi meu olhar a ela.

Estava descansando sob uma árvore, aguardando que ela terminasse sua caça. Que obviamente ela não havia conseguido capturar, já que estava limpa.

Sempre ficava deslumbrado pela sua forma youkai. Parecia haver um universo em sua pelagem durante a noite e agora, durante o dia, era aquela pelagem escura com pontos brilhantes e rajadas em azul. Ela era um enigma para mim, nunca havia visto uma inu com uma aparência tão diferente.

Desde que ela havia conseguido libertar sua fera, estávamos praticamente sempre nessa forma youkai, em treinamento, seja comigo ou com general Hayato. Raramente voltando para o castelo.

Se passou um mês, e ela ainda não conseguia dominar certos instintos, o que era um problema para darmos seguimento em outras partes.

Ela me encarava, aguardando por uma resposta e eu bufei, me levantando de onde estava, sentando a sua frente e aguardando que a mesma seguisse meu exemplo.

**\- O que você precisa, é aceitar as ordens de seu Alfa. Volte a focar na caça. Sua pressa em atacar fez com que sua presa fugisse mais uma vez, não é mesmo?**

**\- Eu não estou com fome! Até quando vai agir assim?**

**\- ... – **virei o focinho para o outro lado. Havia um cheiro diferente cercando meu território fazia um tempo. E eu sabia de quem era.

**\- Ora, Sesshoumaru! Não pode me tratar assim para sempre, está fugindo do assunto de novo. Eu já pedi desculpas, quer que eu peça de novo? Me desculpa por mentir! **

**\- Por hoje já basta, iremos voltar para o castelo por um tempo. Irá treinar com Mizuki a partir de amanhã. **– Queria evitar encontrar aquela criança nessa forma. Caso nos atacasse, não conseguiria ser misericordioso e duvido muito que Kagome em seu lado youkai consiguisse se conter sabendo que seus filhotes poderiam estar em risco também. – **Fique um pouco com Rin e Shippou o resto do dia.**

A ouvi rosnar em desaprovação e resolvi que seria melhor ignorar o comportamento teimoso da fêmea.

Ela não tinha controle direito sobre como agir em sua forma Inu e na certa se esquecia que deveria ter mais respeito para com o lorde do Oeste.

Virei-lhe as costas para retornar ao castelo, mas fui derrubado logo em seguida. Estava satisfeito que o treino estivesse dando resultados e ela já fosse capaz de o fazer sem que eu notasse sua presença previamente.

Porém, ainda me irritava toda vez que ela o fazia.

**\- Saia. - **Rosnei quando ela mordiscou minha orelha e forcei minha saída de debaixo de seu corpo. Rapidamente me afastei, saltando para longe. Mirei para onde Kagome estava acomodada, simplesmente sem nenhum arrependimento na face.

**\- Não quero voltar ainda. Vamos! Brinque um pouco comigo, Sesshy!**

Kagome abaixou o torso e abanou o rabo animada. Eu não gostava dessas brincadeiras, e ela sabia bem que eu não me sujeitaria a isso.

Mas era curioso como ela sempre tentava, pulando ao meu redor, tentando me instigar a correr atrás dela.

Me sentei, esperando que ela acalmasse seus ânimos, tentando ignorar a todo custo as pequenas mordidas que ela dava rapidamente em meu pescoço e logo se afastava, na espera de que eu a perseguiria em seguida.

Respirei fundo quando ela me acertou com o focinho pela milésima vez; parecia um filhote e eu realmente não possuía paciência para aquilo.

**\- Caramba, você é realmente um estraga prazeres, não é mesmo Sesshoumaru-**_**sama**_**?**

**\- Apenas tenho noção de que postura devo ter e você deveria começar a perceber a sua também, como futura Lady do Oeste.**

Notei que minha fala a deixara incomodada, quieta, e entendi que ela ainda não havia se decidido sobre isso. Contive um suspiro de cansaço e me virei para voltar ao castelo.

**\- Fala a verdade, Sesshy. Está se sentindo velho e decrépito demais para uma pequena brincadeira? Achei que lordes poderiam fazer o que tivessem vontade em suas horas livres...é, deve ser apenas uma desculpa sua para evitar a fadiga.**

Trinquei as presas e me voltei rapidamente, perseguindo Kagome que correra assim que havia terminado de falar, já sabendo que sua provocação funcionaria.

Me condenei mentalmente por cair em sua lábia, mas já era tarde, eu a faria ver quem era o velho!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Autora***

_**[Oeste. Floresta, arredores do castelo.]**_

– Oy, Kohaku!

O rapaz olhou para baixo.

Kagura lhe fitava com um sorriso convencido aos pés da árvore. Ele tentava não pensar em nada a cada vez que precisava interagir com ela ou com qualquer uma das crias de Naraku, e principalmente com ele, mantinha a mente vazia.

– Você já foi capturado uma vez, tente não ser morto por Sesshoumaru durante sua vigia. Naraku não ficaria nada contente se algo como aquilo se repetisse.

O irmão mais novo de Sango apenas meneou a cabeça, concordando.

Kagura suspirou, pois o _taijiya_ nunca lhe respondia mais do que uma ou duas palavras. Mas ela também não era de querer conversar, tinha outros planos, planos que envolviam um certo youkai de cabelos prateados.

– Bem, eu só vim para lhe dar este aviso. Continue de olho nas coisas por aqui. Tome cuidado com aqueles anciões intrometidos, logo Naraku nos dará novas ordens.

Tendo dito isto, Kagura alçou voo em sua pena, não sem antes lançar um olhar divertido para Kohaku, que mantinha sua face impassível perante a cria de Naraku.

O jovem acompanhou com os olhos a retirada de Kagura e bufou quando esta já se encontrava longe.

– É claro que tomarei cuidado. Aqueles quatro quase conseguiram me matar...se não fosse o fragmento da Jóia... – mordeu o lábio com a mínima lembrança de quando os quatro o interrogaram.

Em um salto, logo ele sumia floresta a dentro.

Porém, uma pequena raposa havia ouvido a conversa do jovem taijiya e a cria de Naraku. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	35. Capítulo 34 - Rejeição

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

**[Dia seguinte. Cachoeira. Arredores do Castelo do Oeste.]**

A senhorita está se distraindo novamente. - A voz de Mizuki-san às minhas costas me fizeram endireitar a postura e me concentrar novamente.

Mas estava sendo uma tarefa impossível!

No dia anterior, Sesshoumaru havia me _avisado _sobre meu treino com a feiticeira que uma vez havia salvo minha vida e a de Rin.

Por estar na forma youkai, acabei nem dando importância ao fato.

Ainda precisava controlar a excitação naquela forma, tudo era motivo para correr, caçar, pular em Sesshoumaru. Não exatamente nessa ordem.

E de repente eu me via em águas geladas, a frente de uma cachoeira, com água até a cintura e tendo que me manter centrada em meu poder espiritual, com uma feiticeira youkai; que até o momento não pensei ser tão rígida, por ter uma face tão tranquila em todas as suas ações.

\- Feh! Aposto que fica doente antes de aprender alguma coisa... - Inuyasha resmungou baixo, para si mesmo, mas com minha audição mais apurada eu conseguia ouvir perfeitamente.

Abri os olhos, que até então estavam fechados para uma maior concentração, e o mirei com irritação evidente.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, do galho onde estava me observando durante toda a manhã.

A víbora de Mizuki-san serpenteou para meu pescoço, me causando alguns choques, pois ela também era essencialmente uma youkai, e no momento eu estava concentrada em meus poderes de sacerdotisa.

\- Ouch! Isso era mesmo necessário? - Resmunguei, me virando para Mizuki-san.

\- Precisa se focar, senhorita. Até que consiga estar em contato com _Nara _sem nenhum atrito, irei pedir que ela vá para você constantemente assim.

A serpente roçou o focinho em minha bochecha, causando mais choques, e eu apertei o maxilar com a dor.

\- Mas isso também não a machuca, Mizuki-san? Quero dizer...ela está ligada a você, não está? - perguntei, tentando ignorar o novo choque em meu pescoço quando a cobra se enroscou, se ajeitando de forma confortável em meus ombros.

Mizuki-san andou graciosamente, seus longos e ondulados cabelos negros lembravam um véu a suas costas; mesmo para alguém dentro da água até quase o peito. Ela segurava seu crânio de estimação de forma protetora, entre as duas mãos.

Parou a minha frente, após dar a volta por mim.

\- Eu e Nara já temos controle de nossas energias, senhorita. Se preocupe em focar em sua essência. Hanna e Akemi precisam estar em sincronia com a senhorita, uma vez que já as aceita completamente.

Ela disse com tanta calma, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. E eu só conseguia pensar em como ter aquele animal em volta de mim dava agonia, arrepiando até o último fio de meus cabelos.

Estremeci com o toque gelado da ponta dos dedos de Mizuki-san em minha bochecha e foquei em seus grandes orbes dourados, percebendo que aquilo era uma ordem muda, para que eu fechasse os meus.

Soltei um muxoxo, olhando de canto para Inuyasha, que permanecia calado, nos observando às margens, em cima de uma árvore próxima da água.

Voltei meus olhos para Mizuki que me encarava com o semblante calmo, mas seus olhos evidenciava certa impaciência.

**~Igual alguém que conhecemos.~**

Quis rir da sentença de Hanna, mas Mizuki-san rosnou baixinho e eu fechei os olhos, assustada por nunca a ter ouvido rosnar antes.

Mas...a presença de Inuyasha realmente me incomodava.

_Porque ele está aqui, afinal?!_

_**~Não percebeu? Desde o encontro com InuKimi ele tem estado ao seu redor...quero dizer, menos quando o cachorrão do irmão dele tá perto. Até que o hanyou não é tão burro assim.~**_

_Hanna! Bem...de fato, essa manhã Sesshoumaru saiu cedo e me liberou dos treinos com ele e com Hayato, me mandando ir ao encontro de Mizuki, para ela me treinar. _

_Tem ideia do susto que levei quando abri a porta do quarto e vi Inuyasha encostado do outro lado do corredor, Hanna?! Ele não pode estar normal! ~_

_**~Eu realmente não usaria "normal" para descrever esse aí. Faz um tempo que queria perguntar sobre isso...tem certeza que ele é mesmo um hanyou? ~**_

_Uhn? O que isso quer dizer, Hann...?_

\- Concentre-se, senhorita! - Um novo choque. Nara deslizou por meu corpo, envolvendo minha cintura e se enroscando em meu braço esquerdo.

Trinquei as presas que teimava em querer sair, sabendo que o objetivo atual era treinar apenas meu lado humano, o de sacerdotisa.

Mas Akemi queria tanto sair!

\- Feh...sinto o cheiro de youkai daqui... - ouvi a voz debochada de Inuyasha, agora alta e clara para que eu o ouvisse.

Abri os olhos, encontrando a face de Mizuki impassível, mas o olhar dela estava feroz. Como ela queria que eu me concentrasse desse jeito?

\- Não tem como eu treinar com ele aqui! - Exclamei, exasperada, apontando na direção do hanyou, sem o olhar diretamente.

E por consequência, levando outro choque com o contato de Nara em meu corpo.

\- É bom que ele esteja aqui, precisa aprender a se desligar de sentimentos inúteis, senhorita. - A olhei descrente, torcendo a boca.

\- Que sentimentos?!

\- Raiva é um sentimento, senhorita.

_**~Ela tem razão, está dando muita importância para isso.~**_

_Calada!_

Após horas tentando manter o foco, Mizuki-san viu que eu não estava tendo nenhum progresso com a presença de Inuyasha e me dispensou; avisando que no dia seguinte era para eu estar no mesmo lugar pontualmente às seis da manhã.

Fiz careta para o horário e ela sorriu, parecendo se divertir com meu sofrimento, logo desaparecendo e me deixando sozinha com o motivo de meu estresse.

\- Preciso falar com você. - Inuyasha não demorou a se aproximar, e me senti irritada por algum motivo.

_**~Ele é o motivo de "Sesshy-sama" estar lhe tratando com desgosto, faz sentido estar irritada com ele. Hehe. ~ **_

O jeito zombeteiro como Hanna chamara Sesshoumaru me fez sorrir por um instante e Inuyasha me olhou interrogativo.

Estava molhada, enrugada igual uma uva passa e gelada por estar o dia todo naquela água.

Ainda não entendia a necessidade de estar mergulhada até a cintura para aquele treinamento.

Só queria ir logo para o castelo me aquecer e quem sabe ter o aconchego dos braços de Sesshoumaru para sentir que o dia valera a pena.

Desmanchei o sorriso, visto que ainda estava risonha por me imaginar agora com o lorde, e sustentei uma carranca na direção de Inuyasha que ainda me encarava duvidoso, de braços cruzados e visivelmente ansioso.

\- Não temos nada para conversar, Inuyasha. - falei crua, já de costas, na intenção de caminhar para longe dele. Mas tive meu braço agarrado por ele, fazendo Akemi e Hanna se eriçarem dentro de mim.

Rosnei para Inuyasha, me virando rapidamente e quase o acertando com minhas garras, que haviam surgido por instinto. Ele desviou, é claro, mas também soltou meu braço.

\- Eu entendo que esteja com raiva de mim. Mas escuta aqui, Kagome! Aqui não é seguro para você! Vamos embora! Aquela youkai voltará alguma hora, e ela não é o tipo com quem você quer se meter!

O olhei atentamente.

Ele realmente achava que ainda possuía o direito de opinar sobre o que eu deveria ou não fazer?

Enquanto me fazia essa pergunta, notava que Inuyasha mantinha uma aparência mais demoníaca.

As orelhas no topo de sua cabeça ainda denunciavam sua essência hanyou, mas aquelas marcas em seu rosto, em suas mãos, as unhas mais saltadas lembrando garras, até mesmo seus olhos pareciam mais duros, mesmo que ainda tivessem o dourado tão conhecido por mim.

Sua aura estava mais forte, assim como seu youki, uma presença youkai tão forte quanto quando ele perdia o controle, mas ali estava ele, em plena consciência de seus atos.

Precisava parabenizar Lucy pelo feito, o treinamento parecia estar funcionando bem para ele.

\- Está conseguindo controlar melhor isso, não é? - Minha pergunta o deixara desarmado. Seu corpo retraiu levemente, e o vi desviar o olhar do meu.

\- Sim. Agora eu controlo minha fera sem problemas. Me desculpe pela dor que lhe causei, eu realmente n...

\- Já basta, está no passado. Agora, se me dá licença... - Evoquei Akemi, sem esperar pela resposta de Inuyasha, correndo para longe dele em direção ao castelo.

Era desagradável estar em sua presença, ainda não conseguia perdoa-lo por completo.

Transformar-me em um youkai cão era um processo doloroso, mas era algo tão rápido que se tornava uma dor insignificante, perto do prazer que era poder correr naquela forma.

A sensação de liberdade era contagiante e eu gostaria de ter podido vivenciar aquilo antes.

_Antes_...

Enquanto corria, comecei a pensar em minha vida, no meu tempo. Como nunca havia sentido que era diferente? O lacre era tão forte assim?

_**~Sim. Aquelas duas fizeram um trabalho impecável, mesmo que na verdade quem deu o toque final fora você mesma. ~**_

Parei de correr imediatamente, digerindo aquelas palavras. Era verdade, eu havia terminado de lacrar Hanna, quando criança, após a morte de meu pai.

_~ Irá me contar o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia, Hanna? ~_

Sabia que aquele assunto a incomodava, e já estava saturada de esperar por respostas de minha outra parte. Não poderia mais ignorar aquilo e Hanna teria de me contar tudo dessa vez.

Desviei o caminho, indo para outro canto da floresta. Para onde eu e Sesshoumaru havíamos confessado nossos sentimentos.

A gruta escondida pela outra cachoeira era um lugar perfeito para conversar com Hanna sem ser interrompida.

A sentia tensa dentro de mim e pensativa.

Quando cheguei à gruta, me desfiz da forma youkai, percebendo que havia anoitecido e que não poderia me demorar. Logo viriam me procurar.

\- Muito bem, Hanna. Aqui eu posso falar em voz alta, ninguém me ouvirá mesmo. Conte tudo o que sabe!

Exigi, olhando em volta da gruta.

Ainda havia vestígios da fogueira da outra vez, mas claramente estava úmida e não daria para acender. Lembrei que youkais não sentem frio com facilidade e deixei meu youki livre, para me aquecer. Já estava seca pela corrida, de todo modo.

_**~Está bem. Irei contar, espero que esteja preparada para isso. ~**_

Começou, um pouco mais decidida e eu me sentei recostada a parede rochosa da gruta, tentando manter o foco na voz de Hanna e não no som alto que a queda d'água da cachoeira fazia.

_**~ Quando éramos crianças, sempre nos falávamos. Sua família humana não sabia de minha existência, e como eu a instruí, você não contava para eles também. Era nosso segredo. ~**_

Ela hesitou, suspirando.

_**~ Mas seu pai. Ele desconfiava...não, ele sabia. Sabe, seu pai tinha algum tipo de poder, puro, poderia dizer que se ele treinasse, teria sido um grande sacerdote naquele templo.**_

_**Vez ou outra ele quase nos pegava em nossas conversas e brincadeiras. Ele a olhava por um tempo, acariciava sua cabeça com um sorriso e colocava um dedo sobre a boca, em pedido de silêncio. Posso dizer que ele também pedia para manter segredo.**_

_**Mas naquele dia...~**_

_O dia do acidente._

_**~ Sim. Você e sua mãe, grávida do menino, estavam no banco de trás, e seu pai dirigia o carro. Ela estava dormindo e você, nós, aproveitando disso, deixamos nossa forma youkai mais livre. As garras expostas, as marcas, as presas.**_

_**Seu pai não tinha medo, ele a olhava pelo retrovisor quando...~**_

Segurei a respiração, tentando assimilar toda a cena...como eu não me lembrava de nada daquilo?

Eu apenas lembrava de estar sentada ao lado de mamãe e depois já estava no hospital. E papai havia ido embora, para nunca mais voltar...tinha algo de errado naquela história e algo me dizia que eu era culpada de algo.

Hanna vendo que eu estava perdida em pensamentos, fez uma pausa, mas logo retomou a fala.

_**~Escute bem o que vou dizer, minha menina. Não foi sua culpa. **_

_**Sua mãe acordou já assustada, gritando e nos chamando de monstros. Seu pai tentou acalmá-la, e por isso se distraiu da estrada. Aquele caminhão não era para estar ali. **_

_**No último segundo seu pai pediu para protegermos sua mãe, e nós o fizemos, sem pensar duas vezes. **_

_**Na intenção de proteger a todos com uma barreira, você jogou seu pequeno corpo para cima dela e projetou uma barreira ao nosso redor, mas não fora rápido o bastante para a barreira alcança-lo e...me desculpa, minha criança...eu sinto muito. ~**_

Solucei alto.

Então era mesmo minha culpa que papai havia morrido.

Levei minhas mãos ao rosto, em desespero, as lágrimas sem contenção, e podia sentir o descontrole de meu youki atingir as paredes da gruta, marcando as rochas.

Os choques que minha energia causavam no ar estavam cada vez maiores e provocavam grandes fissuras na estrutura rochosa.

Estava perdendo o controle de meu corpo.

Hanna tentou tomar o domínio, assustada por eu não a estar ouvindo e eu a forcei para longe em minha mente.

_Não pode ser verdade._

Tentei me convencer, mas imagens daquele acidente começavam a surgir e, eu me lembrei. Eu lembrei de tudo.

Do sorriso de papai através do retrovisor, era para ser uma viagem de um dia para a praia, eu havia pedido para ver o mar. Eu pedi.

Lembrei do semblante tranquilo de minha mãe se tornando aterrorizado ao me ver naquela forma, meu pai tentando acalmá-la, meu choro, a buzina do caminhão, o pedido desesperado de papai. Os gritos!

Fora tão rápido...eu não pude, não consegui proteger papai.

Olhei para minhas próprias mãos, as garras visíveis. Eu sou um monstro. Fora minha culpa que mamãe se assustou, ela não podia ter me visto daquele jeito. Eu fui a culpada!

Minha energia se dissipou com o pensamento, voltando a ser uma simples humana. Eu nunca deveria ter usado meu lado youkai...papai ainda estaria aqui.

_Eu só precisava manter escondido..._

E então eu lembrei.

Eu lacrei Hanna ainda no hospital. Estava deitada na cama, com minha mãe me sacudindo os ombros, chorando copiosamente.

Algo se quebrou e eu apaguei as memórias, minhas e de minha mãe. Eu fui covarde. Fugi da culpa que eu tinha. Porque eu tive que vir para essa maldita Era?!

Eu precisava voltar, mamãe precisava de mim. A quanto tempo não voltava para casa? O que estivera fazendo aqui? Descobrir sobre o passado...como eu poderia estar procurando por lembranças de outra família sendo que eu fui a culpada por destruir a única família que eu conhecia?

Hanna tentava falar comigo, mas eu a havia afastado para longe em minha mente. Não era capaz de conversar com ela, não podia.

Ela havia me alertado quando éramos crianças para não deixar nosso lado youkai livre, mas eu estava confiante naquele dia. Eu e minha maldita teimosia!

Percebi a presença de Sesshoumaru próxima e me apressei na direção da saída da gruta, lavando rapidamente o rosto na cascata que caía e saindo dali de dentro. Ele não poderia ver o estrago que estava lá dentro.

Assim que coloquei o corpo para fora da gruta, me molhando no processo, Sesshoumaru já estava do lado de fora, me olhando com o semblante zangado e desconfiado.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, miko? - a voz cortante do youkai não me abalou. Eu não estava com humor para lidar com ele naquele momento.

Evitei olhar em seus olhos, passando reto por seu corpo. Caminharia para casa, sem usar o aspecto youkai. Eram coisas demais para suportar.

Porém, Sesshoumaru me impediu de seguir, se pondo a minha frente em grande velocidade. O olhei, cansada de tudo aquilo.

O amava demais, e não sabia o que fazer com aquele sentimento agora. Eu não tinha o direito de ser feliz.

\- Preciso voltar para casa. - falei simplesmente, tentando não deixar a vontade de chorar me vencer.

Voltar para casa significava colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo.

Ainda precisava completar a Jóia e derrotar Naraku, mas iria deixar isso para Kikyou. Daria um jeito de entregar o pedaço que estava comigo para ela e depois...nunca mais retornaria.

Lacraria tudo novamente e apagaria tudo.

Inclusive ele.

_**~NÃO, MENINA! ~**_

_Quieta..._

Empurrei Hanna para os confins de minha mente de novo.

Sesshoumaru me fitava com uma expressão impassível. Seus olhos pareciam tentar enxergar através de minha alma.

Fiz um grande esforço para que aquele olhar não me quebrasse e eu caísse em prantos a sua frente. As palmas de minhas mãos suavam. Espremi uma na outra, nervosa, e depois passei pela minha roupa, tentando secar, desviando o olhar do youkai branco.

\- Está bem. - Sua voz veio suavemente, sua respiração atingindo minha pele no pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar.

Levantei o olhar, apenas para perceber que ele estava próximo e tocava em minha bochecha com um carinho raro.

Lacrimei.

Não seria tão fácil me afastar dele. Quis abraça-lo e chorar em seu peito. Invés disso, apenas deixei minha cabeça pesar para frente, encostando a testa. Fechei as mãos em punho, as unhas ferindo as palmas. Se eu o abraçasse, perderia a força de minha decisão.

Voltamos calmamente para o castelo. Sesshoumaru não tocou mais no assunto e nem eu, de fato, o caminho fora tortuosamente silencioso.

Ele parecia estar mergulhado em pensamentos. E eu não queria conversar e acabar mudando de ideia.

Quando chegamos, Sesshoumaru se despediu, dizendo que precisava resolver algo em seu escritório e que era para eu ir para os aposentos, que logo ele estaria lá.

Nem respondi, apenas assenti com a cabeça, já me afastando. No corredor, a poucos passos dos aposentos do lorde, senti a presença de Inuyasha e bufei em irritação. Ele ainda estava me rondando, pelo visto.

Apressei o passo e entrei no quarto, batendo a porta com força. Ficaria louca com aquela preocupação desnecessária dele.

Segui para o banho direto, me despindo no caminho, jogando as roupas pelo quarto, sem me importar com a bagunça que estava fazendo no ambiente impecável que era.

Já tinha água quente na banheira, provavelmente ordens de Sesshoumaru.

Dei de ombros, entrando e constatando a temperatura morna, do jeito que sabiam que eu gostava. Não queria me demorar, então me banhei rapidamente e voltei para o quarto, molhando o chão.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, Sesshoumaru já estava no meio, como se tivesse acabado de entrar, e pensasse em vir ao meu encontro.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e depois seus olhos seguiram para o rastro que eu havia deixado com a água que escorria de meu corpo.

O ouvi suspirar, indo até uma das cômodas, pegando um grande pano felpudo, logo se voltando para mim e me cobrindo com ele. Ele secou meus cabelos com cuidado e se inclinou para me olhar diretamente.

\- O que lhe aflige, Kagome? - indagou, tirando a _toalha_ de minha cabeça, para envolver meu corpo com ela.

Nesse momento, eu perdi para ele. Me joguei em seus braços. Como _eu sabia_ que aconteceria caso me demorasse demais em seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru apenas me envolveu, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

As lágrimas não cessaram por um tempo e quando secaram, percebi que estava em seu colo, já na cama, envolvida por seus braços.

Sesshoumaru pacientemente esperou que eu terminasse de chorar, sem dizer nada ele apenas aceitou que eu precisava daquele aconchego.

\- Melhor? - quis saber, quando finalmente levantei os olhos para ele.

A face sempre impassível não escondeu a preocupação em seus orbes. E eu me senti agradecida, aquecida...e extremamente dividida sobre o que fazer dali em diante.

Confirmei com a cabeça, mesmo que por dentro ainda estivesse devastada pelas últimas lembranças. Se eu soubesse de tudo aquilo desde o começo, tudo teria sido diferente.

Mas não havia como mudar as coisas, não é mesmo?

Engoli seco. Me preparando para o que teria de dizer a ele.

\- Sesshoumaru...me perdoe, mas..._Não posso_ ser sua Lady do Oeste. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Autora***

Shippou tentava controlar a ansiedade, por ter visto algo que supostamente não deveria, no dia anterior.

Contava ou não contava para alguém?

A pergunta martelava em sua mente e ele andava de um lado para o outro no jardim, quase fazendo um caminho, de tanto que passara pelo mesmo lugar diversas vezes.

\- Vai fazer um buraco no chão, pirralho. - A voz de Inuyasha fizera a pequena raposa dar um pulo, e depois de constatar de quem se tratava, o olhar com desprezo.

\- Ah, é só você, Inuyasha! - falou com certa antipatia na voz, já se afastando dali. O ato fez com que o hanyou o olhasse irritado e o pegasse pelo rabo.

\- Tá olhando assim pra mim porquê, hein, Shippou?! - questionou, o colocando a altura dos olhos.

\- ME BOTA NO CHÃO! Tô olhando assim porque você é um imbecil! Tá me ouvindo?! TU É UM IDIOTA, INUYASHAAAAAAA!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Atrás do meio youkai, estavam Miroku e Sango.

Acompanhados de Hayato, que olhava a cena parecendo se divertir com a cara que Inuyasha fazia.

O hanyou soltou a pequena raposa de uma vez, que logo correu para o ombro de Miroku, dando careta para o meio youkai. Inuyasha torceu os dedos, em uma ameaça muda.

\- Ele não vai fazer nada com você. Não é mesmo Inuyasha?! - defendeu Sango, acariciando as costas do pequeno, que na hora se sentiu culpado por esconder dela que seu irmão estava pelas redondezas.

Quer dizer, ele não estava escondendo, apenas não sabia como e quando contar para ela. Suspirou e desviou os olhos da exterminadora que sorria para ele.

_Estou mesmo escondendo dela. _Pensou, se sentindo ainda mais culpado.

Inuyasha bufou e deu as costas para o grupo, saindo rapidamente dali. Ele queria evitar discussões, visto que o monge agora o olhava de forma dura e Sango parecia sempre prestes a pular em seu pescoço.

O único ali que parecia não ligar tanto para sua presença era o tal general Hayato, que ele ainda não havia formado uma opinião.

Todos os encontros com ele haviam sido curtos e o mais próximo que estiveram fora quando lutaram. Foi uma boa luta, precisava admitir.

Hayato observou o hanyou se afastar, pensando na mudança visível do outro_. _

_Lucy realmente está focada em colocar ele na linha_.

Sorriu, tinha orgulho de Lucy, assim como Vossa Alteza também tinha, mesmo sem assumir em voz alta.

Virou-se para o grupo, olhando para cada um antes de parar os olhos em Miroku.

\- Bem, então estamos combinados. Irei informar Sesshoumaru-sama dos novos planos. É uma honra tê-los como nossos aliados!

Mal terminara de falar, virou-se para adentrar o castelo. O grupo ainda ficara um tempo conversando sobre como Inuyasha parecia diferente e como estavam ansiosos para pôr em prática a nova união na luta contra Naraku.

Shippou ouvia tudo atentamente, procurando uma brecha para dizer o que vira, mas não encontrando uma e resolvendo deixar para o dia seguinte.

_Amanhã. Amanhã eu consigo dizer! _\- Tentou se animar, com Kirara o olhando atentamente. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Hayato***

\- Saia de cima de mim, general. - Takeshi estava irritado. Não. Estava possesso.

E eu estava amando ver aquele olhar furioso que ele me dava abaixo de mim, enquanto me movia para segurá-lo pelos pulsos com a mão esquerda, acima de sua cabeça.

Com a mão direita, desci por seus braços, afaguei seus cabelos, toquei sua bochecha, ao que ele rosnou em desaprovação, me fazendo sorrir em satisfação. Com o polegar acariciei seu rosto, me sentindo curioso sobre aquela cicatriz.

\- Me contaria como conseguiu isso, _ancião_? - seus lábios se curvaram, mas era um sorriso sombrio.

\- Caso não saia de cima de mim, não estará vivo para saber. - A ameaça não me abalou, tampouco.

Me curvei sobre ele, aproximando meu rosto, e ele ganhou um tom vermelho, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

\- Ora, mas você poderia ter saído sozinho. Admita, você também quer isso, Takeshi-san.

Seus olhos se voltaram para mim, assombrados, como se pela primeira vez notasse que o que eu dizia era verdade.

Rapidamente sua expressão mudou, mostrando o quanto estava zangado e envergonhado de si mesmo. E eu me vi sendo jogado ao chão, pela força dele.

Takeshi me olhou de onde estava, de cima, com a respiração ofegante e visivelmente chateado. Para mim era uma visão magnífica.

Quis rir do próprio pensamento. Depois do beijo que eu roubara do ancião, ele ocupara minha cabeça ainda mais que antes.

\- Eu te chamei aqui para lhe informar sobre as ordens de Sesshoumaru-sama. - Se endireitou, ajeitando as vestes no lugar e colocando a máscara de frieza de sempre. Bufei pela mudança.

\- E não para me incomodar com seu comportamento depravado, general.

Rosnou entre as palavras, se virando para onde estava antes de eu chegar, uma das prateleiras do escritório do lorde.

Me apoiei em meus cotovelos, para poder seguir melhor seus movimentos pela sala. Interessante como daquele ângulo eu podia ver melhor as curvas que seu corpo tinha, e como sua bunda parecia ainda mais atraente aos meus olhos.

\- E quais seriam essas ordens? - perguntei, limpando a garganta, de repente me sentia extremamente sedento.

Me levantei de uma vez, arrumando meus trajes e dando leves tapas para tirar a sujeira do chão que havia nelas.

Takeshi se virou, com um livro em mãos, parecendo compenetrado na leitura, antes de me mirar com seus frios e impassíveis orbes dourados, que outrora pareciam pegar fogo.

\- Tomar conta de suas terras e investigar sobre o Norte. Ele precisará se ausentar daqui dois dias, por algum tempo. Também ordenou que não o incomodasse até lá.

O encarei intrigado.

Para onde Vossa Alteza pretendia ir?

Bem, antes de ir, tenho quase certeza que se trancará nos aposentos por dois dias junto de Kagome-sama.

Pensar no que eles fariam me fez sorrir maliciosamente. Talvez eu devesse me trancar junto de alguém também?

\- Trate de tirar esse sorriso da cara, general. E saia já daqui, levo minhas ordens a sério, ao contrário de você, e preciso ler mais sobre o Norte e seu antigo lorde. Pareço estar perto de encontrar algo realmente importante.

Ignorando completamente a ameaça clara que seu youki direcionava a mim, me aproximei do ancião, aproveitando que ele havia se virado para guardar outro livro e dedilhava a procura de algo nas prateleiras.

\- Ah, mas agora pouco parecia tão bem embaixo de mim, ancião... - inspirei e expirei em sua nuca, fechando os olhos. Estava o encurralando com os braços em cada lado de sua cabeça, apoiadas na grande estante.

Vi, embevecido, sua pele se arrepiar com o toque de minha respiração, e meu sangue esquentou, vê-lo tão sensível a mim estava me causando uma ereção dolorosa. Não conseguia ver que expressão ele fazia de onde estava, e como ele não dizia nada, me perguntei se estaria passando dos limites de novo.

Sabia que estava corado, pelo tom vermelho que estavam suas orelhas. Provavelmente confuso com o que sentia, já que estava em silêncio, sua face estava direcionada para baixo, a franja escondendo seus lindos olhos.

Reparei que sua mão que estava esticada na direção de um livro tremia levemente.

Eu não queria força-lo a nada, queria sua permissão para continuar a sentir o que estava sentindo. Eu o queria, por completo. Mas só o faria se fosse convidado...por ele.

Suas vestes permitiam que seu pescoço estivesse a livre demanda, então, depositei um beijo no encontro de seu ombro com o pescoço, tendo o prazer de saber que havia causado algo nele, pois imediatamente ele estremeceu. Sorri contra sua pele e me afastei rapidamente.

\- Irei deixa-lo com sua pesquisa. Até mais, Takeshi-san. - _O que será que ele está pensando?_ Me perguntei, evitando a todo custo olhar para trás. Deveria controlar mais meus desejos por ele.

_Estaria me odiando? _

Arrisquei uma última olhada para dentro do escritório antes de fechar a porta da mesma. O ancião permanecia na mesma posição, de costas.

Talvez realmente estivesse me odiando e não quisesse nem mesmo olhar na minha cara.

Segui pelo corredor, cumprimentando alguns guardas, com os pensamentos no inu.

_Quero beijá-lo de novo. Quero pôr minhas mãos nele. O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	36. Capítulo 35 - Culpa da Loucura

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Takeshi***

Finalmente conseguia respirar.

Agora que general Hayato havia, por fim, me deixado em paz para continuar minha pesquisa, eu podia encher os pulmões de ar. Porém o cheiro dele estava impregnado a minha volta e eu não conseguia fazer com que meus batimentos voltassem ao normal.

Trinquei o maxilar ao perceber que ainda estava ereto sob as vestes, mesmo após alguns minutos ele ter partido. Respirei fundo, pressionando os dedos em meus olhos, irritadiço, obstinado a jogar aqueles pensamentos longe.

_Eu não vou mais pensar nele. Não faz o menor sentido nisso! _

Quis me convencer, mas meu pau discordava veementemente ao lembrar da respiração dele próxima a minha pele e o calor de seu corpo próximo de mim.

Era como se ainda estivesse ali.

Me movi, enfim, pegando o livro que vira antes, ajeitando a postura e indo me sentar na poltrona que havia num canto do escritório. Olhei para o móvel, e lembranças dele se debruçando em mim quando estava sentado ali invadiram minha mente.

_TRASTE MISERÁVEL!_

Não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia me concentrar estando naquela sala. Apertei o livro entre minhas garras, pisando duro para fora do escritório. Iria tentar ler em algum lugar livre do cheiro inebriante de Hayato.

Eu _precisava_ me manter calmo e desinteressado. Só poderia estar ficando maluco. O general estava conseguindo quebrar todo meu autocontrole apenas com seu cheiro próximo de mim ultimamente.

O mais impressionante era como ele sempre conseguia me encontrar, fosse no jardim, nos corredores e, principalmente, justamente quando estava pelo escritório; como se soubesse que ali raramente seríamos incomodados.

Todas as vezes que me encontrava sozinho, ele se aproveitava de alguma forma para me encurralar. E já não aguentava mais aquela sensação de que em algum momento eu perderia o manejo de meus próprios atos.

Ele era sempre tão intenso!

_O que diabos havia sido aquilo, afinal? _

Achei que ele continuaria a avançar sobre mim, mas ele apenas se afastou, com uma segurança inabalável.

Não estava tão excitado quanto eu? Achei que ele me queria. Quero dizer...esteve me seguindo para todos os lados nos últimos dias, o que fora aquela atitude de apenas se virar e ir embora obediente, como um bom _cachorrinho_?!

Estava ficando maluco! Tudo relacionado a ele estava a me deixar louco!

Virei em um corredor e dei de frente com Hayato conversando com uma youkai raposa, muito animada e se jogando no general. Ele mantinha aquele sorriso cheio de segundas intenções na cara. Aquilo me irritou.

Tinha a intenção de dar meia-volta, mas quando fiz o primeiro movimento, nossos olhos se encontraram.

Tch... – grunhi, tentando escapar dele, que havia dado uma desculpa qualquer para a outra e agora me seguia para fora do castelo.

_Tão irritante!_

– Com ciúmes? – o ouvi perguntar, às minhas costas.

Ainda me seguia enquanto eu atravessava o jardim para entrar em outra parte do castelo. E eu sabia, pelo tom, que ele tinha um sorriso pretensioso na cara ao querer saber aquilo.

– Hah! Você só pode estar em delírio, general! – debochei, o olhando por sobre o ombro, finalmente deixando o jardim e apertando os passos em direção aos alojamentos.

Talvez em meu quarto eu pudesse me livrar de sua presença irritante.

– Então, porque está com raiva? E está mais que óbvio que tenta fugir de mim. – Apertou os passos também, me alcançando e me ultrapassando.

Olhei bem para os orbes azuis do general quando este parou a minha frente, descobrindo, pela primeira vez, o quão profundos eram. Eles sempre foram tão intensos assim?

– Qualquer um ficaria com raiva de sua conduta devassa, general. E já disse, não estou fugindo de você, apenas não disponho de tempo e nem pretensão de lhe paparicar.

– Uhn. Está bem, então. – Deu de ombros. – Voltarei para o que eu estava fazendo antes. – Anunciou, estudando minhas reações. – Preciso aproveitar a folga que nosso lorde está nos dando, não é mesmo? – afirmou mais para si mesmo, passando por mim, com um sorriso maldoso.

– Ele não nos deu folga, mas, claro, fique à vontade. Se uma cortesã é o que lhe atrai. Com sua licença, preciso de ler este livro. – Levantei o objeto em mãos, para mostrar que realmente tinha mais o que fazer, andando em direção ao meu quarto.

Não olhei para trás e ele não me deu mais nenhuma resposta.

Ao dar a volta no corredor para meus aposentos, dei uma espiada para o caminho de onde eu havia vindo, mas estava vazio.

_Então, ele realmente desistiu?_

Abri a porta mais devagar que o normal, ainda olhando em volta. O que eu estava procurando?

Bufei, em grande irritação e adentrei o cômodo, tomando o cuidado de trancar a porta após entrar e me recostar nela. De repente eu não tinha mais interesse algum em ler aquele livro em minha posse e meus pensamentos eram ocupados por imagens grotescas de Hayato com uma youkai bruaca cavalgando em cima dele.

_Eu não estou com ciúmes!_ Só é terrível que um general – e príncipe do Sul - de alto nível como ele, se envolva com tal tipo de fêmea.

Imagens dos últimos dias apareceram como flashes. Ele me cercando, me acariciando, o olhar penetrante, os lábios entre-abertos, o sorriso malicioso. O jeito como seu cabelo caía sobre os olhos azuis, tão profundos, como o oceano.

O toque em meu pescoço, os arrepios que me causava. O beijo.

Respirei fundo, indo em direção da varanda. Havia jogado o livro em algum canto e não estava motivado em dormir. Me sentei, esticando as pernas para fora e joguei o corpo para trás, afim de olhar o céu. Estava uma noite bonita.

_O que ele está fazendo agora?_

Realmente teria ido atrás daquela raposa? Talvez tivesse ido para a sala de refeições, mais cedo ele tinha dito que estava com fome, antes de me atacar.

Mas provavelmente estava com aquela raposa. Ou com outra. Ou outro. Não é incomum entre youkais. E Hayato é atraente...eu acho. Difícil imaginar que aquele inu passaria uma noite como essa sozinho.

_Espera, o que...atraente?_

Levantei, bagunçando o cabelo, para afastar o pensamento. Mas não funcionou e, eu acabei pressionando o rosto com a palma da mão, massageando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos.

Loucura!

Era a única coisa que poderia explicar todas aquelas reflexões. Também era a única coisa que poderia explicar o desejo que estava sentindo pelo general irritante que passou dias me amolando.

Eu odiava aquele tipo insistente! Como meu pau poderia estar tão duro só em pensar em estar perto dele? Ou sentir seu cheiro?

E era a loucura que estava a me fazer sair apressado do quarto, no meio da noite, tão rápido que poderia deixar os outros generais em alerta caso eu não tomasse cuidado com minha presença e youki.

Eu precisava saber. Digo, a loucura em mim precisava saber se ele estava mesmo com alguém, ou sozinho. Era a loucura que precisava saber a verdade, se ele queria estar comigo tanto quanto eu queria naquele momento.

Fora aquele pensamento insano que me obrigou a ir até seu quarto, para bater em sua porta. Eu sabia que não deveria estar ali. O que me traria de bom? Absolutamente nada!

Porém, eu ainda ansiava por vê-lo.

O coração estava aos solavancos enquanto aguardava. Sabia que deveria estar uma bagunça, sentia minhas presas sobressaltadas sobre meu lábio. Estava em um estado de adrenalina tão grande que podia sentir o sangue mais quente em minhas veias. Meu pau pulsava em ansiedade.

Quando a porta entre-abriu, eu agucei meu olfato para o interior do aposento. Só havia o cheiro dele ali, na certa estava se banhando, ainda havia o cheiro de soluções de banho, misturado a aquele aroma almiscarado com algo que me lembrava a limão, só me excitou ainda mais.

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de abrir a porta, agarrei a mesma, minhas garras rascando a madeira.

Praticamente o empurrei de volta para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta com um chute as minhas costas.

O olhei tempo suficiente para confirmar que realmente havia acabado de se banhar. Hayato vestia apenas uma yukata branca, que havia se tornado transparente por tê-la vestido ainda molhado.

Segurei seu queixo, impaciente, tomando a boca do general antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

– Maldito seja você. – Rosnei contra sua boca, o olhando diretamente. – Estou com ciúmes. Feliz?! – Vociferei, perdendo um pouco o controle do volume da voz.

Hayato entre-abriu os lábios para dizer algo, seus olhos mostrando o quão surpreso estava. Entretanto, não o deixaria dizer nada ainda. Com ferocidade, busquei novamente sua boca com a minha.

Enfiei a língua por entre os lábios dele sem a menor delicadeza, sentindo os quão suculentos e firmes eram. Passado a surpresa, Hayato retribuiu, com igual intensidade. Podia sentir suas mãos apertando minha cintura, passeando por minhas costas, indo até o final da coluna, para apertar minha bunda com vontade.

– Desprezível, maldito, canalha... – agora sussurrava, o empurrando para a direção da cama com meu corpo. – ...seja você, por me enlouquecer desse jeito.

O derrubei, pulando em seu colo e me colando ao seu corpo, enquanto segurava suas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

– Acha divertido, general? Agora sou eu quem está por cima. – falei rouco, próximo de sua nuca, chupando o local e lambendo a pele que se arrepiava.

Seu rosto ganhou uma coloração vermelha, ainda estava surpreso e parecia sem palavras. Mas logo me olhou com a mesma safadeza que me olhava quando estava a me caçar.

Seu pau pulsava abaixo de mim, e pelo volume estava tão duro e grosso que quase gemi com a sensação.

Rapidamente inverteu as posições, segurando meus pulsos com uma só mão, a outra trilhou por meu rosto, fazendo uma carícia brusca em meus lábios. Se aproximou, e pude ver que seus olhos estavam ferais, o azul lutando para se manter no mar vermelho.

– Se acho divertido? Acho! – falou, convencido, mordiscando meu lábio inferior e adentrando minha boca com sua língua ávida.

As presas arranharam, tanto as minhas quanto as dele, mas nada insuportável. Na verdade, tornava ainda mais gostoso aquele atrito, pois sentia ainda mais seu gosto.

Ele soltou meus pulsos, na intenção de se aventurar por meu corpo e eu agarrei sua mão, a levando diretamente até meu pau, que estava doloroso de tão duro, desejando por mais dele.

Imediatamente, ele segurou meu pau por cima das vestes, me fazendo soltar um rosnado baixo e sofrido. O som pareceu tê-lo atiçado mais, no momento seguinte ele havia rasgado minha hakama e segurava meu pau diretamente, gemendo junto comigo ao aperta-lo quando movimentou para cima e para baixo.

Aproximei minha mão do seu, que pulava de excitação, mas fui impedido, novamente tendo minhas mãos presas. Ele sorriu, sádico.

– Não. Eu quem vou controlar agora. – Tendo dito isto, Hayato passou os dentes e lábios e língua por meu corpo, mordia meu ombro, lambia minha garganta, beijava minha boca. Só conseguia gemer e enlouquecer com cada toque e suspiro que ele dava.

Seu cheiro me inebriava.

Ele apertou minha cintura, me puxando mais perto, fazendo nossos paus se tocarem, enquanto sua boca me devorava os lábios, chupando minha língua. Gemi entre o ósculo, sentindo-o endurecer mais contra mim.

Quis urrar quando ele esfregou o pau contra o meu. Forcei meus braços e agarrei seus cabelos, deslizando para seu pescoço, para seus ombros, chegando com as garras por seu peito largo, arranhando-o, sentindo os músculos de seus braços. Aquilo estava a me fascinar.

Hayato deslizou sua mão que estava a me apertar a cintura, para baixo, entre nossos corpos. Ele segurou nossos dois paus juntos com aquela mão, e eu contive um gemido, porém logo rosnei em satisfação quando ele começou a nos masturbar.

Estávamos escorregadios, era visível que estávamos perto de alcançar o orgasmo. O pau dele estava quente e duro contra o meu, entre seus dedos já completamente molhados. Fitei o quão ofegante estava o general sobre mim, aquele estado ardente e indomável. Adorei vê-lo daquele jeito.

E ter a ideia de que ele estava daquele jeito por minha causa, me excitava ainda mais. Estava em agonia já, tentava conter meus gemidos com as costas da mão, a mordia com força para não deixar o som sair.

Hayato se curvou, mordendo meu pescoço, quase me fazendo explodir. – Eu quero que você goze. – Sua voz rouca saiu entre-dentes.

Segurei a vontade que tinha de acatar sua ordem, em sofrimento visível, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Aquilo pareceu irrita-lo.

– _Agora_. – Ordenou, feral, nos masturbando ainda mais rápido e forte. Os músculos de minhas coxas se retesaram, podia sentir o clímax chegando. – Não resista!

Não poderia mais, nem que quisesse. Eu urrei enquanto o gozo jorrava quente e espesso em sua mão, barriga e peito. Ele chegou ao limite logo após, rosnando algo incompreensível, urrando e nos melando ainda mais com seu gozo.

Era culpa da loucura. Só podia ser isso.

E eu não me interessava mais em lutar contra ela.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Sesshoumaru***

– Diz alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru! – Havia frustração em sua voz.

O que ela queria que eu dissesse, exatamente? Estava me rejeitando de novo. Mas ela quem estava nervosa, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados, e os deixando ainda mais despenteados.

_**~Nossa fêmea esconde alguma coisa. ~**_

Sim, eu sabia disso. Porém, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, ela teria de confiar em mim e me contar por vontade própria.

– Agora não é um bom momento para você voltar para casa. – Senti um incômodo por ela não considerar meu território como sua casa, mas prossegui. – Daqui dois dias estará tudo preparado e eu mesmo a levarei. Não precisa mais treinar comigo ou com o general, mas pode ficar à vontade para continuar a treinar com a feiticeira, se for seu desejo.

Ela balbuciou algo, mas eu já havia a tirado de meu colo e me levantado em direção da sala de banho.

Estava tudo molhado, ela não tomou cuidado algum ao sair da água. Geralmente era tão atenta, que me preocupava vê-la em um estado tão angustiado.

Me despi, entrando na banheira em seguida. Ouvi passos e olhei para trás. Kagome já estava vestida com uma yukata azul e me olhava aflita da entrada. Sua mão em punho no batente, vi quando mordeu o lábio antes de se aproximar e sorri internamente.

– Já deve estar fria. Não quer que peça para trocarem? – parou a alguns passos, hesitante.

– Não é necessário. – Respondi, sucinto, voltando a face para frente para não ter de olhar demais para aqueles orbes azuis, ou eu não permitiria que ela se fosse, nunca.

_**~ Este Sesshoumaru não deve permitir! **_~ a fera iria relutar, porém, ser rejeitado tantas vezes mexia seriamente com meu orgulho.

O cheiro dela se tornou mais próximo e eu trinquei o maxilar, tentando controlar a lascívia. Kagome pegou um pano e o mergulhou ao meu lado, torceu e se voltou para mim. Observei curioso, o que ela pretendia?

Quando seus dedos entraram em contato com a minha pele, enrijeci. Uma corrente elétrica correu por minhas costas e quase perdi a compostura.

Ela afastou meu cabelo das costas e começou a esfregar com o pano que havia mergulhado antes. Sua outra mão apoiada em meu ombro me fazia dividir a atenção entre o que ela fazia e o calor de seu toque.

– Você deve me achar uma estúpida – sussurrou –, que se confessou, se entregou e agora diz que quer ir embora.

– Não acho nada disso, Kagome.

– Bem..._alguma coisa_, você deve achar, Sesshoumaru. – disse, esfregando com um pouco mais de força e bufando em seguida, antes de prosseguir. – Desde antes, quando me encontrou, mal esboçou uma reação sobre tudo o que eu falei. Isso realmente me deixa constrangida.

– Como eu deveria reagir, _miko_? – olhei para ela por sobre o ombro, ficando bem próximo de sua face. – Você disse que precisava ir para casa. Que não poderia ser minha Lady do Oeste. Estou deixando que parta, exatamente como queria.

Seus olhos tremeram e eu virei, tirando o foco deles. Talvez devesse ser mais direto, sem nenhuma enrolação, poderia fazer a diferença em sua decisão.

– Eu permito que vá, mesmo que não seja minha vontade. Eu não quero que vá, Kagome. Sabes disso. E acho que você também não deseja partir. Mas, se não houver outra escolha, se realmente tiver que ir. Tudo bem.

A mão dela se apertou em meu ombro, e sabia que estava tensa, pela oscilação de sua energia espiritual, que me queimou levemente e de seu youki, que se chocava com a pureza da outra energia. Ela não disse nada por alguns segundos.

– Eu não preciso exatamente ir...só sinto que é o certo a se fazer.

– Por que acha isso?

Ela se calou. Olhei para ela novamente e ela mordia o lábio.

– Não precisa me dizer, se não quiser.

Me levantei, me afastando de suas mãos. Me sequei rapidamente e segui para o quarto, vestindo a primeira coisa que estava à vista, uma yukata vermelha. Comecei a trançar o cabelo, dormir seria a melhor opção, mas precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

A fera não se calava em meu interior e me instigava a voltar para o interior de meus aposentos.

_**~ Quero marca-la! Nossa fêmea não deve partir! ~ **_Rosnei para a sugestão de minha fera.

Não o faria sem o consentimento de Kagome. Precisava me manter focado para não seguir minhas vontades mais primitivas.

Infelizmente, sabia que o tempo passado com ela havia quebrado certas barreiras que talvez não conseguisse mais reerguer. Por mais que eu quisesse manter-me afastado e neutro em tudo aquilo, _ela_ havia tornado impossível agir assim.

Fiquei horas em meu escritório a pensar, sem sucesso de me manter alheio ao fato de que ela iria embora, provavelmente para nunca mais voltar. E a cada vez que essa certeza se voltava em minha mente, a fera rugia, tentando tomar o controle de minhas ações.

Ouvi o som da porta se abrindo e sabia que era a miko, antes mesmo de ela se aproximar.

– Não desejo vê-la agora, miko.

Ela surgiu entre a porta e o portal, parecendo um pouco desconcertada, com o rosto desviado de meu olhar inquisitivo.

– Não queria invadir...ou algo assim. Mas...

– Hn...

– Você não estava voltando para o quarto, achei que talvez nem tivesse intenção de retornar, por isso qu...

– Não havia necessidade de vir. – A interrompi.

– Então decidiu por si só que o assunto estava por encerrado.

– Hn...

Olhei para os papéis espalhados pela mesa, lembrando o motivo de ter ido até ali. Precisava de ir ainda mais longe dela se quisesse manter o foco, pois ela sempre me encontraria nos arredores do castelo, eu a treinara assim.

– Ficarei um dia ou mais fora, enquanto os preparativos para nossa viagem até o poço não estão prontos. Esteja pronta quando eu retornar.

Passei por ela ao proferir as palavras, deixando-a para trás.

Abri a porta do quarto, adentrando o aposento e ela rapidamente me seguiu, parando ao meu lado e fechando a porta as nossas costas, enquanto apertava meu braço com uma mão, me afastando da saída. Olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Eu _quero_ dizer 'pra você. Só não sei como começar. É sobre o passado, bom, pelo menos sobre o passado que eu conheço, de quando eu era criança. – falou, respirando fundo, encostando-se a parede, os olhos caídos. – É verdade, eu não quero ir. Quero ficar com você, quero lutar e descobrir tudo sobre a vida que me tiraram. Pensei muito sobre isso...ainda assim, me parece errado que eu busque pela minha felicidade, pelo conhecimento.

Se ela estava disposta a finalmente se abrir, provavelmente esperava que _este Sesshoumaru_ também estejivesse.

– E por que seria errado? – perguntei, afastando-me ligeiramente da mão que ainda se encontrava em aperto no meu braço.

Ela sorriu, meio amargurada.

– Eu tirei a felicidade da minha mãe. E como uma covarde, lhe tirei as lembranças disso. – Balançou a cabeça. – E se te dissesse que sou a culpada pela morte de meu pai. O que diria disso?

Seus olhos se levantaram para encarar os meus.

Uma vez que não sabia as circunstâncias acerca da morte de seu pai, não poderia concordar nem discordar de sua culpa.

Porém, não achava verdadeiramente que ela fosse capaz de causar a morte de um ente querido por querer. Escolhi as palavras com cuidado, palavras que provavelmente mais a tranquilizaram.

– Não acho que seja culpada. Não deveria ser tão dura consigo mesma. Você o amava, tenho certeza. Ele não gostaria nada de ver o quanto você se culpa.

– Mas _eu sou_ a culpada! Se eu não fosse tão teimosa...quero dizer, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era manter meu lado youkai escondido. Minha mãe não teria se assustado e o carro não teria batido!

Por um momento me perguntei o que seria aquele "carro" que ela se referia, mas pelo início entendi que sua forma youkai foi o que desencadeara o que quer que tenha acontecido. E por isso ela se culpava.

– Você é o que você é. Ser você mesma não matou seu pai.

Ela riu, abaixando o olhar novamente.

– Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre isso.

Lembrei-me da noite em que meu pai havia morrido, protegendo aquela humana e o filhote bastardo. Inuyasha.

Meu pai havia lutado comigo antes de ir até eles, eu o obriguei a lutar contra mim, pois desejava as espadas que ele carregava consigo. O achava indigno de as possuir. E que eu seria um mestre melhor para elas.

Quão tolo eu era.

Se não houvesse lutado comigo, talvez ele tivesse sobrevivido. Minha ganância causou a morte de Toga. Ele me venceu, é claro, mas eu o deixei ferido demais e não havia tido tempo de se curar antes de lutar novamente. E isso, causou sua sina.

Porém, ele nunca me perdoaria por pensar assim. Meu pai era um guerreiro orgulhoso e honrado. E sei que assim como ele amava aquela humana e o bastardo, ele também amava a mim. Por mais que eu admita o quão fraco esse sentimento nos torna, eu não estou livre de o sentir.

– Há quanto tempo recuperou essas lembranças? – perguntei, desviando-me de minhas próprias memórias.

– Recuperei hoje, depois do treino com Mizuki-san. Fui para aquela gruta e conversei com Hanna, ela finalmente me disse a verdade. É doloroso, mas prefiro a verdade que viver sem saber de nada.

Respirei fundo. Era uma conversa complicada e irritante, mas necessária.

– Entendo. – Pensei por um instante. – Quer me contar essa lembrança?

Kagome me olhou apreensiva. E depois de respirar fundo umas duas vezes e suspirar, ela me contou tudo o que se lembrava.

De como seu pai sabia sobre sua forma youkai, mas sua mãe não. Que no dia que o infortúnio aconteceu, ela deixou sua forma livre, achando que sua mãe não veria, porém ela se assustou, e isso ocasionou o choque com outro meio de transporte. Ela tentou os proteger. Mas só conseguiu proteger a mãe e o irmão que estava ainda dentro da mãe dela.

Ouvi tudo atentamente, mesmo não entendendo algumas palavras, que provavelmente se referiam a coisas comuns no futuro.

– Ele ainda estaria vivo se não fosse minha teimosia. Eu sabia que era errado e mesmo assim... entende agora, Sesshoumaru? Não posso ser feliz. Tenho de estar com minha mãe e não aqui. Ela não se lembra de nada e provavelmente está preocupada comigo aqui, sem saber se estou viva. E isso é tão injusto com ela!

– Seu pai, quando você estava em sua forma youkai naquele dia. Como ele estava?

Ela pareceu confusa com minha pergunta e piscou, pensando um pouco.

– Ele sorria. Pelo espelho, eu o via sorrir, seus olhos transmitiam tanto carinho e felicidade naquela hora...antes de tudo acontecer.

– Sua mãe, como era sua expressão quando a viu a primeira vez depois do desastre. Ela a olhava com raiva?

Seus olhos lacrimejaram, enquanto seus lábios se comprimiram. Levou o punho ao coração, apertando o tecido das vestes, num movimento que dizia que ali doía.

– Não! Ela...ela só...parecia tão desolada! Estava chorando e... ela me sacudia e eu pensei...que ela nunca me perdoaria, pois me achava um monstro. Mas seu olhar era tão triste e... aliviado.

Sorri.

– Ela nunca te culpou. Seu pai nunca te culparia. Eles só queriam o seu bem. – Fiz uma pausa, ficando sério, e ela chorava. – Mas, Kagome. Você apagou a memória de sua mãe, ela não se lembra de ter se assustado e nem de sua forma youkai. Para ela é como se tivesse adormecido e acordado com você ferida e seu pai, morto.

Ela piscou, tentando entender aonde eu queria chegar, algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam. Apenas queria poder abraça-la e fazê-las parar, mas não era a hora certa para isso.

– O jeito como ela te acordou, a sacudindo, sugere que ela se culpava e teve medo de te perder também. – O choque em seus olhos mostrava o entendimento, mas eu prossegui. – Se retornar agora, sem controlar seu lado youkai e ela o ver, é possível que ela se lembre do acidente. E da culpa que sentiu. Das palavras que proferiu.

Kagome se calou, pensativa. As lágrimas marcavam suas bochechas e pude notar que ela estava chegando a alguma conclusão dentro de si. Finalmente, as lágrimas haviam cessado, sua face se tornando mais distinta.

– Tem razão. Eu jamais poderia deixar que minha mãe se culpasse por aquele acidente.

– Você também não deveria.

Ela me sorriu triste.

– Eu sei. – Deu uma risada baixa e eu senti meu peito vibrar em resposta. – Meu pai me daria uma boa bronca por pensar assim. E minha mãe me olharia duramente. – Olhou-me doce e absorta. – Ele gostaria muito de você, fico triste que não possam se conhecer, mas...o que diz de conhecer minha mãe? Eu ainda preciso voltar em casa. Vai me ajudar a controlar meu lado youkai, não vai?

Sorri para ela, assentindo.

Ofereci minha mão para que ela a pegasse, e depois dela hesitar por um segundo, logo estava a guiando para a cama.

Nos deitamos e eu nos cobri. Kagome se aconchegou em meus braços, a cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Ela olhava para baixo, refletindo sobre alguma coisa. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos do choro e sua face corada.

Sua mão estava apoiada abaixo de seu queixo e eu agarrei-a, fazendo com que levantasse a cabeça e se focasse em mim.

Havia decidido não mais questionar sobre isso, após sua resposta. Mas tê-la em meus braços novamente me fazia quebrar minhas próprias convicções.

– Ainda rejeita _este Sesshoumaru_? – seria a última vez que perguntaria.

Seu rosto avermelhou mais e seus olhos mostraram surpresa. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, parecendo estar sem palavras.

_Era tudo que eu precisava saber. _

Mas não era o bastante saber daquele jeito, ela _precisava_ dizer.

– Será _minha_ Lady do Oeste? – Apertei sua mão, a levando em direção ao meu coração, deixando que sentisse meus batimentos. Kagome se surpreendeu, olhando na direção de nossas mãos, logo focando novamente em meus olhos.

– S-sim. – Admitiu, mas ainda querendo dizer mais. – Eu aceito ser sua Lady do Oeste, meu lorde.

Admirado com como aquelas palavras soaram doces nos lábios da miko, rocei minha boca na dela com voracidade. Estava a muito tempo lutando contra aquela vontade, e agora que tinha sido aceito, simplesmente não poderia mais deter aquele desejo ardente de a ter por completo.

Ela gemeu, entreabrindo a boca, me deixando aprofundar o beijo. A fera se regozijou em meu interior, e não se calava, exigindo marca-la, que estava na hora e que daquela forma poderíamos protege-la, _definitivamente_.

Me movi, afim de tê-la sob mim, devorando-a com os olhos. Porém, quando voltei aos seus olhos, ainda via a tristeza que ela tinha com a conversa anterior, e foi o que bastou para que eu a abraçasse, a aninhando novamente.

– Vamos dormir por hoje, _miko_. – falei, esfregando um dos lados de minha face em sua bochecha. O que, por algum motivo, a fez rir.

– Vamos hahah...o que está fazendo, Sesshy? – me dei conta que me encontrava, sem perceber, tentando a deixar com meu cheiro.

Estava sendo ainda mais possessivo, agora que estava permitido a marca-la. Descansei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça, tentando não pensar muito na palavra _"marcação"._

– Hn. Durma. – Ordenei, sabia que ela estava cansada.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, por um tempo, mas sabia que não estava dormindo ainda.

– Sesshoumaru...?

– Hn?

– Poderia apenas me chamar de _Kagome_? – perguntou, levantando o olhar.

Ponderei seu pedido. Era mais do que justo.

– Boa noite, Kagome.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita, se entregando ao mundo dos sonhos em pouco tempo. Quanto a mim...não consegui dormir nem um só minuto. Estava alerta, por algum motivo desconhecido, a fera não se aquietava, mesmo com a miko segura em meus braços.

Rosnei ao sentir o cheiro do bastardo por perto. Mas não era isso que estava a me incomodar. O que poderia ser aquela sensação de que algo estava errado? 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	37. Capítulo 36 - Vestígios

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

**[Período Sengoku - Aokigahara / Ao amanhecer]**

***Pov. Kikyou***

O grito de mais um aldeão rompeu o silêncio da enorme _caverna congelada_ e eu fitei Naraku com visível irritação.

Ele havia feito daquele lugar seu novo esconderijo, aos pés do _Monte Hakurei_, não mais protegido pela barreira pura que a cercava outrora. A caverna era grande o suficiente para abrigar seu castelo e por isso eu compreendia a ideia do lugar.

O que eu não compreendia era o motivo dele permitir que os _goblins_ permanecessem na caverna, devorando as crianças, idosos e doentes que eram abandonados para morrer na floresta próxima dali.

– Por quanto tempo teremos de ficar aqui, Naraku? – Perguntei, chamando a atenção do meio-youkai. Ele olhava para fora com um semblante divertido. Senti asco.

Por um instante, ele apenas me encarou, ponderando sobre algo, antes de se virar novamente para olhar o exterior pela varanda. O sorriso sombrio nunca deixando seus lábios.

– Ora, está com pressa, minha querida Kikyou? Não se preocupe. Em breve poderá _vê-lo_, e claro, ter sua alma completa.

– Até lá, o que espera que eu faça com você e aquele youkai serpente aqui? Você está longe de ser confiável, Naraku, mas acredite, ele é pior.

– Assim fere meus sentimentos, sacerdotisa. – Cínico, sua voz invadiu a sala. Era Orochi.

– Hunf.

Mais gritos. O youkai adentrou a sala, se sentando na varanda, suas costas rentes a uma pilastra. Naraku se serviu de saquê e ofereceu ao outro. Este recusou, sem olhar para o meio-youkai.

Observava os dois, enojada. Como podiam ficar aqui, calmamente, como se fosse uma manhã agradável entre entes queridos? Lá fora, outro humano era arrastado, e eu apertei minhas mãos em minha hakama.

– Sei que os gritos a incomodam, minha querida. Mas eles morreriam de fome de todo modo. Estas criaturas apenas estão antecipando o inevitável. _Todos nós_ precisamos comer. Você mesma...não se alimenta da alma de jovens donzelas para sobreviver? – disse Naraku, sorrindo, com escárnio na voz, ao ver que eu me preparava para interferir.

Ignorei-o, deixando a sós com seu saquê e seu comparsa, ele se deliciava da bebida e o outro estava de olhos fechados, ouvindo os gritos dos inocentes. Eu não poderia mais ser omissa naquela questão, e à passos largos fui para o exterior do castelo, saltando pela varanda.

A flecha já no arco, mirada na direção que eu sabia que estava uma das criaturas verde e vil.

Mais um pedido de socorro e clemência pôde ser ouvido antes que eu soltasse a flecha purificadora. Porém, ela nunca atingira seu alvo, sendo rebatida pela espada maligna de Orochi. E com isso, eu ouvi o último urro do aldeão.

– Maldito! – Preparei outra flecha, com mais energia acumulada. E eu não pretendia ter outra flecha rebatida.

O youkai me alcançou rapidamente, antes que eu a pudesse lançar, agarrando meus braços e jogando longe meu arco e flecha. Os orbes do youkai me analisaram, com intenções assassinas.

– Se interromper os acontecimentos comuns desse local, nossa posição ficará comprometida. Não me provoque, miko. Só lhe permito viver por vontade de Naraku.

O encarei com a mesma intensidade mortal com a qual ele me olhava.

Os verdes da serpente se assemelhava a adagas, e eu sabia que ele era muito mais poderoso – e perigoso - que Naraku. Mas todo ser poderoso possui sua fraqueza, e eu descobriria a sua em algum momento.

_Viver_, ele disse. Sorri para o absurdo.

– Já estou morta. E não temo suas ameaças, _daiyoukai_. – Seu lábio se curvou em um sorriso, conforme soltava o aperto em meus membros, me libertando.

– Não significa que não possa morrer de outra forma ou que não existam coisas piores que a morte. – Sibilou, segurando-me pelo queixo e aproximando seu rosto do meu. – Nem que não possa sentir dor.

O youki que emanava de seu corpo dava choques intensos contra minha pele e eu reprimi um gemido. Apliquei energia pura em minhas mãos, na intenção de o purificar, mas uma voz nos fez virar na direção de quem nos interrompia.

– Prefiro que não a mate, Orochi. – Naraku disse, mirando o daiyoukai da varanda, e logo após, olhando para mim. – Eu não faria isso se fosse você, minha querida.

Um dos insetos de Naraku surgiu, e ficamos atentos olhando para ele enquanto se comunicava com seu dono. O meio-youkai parecia se divertir com algo, mais do que antes e, assim que ouviu tudo o que precisava, dispensou o inseto.

– Em breve partiremos. Estejam preparados. – Anunciou, com os olhos cor de rubi brilhando.

O youkai serpente se afastou, caminhando para longe, mantendo o sorriso vitorioso, e eu encarei o meio-youkai aranha que ainda me fitava de pé da varanda de seu castelo.

– Não pedi sua ajuda, Naraku.

Ele riu, achando graça, se virando para me dar as costas.

– Não a recusou, também.

Naraku sumiu pelos corredores, sendo acompanhado por meus olhos.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam concentradas com energia pura, fechadas em punho, porém tremiam. Eu tinha conhecimento de que meu poder não era suficiente para ir contra aquele demônio, mas não esperava temer o que ele era capaz de fazer.

Um filete de sangue escorreu quando mordi o lábio com força. Passei os dedos por ali, me perguntando como era capaz de sangrar, já que meu corpo era basicamente de barro, terra e ossos. A pergunta me fez lembrar da ameaça de Orochi. Seria ele realmente capaz de me matar de outra forma?

– Hum. Veremos do que é capaz. – Era aquele tipo de desafio que eu desejava.

Mais do que antes, precisava de ter minha alma por completo. Só assim poderia realmente enfrentar o daiyoukai serpente.

Com meu poder pleno.

Também não poderia esquecer de meus assuntos pendentes com Naraku. O maldito estava tranquilo demais com minha presença, e isso lhe traria sua derrota.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

**[Terras do Oeste – Castelo]**

**[Pov. Autora]**

A cauda da pequena raposa ia de um lado ao outro, à medida que seus pensamentos o deixavam mais ansioso. Shippou grunhiu, impaciente, esperando a exterminadora acordar para poder falar com ela.

Sango dormia no mesmo quarto que o pequeno, junto de Kirara. Miroku estava hospedado em outro quarto, e por isso, de manhã era o momento perfeito para ter uma conversa com aquela que cuidara de si, na ausência de Kagome.

Olhou para fora da varanda, o sol já se fazia presente e não estava mais tão silencioso quanto antes, pois o castelo já acordava. Ele podia ouvir os passos dos guardas pelos corredores e das criadas a cuidar de suas tarefas diárias.

Virou-se para a morena que ainda estava por baixo das cobertas, em sono profundo. Kirara estava próxima de sua dona, suas orelhas se moveram sob o olhar de Shippou, que se remexeu incomodado pela demora do despertar de Sango.

A gata youkai abriu os olhos devagar, encarando Shippou. Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto a mesma se espreguiçava no acolchoado, afofando com suas garras o travesseiro de sua dona e logo depois acariciando sua face com suas bochechas.

Shippou notou a mudança dos batimentos cardíacos da exterminadora e quase suspirou de alívio por ela ter acordado. Finalmente poderia colocar fim naquela agonia.

– Acordado faz muito tempo, Shippou? – a voz dela veio sonolenta, ainda de olhos fechados, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia carinho na gata youkai.

Engoliu seco. Teria de contar a ela.

– S-sim. Sango, tenho que te contar uma coisa... – procurou não gaguejar, mas o nervosismo era tanto que ele tropeçava nas palavras.

A morena se levantou alarmada, o olhando preocupada, como se procurasse algo de errado no pequeno corpo do menino.

Não achando nada que justificasse sua preocupação com a parte física dele, se sentou de frente, acima dos tornozelos e pousando as mãos no colo.

O olhar permanecia analisador, aguardando alguma fala da pequena raposa, que também estava sentado de frente para ela, no chão.

– É-é... sobre o Kohaku. – falou baixo, igual seu olhar. Os pequenos dedos com os nós brancos de tanto que ele apertava sobre o colo.

– Kohaku?! Você viu meu irmão, Shippou? Ele está aqui no castelo?! Ele está bem?! – a chuva de perguntas atordoou a pequena raposa, que se levantou surpreso.

– Não é isso! Ele tá bem! Eu acho...ele não está aqui no castelo, mas está por perto! E-eu vi...vi ele na floresta daqui...junto de Kagura.

– Kagura está por perto também?!

– Sim...temos que avisar a mamãe e... e o lorde Sesshoumaru, ele...

– Não!

O grito de Sango assustou a pequena raposa, que já estava de pé se virando em direção a porta.

– Se ele souber, tenho medo que machuque o Kohaku, Shippou. Sabe como ele é.

– É verdade. – O pequeno suspirou. – Pelo que eu ouvi, Kohaku já tinha sido encontrado por alguém aqui do castelo e quase morreu. O fragmento o salvou.

Sango ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, o maxilar tenso.

– Entendo.

Os dois ficaram quietos, pensativos, e antes que Shippou pudesse dizer algo, a exterminadora saía com seu Osso-Voador pela varanda, olhando para os lados.

– Kirara! Shippou, viu a Kirara?

O pequeno negou com a cabeça, olhando ao redor, notando que a gata youkai já deveria estar longe, pelo cheiro.

– Ela não teria ido atrás de Kohaku. Teria, Sango? – perguntou, pulando no ombro da maior.

– Eu realmente espero que não, Shippou.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Pov. Hayato]**

Acordei com a luz do sol invadindo pelas frestas das portas da varanda. Sabia que estava sozinho antes mesmo de acordar por completo, a presença de Takeshi não estava em nenhum lugar por perto.

_Então, ele fugiu. Heh._

Me apoiei em meus cotovelos, olhando para o lado vazio da cama. Nenhuma fêmea havia me satisfeito daquela forma, tampouco outro macho. O ancião tinha mesmo algo de especial. Lembrei dos gemidos roucos e de sua face sofrida pedindo por mais, as imagens passavam repetidamente por minha mente, eu o havia tido por toda a noite e mesmo assim meu pau já ansiava pelo corpo de Takeshi novamente.

E como sempre havia algo para estragar as coisas, um cheiro invadiu minhas narinas, me fazendo olhar na direção da porta. Bateram com força, sem nada dizer, mas eu já sabia de quem se tratava.

Me levantei com preguiça, puxando a yukata que estava ao chão e a vestindo lentamente. De novo, esmurravam a porta e eu me irritei, a encarando. _Irei arrancar outra parte desse maldito!_

Abri a porta de uma só vez, logo encontrando a face detestável de Nizo Okuda. Assim que nossos olhos se encontraram ele fez uma careta, enquanto seus olhos viajavam para dentro de meus aposentos.

– Onde ele está? – perguntou, petulante, adentrando o quarto a força.

Bufei em irritação. Minha noite havia sido tão maravilhosa, logo cedo tenho que suportar o irmão insuportável do fruto de meus maiores desejos? Fechei a porta, visto que ele não sairia dali sem respostas.

– Bem, como pode ver, ele não está aqui, Nizo-san.

Ele rosnou, se virando para mim.

– Não banque o engraçadinho 'pra cima de mim, maldito! – esbravejou, agarrando minhas vestes para me puxar próximo de sua face. Eu apenas sorri. Era um tanto engraçado ser enfrentado por alguém mais baixo que eu. Em altura os dois irmãos combinam. – O cheiro dele está impregnado nesse lugar! Na cama e... – Olhou para baixo, torcendo o nariz. –...E em você todo! Porque está com o cheiro de Takeshi em você, general?!

– Oh, acho que ninguém lhe contou como isso acontece. É assim, quando dois adultos se com...

– EU SEI O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM! – vociferou, me interrompendo, e eu perdi a vontade de sorrir.

– Então não sei o que quer que eu o diga, Nizo-san. – falei baixo, me desvencilhando de sua mão. – Quer que eu diga o quanto tenho me sentido atraído por ele? Que ontem nós dois -finalmente- cedemos à nossas vontades? Por favor, não tens nada com isso.

Desviei dele, indo até uma cômoda para pegar outras vestes.

– Percebeu a cicatriz que há nele? Também possuo uma parecida.

Me virei de imediato com a pergunta. Do que ele estava falando? Nizo ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, de costas para mim, mas foi se virando aos poucos, e quando estava de frente, se aproximou, me olhando fixamente. Ambos sérios.

Não havia muita semelhança, a expressão de Nizo era mais dura, irritada, e seus olhos continham aquela mensagem muda de "irei te matar se continuar me olhando", bem diferente dos vazios e calmos de Takeshi. Nada parecido com _meu_ ancião, com exceção da cor dos olhos, o cabelo branco típico de Inus do Oeste...e aquela cicatriz.

_/...acariciei seu rosto, me sentindo curioso sobre aquela cicatriz._

– _Me contaria como conseguiu isso, ancião? – seus lábios se curvaram, mas era um sorriso sombrio. /_

A lembrança da face perturbada de Takeshi em toda vez que eu tocava no assunto sobre a cicatriz me incomodou e eu olhei atentamente a face de Nizo, este por sua vez se manteve em silêncio sob meu olhar.

Realmente havia uma cicatriz parecida. Como nunca reparei nisso antes? A dele também atravessava o olho esquerdo, como um raio, mas ao invés de uma estrela, tinha um pequeno círculo na ponta, acima da sobrancelha.

Me aproximei, afim de olhar mais atentamente. Ao contrário de Takeshi, Nizo não escondia nada aquela marca, que também parecia recém feita, pelo tom avermelhado. Estiquei a mão em direção a sua face, e ele apenas olhou para ela por um instante, voltando a olhar para mim quando meus dedos tocaram sua pele. Estava quente.

Deslizei a ponta dos dedos para a cicatriz, sentindo o quão profunda era, e fazendo com que o inu ancião fechasse os olhos no processo. _O que poderia ter causado isso aos dois?_

Olhei para baixo, notando outra coisa. _O que é essa marca em seu pescoço?_

Tive minha mão estapeada quando tentei tocar aquela cicatriz específica, me fazendo despertar e focar nos olhos do outro novamente.

– O que significa isso? – perguntei, olhando diretamente a marca em volta de seu pescoço, mas querendo saber de ambas as cicatrizes.

Ele sorriu de lado, fazendo troça. – Está curioso, Han? Mal se aguenta de curiosidade.

Rosnei. Sabia bem que aquela atitude era para fugir da questão, podia ver em seus olhos que aquele assunto também machucava o sempre cabeça quente do Okuda.

– Não desvie da pergunta, Nizo.

O sorriso dele se perdeu, voltando a carranca de sempre.

– Não lhe devo explicações, general. E se realmente se importa com meu irmão, irá deixa-lo em paz. Para o próprio bem dele.

Se afastou, indo diretamente para a saída e saindo do quarto.

Não fiz nenhum movimento para impedi-lo, estava confuso com suas palavras. O que poderia ter causado aquelas feridas? E minha relação com ele realmente o colocava em risco? Por quê?

Olhei para meus dedos, ainda estavam quentes do contato da pele de Nizo.

– Hunf. – Apertei a mão em punho, voltando a pegar um kimono e uma hakama na cômoda. Precisava encontrar Takeshi e tirar aquela história a limpo. E também haviam outros deveres.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

***Pov. Kagome***

Meu corpo doía, parecia que tinha sido atropelada por uma locomotiva e meus olhos ainda ardiam por ter chorado tanto no dia anterior. Minha cara estava enfiada no travesseiro macio de Sesshoumaru, e cheirava tanto a ele que poderia ficar naquela posição o dia todo!

Porém, meu estômago roncou, me lembrando que não tinha me alimentado bem faziam horas, me forçando a tirar o rosto do travesseiro cheiroso.

Grunhi, tentando me mover, mas todo meu corpo parecia estar fortemente abraçado por enormes braços.

_Sesshy?_

É claro, eu obedientemente fora para a cama dormir ao lado dele após ter chorado o suficiente por um ano, por sentir uma culpa que na verdade não pertencia a ninguém. E também teve o pedido...que eu finalmente havia aceitado.

Olhei para ele ao lembrar de como tinha me pedido para ser sua lady novamente, sorrindo no processo. Eram raras as vezes que ele exibia uma face tão tranquila, parecia estar em sono profundo.

Acariciei seu rosto, acima de uma de suas marcas na bochecha e ele respirou fundo, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Bom dia. – falei, mordendo o lábio quando seus olhos se abriram.

– Hn. – Resmungou, me girando em seus braços para que ficasse por cima de seu corpo.

Meus joelhos pressionaram a cama, minhas pernas acomodadas dos lados de seu corpo. Ele me abraçava de tal modo que nossos peitos estavam colados e minha intimidade em contato com sua ereção me lembrou que nossas yukatas para dormir facilmente se abriam.

Corei rapidamente. Já deveria estar acostumada a isso!

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

Aspirei, procurando palavras para proferir naquele momento. Era sua noiva agora. Como deveria me comportar? Tinha me comportado tão infantilmente, realmente iria querer alguém tão imprudente como eu? Agora que estava mais calma e em seus braços, percebi que estava agindo por impulso novamente. Quando eu iria aprender?

– Pare de se martirizar, _Kagome_. – Meu nome soara tão baixo e doce em seus lábios, que me surpreenderam. Mas como ele sabia?

Ele se moveu abaixo de mim, seus dedos alcançando e pressionando rapidamente entre minhas sobrancelhas. O ouvi suspirar, o peito forte se pressionou contra o meu, me sentindo ser levemente levantada e logo voltando.

– Rugas. Estava fazendo uma cara tensa. – respondeu, provavelmente pela minha expressão questionável.

Soltei o ar levemente, sabendo que deveria relaxar.

– Eu sei. É que temos tido pouco tempo. Nenhum, aliás, sem alguma coisa que nos preocupemos. A cada vez que estamos perto de resolver algo, surge outro problema, Sesshoumaru.

Sua mão veio para uma carícia em minha bochecha, ao mesmo tempo que a outra puxou minha cabeça para deitar em seu peito. Seu coração batia forte e ritmado, como um tambor.

Estava tão absorta no som profundo, que nem mesmo notei as batidas na porta, apenas percebi a presença da serva que adentrara o quarto quando Sesshoumaru se levantou, me colocando em seu colo, tendo cuidado em nos cobrir, mesmo que não estivéssemos exatamente nus.

A youkai evitou olhar para a cama, mas eu notei o tom avermelhado em sua face, fazendo com que a minha própria se tingisse de vermelho, pela vergonha de ser vista daquela forma.

Após deixar o desjejum em uma bandeja, sobre uma mesinha próxima da cama, ela saiu. Da mesma forma rápida que entrou, fazendo uma reverência para nós, sem ao menos nos dirigir o olhar.

Assisti em câmera lenta a porta se fechar e ocultar a face da serva que disfarçava um sorrisinho, contido, porém visível em seu rosto corado.

A porta finalmente se fechou e eu encarei Sesshoumaru, que se virava para pegar a bandeja, esticando o braço. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Porque não me avisou? Eu poderia ter... sei lá, saído de cima de você, ao menos!

Ele me direcionou o olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada, me fazendo bufar. Quando abri a boca para dizer algo, esqueci o que ia dizer, pois ele havia enfiado alguma fruta ali para me calar.

– Estava tão distraída que não importaria. Apenas coma. Esses barulhos estão cada vez mais altos. – disse, apontando para a minha barriga com o olhar e eu enrubesci pelo embaraço. Havia deixado de lado o fato que meu estômago roncava, por estar tão aconchegada nele.

– Hhmn – grunhi, mastigando o que identifiquei ser um pedaço de pêssego. Estava delicioso, logo esquecia o episódio anterior, me servindo de mais frutas.

Tomamos o café em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Acho que era a primeira vez que fazíamos aquilo na cama, a sós.

Pensar na frase _"a sós"_, fez com que um calor subisse por entre minhas pernas e balancei a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.

Sesshoumaru passou uma mão pelas minhas costas, causando um arrepio e me despertando.

– Preciso verificar como estão os preparativos para nossa ausência daqui pouco tempo. Foque no treino com Mizuki hoje e amanhã de manhã. À noite partiremos. – falou próximo, depositando um beijo em meus lábios, quando terminava de mastigar um pedaço de caqui, aprofundando um pouco quando abri a boca em surpresa.

Quando se afastou, lambendo o canto da boca, fiquei perdida naquela visão, achando-o extremamente sexy.

– Doce. – Sorriu, provocante, indo pegar um kimono e sua armadura, pegando as espadas próximas da cama. Apenas o acompanhei com os olhos, sem conseguir desviar de sua nudez e de seu jeito gracioso ao se vestir, até ele me devolver o olhar intenso. – Se continuar a me olhar desse jeito, a manterei nesse quarto por uma semana comigo, Kagome.

Me toquei que o estava devorando com os olhos e virei a face, envergonhada.

Peguei outra fruta, fingindo não saber do que ele falava. Ouvi um riso anasalado e quando me virei para o fitar, ele já estava fora, a porta fechando às suas costas.

Suspirei pesadamente, me sentindo um tanto solitária e não achando a ideia de ficar presa ali com ele por uma semana ruim. Mas haviam coisas a serem resolvidas.

Coloquei a bandeja de lado, me concentrando em quem eu desejava ter uma conversa.

_~Hanna...~_

_**~Hm? ~**_

_~Me perdoe. ~_

Não queria chorar mais, porém as lágrimas já estavam em meus olhos. Desde a conversa com Sesshoumaru que eu necessitava de falar com minha outra parte. Eu havia errado com ela e Akemi.

Fechei os olhos, indo para aquele lugar vazio e calmo, visualizando o grande cão soturno que também era uma parte minha, e vi em seus olhos que ela me perdoara. Ao seu lado, Hanna me encarava com olhar um tanto bravo, mas fingido. As lágrimas a entregavam.

_**~Tudo bem, menina. Agora vem aqui! ~**_

Não hesitei em correr até elas. Hanna me envolveu com carinho, Akemi passou seu focinho em minha bochecha, num carinho, me fazendo rir pela sensação gelada de seu nariz. Naquele momento eu sabia que estava completa, não fora nossa culpa e eu as amava, as aceitava.

Abri os olhos, estando de volta ao quarto. Sentia as duas mais próximas do que nunca.

– Agora, mais um treino com Mizuki. – Suspirei com a sentença. Águas geladas novamente.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	38. Capítulo 37 - Puro Impuro, Impuro puro

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Cachoeira – Arredores do Castelo do Oeste]**

***Pov. Mizuki***

– Mais uma vez. – Dei-lhe um leve empurro ao falar em seu ouvido. Sua mente estava vagando ao mesmo tempo e isso a fazia se distrair do treino.

– Feh! – O deboche do hanyou fez minha aprendiz tensionar os punhos e eu o olhei em reprovação. – Que é, velhota? – devolveu com uma ofensa e eu o ignorei, voltando minha atenção à minha pupila.

_Nara_ deixou meus ombros, descendo para a água. Como eu a comandei antes, e sem demora, se aproximou do hanyou na margem, que ainda não era capaz de perceber a presença de minha protetora. Afinal, sua atenção estava voltada toda para a jovem miko a minha frente.

– Mas o q...?! AH! – sorri. Poderia ser "velhota", mas ainda conseguia surpreender inus tolos.

– O que foi isso? – Kagome abriu os olhos, quebrando sua concentração e eu me pus a frente de sua visão.

– Foque apenas em seu interior, senhorita. – Ordenei, e ela os fechou novamente. Como em uma tentativa de aumentar seu foco, ela colocou suas mãos em prece.

_Muito bem._

Olhei atentamente para sua expressão. Estava serena, mas ainda não estava focada o suficiente. Algo a prendia. Será que a presença do meio-youkai estava mesmo atrapalhando sua concentração? Ou seria...

Era apenas uma suspeita, mas _ele_ poderia ser o culpado. Aquele Rei venenoso.

Chamei Nara de volta para mim. O hanyou não atrapalharia tão cedo o treino e eu precisava de minha familiar para o que planejava. Nara envolveu meus ombros lentamente, suas escamas refletindo a luz do sol.

Me posicionei, também em prece. Envolvido por meus braços, o crânio espelhou minha própria energia. _Irei quebrar esse seu truque sujo._

Na testa da menina, surgiu. Aquele escudo amaldiçoado, não havia dúvidas. Era o escudo daquele Clã. Então ele realmente havia conseguido se aproximar de Kagome no passado. Como eu não havia notado na época?

_Mas, já está fraco. _Sorri, a mudança de eras deve tê-lo enfraquecido, o quebrei facilmente e me pus a observar a marca sumir lentamente. Estava feito. Desfiz a prece, segurando o crânio com ambas as mãos e ganhando uma carícia na bochecha de Nara.

– Tenho certeza de que dessa vez ela vai conseguir. – Sussurrei, observando a energia pura e azulada de Kagome se intensificar e a envolver. Admirei suas marcas youkai crescerem e pulsar por sua pele.

_Está aprendendo._

– Ei, velhota!

_Já acordado? Parece que subestimei o meio-youkai._

Me virei para ele. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse entender, como a menina poderia ter sido apaixonada por essa criança mal-educada um dia?

– Sim?

Em fúria, ele pisou a água, se aproximando. O acompanhei com os olhos, tendo que mover minha cabeça para cima quando ele já estava bem próximo. Detestava o quanto este corpo era tão pequeno em comparação ao meu verdadeiro.

– O que essa cobra fez comigo?! – Gritou, apontando para Nara. Esta sibilou para ele, mostrando as presas e deixando claro que ela poderia fazer de novo.

– Cale-se, criança desbocada. Não vê que atrapalha? – ele se retesou, olhando por um segundo para a miko atrás de mim e voltando os olhos para os meus. – Nara apenas te paralisou. Eu esperava que demorasse algumas horas, mas vejo que não é tão fraco quanto pensei.

Fui para a margem, o deixando confuso. Agora era só aguardar que Kagome saísse do transe por si mesma.

– O que ela está fazendo? – Não esperava que ele se juntasse a mim, se sentando ao meu lado.

Olhei para o meio-youkai. O que ele ainda estava fazendo indo atrás da menina, para cima e para baixo? Notei que ela já o havia rejeitado. E ele mesmo não parecia mais sentir amor pela jovem. Pelo menos não o mesmo tipo de amor que meu mestre sente por ela.

– Unindo. – Respondi simples, não mais focando naqueles olhos curiosos. Algo nele me irritava, talvez a similaridade com _aquele_ ancião.

– "Unindo", o que?

Respirei fundo.

– O puro e o impuro.

– Hum... – sabia que aquela resposta não o bastava, mas ele apenas voltou a focar na água a volta da miko. Eu entendia, não era sempre que se via a água se afastar do corpo de alguém daquela maneira. E as ondas mínimas que sua energia azulada causava eram bonitas.

De canto, podia ver que ele prezava por sua segurança. Tanto quanto, meu mestre. Tanto quanto, eu mesma. Agora ela possui tantos protetores. Me alegrei com o pensamento. _Foi exatamente o que eu desejei._

Voltei a olhar para Kagome. A miko estava -finalmente- unindo aquelas forças. Os arabescos rosados brilhavam em sua pele, o cabelo esvoaçava com a força que sua energia emanava de seu corpo. Sua prece, calma e profunda, trazia sua essência para fora. Uma youkai de pureza.

Quando ela despertar, tenho certeza que será capaz de perceber melhor seus poderes de sacerdotisa e os de youkai. Após ter aceitado as outras partes de sua alma, apenas isso faltava. Unir suas energias.

Com um estalo em minha mente e o sibilar de Nara, eu sabia que _ele_ também tinha notado a mudança. Mas não havia nada que o antigo lorde do Leste pudesse fazer para impedir.

– O que vocês estão escondendo dela?

A voz do hanyou interrompeu meus pensamentos, me forçando a olhar para ele. Então o meio-youkai sabia que algo estava errado.

– Apenas continue ao redor dela. – Não estava na hora de revelar isso. Ainda.

– Feh! Mesmo que não mandasse, eu continuaria.

– Bom.

_Pois eu não posso mais protege-la da mesma maneira que fazia._

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

**[Aokigahara - Caverna congelada aos pés do Monte Hakurei]**

***Pov. Kikyou***

Olhei para cima, outro carregador de almas se desfazia ao tocar na barreira de Naraku, que envolvia seu castelo. Eles haviam se amontoado ali, tentando me alcançar. No entanto, desde o último ocorrido, ele só deixaria que um atravessasse a barreira por dia.

Virei para encarar a figura do meio-youkai aranha, que fingia não perceber minha presença. Ele olhava para o espelho de sua cria com grande interesse. Por ela estar de costas para mim, eu não percebia o que ele poderia estar vendo.

– Pensei que eu fosse sua aliada, Naraku. – falei, com falsa mágoa na voz.

O hanyou se virou para me olhar, assim como sua cria. Mas não havia mais nada refletido em seu espelho. O que ele estava aprontando? Não era suposto que partíssemos em breve?

– Você pode ir agora, Kanna. E diga a Kagura que espero por notícias dela e de Kohaku.

A youkai branca meneou a cabeça, confirmando suas ordens, logo deixando a sala onde estávamos.

Naraku me observou após sua cria nos deixar a sós. O sorriso desdenhoso não deixando seus lábios nem mesmo quando eu o atingi com energia pura. Apenas um pequeno choque.

– Não fique assim, minha querida Kikyou. Estou apenas evitando que seja morta antes de ter cumprido seu papel em meus planos. – Por um momento, o vi deixar de sorrir. Estaria ele falando seriamente? – Mas não se preocupe, em breve conseguirá o que deseja.

Ele voltou a sorrir, olhando para algo atrás de mim. Ou seria alguém?

– Conseguirá até mais do que esperava, se tiver paciência. – A voz arrastada de Orochi próxima de minha orelha fez um arrepio percorrer por minha coluna e uma ânsia domar meus sentidos. O youkai estava além de me enojar. Era aquela energia sinistra que escapava de cada poro de seu corpo.

Segurei a respiração, tentando evitar aquele ar carregado, esperando-o se afastar por completo de mim e ir se recostar na parede próxima de seu aliado. O loiro não se abalou por minha expressão de repulsa. Tão odiável quanto Naraku, ele também carregava um sorriso sórdido.

– Espero que essa sua audácia não seja pelo fato de ter impedido que aquelas criaturas de baixo nível passem pela barreira. Seria? Precisa tanto assim de almas desafortunadas para sobreviver, sacerdotisa Kikyou?

– Então, fora uma ordem sua. – Olhei brevemente para Naraku, que bebericava seu saquê. Aparentemente alheio a nossa conversa. – Pois bem. E o que tanto aguardamos? Pensei que partiríamos logo. Houve mudanças nos planos? Ou teria prazer em olhar para mim por todo esse tempo?

– Oh, minha querida. É isso o que pensa? – Em um piscar, ele estava a centímetros. Suas garras feriam meu rosto, porém não me movi. Não poderia deixar que ele me desestabilizasse. Encarei os verdes, que brilhavam, com a mesma impetuosidade. – Nada me daria mais prazer que arruinar essa aparência sua. Mas, tenho um trato com Naraku, e por isso. Apenas por isso. Estás a salvo.

Não tão rápido quanto ele havia se aproximado, se afastou.

– Vim apenas trazer notícias a respeito da princesinha. – disse, se virando para Naraku.

– _Ela_ uniu o puro ao impuro, o selo de minha família já estava desgastado, de todo modo. Não será tão simples colocar nossos planos em prática agora, mas prometo que será muito prazeroso. E você terá sua alma, sacerdotisa.

Dessa vez, se virou para olhar para mim, vi em seus olhos que ele desejava ver minha reação. Quis vomitar com a energia que vinha dele e quase suspirei aliviada quando o vi saindo dali, voltando para seus aposentos.

Pude ouvir a risada dele já longe, enquanto permanecia na mesma posição, mastigando suas palavras. _Preciso ter cuidado com essa cobra._

Em minha inércia, não percebi a aproximação de Naraku.

O toque de sua mão nas minhas, que apertavam o tecido de minha hakama, fora o que me despertara. Mirei seus olhos, tentando entender o que ele pretendia com aquele ato vazio.

Mas o que vi foi fora de qualquer entendimento que eu pudesse ter.

Não pude lhe perguntar, pois ele também se fora, me deixando sozinha na sala. Ao olhar para baixo, vi que havia chamuscado minhas próprias vestes, e minhas mãos tremiam um pouco.

Ri, sem humor.

_Mas o que é isso...Estou mesmo com medo?_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

***Pov. Kagome***

Branco. A energia era cristalina, conseguia sentir em cada fibra de meu ser. Algo que eu não era capaz de sentir a muito tempo. A sensação de estar livre e centrada. Era como se finalmente soubesse exatamente o que deveria fazer dali em diante. Estava confiante.

Aos poucos desfiz minha barreira e interrompi minha prece, sabia ter terminado o treino por enquanto. Busquei com os olhos por Mizuki e Inuyasha, encontrando-os próximos a margem, lado a lado, me observando.

Mizuki parecia...como posso dizer? Feliz. E Inuyasha parecia mais sério que o normal.

Me aproximei deles, não dando muita atenção para o emburrado.

– Como fui, Mizuki-san? – perguntei, à uma sorridente Mizuki, enquanto que Inuyasha fazia menção de pular a frente dela para me dizer algo, mas logo sendo jogado longe pela energia da palma da mão da youkai.

– Esplêndida! Como se sente, minha menina? Algo diferente? – perguntou, ignorando totalmente meu choque pela força com que ela havia jogado o outro para fora de nossa conversa.

– B-bem...sim! Sinto como se pudesse controlar melhor minha energia pura e minha energia youkai. Como se fossem uma só. Era esse o objetivo desse treino nessa água gelada, Mizuki-san?

– A água conduz melhor a energia, não importa se é pura ou não. Ser gelada é apenas um requisito pessoal para que tenha mais resistência. Heh – dito isso, saiu calmamente.

– Ou seja, você apenas queria me ver congelar, né sua bruxa! Volta aqui! – gritei, mas ela já estava bem longe.

Bufei enquanto tentava me aquecer com meus braços e lembrando que eu poderia facilmente fazer isso com meu youki. Liberei uma pequena parte, já me sentindo quentinha. Alguns arabescos surgiram e eu não mais estranhava a leve ardência que acompanhava aqueles desenhos na pele.

– Nunca vou me acostumar com essa sua aparência, Kagome.

Suspirei. Claro que Inuyasha não demoraria a voltar.

Me virei para ele e fingi demência, indo buscar meu arco e flechas, que estavam em um canto. Estava cansada e ter uma conversa com ele era a última coisa em meus planos.

– Até quando pretende me ignorar? Hein? Kagome!

Ajeitei a aljava em meu ombro e segurei firme o arco. Ah, minha paciência!

– Até que eu seja capaz de olhar para você e não lembrar o que você fez! Eu sei! Eu sei que não estava em seu controle, mas mesmo assim... que droga, Inuyasha! – respirei fundo, encarando os dourados tão sofridos de meu antigo companheiro de viagem. – Você tem noção do quão grave poderia ter sido? Sesshoumaru teria matado você! Se você sabia que estava perdendo seu controle, você deveria ter buscado ajuda! Diz que você não sabia que seu lado youkai estava dominando seus sentidos! Diga!

Inuyasha estava em choque, sem palavras. Não mais me olhava nos olhos, encarava os próprios pés com as orelhas baixas.

– Eu estava realmente sem controle. Algo não estava certo, mas mesmo assim eu continuei a ignorar os sinais. Me perdoe. Não sabia que seria capaz de...te ferir.

– Senta.

E o comando o levara de cara ao chão, como sempre. Não era o suficiente para apaziguar minha dor ao olhar para ele, mas pelo menos me fez rir.

– Argh! E isso é hora de fazer isso, Kagome? – perguntou, tirando terra do nariz. Me aproximei sem que este notasse e segurei suas orelhas, o puxando para próximo de mim.

– Eu te perdoei. Se lembra? Você estava quase morto quando eu o fiz. Mas não me peça para ser a mesma de antes. Isso é impossível e eu irei demorar para confiar em você de novo.

Mesmo estando tão perto, não me incomodava tanto dessa vez. Sorri quando ele confirmou com a cabeça que tinha entendido.

Acariciei levemente suas orelhas e as soltei, me afastando em seguida. Uma presença bem conhecida e esmagadora dizia que eu deveria ir para longe de Inuyasha. E bem rápido.

– Feh! Estarei por perto, se precisar de mim. – Inuyasha também tinha percebido e já estava um pouco longe quando virou para mim novamente. – Obrigado, Kagome.

Sesshoumaru surgiu em seguida, com cara de poucos amigos e eu o olhei sorridente.

– Oi, Sesshy! – o cumprimentei, ignorando totalmente o semblante zangado.

Claro que sabia que ele não gostava que Inuyasha estivesse por perto, e me perguntava o motivo de ele o permitir e não me dizer o porquê. Mizuki também escondia algo. Talvez Hayato soubesse sobre isso e era com ele que eu pretendia falar logo.

– Vejo que acabou seu treino.

– Sim! O que acha? O equilíbrio de minhas energias está bem melhor, né? – falei, exibindo o azulado que emanava de mim.

Sem nenhum aviso, ele me avançou com a espada, que eu consegui deter com meu arco, por pouco não o quebrando no meio.

O olhei estupefata.

– Tá louco?! Quase partiu ao meio!

– Seus reflexos também melhoraram. Vai treinar com General Hayato agora?

Suspirei. Ele podia ter sido menos agressivo.

– Não, ele está ocupado com preparativos para a sua ausência, com a segurança do castelo. Tem certeza de que quer ir até minha era comigo? Precisam de você aqui.

– Está tudo sob controle. Vamos.

– Eh? E aonde vamos mesmo?

– Treinar. – disse simplesmente, se virando e caminhando para dentro da floresta.

Uma gota de suor desceu lentamente por minha têmpora. Sádico dos infernos!

Corri até ele, o alcançando.

– Mas treinar? Agora? Sesshoumaru, achei que também estivesse ocupado hoje! Você me disse para treinar com Mizuki hoje e amanhã. Será logo à noite, certo? A viagem ao poço, eu digo.

– Não precisa treinar amanhã. Porém, hoje irá treinar comigo, _Kagome_.

Um arrepio me subiu a espinha. Tanto por ter que treinar com ele quanto pelo jeito gostoso como ele me chamava. Eram sentimentos bem opostos.

– Que seja então...Forma youkai? – perguntei, um sorrisinho escapando. Amava tomar a forma de Akemi.

Sesshoumaru me olhou por sobre o ombro. Uma ordem muda para me conter, mas eu já havia jogado minhas coisas num canto e corrido para passar por ele.

– Duvido me alcançar! – falei para ele, já deixando minha forma youkai vir para a superfície e correndo o mais rápido que podia.

Um rosnado próximo de mim me dizia que ele conseguia sim me alcançar. Sesshoumaru já estava em sua forma youkai, correndo bem perto, quase me derrubando.

_~Acho que o deixei bravo. Hahah~_

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	39. Capítulo 38 - Cicatrizes, marcas dela

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Castelo do Lorde - Terras do Oeste]**

***Pov. Hayato***

– Estou falando com você, Takeshi! – gritei mais uma vez, visto que o outro fingia não me ouvir.

Ele caminhava em passos rápidos pelo corredor, em direção ao jardim dos fundos do castelo. Ao chegar no jardim, Takeshi se virou. Os olhos mostrando extrema insatisfação.

– Fale baixo! O que você quer, Hayato-san? Estou ocupado, teremos que aumentar a guarda na ausência de Sesshoumaru-sama, e também tem tido um rumor sobre Naraku estar aprontando algo ao redor do castelo.

– "-san"? Vai mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu ontem? – perguntei, ignorando tudo o que ele dissera, apesar de ter total consciência da atual situação do reino.

Ele corou e piscou, olhando para os lados.

– Cala a boca, é claro que eu não estou...você queria que eu me comportasse como?!

– Sei lá, pelo menos tivesse me avisado que estava saindo. Um beijo de despedida, talvez.

O inu à minha frente atingiu três tons de vermelho, se agitando.

Era tão divertido provocar o ancião.

– Isso não é lugar para discutirmos isso! M-mais tarde eu irei até seus aposentos, está bem? Se concentre na segurança do castelo e de comandar seu exército para os pontos cruciais a margem de nosso território. Sesshoumaru-sama irá partir amanhã a noite, não temos tempo para brincadeiras. – Dito isso, foi se virando para continuar seu caminho.

O segurei pelo pulso, ganhando um olhar de irritação do baixinho.

– O que é agora?! Estou atrasado para uma reunião!

O olhei seriamente, decidindo se deveria falar sobre a visita de seu irmão, que estava a procura dele. E se perguntaria sobre aquelas cicatrizes.

Mas não era a melhor hora para isso.

– Nada. – O beijei rapidamente na bochecha e dei meia-volta. – Se não vier hoje à noite, eu irei lhe buscar!

– M-maldito!

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Castelo no Céu]**

***Pov. Okuda***

O corredor estreito e, tão conhecido por mim, parecia não ter fim aquele dia.

Uma sensação ruim tinha se instalado e os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiavam a cada passo que eu dava.

InuKimi-Hime convocou Os Quatro Sanguinários, para uma reunião em seu castelo.

Eram raras as vezes que a mesma comparecia, em geral, algum de seus servos acompanhava a reunião e passava para ela as informações.

Porém, eu realmente odiava pisar naquele lugar.

Balancei a cabeça, para tentar dissipar a onda de más lembranças...deveria ser apenas impressão.

Fora que também, os pensamentos simplesmente não conseguiam se desapegar do que havia acontecido nos aposentos de General Hayato.

Era irritante que eu tivesse permitido que ele tocasse em minhas cicatrizes, nunca havia permitido que outro além _daquela_ meretriz tocasse.

Senti o cheiro dos outros três anciões; dentre eles, de Takeshi, o culpado de eu ter passado por tal acontecimento desavergonhado.

Inaceitável que eu tivesse que procurar por ele nos aposentos daquele general, se meu irmão sabia que deveria comparecer a uma reunião dos Quatro.

Ele me pagaria por isso.

Abri a porta com certa brutalidade, quase arrancando a mesma, entrando na sala apressado. Mas me arrependendo logo em seguida.

– Nizo. Perdeu seus modos? – a minha frente, estava InuKimi-Hime.

_Droga! Eu não senti sua presença!_

Me ajoelhei em uma perna perante a ex lady do Oeste, trincando o maxilar e olhando rapidamente para os outros membros que estavam em um canto da sala, sentados na posição Seiza.

Não demorei a entender o que estava acontecendo. Era o _Dia da Punição_.

_Merda_.

Meus punhos se fecharam, tensos, revelando as veias, mas mantive minha postura perante a youkai, temendo o pior que poderia acontecer caso ela percebesse minha fúria naquele momento.

Fazia pouco tempo que ela havia aplicado o Dia da Punição! Não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo em tão curto espaço de tempo.

– Oh, meu querido! Não precisa ficar nervoso. – a voz insípida da inu-youkai me fez levantar o olhar, junto com seu toque frio em meu queixo.

Percebi pelo canto dos olhos que Takeshi me olhava enojado.

Seiki mantinha uma face debochada, eu sabia que ele discordava totalmente da minha postura.

Himura nem mesmo me olhava, mantinha os olhos fechados e, uma calma de outro mundo.

Quis socar cada um deles por não verem que o que eu fazia era para o bem do reino e deles. Dos Quatro, eu era o único que a tratava com o respeito que ela exigia.

Eu odiava aquela youkai.

Mas seria o mais obediente a ela possível, eu sabia bem do que ela era capaz e não poderia contar com a ajuda dos outros para manter InuKimi-Hime satisfeita o bastante para que ela não mostrasse suas garras.

A inu se levantou, já que estava agachada para ficar na mesma altura que eu, e ao ver seu sinal para que eu também me levantasse, o fiz. Porém, assim que meus dois pés tocaram o chão, fui lançado com força para trás com um chute, e meu corpo atravessou o portal por onde eu havia entrado, atingindo a parede do outro lado do corredor.

Limpei o sangue que escorreu de minha boca, olhando para a responsável daquilo. Fiz uma força imensurável para controlar minha expressão, jamais poderia retrucar o que ela fazia. Pelo menos não enquanto aquela_ maldição_ durasse.

_Ainda não. Eu preciso suportar por mais um tempo toda essa humilhação._

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Terras do Oeste - Floresta do Lorde]**

***Pov. Kagome***

Pela milésima vez caí no chão fofo coberto por grama e, choraminguei pela dor que se instalava em minha lombar.

Não era nada fácil cair de forma correta no aspecto de cão. Nem na forma humana eu sabia cair de forma correta!

Sesshoumaru estava louco se achava que eu seria capaz de aprender a voar por aí igual ele fazia, e pela expressão com a qual ele me olhava, o mesmo também achava que seria impossível.

– **Kagome, foco!**

– **Sesshy, vá se catar!**

O enorme cão branco rosnou, descendo dos céus aonde estava, para vir em minha direção, e eu tinha certeza de que era a morte vindo me buscar pois seus olhos vermelhos diziam claramente que aquele era meu fim.

Levantei rapidamente, assumindo uma posição de defesa, sabia bem como ele gostava de atacar agora, e não seria pega de surpresa por uma de suas bolas de miasma.

Ele sumiu bem a minha frente, como eu esperava que fizesse e movimentei minhas orelhas para a direção que eu achava de onde o ataque viria. O silvo que o ar fazia com os movimentos dele me disseram sobre sua posição e eu abri minha mandíbula para contra-atacar com uma bola de miasma concentrada.

Assim que vi a mancha branca se mover, lancei em sua direção com toda força e, para minha surpresa, o pegara em cheio, lançando Sesshoumaru a quilômetros de distância, destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

Mas eu sabia que ele estava completamente bem, o youki que se intensificava no fim daquela bifurcação causada por meu ataque dizia que ele estava orgulhoso e pronto para mais contra-ataques como aquele.

Não tive tempo para raciocinar perante a investida que ele fizera de cima, e dessa vez era eu quem voava para longe.

– **Enquanto não aprender a sair do chão, não iremos parar! –** a fala dele, entre rosnados fez uma veia saltar em minha têmpora.

– **Você vai parar assim que eu te derrubar, Sesshoumaru! – **lati de volta, levantando e expandindo minhas patas na terra, sentindo a vibração que a corrida dele em minha direção fazia ao solo.

Eu só precisava acertar a hora em que ele saltaria!

Mantive minha posição, e quando ele sumiu de novo, eu fechei meus olhos para sentir melhor a minha volta.

Minhas orelhas se moviam, prestando atenção a qualquer ruído, enquanto que minhas patas se enterravam um pouco na terra devido a pressão que eu fazia para sentir qualquer sinal de vibração.

O maldito ocultava de forma impecável sua presença!

Pude ouvir, segundos antes dele me atingir, me virando em sua direção. **– MUITO LENTA! – **e mais uma vez era arremessada como uma bola, atingindo uma ávore próxima dali.

Arfei, exausta, enquanto forçava minhas patas a sustentar meu corpo, procurando com os olhos pelo lorde.

Ok, eu estava começando a ficar _realmente _cansada daqueles jogos dele. Não era mais fácil, sei lá, me dizer qual era o truque?

_De cima! _~

Senti a presença dele acima de mim, já soltando a bola de miasma e por pouco não sendo atingida em cheio por ela. Saltei o mais forte e longe que consegui, tendo o inu como meu objetivo.

Era agora que eu o derrubaria!

Ainda no ar, fui em sua direção, enquanto Sesshoumaru desviava para cima e para baixo, eu acompanhava seus movimentos, ensandecida com aquele treinamento descabido ao qual ele me forçava a praticar com ele.

Me cansando daquela brincadeira de gato e rato, eu parei de segui-lo e apenas concentrei a maior quantidade que pude de miasma, misturada com houriki em minha boca e, quando estava pronta para jogar naquele sádico, algo passou na minha frente, quebrando minha concentração.

Olhei na direção de onde tivera vindo o que quer que tenha sido e enxerguei Hayato-kun no solo, também em sua forma de cão.

Então era uma bola de miasma que ele tinha lançado na minha frente. Será que queria lutar também para testar minhas habilidades? Rosnei com o pensamento.

**~Estamos agressivas hoje, né~ **Hanna invadiu meus pensamentos e num estalo eu percebi que estava agindo demais por impulso.

Eu ia mesmo atacar o Sesshoumaru com toda a força!

Procurei pelo grande cão branco, o encontrando ao lado de Hayato no solo, mas os dois já estavam em sua forma humana, olhando para mim com um sorriso estampado na cara.

Desci; me sentindo muito inconformada de meu treino ter sido interrompido e daqueles dois estarem com aquele sorriso a olhar na minha direção.

Ao tocar no solo, desfiz meu aspecto de cão, ficando parcialmente com o lado youkai ainda ativo, e praticamente marchando com passos duros, fui até eles.

– Posso perguntar qual a razão para você nos interromper, Hayato-kun? – apontei o dedo na cara do General, que ria.

– E você?! – disse, agora apontando o dedo na cara de Sesshoumaru. Este assumiu uma carranca e olhar que dizia que ele arrancaria meu dedo se eu não o tirasse dali.

Ignorei e continuei.

– Eu estava lutando a sério, por culpa dessa sua forma insana de me treinar! E se eu tivesse te machucado a sério?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, debochado, e eu quase espumei de raiva. De onde ele tirou aquela expressão convencida? Eu ia quebrar a cara dele e era agora!

– Ooopa, calma, bela dama! – pediu Hayato, me segurando os pulsos quando levantei os punhos na direção de Sesshoumaru, que simplesmente me virou as costas, indo de volta para o castelo.

– Volta aqui, seu...!

– Sabe que ele não faz nada sem motivo, bela dama! Olhe, presta atenção ao que vou te dizer agora.

Disse um risonho Hayato e eu quis espremer as bochechas dele até ele cuspir os dentes, mas aguardei que ele terminasse de falar, parando de tentar me livrar de seus braços.

Ele me encarou, como se esperasse por algo.

– Então...? O que quer dizer, Hayato-kun?

Ele arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpreso.

– Realmente não percebeu? Você estava lutando fora do chão. Era esse o objetivo deste treino, não? E além do mais, se eu não tivesse chego a tempo, você poderia mesmo ter causado uma ferida séria ao Sesshoumaru-sama. Sabe bem que houriki naquela densidade pode ser letal para youkais, bela dama.

Eu tinha parado de ouvir em "...lutando fora do chão..." e meu cérebro voltou a funcionar apenas em "...ferida séria ao Sesshoumaru."

Num ímpeto, puxei Hayato pelas vestes.

– Eu machuquei ele?!

– Quê? Não! Você estava gritando com ele agora mesmo, e ele voltou ao castelo. Esteve desligada esse tempo todo? É perigoso deixar sua fera sair e não ficar presente pra controlar seus ímpetos. Tinha que ver como estava enfrentando o lorde agora pouco, eu achei que ele ia arrancar teu dedo em uma dentada. hahah

Uma veia saltou em minha testa e eu sacudi o general assim que este começou a rir.

– Cala a boca, Hayato-kun! – ele ria, mas aos poucos sua expressão foi ganhando seriedade.

Quando suas mãos agarraram meus pulsos, me fazendo parar o que estava fazendo e olhar para os azuis dele. Seu olhar era determinado e o semblante dele dizia que precisava conversar algo sério comigo.

Bufei, eram raras as vezes que o general mostrava aquela preocupação na face.

– Está na hora de eu te mostrar o resto das minhas memórias, bela dama.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Castelo no Céu]**

***Pov. Takeshi***

Assisti atônito InuKimi-Hime lamber os próprios dedos melados de sangue após ter passado suas garras pelo pescoço de Nizo-nii.

Ele estava com os olhos mirando os próprios punhos no colo, eu percebia seu maxilar trincado.

Como ele conseguia se manter sem dar sequer um olhar de ódio para aquela youkai?!

Ver meu irmão e os outros anciões passar por aquilo nunca se tornaria algo aceitável. Era sempre assim que ela nos _punia_ e nada podíamos fazer contra a maldição imposta por ela, que nos controlava e forçava a permanecer parados enquanto ela fazia o que bem quisesse.

Para ela, o caminho para a lealdade era o caminho da dor. E era assim que ela arrancava informações de nós. Com horas e horas de tortura psicológica e física, ao ponto de nos levar a loucura. A cada ferida que se curava, ela abria outra, e outra e outra.

Himura era o mais calmo, aceitava toda punição que ela nos impunha, porém nunca desviava seus olhos de InuKimi-Hime, numa promessa velada de devolver em dobro tudo o que ela nos fazia.

Seiki deixava claro seu ódio e repulsa, muitas vezes lutando contra a maldição, inutilmente, quando ela o tocava. A ex Lady do Oeste achava divertido _"puni-lo"_, mas se cansava rápido dele. Para ela não havia graça se não houvesse desespero nos olhos.

Nizo-nii fora o primeiro a sucumbir e a se ajoelhar perante ela, lhe prometendo lealdade nas primeiras vezes que ela fizera aquilo conosco, logo após a guerra entre os reinos.

Me enfurecia lembrar a forma covarde que ela havia nos atraído para aplicar a maldição em nossos corpos.

As cicatrizes eram a marca dela. E sempre que possível, ela fazia questão de refazê-las.

– Eu amo esse tom de vermelho. – suspirou contra minha bochecha, passando suas garras pela cicatriz de meu rosto, acima do olho, a redesenhando. Segurei a vontade de rosnar e fechei os punhos, encarando seus olhos.

Ela estava enganada se achava que aquela falsa lealdade duraria por toda eternidade.

– Isso, Takeshi. É exatamente esse olhar que eu queria ver. Você sabe que é meu favorito, não é? – salientou, aspirando o ar de meu pescoço, enquanto passava suas garras por ali também. Apenas pude fechar os olhos, ignorando a dor que seu veneno causava. – Então...o que é este cheiro maculando o adorável aroma de meu favorito? Esteve com um macho, não esteve?

Abri meus olhos, em choque.

Tivera tido cuidado com meu cheiro após ter saído dos aposentos de Hayato, então como ela..._droga, foi naquela hora._

O som de Nizo-nii rangendo suas presas me fez olhar para ele, e sua expressão mostrava toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento, e eu sabia que ele me xingava de _idiota_ com os olhos.

– Tsc tsc tsc. Que feio, Takeshi. Terei de te punir mais por essa traição. Já disse que vocês quatro... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, me causando um calafrio, enquanto suas garras desciam por meu peito, abrindo quatro fendas sangrentas.

O veneno se espalhando pela corrente sanguínea me fez paralisar com a dor. – ...pertencem exclusivamente a mim, sua mestra. 

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰ 

**[Norte - Ruínas do Reino Antigo]**

***Pov. Autora***

Kiyomi, Akira e seu tio, Aoi haviam sido feridos em sua luta contra Naraku.

E agora, tendo passado semanas do acontecido, estavam não só curados, como prontos para uma revanche.

E era por isso que naquele momento estavam em uma reunião com os mais velhos do clã e, claro, com Oyakata-sama a ouvir todas as partes antes de dar sua palavra final.

O clima entre eles estava tenso.

Desde que o casal de irmãos retornou junto do guardião do lacre, do antigo lorde do leste, as preocupações estavam estampadas nas faces dos membros do clã. Do que restou dele.

Os irmãos e seu tio ouviam calados enquanto os membros discutiam.

– É realmente necessário arriscar mais uma vez o clã em uma luta inútil? Oyakata-sama! Já foi extremamente difícil lacrar Orochi uma vez! E naquele tempo tivemos ajuda de uma miko poderosa, o que poderemos fazer agora? Ela nem mesmo se encontra mais viva! – a justificativa vinha de um de seus anciões.

– Será que realmente deveríamos ter confiado a aquela sacerdotisa o lacre de Orochi? Sacerdotisas são naturalmente inimigas de youkais e ela ainda levou a princesa embora junto com ela e aquela feiticeira de araque. – alguém sussurrou em meio ao amontoado de reclamações.

O barulho estrondoso de algo se rompendo interrompeu a nova discussão que se iniciara ao comentário maldoso, fazendo os presentes se calarem e olharem para General Ren, que segurava sua lança contra o chão com um olhar enfurecido.

– Se esconder como ratos é ainda mais inútil. – expôs, retirando sua arma do chão rachado. – Não se esqueçam que se não fosse por Oyakata-sama, não estaríamos vivos. Ele perdeu sua companheira de marca, abriu mão de sua herdeira. Onde está a lealdade de vocês?

Um silêncio desagradável pairou.

O grande cão, que até agora só ouvia atento, deu um passo a frente, chamando a atenção de seus subordinados, que imediatamente assumiram uma posição de respeito para com seu lorde, ajoelhando-se em uma de suas pernas. Ao chegar mais próximo, o lorde se encontrava em sua aparência humana.

Hiroshi, Lorde do antigo Norte sabia que aquele momento chegaria, desde o dia em que havia entregado parte de seu coração a feiticeira. E ele não recuaria agora.

– Chegou o momento de sairmos das sombras e nos unirmos a outro reino na luta contra ambos, Naraku e Orochi. Estive em contato com outro lorde, filho de um velho amigo, e este concorda com a união. Ele ofereceu que todos nós fôssemos para suas terras. Os mais novos ainda não são fortes o bastante para o que devemos enfrentar, portanto, a união é benéfica para ambos.

Observou a face surpresa de todos, inclusive de seus filhos, escondendo o fato de que haviam outras razões por detrás de sua decisão e, antes que pudessem dizer algo, continuou.

– Partiremos amanhã.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


	40. Capítulo 39 - Questão de tempo

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Aokigahara - Caverna congelada aos pés do Monte Hakurei]**

***Pov. Kikyou***

Estava claro que nem Orochi, nem Naraku me contariam os detalhes sobre o que planejavam.

Me diziam apenas o que eu deveria fazer, de quem deveria me aproximar e como executar o plano em uma certa miko para que tudo funcionasse de acordo com o desejo deles.

Eu apenas ouvia a tudo, absorvendo toda informação que recebia.

Ter apenas uma alma por dia me fazia mais fraca, e eu precisava de poupar forças para caso fosse necessário.

Do canto da sala, esperei que Orochi se afastasse, como ele sempre fazia após se reunir com Naraku, nos deixando a sós.

Olhei para o hanyou. Naraku mantinha o sorriso falso e aparentemente divertido de sempre, e me ignorar era uma de suas prioridades desde a última vez, em que segurou minhas mãos.

A sensação de que algo nele teria mudado não passava. Mas mais importante que isso, eu tinha uma pergunta crucial a fazer.

– Naraku. – o chamei, de forma baixa. Orochi poderia ainda estar por perto.

Ele não se virou, mas parou o recipiente com saquê a centímetros da boca, me olhando com o canto dos olhos e assumindo uma face séria, como se adivinhasse do que se tratava o assunto.

– Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que você não se deixaria ser ordenado. Pelo menos, não da forma como eu vejo que _ele_ o comanda.

Esperei que ele esboçasse alguma reação.

Como não teve nenhuma, continuei.

– Obviamente ele é de um nível diferente de qualquer youkai que eu já tenha enfrentado e que você já tenha conhecido, Naraku. Isso me faz pensar que você teve de mudar seus planos no meio do caminho, do que realmente planejava no início. Estou certa, _Naraku_? – dei ênfase no nome dele dessa vez, ato que o fez levantar uma sobrancelha.

Ele terminou o trajeto do recipiente em mãos para a boca, apenas provando do líquido e repousando o objeto de volta a mesa.

Senti a brusca mudança no youki dele, que ele forçou a acalmar, como se nada que o deixava enfurecido tivesse sido dito.

– Curioso. Está interessada em mim, querida _Kikyou_? – desviou, colocando o sorriso nos lábios.

– Estou.

Fazia tempo que não via choque sendo transmitido pelos olhos de Naraku.

Era verdade que eu estava interessada.

O hanyou aranha sempre agia de forma que favorecesse a si próprio.

E aquela parceria com Orochi? Eu simplesmente não via como isso o traria alguma vantagem, além, é claro, do poder absurdo que o daiyoukai possuía e que Naraku na certa desejava ter para ele.

– Os únicos objetivos de Orochi são os de vingança, sua mente está presa ao passado. Mas _você_. Eu sei aonde reside sua obsessão.

Parei de falar, apenas para observar um pouco sua reação antes de continuar. Ele permanecia impassível.

– Poder, controle, ter a certeza de que nada nem ninguém estará em seu caminho, nem mesmo você. Provou isso tentando se livrar de seu coração humano uma vez. Então, me diga, o que realmente planeja? O que espera conseguir desse jogo que os dois estão jogando? É uma brincadeira perigosa essa que está fazendo. Ele é muito mais inteligente do que pensa, Naraku. E sua alma é apenas ódio, puro e cego ódio.

Uma sonora e alta risada.

Me mantive séria, esperando que seu surto terminasse. Naraku se aproximou, ajoelhando-se em uma perna a minha frente.

Mantive minha expressão vazia, diante aquela frequente tentativa de se aproximar. Ele não esboçou nada por um tempo, apenas me encarou.

Tempo este, que percebi o que ele realmente fazia. Naraku estava a levantar uma barreira em volta daquele quarto, e seu dedo indicador acima dos lábios, me pedia silêncio.

Quis rir daquilo, não me importava de fato em ser pega.

Ao fim, ele se sentou, me analisando.

– Inicialmente eu pretendia absorver o corpo de Orochi, ele sabe disso. Não foi nada fácil convencer o youkai serpente de que eu poderia ser útil à ele em sua vingança tola. Está certa, Kikyou, eu viso apenas o poder, e o de Orochi é _magnífico_. Mas não sou estúpido. Forçar que ele se entregue à mim? Claramente eu perderia. Mais fácil jogar Orochi em uma luta perdida e, aproveitar a chance.

Fiquei chocada por alguns segundos.

Não apenas por Naraku achar que o daiyoukai cairia nessa jogada estúpida, mas também...se aquela era uma batalha perdida, então o que eu estava fazendo ali? E se Naraku; mesmo com um plano falho desse, conseguir absorver o corpo de Orochi...

– Querida Kikyou, está com dúvidas? Se desejares, eu posso te libertar de nossa...– molhou os lábios, em uma pausa. – ...sociedade.

_Mentiroso._

– Mas é claro que não. Irei cumprir minha parte do acordo.

Naraku não respondeu e eu tampouco quis prosseguir com o assunto.

Um de seus insetos, Saimyousho, se aproximou e quando Naraku lhe deu atenção, sua expressão mudou para uma de raiva. Mas logo se formou um sorriso pretensioso nos lábios.

O hanyou aranha me olhou mais uma vez.

– Parece que um dos nossos foi capturado.

– E mesmo assim consegue sorrir dessa forma? Não se importa com a vida de seus aliados. Não é, Naraku?

– Sabe bem, querida Kikyou, o que realmente me importa.

Sua barreira se desfez e, eu levantei e saí da sala assim que ele a dissipou.

_Maldito Naraku._

Eu tinha esperança de que não fosse o menino humano que ele mantinha vivo com um fragmento da jóia; que tivesse sido pego em sua espionagem.

Desde o começo eu sabia que não poderia recusar me aliar ao hanyou. Por mais que quisesse mesmo fazer parte daquilo.

Foi por conta daquela sensação, que aceitei, a sensação que tive quando conheci Orochi.

A sensação de que ele teria apenas evaporado meu corpo se eu me negasse a ajudar os dois, sem nenhum peso na consciência.

E agora que eu sabia do que ele era capaz. Era só questão de tempo.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Oeste - Arredores do Castelo - Floresta]**

***Pov. Autora***

Kohaku evitava a todo custo encontrar com Sango.

Ser visto pelos insetos de Naraku com ela poria todo seu esforço a perder e, isso era algo que ele não poderia permitir. Se tudo desse certo, eles poderiam se livrar não só de um mal, mas de dois.

Era difícil se desvencilhar dos guardas, especialmente dos Quatro Sanguinários que pareciam estar ainda mais decididos em encontrar o _jovem _invasor.

Dando uma olhada em volta para ter certeza de que era seguro, ele desceu da árvore de onde estivera vigiando.

Naraku havia solicitado informações a respeito da segurança do castelo, número de guardas, movimento diário, tanto youkais quanto humanos que estivessem no território de Sesshoumaru; entre outros detalhes internos.

Um remexer de folhas o fez olhar na direção de onde viera o barulho e sorriu ao ver de quem se tratava.

– O que faz aqui, Kirara?

A gatinha youkai de fogo miou, se enroscando nas pernas de Kohaku, e ele se abaixou para pegá-la nos braços.

Ele suspirou após acariciá-la. Sabia que sua irmã estaria por ali em breve. E ele se sentia indeciso sobre escapar ou ficar. No fim das contas, a saudade apertava.

Em contrapartida, Sango o procurava mata a dentro, com o auxílio do pequeno Shippou.

Nenhum dos dois quis avisar seus amigos de sua busca, com medo do que poderia acontecer ao garoto. Se chamassem muita atenção, seria difícil encontrar Kohaku sem colocá-lo em perigo.

Shippou ainda não era tão bom em localizar pelo cheiro, mas se esforçava ao máximo em seguir o aroma da youkai gato e, com o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho, guiava Sango na direção que ele acreditava ser a correta.

Algo dentro de si o alertava que estavam correndo contra o tempo.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Oeste - Castelo - Corredor interno]**

***Pov. Hayato***

Desde o momento que havia dito a Kagome que eu deveria terminar de lhe mostrar minhas memórias, ela não trocava uma sequer palavra ou olhava diretamente em meus olhos.

Eu só sabia que deveria segui-la, pela energia intensa que a mesma emanava. Havia um misto de ansiedade e medo a sua volta.

Quando estávamos de frente para a porta de seus aposentos com o lorde, engoli em seco.

– Bela dama, tem certeza que aqui é o local mais apropriado para isso?

– Não quero ser interrompida ou observada por olhares curiosos, aqui é o único lugar que não se atrevem invadir sem uma boa razão.

– Entendo seu ponto, mas não é esse o problema... – ela me ignorou, abrindo a porta e adentrando o quarto, enquanto eu suspirava derrotado.

Ela estava irredutível.

Enquanto atravessava aquela curta distância para dentro, senti a presença do irmão mais novo do lorde.

Olhei para o final do corredor, e lá estava ele encostado a parede, de braços cruzados e com uma cara fechada. Sorri, piscando um dos olhos para ele e fechando a porta às minhas costas.

Não resistia à uma boa provocação.

Do lado de dentro do quarto, Kagome fechava as portas da varanda, quando o som de algo se partindo chamara nossa atenção.

– O que foi isso? – ela perguntou. Dei de ombros.

– Provavelmente uma das colunas do castelo se partindo.

_Um soco ou uma cabeçada?_

Sorri com o pensamento.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, fazendo menção de sair do quarto. Apenas segurei seu pulso.

– Não se preocupe, se fosse algo que realmente precisasse de atenção, eu mesmo iria. – ela confirmou com um simples movimento da cabeça. – Vamos começar, bela dama.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Escritório de Sesshoumaru]**

***Pov. Autora***

Inuyasha adentrou o escritório de supetão, sem nem mesmo bater na porta ou permitir que os guardas anunciassem sua presença.

Sabia que seu irmão estava sozinho, e mesmo que pedisse, o outro não lhe daria permissão para entrar.

Sesshoumaru levantou seus olhos do pergaminho minimamente, deixando claro em sua expressão mortal que uma única frase errada seria o bastante para que ele cumprisse uma promessa feita a não muito tempo atrás para sua fera.

O hanyou pigarreou, evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos do mais velho, adotando uma pose mais relaxada, com os braços cruzados e olhando para um canto do teto, pensando se era mesmo sensato ficar sozinho com o mais velho.

– Algo a me dizer, Inuyasha? – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou baixa e calma.

Mas Inuyasha sabia bem o que aquele tom queria dizer.

– Feh! Quando vai dizer a Kagome sobre o risco que ela está correndo em ficar aqui? – finalmente declarou, olhando diretamente nos olhos do lorde.

_Então era sobre isso_.

Sesshoumaru pousou o pergaminho na mesa, logo entrelaçando as mãos, apoiando seus cotovelos na madeira maciça.

Olhou atentamente para o irmão mais novo. Certamente Lucy havia se dedicado, mas o mestiço ainda não estava em sua total capacidade.

Percebia pelas nuances de energia sinistra que constantemente lutavam pelo domínio do corpo do mais novo.

Ele não treinaria seu _irmão._ Isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Um passo em falso e sua fera arrancaria a cabeça do mais novo, lhe fazendo quebrar a promessa com sua lady.

Mas ignorar o fato de que ali estava outro descendente de seu pai que precisava de controle, isso também ia contra suas convicções.

Seu olhar pousou sobre um envelope em cima da mesa, o brasão do Norte marcado à cera havia sido feito com um pouco mais de força que o eventual, mostrando toda a raiva de quem o havia selado no momento.

O lorde do Norte seria perfeito para o que ele precisava. Talvez isso funcionasse.

– Ela estará a par de tudo que precisa saber ainda hoje. Era só isso, Inuyasha?

As orelhas de Inuyasha se mexeram, incomodado. Não era só isso. Mas ele não sabia como tocar no assunto, aquilo não era mais de sua conta.

Kagome não era tonta e ela certamente não gostaria dele se metendo em seus assuntos.

No fim, resolveu que não diria nada sobre o que acontecia em seus _aposentos_. Não era de sua conta, afinal.

Levantou os braços, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça, decidido.

– Sim, era só isso. – sorriu, pretensioso. Que seu irmão lide sozinho com seu general.

Sesshoumaru observou com cuidado as feições do mais novo. Esperava não se arrepender daquilo depois.

– Teremos convidados em breve. Convidados Inus. Eu espero que você comece a treinar com eles em minha ausência e dê um jeito de vez nessa sua fera indomada. Não irei permitir que cometa outro erro, Inuyasha.

Seu tom era autoritário. Sesshoumaru não estava fazendo um pedido ou sugerindo. Era uma ordem.

– Tch. – Inuyasha grunhiu, insatisfeito, mas não se recusou.

Irritado por ter de acatar a vontade do mais velho para ficar próximo da miko, ele apenas se virou, saindo do escritório do lorde, a passos firmes e largos.

Porém satisfeito de que em breve poderia assistir sua ira cair sobre um certo general metido.

Era como ter dois coelhos em um só golpe.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[Oeste - Arredores do Castelo - Floresta**]

Seiki estava irritado.

Após a sessão, _nada agradável, _com InuKimi, ele só queria terminar logo com seus deveres e buscar prazer com alguma youkai do castelo.

Ou, pelo menos, estar ao redor de uma em específico.

– Preciso dizer o quão inútil é essa busca? O que aquela maldita poderia querer com o pirralho?

Sua pergunta foi ignorada por Takeshi, que caminhava ao seu lado. Os olhos dourados e a face, geralmente entediada, estavam centrados em outra coisa; ou pessoa.

Himura soltou um longo suspiro, olhando de relance para Seiki, mas fora Nizo, que caminhava liderando o grupo, que deu a graça de uma resposta.

– O _pirralho, _é um exterminador de youkais, filho de um grande líder. E apesar de estar sendo controlado por um youkai como Naraku, eu lhe garanto que ele é mais do que capaz de ser uma dor na bunda, até para anciões como nós.

Seiki bufou, detestava quando lhe davam uma lição. Ainda mais vindo de alguém como Nizo.

Takeshi, que até então estava perdido no próprio mundo, retornou sua atenção para seu irmão. Não era comum o ver centrado e falando desse jeito.

Nizo era ação. Puramente ação e deboche.

– Sobre o espião, como conseguiu essa informação? De quem ele é e, de que ele está a ordens de Naraku.

Himura perguntou, atraindo a atenção de Nizo, que estava com o nariz para o alto, cheirando o ar, no meio da floresta. Claramente começava a entrar em modo de caça.

– Do mesmo jeito que sempre consigo. Torturando alguma criatura burra o bastante para atravessar meu caminho quando estou _caçando_.

– Deixou a pobre criatura viva dessa vez?

Himura questionou, seus olhos semi-cerrados. Não concordava nem se permitia fazer parte dos jogos do outro. Ainda mais agora, quando ele tinha suas dúvidas de quem havia sido capturado.

Com uma risada, Nizo respondeu.

– Quase isso. É estranho, ela simplesmente não morre. Eu até perfurei seu coração, mas veja que curioso. Estava oca. Nada. Não tinha nada pulsando dentro dela. Tinham que ter ouvido os gritos da '_vadia_.

Himura conteve o rosnado que havia se iniciado em seu peito, antes que o barulho se tornasse alto o bastante para ser audível. Mas Seiki, ao contrário dos outros, percebeu.

– _**Algo errado, Himmu? **_

O sussurro em sua mente fez Himura tornar seus olhos para Seiki. Eram raras as vezes que o youkai dos olhos carmesim fazia uso daquela habilidade. E mais ainda que o chamasse daquele jeito.

Mas Himura apenas negou com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao caminho que estavam trilhando, liderados por Nizo.

O ancião, _cabeça quente, _levantou o nariz mais uma vez e parou abruptamente.

– Heh. Já estava na hora!

Sem esperar pelos outros, iniciou sua caçada desenfreada. Nizo precisava descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa_.

– Takeshi.

Himura chamou pelo irmão que era mais centrado e, após conseguir sua atenção, deu um passo em sua direção.

– Há algo que preciso dizer sobre a refém de Nizo.

– Então foi isso! Eu sabia que tinha visto você fazer cara feia!

Seiki se intrometeu, recebendo um olhar zangado. De ambos.

Takeshi suspirou.

Enquanto não se livrassem da maldição de InuKimi, não havia muito como controlar o _passa tempo_ de seu irmão.

– Deixemos Nizo cuidar do espião. Venha, eu sei onde ele deve estar a mantendo.

Himura e Seiki concordaram, o seguindo.

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰

**[ Oeste - Castelo - Aposentos do Lorde ]**

***Pov. Kagome***

– Hayato, isso é... simplesmente loucura!

Exclamei, afastando minha testa da dele lentamente. Abri os olhos e vi as marcas recuarem em nossas peles.

Ele abriu os olhos e me observou por um tempo. Não sabia dizer se por falta de palavras ou por ter muito o que falar e não saber por onde começar.

Um soluço quebrou o silêncio e, percebi que o soluço era meu. Estava chorando.

– Essas memórias, eu não consigo acreditar em tudo isso! Tem algo de estranho! Ele jamais faria algo assim e você sabe que...

Uma batida na porta me fez engolir o que estava prestes a dizer.

Suspirei ao sentir quem eram as duas presenças do outro lado da porta e, olhei para Hayato com uma promessa muda de que aquela conversa continuaria depois.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus, indo em direção da varanda e abrindo as portas da mesma. Tinha intenção de sair.

– Entrem.

Minha voz saiu num sussurro estrangulado, ao tempo que secava minhas lágrimas com a manga da roupa, mas eu sabia que as duas poderiam ouvir.

A porta abriu rapidamente, revelando as figuras de Mayu e Lucy.

Mayu caminhou a passos largos para dentro do quarto e, não deixando tempo para que Hayato fugisse, ela o agarrou pelo braço.

– Seria interessante que você ficasse para ouvir o que temos a revelar, general.

O tom usado pela raposa era firme. Sua face mostrando a seriedade que tinha naquele momento.

Hayato respirou fundo e se recompôs antes de se virar para Mayu.

– Ah, então finalmente descobriram?

A pergunta dele tinha um "quê" de — eu teria descoberto antes se a tarefa fosse minha —, que irritou a ambas. Mayu e Lucy.

A curandeira fechou a porta e caminhou até mim, mesmo que sua atenção estivesse direcionada ao inu.

Seus olhos celestes só o abandonaram quando estava bem a minha frente, se fixando nos meus.

– Kagome-sama, preciso lhe perguntar algo de extrema importância.

Lucy parecia estar medindo suas palavras, me deixando tensa com sua postura. Olhei de relance para Hayato e ele me lançou um - vai ficar tudo bem - ao afirmar com a cabeça.

Respirei fundo e voltei minha atenção à youkai a minha frente.

– Fique a vontade para me perguntar o que precisar, Lucy-san.

Lucy trocou o peso das pernas e cruzou os braços frente ao peito, olhando para o chão por alguns segundos antes de voltar para mim.

– Quando Inuyasha fez...o que fez a você. Ele estava em seu estado selvagem. Mas, ele aparentava estar ciente do que fazia? Quero dizer, ele ainda era capaz de falar, conversar?

Lembrar do ocorrido fez meu corpo travar. Já estava com a mente bastante perturbada e aquele não era um assunto do qual eu desejava entrar.

Mas perante a obstinação nos olhos da youkai, eu pude apenas suspirar, angustiada, e a responder.

– Sim. Ele ainda estava bem capaz de conversar e dizer as coisas mais horríveis e nojentas possíveis. Por quê?

Lucy fechou os olhos e adotou uma face mais fechada.

– Se ele tivesse sido dominado apenas por seu lado youkai, ele nunca seria capaz de agir conscientemente. Restaria apenas a besta a rugir com sede de sangue. Para isso que seu pai, Toga-sama, lhe deixou a Tessaiga.

Pisquei, sem entender.

– O que diabos isso supostamente quer dizer, Lucy?

A curandeira olhou para Hayato, que havia se aproximado dela.

– Estou querendo dizer que houve _algo_ que o fez agir daquele jeito, e não era apenas a fera dele! Não estou tirando a culpa de Inuyasha. O idiota poderia ter controlado aquela _coisa_ se ele não fosse tão teimoso e...

– Quietos.

A interrompi.

Havia um som ao longe. Um choro, um pedido de ajuda. E eu conhecia bem aquela voz. Eu sabia de quem era aquela dor distante a me chamar.

– Kagome-sama...!

Mayu me chamou, sua voz trêmula mostrando que ela também havia ouvido e que também sabia de quem era o choro.

Uma raiva me dominou e, quando percebi, já estava fora do castelo, indo em direção da floresta.

**~Grr...Se ousaram tocar em um só fio de cabelo de meu filhote...!~**

⊱⋅ ────── ❴ • ✿ • ❵ ────── ⋅⊰


End file.
